


Adventures In Kalos

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 134,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calem, an 18 year old boy travels with Serena, an 18 year old girl, to compete in the Kalos league. I do not own Pokémon. AU. For those of you who are just here for the lemons, they are in chapters 10, 19, 33, 36, and 43.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of a New Adventure

Calem was sounding asleep when he felt something landed on his chest. He woke up and saw his pokemon Fletchling chirping as happy as it can be. It must be telling him that today is the day when you go out and have an adventure. But all Calem wanted to do is stay in bed, but the Tiny Robin Pokémon will not accept this and jumped on his chest and chirped as loud as it can be.

"All right! All right! I'm up! Stop your chirping already!" Calem said groggily.

He got out of bed and yawn and stretched, scratching his sides as he got up and looked at his mirror. He was in his PJ's and his hair was a mess, he went straight to the shower and clean himself up for the grand adventure. He got dressed and went downstairs to serve himself breakfast. He made himself some pancakes and ate at the table in the kitchen. One week ago, he had a letter from Professor Sycamore telling him that he can have his starter pokemon to travel with him throughout the Kalos region. He thought it was a good idea for him to travel the Kalos region so that he can compete the Kalos League for his own reasons. When he was finished, he cleaned his dishes and called his pokemon.

"Fletchling! I'm ready to leave now." His pokemon came by and chirped, "I'm ready to travel through the Kalos region and I'm going to compete in the Kalos League with you, my starter pokemon, and many others. So I must ask you, are you ready?" The Tiny Robin Pokémon chirped very giddy, "Good. Now get in your pokeball." Fletchling return to its pokeball. Calem took one last look at his empty house before he left. When he walked out the door, there was someone waiting for him at the front door. It was a girl with long blonde hair, she smiled at him when she saw him.

"Hello!" The girl said.

"Can I help you?" Calem asked.

"My name is Serena. And you must be Calem that the professor mention, right?" She said.

"Yeah, that's right."

"So, are you excited for getting your very own pokemon?"

"Yeah. I'm so excited that I can barely contain myself." He sarcastically said.

"Uh...Okay."

Calem's eyes pierced at the girl which made her very uncomfortable. "Who are you?" Calem asked.

"Uh...I just told you, my name is Serena." She said with confusion.

"How do you know that I was getting a starter pokemon? And how do you know the esteemed professor?" Calem asked. 

"Uh...didn't the professor told you about this? I'm pretty sure it was in his letter." She said.

Calem didn't actually finish reading the whole letter. He stopped when he heard he can travel through the Kalos region.

"Well, anyways, I am here to help you. I can show you to your starter pokemon. It's just in the next town, follow me!" She said and she left Vaniville Town.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Calem said.

The gates to Vaniville Town opened and he walked past through and venture out through the small path. The gates closed and he is heading for Aquacorde town. When he arrived he heard Serena called out to him.

"Hey, Calem! This way! Over here!" He looked over to see Serena with four other people.

"Oh good, its her again, and she brought friends with her. Whoopi do!" He muttered.

"We were just talking about you. Come on, have a seat." Serena said.

Calem gave out an annoyed sigh and sat next to her.

"This is the meeting place. Here, let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Calem."

There was a short kid, a large kid, and a tiny tanned girl. They seemed pretty nice.

The large kid introduce himself first, "How ya doing? The name's Tierno." 

Then the short kid introduce himself next, "Hello, I'm Trevor."

And finally, the tiny tanned girl introduce herself, "Hi there! My name is Shauna. Nice to meet you!"

"All right now that we got to know each other, it's time for our friend to pick out his pokemon." Serena said.

"All right!" Tierno said.

Serena brought out a case that contains three starter pokemon. Each pokeball contain an emblem, there was a leaf emblem, a fire emblem, and a water emblem.

"All right, go on and pick your pokemon." Serena said.

It was an easy choice. He chose Fennekin, The Fox Pokémon.

"Huh, didn't take too long to make his choice." Trevor said.

"Okay, I chose Chespin!" Shauna said.

"So that leaves me with Froakie. Yay!" Serena said.

"Oh! Before I forget, the professor wanted me to give this to you. It's a pokedex." Trevor said and hands Calem the pokedex.

"Thanks." Calem said and puts it away.

"With the pokedex, you can--"

"I know what it does, Trevor." Calem interrupted him.

"Oh...okay then. That saves me a lot of explanation." Trevor said. 

"Hey, Calem! Let's have a battle, just you and me!" Shauna said.

"Really? You do realize that you have a Grass type pokemon and I have a Fire type pokemon? The outcome is obvious, you will lose in the end." Calem said.

"Well I won't know that until I try, right?" Shauna said.

"Fine. Whatever." Calem said.

They were in the battlefield, Trevor was the judge, "The battle between Calem and Shauna will now commence. Trainers, start!"

"Okay, Chespin go!" The pokeball opened and Chespin appeared.

"Chespin! Ches! Pin! Pin!"

"All right Fennekin, Come out." The pokeball opened and Fennekin appeared.

"Fennekin!"

"Since I know what's going to happen, I'll let you make the first move." Calem said.

"Okay! Chespin, use Tackle!"

Chespin charge towards Fennekin.

"Fennekin, use Ember!"

Fennekin spewed out Ember at Chespin. And Chespin was down with one hit.

"Hey! I wasn't done watching my cute Li'l Chespin yet!"

"Like I said, you will lose in the end." Calem said. Fennekin returned to its pokeball.

"Don't worry, Shauna, I heal your Chespin." Trevor said.

"Thanks, Trevor." Shauna said.

"Once Chespin is all better, we should think about who we should travel." Tierno said.

"Well I'm going to travel with Calem." Serena said.

"Actually, I prefer to travel alone." Calem said.

"What!? Why?" Serena asked.

"Because I want to, okay." Calem said.

"All alone out there?" Serena asked.

"Yep." Calem responded.

"With all of those wild pokemon?" Serena asked.

"Yep." Calem responded.

"And you don't want anyone to travel with you?" Serena asked.

"Nope." Calem responded.

"But why?" Serena asked.

"I just told you already, I want to travel alone." Calem responded.

"No way! I am not letting you travel all alone out there! I'm coming with you and that's final!" Serena said.

Calem gave out an annoyed sigh, "Fine... But you better not be a nuisance."

"I won't. I promise." Serena said.

"Now that we know who's traveling with who, we can get started on our adventure." Shauna said.

"Me, Shauna, and Tierno are going to travel separately, I hope we can meet again soon, Calem." Trevor said.

The three of them left the town and headed off to the forest.

"Lucky bastards, they get to travel alone and I'm stuck with her." Calem muttered.

"So, shall we get started?" Serena asked.

"Whatever."

They entered route 2, Calem and Serena fought some trainers and leveled up their pokemon until the sun was beginning to go down.

"Hey, Calem, I think we should camp here for the night. It's starting to get dark."

"All right, you set up the tent while I make dinner."

A couple hours later, the tent was set and dinner was served.

"Wow, Calem! This is so delicious!"

"I don't know what the big deal is, it's just stew that I made."

"And it's delicious! You are such a great cook."

"......." Calem continued to eat his stew.

When they were finish, Serena thanked him for the meal and helped him clean the dishes. After they were done, they turned in for the night and went inside the tent to sleep. While they sleep, Serena felt a bit cold and decided to snuggle against Calem's back. He felt her snuggling against him and sighed to himself.

"This is going to be a long journey." Calem said.

 

This is going to be a story that I will do. There will be lemons, but not in the next chapter, although I will let you know if a chapter has a lemon. Did you like the first chapter? Have any thoughts or concerns? Please leave a comment below.


	2. Into The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Calem met Serena, an upbeat beat girl with full of energy. He has to travel with her despite him not wanting her to go with him. However, it seems that she is his travel companion. Can these two get along in their journey? Find out now!

Deep into the Santalune Forest, Calem and Serena make their way through the forest as they continue on their adventure. As they make their way, the two caught some pokemon. Calem captured a Weedle and a Pansear while Serena only caught a Scatterbug. They've been wandering around for a while trying to find an exit, but they had no luck.

"Calem! We've been walking for two hours now! Can we take a break?" Serena whined.

"....Fine. We'll rest here." Calem said. They both sat right next to a tree.

"Calem?"

"Hm?"

"About yesterday, the moment when I exploded on you when you wanted to be alone."

"I hardly call it an explosion, but go on."

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry." He looked at her while she twiddle her thumbs. "I didn't mean to act like that, it's just that...I didn't want you to be alone."

"Which reminds me, why do you want to travel with me? You have your friends, why didn't you want to travel with them?"

"Because I wanted to get to know you better." She said it with a smile. He was a bit surprised to hear that.

'Well she is not going to know about me. If I keep my mouth shut through out the journey, she is not going to know. I can't let her and anyone else figure out my life.' Calem thought.

Serena yawned, "I'm a bit tired. I'm going to sleep for a few minutes." She laid back on the tree and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she fell asleep.

"That sounds good right about now." Calem yawned. He laid back on the tree and fell asleep.

 

~Serena's Dream Sequence~

 

Serena had a dream about her and Calem. They travel a lot together and Calem became more friendly. He is happy and enjoys the company of Serena, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. Calem and Serena travels through Kalos as they became close with each other. They tell each other's secrets, they comfort one another, and they cry on each other's shoulders when things got bad. She enjoys traveling with him and when they made it to the Kalos League, Calem was facing off the champion. She wished him luck and she cheers him on as he and the champion battle.

 

Meanwhile in reality...

Serena was smiling in her sleep as she laid her head on Calem's shoulders and hugging his arm. Meanwhile, Calem, whose head is always turning, his face is a bit sweaty, and he is making some soft groaning noises.

 

~Calem's Dream Sequence~

 

Calem was a young boy at the age of six, he was with his parents in the car driving to his grandma's house. His parents were going on a vacation while Calem gets to stay with his grandma. When they drop Calem off to his grandma's house, they said their goodbyes and drove off. As Calem's parents drives up to the four way intersection, Calem saw a car driving fast to the intersection and it would not slow down. When their parents crossed the intersection, the fast car wouldn't stop and something happened that he didn't saw it coming. The fast car increased the acceleration and then...

 

Calem woke with a gasp before he recalled that reoccurring scene. All he sees now are leaves attached to the trees with a few of them fell down on the grass. He wiped off his sweaty forehead and took a deep breath. He noticed that Serena's head was laying on his shoulders and hugging his arm, he glared at her as she sleeps without any care in the world.

He waggle his shoulder, "Hey!"

It was enough to wake her up, "......Mmmm......hm?" She wiped her eyes with one arm while her other arm is still linked to his arm. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Oh, good morning, Calem."

"Its the afternoon. Now let go of my arm and lets continue to find the exit to this place."

She stretched first before getting up, before they both got up, someone arrived at the scene. "Well, lookie what I find here." They both heard a voice and looked around the area, but there was nobody there. "Up here guys!" They both looked up at the tree they were laying on and saw Shauna. "Hello!" Shauna said, she jumped off the tree and landed in front of them.

"Oh hey, Shauna!" Serena said.

"Well, well, well, now I see why you wanted to be alone with Calem." Shauna said with a teasing voice. They both notice that they were so close and their arms were still linked to each other.

Serena and Calem blushed, they both let go of each other, "No! It's not like that! Its not what it seems!" Serena said.

"We are not couples!" Calem growled.

"I'm just kidding, you two. So, how long have you been here?" Shauna asked.

"Long enough. We've been stuck here since we entered." Serena said.

"I see. I've actually found the exit." Shauna said.

"You do?!" Serena said.

"Mm-hm. I sure do. If you come with me, you'll be out of here in no time." Shauna said.

"That's great! Now we can get back on the road!" Serena said cheerfully.

"All right, lead us the way." Calem said.

They both followed Shauna out of the forest. They bumped into some pokemon, but they didn't even bother to battle or capture them. They continued to walked for what seems like hours until they saw a light. They ran to the light and exited out of the forest. 

"Ta-da! See, I told you I know the way." Shauna said.

"Finally! We're out of that forest. Now we can get back to our journey." Calem said.

"Thank you so much, Shauna!" Serena said.

"Don't mention it. Now, I'll leave you two to have some alone time." Shauna said with a wink.

"Shauna!" Serena said with red on her cheeks.

"Why you!" Calem said with his fist clenching and gave her the death glare.

Shauna giggled, "I'm just kidding! I have to go back to the forest. I'm not done catching some cute pokemon."

"Okay, we'll see you later, Shauna." Serena said.

"Take care, you two!" Shauna said, waving goodbye as she ran back into the forest.

"All right, are you ready? Santalune City is not far ahead." Serena said.

"That's were the Santalune Gym is, I'll be ready to face off the gym leader there." Calem said with determination.

"I guess you must be excited, huh?"

"Oh yes, I feel so eager to challenge the gym leader." Calem sarcastically said.

She ignored the sarcasm in his voice and cheerfully said, "Okay, so lets get going."

They continued to travel the road that leads to the Kalos League, their first stop will be at Santalune City to challenge the Santalune City's gym. 

Another chapter done. I don't know how many chapters there will be and I don't know how many lemons there will be. But in the meantime, please enjoy my stories and please leave a comment.


	3. The Gym Leader Viola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off with the Santalune gym leader. Can he beat her and get his first badge? Find out now!

Calem exited out of the pokemon center where Serena was waiting for him. She was playing with her Froakie and Scatterbug while she waited for him. Through out route 3, Serena was battling lots of trainers and leveling up her Froakie. Calem only face off two trainers while Serena battled ten trainers. But he wasn't worried, if his Fennekin fainted in battle, he can use his trump card. After Serena and Calem healed their pokemon, he told her to wait outside as he was going to be busy using the PC. She has been sitting on a bench, playing with her pokemon. 

She noticed him coming out of the pokemon center, "Hey, Calem, what were you doing on the PC?"

"I was putting my Weedle and my Pansear in the PC. I figured that they will be too nervous to challenge the gym leader." He walked toward the map, that was a few feet away from Serena, to search for the gym.

"But Calem, isn't Fennekin the only pokemon you have? Don't you think you could have at least kept Pansear in your party?"

"I'll be fine." Was all he said.

Serena was a bit worried about Calem being reckless, "Is your Fennekin strong enough to beat the gym leader?"

"Probably."

She looked at his face to see if there was any nervousness, but there was no trace, "Okay, I just hope you know what you are doing."

She helped him search the gym by the map, it only took a few seconds for them to find it, "There! It's not too far from here. Let's get going." Calem said.

"Right! Oh, before I forget, return, Froakie and Scatterbug." Her pokemon returned to their rightful pokeballs and they both walked to the gym.

They arrived at the front of the gym, it was majestic and stunning. They see someone talking to somebody at the entrance. One of them notice the two, "Oh hey look, new challengers." Said the woman with a video camera next to her face.

"So they are, are you going to challenge the gym leader?" Said the woman with blonde hair.

"Actually, I am the one who going to challenge the gym leader. My name is Calem, I come from Vaniville Town." Calem said.

"This is good, now I can record the battle with my new video camera. My name is Alexa." Said the woman with the video camera.

"And I'm Viola, the leader of this gym." Said the blonde girl.

"Woah! So you're the gym leader. I have heard a lot about you. My name is Serena, and I also come from Vaniville Town." Serena said.

"Wait, you have heard of her, how?" Calem questioned Serena.

"I hear she's a professional photographer and she is known for taking excellent shots of Bug type pokemon." Serena explained.

"So, she's more than a gym leader? Noted." Calem commented.

"So if you're ready, come inside and let us have a battle." Viola said and entered the gym along with Alexa.

Calem and Serena entered the gym and saw the environment of the gym. There was wild flowers, trees, and Bug type pokemon living in the habitat. There was a glass ceiling, letting the rays of the sun shining down on the territory. They viewed in awe as they looked around. Calem was first to break out of this distraction while Serena was walking towards her seat. Alexa was going to be the judge and record the battle at the same time. Calem and Viola stepped into the field as their eyes were burning with fiery passion.

"The battle between Calem from Vaniville Town and Viola the gym leader will now commence. The challenger can use up to six pokemon that he has on him. Trainers, start!" Alexa announced. 

"I'm going to be the one who's gonna win this. Surskit, lets go!" Viola send out her Surskit.

"Fennekin, come on out!" Calem send out his Fennekin.

"I'll let you go first, Calem." Viola said.

"That's a nice offer. Fennekin, use Ember."

Fennekin spewed out Ember at Surskit.

"Surskit, quick, use Bubble!"

Surskit spewed out bubbles to hit the embers and hit at Fennekin.

"That was a direct shot." Serena said as she was already on the edge of her seat.

"Damn! All right, Fennekin, use Scratch!"

Fennekin lunges at Surskit to use Scratch, but Surskit avoided it with quick speed.

"Surskit, use Quick Attack!"

With quick and amazing speed, Surskit tackled Fennekin.

"No! It wasn't supposed to be like this! Gotta think, gotta stay focused."

"Use Quick Attack again, Surskit!"

"You think that will work twice? Fennekin, dodge and use Ember!"

Fennekin escaped the attack and spewed out Ember at Surskit.

"Oh wow! Surskit took a lot of damage from that attack." Serena said.

"Now use Scratch, Fennekin!"

Fennekin lunges at Surskit and landed a hit.

"Ember, once more."

Fennekin spewed out a barrage of Ember at Surskit which then fell down and fainted.

Viola gasped, "No! Surskit!"

"Surskit is unable to battle, Fennekin wins!" Alexa announced.

Calem sighed in relief, "That was a close one."

"Sure, Calem won the first match, but she also has one more pokemon and he only has one." Serena said with anxiety in her voice .

Viola send Surskit back to its pokeball, "You were great, get some rest." She looked at Calem with eagerness in her eyes, "You're strong, I'll give you that. But will it be enough for my next pokemon?"

'I wonder what she will use?' Calem thought.

"Okay, lets go, Vivillon!" She send out Vivillon.

"Ready? Begin!" Alexa announced.

"I'm gonna win this battle. Sorry, but you will have no luck defeating Vivillon." Viola said.

"We'll see about that. Fennekin, use Ember."

Fennekin spewed out Ember at Vivillon, but it dodged.

"I don't think so, Vivillon use Infestation!"

Little insects started to attack Fennekin, it can't move.

"What?!"

"Vivillon, use Tackle."

Vivillon rises up and charged at Fennekin. It was a direct hit.

"Damn! Not like this!"

Alexa took note that Fennekin has fainted, "Fennekin is down and the winner is Vivillon."

"No, Calem lost. I knew he would be reckless." Serena sadly said.

Calem send his Fennekin back to its pokeball, "You did great, I know you can be strong. We'll have to train more often."

"Calem, do you have any pokemon left or do you want to call it quits?" Alexa asked.

"Actually, I do have one more pokemon." Calem said.

"What?! I've never heard of this!" Serena exclaimed.

Calem send out his last pokemon, "It's been a while since you fought, but now's your chance. Lets go, Fletchling!"

Fletchling chirped as happy as it can be.

"What?! A Fletchling?! He has a Fletchling?! Since when did you caught a Fletchling!?" Serena exclaimed.

"I'll give you the details later." Calem said.

"Trainers ready? Begin!" Alexa announced.

"Let's end this already, Vivillon use Infestation!"

"Fletchling, dodge and use Aerial Ace!"

Fletchling escape the attack and charge at Vivillon at ramming speed. The attack was a direct hit and Vivillon fell down on the ground.

"Vivillon is unable to battle. The winner is Calem from Vaniville town." Alexa announced.

"You and your pokemon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just Fantastic!" She happily said.

"Calem, you did it! You beat the gym leader!" Serena said as she runs up to him to congratulate him with a hug.

"Okay, you can let go now." Calem said. But she couldn't stop hugging him. He gave out a sigh of annoyance.

"That battle was great! Its a good thing I recorded it for my journal." Alexa said.

"Your journal?" Calem asked.

"Alexa, Viola's sister, is a journalist. She records battles and reports them to Lumiose press where she runs a newspaper agency or something like that." Serena said.

"Wait, they're sisters and she's a journalist?! Is there something else you're not telling me?!" Calem exclaimed.

She lets go of him, "Hmmm...well maybe if you be a bit more social with me, I might tell you some information." She taunted.

"You're starting to piss me off!" He growled.

"Here you go, Calem. You earned it. It's proof that you beat me. Its the Bug Badge." Viola said.

"And here's a case to go along with it." Alexa said as she handed him a case that holds his badges.

"Thank you so much." Calem said.

Viola took a snapshot of Calem accepting the Bug Badge. She looked at the photo, "It's nice, but I think you need to smile more, Calem." Viola said.

"You know, I have been thinking of the same thing. You need to smile more often." Serena said.

"Why? Just because I've won a badge? Come on, I can't smile every time I win. It's just annoying." Calem said.

"But I think it will be a perfect photo if you two kiss." Viola said as she winks at them.

Calem and Serena blushed, "We are not a couple!" Calem growled.

"Oh, I assumed that you were boyfriend/girlfriend since she couldn't stop hugging you to death." Viola said.

"But you know what they say about assuming." Calem said.

"If you're going to the challenge the next gym leader, I suggest you should go to Cyllage City." Alexa said.

"Cyllage City, huh? All right then. That's where we are going to travel to next." Calem said.

Calem and Serena exited the gym and returned to walking down the path. Their next stop is Cyllage City.

"You know, Calem, I have to agree with Viola about you smiling more often." Serena said.

"You're bringing this up right now?" Calem asked.

"Come on, I know you look cute when you smile." Calem looked at her charming face, "I think it should look like this." She made a funny face at him, only for him to get annoyed.

"That's not funny!" Calem said and walks further away from her while Serena was laughing her butt off.

"What?" She laughed. "I think you would look great if you made a face like that!"

They continued on their adventure, Calem's next gym challenge is at Cyllage City. What awaits for them on their adventure? Who knows. But it will be surely be fantastic.

 

Did you like this chapter? What did you think of it? Was the battle decent enough? Should it have more action to it? Please leave a comment.


	4. Welcome to Lumiose City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena ventures through Lumiose City and meets the esteemed professor Sycamore and they do some sight seeing as well.

Calem and Serena continued to walk on route 4 and battling trainers here and there, Calem even caught a Combee and a Ralts. As they were walking up to the gateway, there were two people, a boy and a girl, who were standing in front of the gateway. They notice Calem and Serena and stops them to ask a question.

"Hello there! Have you ever heard of a pokemon called Flabebe?" The boy said.

"Excuse me?" Calem said.

"I think we saw one when we were battling some trainers." Serena said.

"Oh! I see. It's registered in your pokedex! That's what I would expect from one of the professor's handpicked pokemon trainers!" The boy said.

"Wait, who are you?" Calem asked.

"Flabebe is--now brace yourself--a Fairy type pokemon!" The girl said.

"What?! There's a Fairy type?!" Serena exclaimed.

"So, you're just going to ignore my question then?" Calem asked.

"Fairy type is a new pokemon type that was just classified recently." The boy said.

"This turned the entire type-matchup system on its head!" The girl said with vigorous energy.

Calem gave out an annoyed sigh as they ignored his question, "Nobody listens anymore."

"And we've been battling Fairy type pokemon against other types of pokemon at Professor Sycamore's request. My name's Sina! It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" The girl said.

"I'm Dexio." The boy said.

"You should've answered my question from the beginnning when I asked who you are!" Calem growled.

"Well, we wanted to make an introduction for you two. But you were ruining it." Dexio said.

"An introduction? All you had to do was tell us your name!" Calem said.

Serena tried to hold Calem back, "Don't mind him, he gets like this." She said and nervously laughs.

"Since we told you our names, what are yours?" Sina asked.

"I'm Serena." She said with an upbeat tone.

"It's Calem." He said with a bland tone.

Dexio cleared his throat, "Now that we got the introduction out of the way, let me continue on. Two years ago, Professor Sycamore entrusted me with a pokedex. You can call me a pokemon voyage veteran."

"If you like, I'll show you the way to the lab. So, come along now!" Sina said.

"Okay." Serena cheerfully said.

"Whatever." Calem said.

"Ok! Let's get this show on the road!" Sina said.

They entered the gateway to Lumiose City. Before they can exit out the gateway, Dexio stops them to ask Calem and Serena a question, "So, how are you and your pokemon are getting along?"

"It's going great!" Serena answered.

"It's fine." Was all Calem said.

"If I remember correctly, you have a Fennekin, don't you, Calem?" Sina asked.

"Wait, how did you know I have a Fennekin?" Calem asked.

"Oh, we have ways of knowing stuff." Sina said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Calem said.

"The more you walk around with your pokemon, the stronger your friendship will become." Dexio said.

"You're doing it again, you are ignoring my question. Just who are you guys?" Calem said, feeling annoyed.

"You'll find out soon. But in the meantime, if you head right through this gate, you'll be in Lumiose City! Go on already!" Sina said with excitement.

"Right! Let's go, Calem!" Serena said as she drags Calem by the arm and went through the gate.

When they exited out the gateway, Serena gazed in awe, amazed by the sight of the city. Calem pulled his arm away from her and looked around the cafés and shops that were in front of them. Dexio and Sina followed them after Calem and Serena went through.

"I'll go ahead and wait in front of the lab for you!" Sina said.

"Follow her that way to the lab!" Dexio said.

"Ok! Come on, Calem!" Serena said with excitement and grabs Calem by the arm and drags him through the city.

"Will you stop dragging my arm!?" Calem shouted.

They made their way to the professor's lab where Sina was waiting in front of the lab. "This building is the Sycamore pokemon lab! Let's go inside!" Sina said.

"Okay! Let's hurry and meet the professor, Calem!" Serena said.

Calem pulled his arm away from her, "Let's do this by not dragging my arm!" Calem said.

"Sorry." Serena nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Before we go in, answer my question, how did you know I have a Fennekin?" Calem asked.

"All of your questions will be answered through here. Now let's go!" Sina said.

"Fine! Whatever!" Calem was getting really annoyed by white cladded couple.

They entered inside the lab, "You've traveled a long way from Vaniville Town, but you're finally here! The professor can't wait to meet you. You can find him on the third floor, so hop in the elevator!" Sina said with a smile.

"Wow! We get to meet the professor, lets go, Calem!" Serena excitedly said as she enters in the elevator.

Calem enters the elevator, he pushed the button to the third floor. As the elevator goes up, Calem was thinking to himself, 'It's been a while since I last saw the professor. I wonder how's he been doing.'

The elevator stops at the third floor, the door opens and they exited out the elevator. "So, we finally meet again!"

"Huh?" Serena wondered who said that.

"Hello...Sycamore." Calem said.

A guy in a white lab coat appeared around the corner of his wall, "Calem, you're looking well." Professor Sycamore said.

"It's professor Sycamore! Wow! I'm really excited to meet you!" Serena said.

"Ah! Hello, Serena! How are you doing?" Sycamore asked.

"I'm doing great!" Serena said.

"Fantastic! Come this way, won't you?" Sycamore asked. 

As they walked to the professor's desk, Calem asked, "How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"Huh?" Serena was confused by that question.

They arrived at his desk, "Oh, maybe two or three years, give or take." Sycamore answered.

"Wait, you two know each other?!" Serena exclaimed.

"You haven't told her?" Sycamore asked.

"No. Because it was none of her business." Calem said.

"Then why do you even let her come traveling with you?" Sycamore asked.

"I didn't. In fact, I didn't even want her to come along. I wanted to go alone, but no, she decided to tag along." Calem said as he glared at Serena.

"Well if you are not going to tell her, then I suppose I have to then. Is that all right with you, Calem?" Sycamore asked.

Calem was still glaring at Serena which made her uncomfortable. He does this for a minute and breaks eye contact with her. "Go ahead."

"You see, Serena, I known Calem through his parents. His dad works for me and I've known him for many years." Sycamore explained.

"Really? I didn't know that. So, is his dad here?" Serena asked.

"No, he is no longer working with us." Sycamore said.

"What happened? Did he get a new job?" Serena asked.

"Well..." He looked at Calem, he calmly shook his head, meaning that he does not want him to tell her. "I'm not allowed to say."

"Is it because of work reasons?" Serena asked.

"Look, we're getting off the subject here. Let me see your pokedex to see how many pokemon you two caught and seen." Sycamore said.

They both gave him the pokedex, Sycamore reviews them and a smile appeared on his face, "Ha ha! Excellent! You two are doing a wonderful job and seeing many pokemon. But there are more pokemon ahead as you journey through the Kalos region."

"Oooh, I'm so excited!" Serena said.

"By the way, how do you like your starter pokemon?" Sycamore asked.

"They're the best! Thanks so much, professor!" Serena said.

"Can I see what starter pokemon you have?" Sycamore asked.

"Sure." Said Serena.

The two send out their starters, the professor kneeled down to them and examine them, "Well it looks like they are in good shape. You two really treat your pokemon with kindness."

"Thanks, professor. We've also been training them too." Serena said.

Sycamore stood back at his feet, "That's good to hear."

"Hi professor!" A voice called out.

"Hm?" Calem wondered whose voice was it.

Out of the corner, it was Shauna. "Shauna!" Serena said in joy and ran up to her to hug her.

"Serena!" Shauna said in joy as she hugged her back. "Oh hey, Calem's here too."

"If you're here, then that must means that the others are here as well." Calem said.

"Who? You mean Trevor and Tierno? No, they're not with me. I think that they are still at route 3." Shauna said.

"Shauna! Since you're here, let me see your Chespin. I wanna know how's your pokemon." Sycamore said.

"Okay! Here, have a look at my Chespin!" Shauna send out her starter pokemon.

The professor examined Chespin, "I must say, Chespin is looking mighty healthy." 

"Thanks, professor! I trained it really well." Shauna said.

"You know, out of all the starter pokemon, Calem's pokemon seem strong. I want to have a battle with you. Is that all right?" Sycamore asked. 

"Sure, lets go." Calem said.

"Ooh, a battle! I can't wait to see this." Shauna said.

They all went outside to the battlefield where it was a sunny day. "I see that you are going to have a battle with the professor, huh?"

Out of the corner of the building was Dexio and Sina, "Great! Its those two." Calem said in annoyance.

"I see that you have met my assistance." Sycamore said.

"Assistance?" Serena said.

"So that's how they knew I have a Fennekin. They could've told me that, but no, they have to be annoying." Calem said.

"Hey! We were trying to be mysterious and act all cool you know!" Dexio said.

"Instead, you ended up to be lame. Lets just begin our battle, professor." Calem said.

"Sure thing, Sina would you like to be the referee?" Sycamore asked.

"Sure." Sina said.

They took their places, Serena, Shauna, and Dexio was sitting on the bench on the sidelines, "Oh boy! This is going to be good!" Shauna said in excitement.

"The battle between Calem and Professor Sycamore will now commence! Trainers, start!" Sina announced.

"Let's see if all that training pays off. Go, Fennekin!" Calem sends out Fennekin.

"Fennekin!"

"All right, lets begin! Go, Bulbasaur!" Sycamore sends out Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Awww! What a cutie!" Shauna said.

"That's a Bulbasaur! I've heard of that pokemon before." Serena said.

"Bulbasaur is a starter pokemon in Kanto." Dexio said.

"Cool! So the professor is using a Grass type for this battle. But I think he is going to lose this round since he is using a Grass type, I should know." Shauna said.

"Grass AND Poison type. Bulbasaur may be weak against Fire types, but if the professor manage to get Fennekin poisoned, then that leaves Calem at a disadvantage." Dexio said.

"Battle, begin!" Sina announced.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!"

A seed sprouts out of Bulbasaur's bulb and it spits out and it was heading towards Fennekin.

"Fennekin, use Ember!"

Fennekin spews out Ember to burn the seed which it succeeded.

"Now, Flame Charge!"

Fennekin stomps on the ground to charge up and it soon enough it was covered in flames and charges at Bulbasaur. Fennekin landed a hit and Bulbasaur was knocked down.

"Uh oh, this isn't looking good. Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur got up and charges at Fennekin and landed a hit.

"Good job, Bulbasaur! Keep it up!" Sycamore said.

"I don't get it. Why isn't he using any Poison type moves like Poison Powder or Toxic? That should be able to even the odds." Dexio said.

"Flame Charge, once more!"

Fennekin stomps on the ground to charge, and then tackles Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur fell and fainted.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, the victor goes to Fennekin!" Sina announced.

Professor Sycamore sighed in exhaust, "You did well, Bulbasaur. You deserve a good rest." He returned Bulbasaur back to its ball. 

"I don't understand, professor, why didn't you poisoned Fennekin by using Poison Powder or Toxic or any Poison type moves?" Dexio asked.

Sycamore sheepishly chuckled and scratched his head, "Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't use any Poison type moves because Bulbasaur doesn't know any Poison type moves."

"Whaaaaaaaa?!" Dexio was shocked at the esteemed professor. 

"Ok, my next pokemon will be you, Charmander!" Sycamore sends out Charmander.

"Charmander!"

"You're welcome to switch pokemon, Calem." Sycamore said.

"Thanks for the notice, but I'll keep Fennekin on the field." Calem said.

"Trainers ready? Begin!" Sina announced.

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

"You use Scratch, too, Fennekin!"

Both pokemon Scratch each other until Fennekin was gaining the upper hand and unleash a barrage of scratches.

"This isn't good, Charmander, use Smokescreen!"

Charmander release smoke from within its mouth and escapes from Fennekin's clutches and claws. When the smoke clears, Charmander appeared behind Fennekin.

"Fennekin! Behind you!"

"Fenne?!"

"Now, use Scratch, Charmander!"

Charmander unleashed a fury of scratches.

"Damn! This isn't good! Fennekin, Ember!"

Fennekin spits Ember at Charmander and escapes it's scratch attack.

"That wasn't very effective." Shauna said.

"I think Calem used it so Fennekin can escape. If he just let Fennekin take it, then, that means he loses this round." Serena said.

Fennekin was panting and starting to lose its energy and it is barely standing.

'I gotta think of a way to win this. Sure I got Fletchling with me, but this is for Fennekin. I need to make Fennekin grow stronger.' Calem thought. Just then, Fennekin started to glow, "Huh?...What's this?...Is Fennekin..." 

"Hey, what's going on?" Shauna asked.

"What's with the glow?" Serena asked.

Dexio viewed Fennekin's glow with a calm look on his face as he knows what was going to happen, "Fennekin is evolving."

Fennekin's form started to change. When the form was complete, the glow was gone and Fennekin has evolved into Braixen.

"Whoa!" Was all Serena and Shauna could say.

"Fennekin, you've evolved." Calem used his pokedex to check his pokemon.

"Braixen 

The Fox Pokémon

When the twig is plucked from its tail, friction sets the twig alight. The flames is used to send signals to its allies." His pokedex said.

"And it seemed you learned a new move. All right, time to give this a try."

"Congrats, Calem. Your pokemon evolved, I'm so glad that I gave you a starter."

"Professor, we are in the middle of our battle. You can be glad after we're finished."

"Ah! Oh! Uh...right. Sorry, I kind of gotten carried away."

"Now its time to test your powers. Braixen, use Psybeam." (1)

Braixen pulled the twig from its tail and unleashed psychic powers on Charmander. Once it hits Charmander, it fell down and fainted.

"Charmander is down, the winner is Braixen." Sina announced.

"Good job, Charmander, you deserved a rest." Sycamore said.

"The professor has one more pokemon left, and I know who it is." Dexio said.

"This getting so exciting. I can't wait to see who's next." Shauna said.

"Now I have saved the best for last. Come on out, Squirtle!" Sycamore sends out Squirtle.

"Squirtle!"

"Even though you've just evolved and you're ready for some more, I'm going to have to call you back. Return, Braixen." Braixen returned to its pokeball.

"That was a good call, Squirtle being a Water type will easily defeat Braixen. But I have to wonder, what pokemon will he send out next?" Dexio said.

"I know who it is~." Serena said in a singsong tone.

"Let's go!" Calem sends out Fletchling.

Fletchling chirped as happy as it can be.

"Huh? Hey! Isn't that--" The professor was cut off by Calem.

"Yeah, it is."

"What are they talking about?" Shauna asked.

"I have no idea, but I know that the professor and Calem knew each other." Serena said.

"What!? Really?! You'll have to give me the details later." Shauna said.

"Trainers begin!" Sina announced.

"Squirtle, use Bubble!"

Squirtle spewed out bubbles at Fletchling.

"Dodge them! Then use Aerial Ace!"

Fletchling dodge every bubble Squirtle spewed and charge at full speed.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Squirtle hide inside its shell while Fletchling attacked. The shell bounced until it stopped. Squirtle popped out of the shell.

"Now your chance, use Quick Attack!"

With amazing speed, Fletchling attacks Squirtle with full force. Squirtle was now on its back and it can't get back up.

"It's over. Aerial Ace!"

Fletchling charges at Squirtle.

"Withdraw!"

Squirtle hid in its shell while Fletchling attacks it. The shell bounces again.

"Not this time, Quick Attack!"

Fletchling attacked the shell again and again as it was still bouncing.

"Squirtle, hurry and use Bubble!"

Bubble was spewed out from the shell, but all the bubbles were popped by Fletchling's beak and it continued to attacked Squirtle.

The shell stopped bouncing and Squirtle pops out, it had fainted.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! The winner is Calem!" Sina announced.

Sycamore sheepishly chuckled, shrugged, and dropped his head, "Ha ha! You're too much for me! You're really something, aren't you?"

"All right, Calem!" The girls said as they congratulated him. 

"Huh, so the trainer actually beat the professor. Didn't see that coming." Dexio said.

"All right, lets go back to my lab. I want to give you something." Sycamore said.

They all went back inside the lab, in the first floor, where Trevor and Tierno was waiting for the professor. "There you are, professor!" Trevor said.

"Oh, hey look. Calem, Serena, and Shauna are here, too." Tierno said.

"Oh, Trevor, Tierno, what are you guys doing here?" Shauna asked.

"We're here to see the professor." Trevor said.

"You guys just missed it, Calem and the professor were battling and it was awesome!" Shauna said.

"Whoa, really?!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Who won?" Tierno asked.

"Calem did. He was pretty amazing." Serena said.

"So all of you are here then. Good, now we can get this started. Let's go to the third floor." Sycamore said.

The whole gang went up to the third floor. They arrived at the professor's desk.

"Battling with you, Calem, I know that you can become stronger throughout your journey. So that's why, I'm giving you another starter pokemon." Sycamore announced.

All of them gave out a big "WHAT?!"

"Another starter?" Calem said.

"A Kanto starter, I might add, for you to add to your party. So go ahead and pick one." Sycamore said.

Calem didn't know that he could choose another starter pokemon. But he declined his offer. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need another starter pokemon."

"Huh?" Sycamore said in confusion.

"How about you give them to these three over there?" Calem said as he pointed to Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno.

"Wait, us?" Trevor asked in surprise.

"Uh....are you sure, Calem?" Sycamore asked.

Calem nodded, "Yeah, sure I am. You could give those other two a chance you know. Just like you did with me, Serena, and Shauna."

Sycamore thought about this for moment before he made his decision, "All right Calem, if that's what you wish for, then fine, I will give Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno a starter pokemon."

"Wow, that is so nice of you, Calem!" Trevor said with happiness.

"Go on and pick your starter pokemon." Sycamore said.

"How about you guys go first, I will pick last." Shauna said.

"Okay, thanks Shauna, but I'll pick after Trevor chooses." Tierno said.

"What, me? Okay, you're giving me a tough choice here." Trevor said as he took his time to choose his starter. "I pick Charmander."

"Nice choice, Trevor, I know that you two will get along well." Sycamore said.

"Okay, let me see. I want a pokemon that knows how to dance well." Tierno said.

'What kind of Trainer is he?' Calem thought.

"I made my choice, I'll go with Squirtle." Tierno said.

"A Squirtle, nice. And I guess that leaves you with..." Sycamore looked at Shauna's happy face.

"Yay! A Bulbasaur! I get to have the cutest one!" Shauna said. 

"Now I hope that you treat your pokemon well and grow stronger throughout your journeys." Sycamore said.

"We will, thanks professor. And thank you, Calem, for giving us a starter pokemon." Shauna said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Tierno and Trevor said.

'You know, he may not be a bad person after all.' Serena thought. 

"I also have some interesting news, have any of you heard of Mega Evolution?" Sycamore asked.

"Mega Evolution?" questioned Trevor.

"One of Kalos region's biggest pokemon mysteries." Dexio said.

"A new kind of evolution that occurs in battle." Sina said. 

"If you want to find out more, then, go to Camphrier Town. All of your questions will be answered there." Sycamore said.

"That sounds like a great idea, let's go there next." Shauna said.

"That sounds great, but I have to be at Trevor's house, and I won't be going until it's 4:00 P.M." Tierno said. 

"I promised my sister that we clean the house when we come by. My house is nearby here at Lumiose City." Trevor said.

"Now that you mention it, I got stuff to do as well." Shauna said.

"Everybody seemed busy today." Serena commented.

"Now, I want all of you to grow strong and follow your dreams." Sycamore said.

"Thanks, professor." Shauna said.

"Dexio, Sina, would you mind escorting our guest to the exit?" Sycamore asked.

"Of course." The white cladded couple said.

They escorted everyone to the first floor, but Sycamore stopped Calem, "Calem, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sycamore asked.

"Of course." Calem said.

"I will be waiting for you on the first floor, Calem." Serena said but Calem ignored her comment.

When everyone left the lab, Calem and Sycamore sat down at the desk. "Is there something you want to say, professor?" Calem asked. 

"Calem, did you even read my letter when I gave it to you?" Sycamore asked. 

"Not all of it, to be honest." Calem said.

Sycamore opened his desk drawer and pulls out a piece of paper, "I have a copy of the letter right here." He reads it to him.

"Dear Calem,

Today's your lucky day! You, along with two other trainers, get to have a starter pokemon! You and your pokemon will travel around the Kalos region and meet many different pokemon you encounter! You'll meet pokemon that lives in the sea, in the sky, and even on land. You'll make many new friends including pokemon. So go out and have an adventure! I gave you this opportunity for you to at least try to challenge the champion of Kalos. I know you will do well and I hope that this journey will try to make you smile again.

 

Sincerely, Professor Sycamore"

"I'm going on this journey for a reason, my reason." Calem said.

"And that reason is...?" Sycamore asked.

"...I'm not saying it."

"I see. Well at least tell me how have you been doing so far in your journey."

"It's going fine. I actually won a gym badge."

"A gym badge, eh? That's impressive."

"It's because I trained my pokemon well."

"Which reminds me, that Pansear and that Weedle you've send me, why didn't you took them on your journey?" 

"I want to catch the pokemon that originated in Kalos, the reason why Pansear and Weedle are here is because you said that you wanted to study pokemon from other regions."

"True, true."

"I may capture other pokemon that aren't from Kalos, so any pokemon that aren't originated from Kalos, I'll send them to you, and the pokemon that I'll caught will be on my team."

Sycamore nodded at his idea, he then asked him a question, "By the way, that Fletchling you have, doesn't that belong to--" however, he was cut off by Calem.

"Yeah, it does."

Sycamore sighed, "You know, I wish you let me finish my questions first before you answer hastily."

"I already know what you were going to ask, so I saved your breath."

Sycamore sighed again, "Very well. Also, that girl, Serena, why did she come with you?"

"She said that she wanted to get to know me better."

"You're lucky, you know. It's not everyday that a friend like her will be at your side and helps you throughout your journey."

"But she is annoying."

"I say that she has a cheery attitude. One that you might learn from."

"I'm suppose to learn from her? Sorry, but no way."

Sycamore sighed again and rubbed his temples, "All right, do what you want. All I'm saying is give her a chance and you might end up actually liking her."

Calem thought about this for a moment, he has been traveling with her since the moment he started his journey and she has seen the way he acts and behaves. So why would she still stay and travel with him? He doesn't have a clue, but he decided to give her a chance. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll give her a chance."

"That's good to hear, Calem."

"I'm also leaving my Combee and Ralts here with you for your studies."

 

Meanwhile at the first floor...

 

"Okay, we should get going, me and Trevor have to go and clean up his house." Tierno said.

"Why do you have to go?" Shauna asked.

"Because, I'm his friend and I'm not gonna let him clean his house all alone." Tierno said.

"Thanks, Tierno, I really appreciate it." Trevor said.

"No problem, now lets go." Tierno said and they both said goodbye to the girls.

"Hey, Shauna, after Calem comes back, lets all do some shopping." Serena said.

"That sounds fun, but I promised my aunt that I come visit her, her place is not too far and I have to be there all day, so I can't come shopping with you." Shauna said.

"Awww, that's too bad." Serena said with a sad tone.

"But, hey, at least you have Calem with you. He can come with you when you go shopping."

"That's not a bad idea, but I wonder, do boys like to go shopping?"

"That's not a bad question."

They both sat there wondering while Sina was sweeping the floor and Dexio was cleaning the glass windows. Then, a man enters the lab, he had an unique style. His hair was red and wild, he wore leather clothing, and he wore a ring that contain a mysterious gem. He approached Sina, "Excuse me."

The elevator door opened and Calem exited the elevator, the girls were snapped out of their thoughts as they noticed Calem, "Oh, Calem, what did the professor want from you?" Serena asked.

"None of your...huh?" Calem noticed the black leather clothed man talking to Sina.

"So, I will be able to meet them soon, then." The man said.

"Yes." Sina answered.

"The children chosen by the professor...I wonder what potential they have." The man said.

"Well, there's two of them sitting on that bench..." Sina turned around and noticed Calem, "Oh! Here's comes Calem, one of the trainers the professor chose, along with Serena and Shauna, that were sitting on the bench. Calem, Serena, Shauna, come here for a moment."

The three approached Sina and the man, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lysandre."

"I'm Shauna!"

"My name is Serena, please to meet you!"

Calem just stood there quietly while he stares at him, it's only been a moment before he responds, "My name is Calem."

"Please excuse him for his rudeness, Mr. Lysandre." Serena said as she bowed in apology.

"It's fine, no need to worry." Lysandre reassured.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to get back to cleaning." SIna said.

"Don't you have a janitor to do that?" Shauna asked.

"We do, but he's sick and we're doing the job for him, he works so hard, he deserves a break." Sina said and resumes her sweeping.

"Anyway, I tried to learn as much about pokemon as I can to help build a brighter future. Professor Sycamore has taught me so much." Lysandre said.

"Wait, you know the professor too?! Is there anyone else who has met the professor?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Pretty much everyone but you. Continue on, Lysandre." Calem said.

"Here, I want to give you three something, its called a Holo Caster." Lysandre said as he handed the trio the device.

"Oh wow! Thanks so much! But why did you give this to us?" Shauna said.

"I think you will need them as you travel and you can talk to your friends with it as well. Take it, its for being one of Professor Sycamore's chosen trainers." Lysandre said.

"Wow, I wish Tierno and Trevor got these as well." Serena said.

"They did, I gave it them as I saw them walked out of the lab." Lysandre said.

"Wow, thanks so much!" Shauna said.

"The Holo Caster are made in the Lysandre labs, it helps us and people make a better future." Lysandre said.

Calem stared at the technology, viewing the details and texture, 'Why would he give us this thing for free? It's so advance and detailed, not to mention expensive. It's too good to be true.' Calem thought.

"Well, I must be off, got a lot of things to do. My desire...it is for a more beautiful world!" With those last words, Lysandre left the building.

"I wonder, what kind of world does he desires?" Sina asked as she sweeps.

"You heard all of that?" Shauna asked.

"Well this room is a bit small." Sina said.

"You guys are lucky to have such a advance technology." Dexio said as he wiped the windows.

The trio exited the building, "Well, I must get going. My aunt must be waiting for me at her place." Shauna said.

"Ok, I'll see you around." Serena said. They both hugged goodbye and Shauna left as she waved goodbye.

"Come on, lets go find a hotel. We're staying in the city for the night." Calem said.

"Oh goodie! We get to have some sight seeing in Lumiose City!" Serena said.

They wandered around the city until they found the hotel, "Here it is. Hotel Richissime." Calem said.

They both entered the hotel, it was very fancy and it looked like the price may not be cheap. Calem looked at the price for the rooms, $3400 for a single bedroom, $6000 for two bedrooms. "Let's pool our money together to see if we can afford a room." Serena said.

Calem fetched his wallet and only has $2500, Serena checked her bag to see how much she has, she only got $1500.

"Damn! It's not enough!" Calem said.

"What's the problem? It's enough for a single bedroom." Serena said. That's what the problem is. Calem has to be on the same bed with her, and he knows that she is going to be a bother to him. "Calem, is something the matter?" Serena asked.

Calem sighed, "No, it's nothing. Lets just go get a room."

They both walked up to the register and they were greeted by the lady working the register, "Welcome to the Hotel Richissime. How can we be of service?"

"We like to have a single bedroom, please." Calem said.

The lady looks at the both of them, "Just one?" She asked.

"Its pretty much what we can afford." Calem said.

"Okay, a single bedroom it is." The lady said.

Calem gave her the money, "This is all we have."

She hands him the key, "Here you go, enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Calem said.

"And young man, please try not to have too much fun or make really loud noises." The lady teasingly said as she giggles at her own joke.

"What are you talking abou-- ...Wait, you think we're going to do something during our stay?" Calem said.

"Well, I'm not saying that you are." The lady said.

"Listen here, we are not couples! We are not going to do anything! So I suggest that you think first before you assume!" Calem growled and left.

"Oh my! I-I didn't know. I-I thought you two were..." The lady stuttered an apology.

"Sorry about that." Serena said as she bowed in apology before she left. 

Calem opened the door to their rooms, turned on the lights, and viewed the bedroom. It was clean and sophisticated, they are going to like it here. "I think I'll take a shower. They must have some fancy shampoo and soap." Calem said.

While Serena was taking the tour of their bedroom, Calem took off his hat and coat, placed it on the couch, and laid down on the bed to feel the texture. It felt so soft and comfy, he decided to take a shower after his nap. He slowly drifted off to sleep, only to be awaken a few seconds later by the blonde trainer. "Hey, Calem, I think you and I should do some shopping! How does that sound?" Serena said, his back was faced to her as he lied down.

"No." Was all he said.

"Come on, I think we should, we can also do some sight seeing as well." She urged him.

"No. I don't want to."

She slumped in disappointment, "Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it. Why don't you take Shauna?"

"Because she will be at her aunt's house and she will be there all day."

"Then, why don't you go alone?"

"I...I can't. I'm too scared." She anxiously said.

"Of what?"

"I'm scared because...someone might rob me or kidnap me."

"You have your pokemon, they will help you."

"I know, but what if my pokemon lost, I need you to help me."

"Then don't go out at all. Easy as that."

"Calem, why are you so harsh on me?"

He sat up to face her, "Because, this is what I'm like. If you don't like it, then don't tag along."

They stood quiet for a moment, she stared into his eyes, his glaring eyes were piercing hers. "...Calem, lets have a battle."

"What?"

"If I win, then, you have to promise to come with me on my shopping spree."

"Oho! That sounds nice. But what do I get if I win?"

"Then, I won't bother you to come, and go on my shopping spree alone."

Calem thought about this for a moment before he made his decision, "All right, you're on!"

They took the battle outside and on the battlefield, "We're using two pokemon each, got it?" Serena said.

"Hmph! No problem." Calem said.

Serena sends out her first pokemon, "I believe in you. Go, Scatterbug!"

Scatterbug is very eager to battle.

"Oh, right. I forget she has a Scatterbug. All right time to end this match. Come out!" Calem sends out Fletchling.

The Tiny Robin Pokémon chirped very happily.

"Oh man, I forgot that he has a Flying type!"

"I'll let you make the first move."

"Okay Scatterbug, use Tackle!"

Scatterbug charges at Fletchling.

"Dodge it, then use Aerial Ace!"

Fletchling avoided the attack and rams into Scatterbug with extreme force. Scatterbug is down, but not out.

"Are you okay, Scatterbug?"

The Bug type pokemon got up and is still very eager to fight.

"Okay, good, now use String Shot!"

"Dodge it!"

Fletchling tries to dodge, but it was too late and it's beak and wings were wrapped and Fletchling fell on the ground.

"Now's my chance! Use Tackle!"

Scatterbug charges at the opponent and landed a hit.

"Fletchling, can't you break out of it?"

The Flying type pokemon tried to struggle free, but to no avail.

"And to make sure that it doesn't move at all, use Stun Spore!"

Scatterbug spewed out sprinkles of Stun Spore and paralyzed Fletchling.

"No!"

"This is it, use Tackle, full force!"

With all of it's power, Scatterbug tackles Fletchling and the Tiny Robin Pokémon fainted.

"No way!"

"All right, a win for me!"

Calem sighed, "You did good, now return and have a good rest." He returned Fletchling back to its pokeball.

"You were awesome, Scatterbug!" Suddenly, Scatterbug started to glow. "Huh? Hey, I know this! It's just like when Fennekin glowed." Scatterbug appearance changed and the glow stopped. Scatterbug has evolved into Spewpa. "Wow! Scatterbug, you've evolved into Spewpa!"

"Spewpa!"

"It's still a Bug type, and my next pokemon will be able to defeat it easily. Let's go Braixen!" Calem sends out Braixen.

"Braixen! Brai!"

"It's still weak, use Flame Charge!"

Braixen stomps the ground to charge up and tackles Spewpa. When it landed a hit, Spewpa fainted.

"No! Spewpa!"

"Well that didn't take long."

"You did good I'm proud of you. Now, return and thanks for the help." Serena returned Spewpa back to its pokeball.

'Only one more pokemon, and I know that this will be a challenge.' Calem thought.

"Braixen may be a Fire type, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down. Froakie, come on out!" Serena sends out Froakie.

"Froakie!"

"Froakie use Bubble!"

Froakie spits out bubbles.

"Push it away with your twig! Then use Psybeam!"

Braixen pops the bubble by using it's twig. After that, Braixen used Psybeam. Froakie immediately dodged it.

"Good work, Froakie! Use Quick Attack!"

With amazing speed, Froakie tackles it's opponent.

"It may be fast, but we're not going to let it get the best of us. Use Flame Charge!" 

Braixen stomps on the ground to charge up, and then tackles Froakie.

"It's not vey effective~." Serena said in a singsong tone.

"I know that, but if we can match it's speed, we will have the upper hand."

"Well, I'm not going to let you, use Water Pulse!"

"Dodge it!"

Too late, it hits Braixen.

"All right, keep it up, Froakie!"

"Froakie." All of a sudden, Froakie started to glow.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Calem said.

"Froakie, now you're evolving!"

Froakie's appearance changed while it glows, and when the glow stopped, Froakie evolved into Frogadier.

"Frogadier!"

Serena screamed in delight, "That is so wonderful! This must be my lucky day! Two of my pokemon evolved!" Serena used her pokedex on Frogadier.

"Frogadier 

The Bubble Frog Pokémon

It can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away." Her pokedex said.

"That's so cool! Now we're ready to have a real match!" Serena said.

"Don't let up, Braixen!"

"Brai! Brai!"

"Frogadier, use Quick Attack!"

"Use Flame Charge!"

The two pokemon charge at each other and they damage each other on impact. Braixen and Frogadier both slid away from each other after they made impact.

"Don't stop now, use Water Pulse!"

"Use Psybeam!"

Frogadier sends out a water pulse and Braixen tries to block it with Psybeam, but it was not powerful enough to stop it and it ended up hitting Braixen.

"Braixen, can you get up?"

With every ounce of strength it has, Braixen picks itself off the ground and held it's twig.

"I like it's persistence. Frogadier, use Bubble!" 

"Use Psybeam to blast away the bubbles!"

Frogadier blew some bubbles and Braixen blasts them away with Psybeam.

"Gotcha! Use Water Pulse!"

Frogadier sends out a Water Pulse and shoots it at Braixen.

"This time, dodge it!"

Due to Flame Charge, Braixen's speed was matched with Frogadier and easily dodged it.

"Not this time, use quick attack!"

With incredible speed, it landed a hit and Braixen fell down and fainted.

"All right! Yes! You did it, Frogadier!" Serena cheerfully said.

"Frogadier."

Calem sighed in defeat, "You did well, Thanks for the help anyways, Braixen. Return and have a good rest." Calem returned Braixen back to its pokeball.

"Thanks a lot, Frogadier! You were great! Now, return." Serena return Frogadier back to it's pokeball. She walked up to Calem, "I won, and now you have to promise to be with me while I do some shopping."

"Fine. But at least let me take a shower first before we go."

Before Serena does any shopping, they head for the pokemon center to heal their pokemon. Serena send her Spewpa to her house by using the PC, so that her parents get to look after her pokemon while she goes out on a journey. It's not like she doesn't want Spewpa to come with her, she send it to her house so that way if one of her parents is home alone, then Spewpa can keep them company. For a few hours, Serena went to all of the shops and buys everything that was on sale and lucky for her, everything was 50%-75% off on sale. She bought clothes, hats, accessories, pokeballs, even healing items for their pokemon. They even did some sight seeing as well, they viewed the Prism Tower and they did some of the activities like trying the lotto. Calem has to carry her stuff and walks with her to every store she goes to. He had no choice, a bet is a bet. His arms feels like they were about to give out from carrying all of the heavy stuff she brought. The next place they are about to go to will test Calem's endurance.

"Hey, let's go here next." Serena said.

Calem looked at the shop and it was a lingerie store, "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I am not going in there!"

"Calem, you promised! You can't break your promise. Now come on, they are having a sale here."

'How the hell did I get myself into this?!' Calem thought.

Calem, who has a cherry red face, was watching Serena picking out lingerie while other customers (namely women) were giving out looks at them. They took a break from shopping and decided to go to a café that was not far from here. Serena was drinking coffee while Calem was taking a breather from carrying all of the stuff.

"I can't believe Lumiose City has the best stores, and they were half off, too." Serena said.

"I can't believe that you manage to buy all of this and still have some money left." Calem said.

"I know, right?"

Calem looked around the café while Serena was drinking her coffee, two tables over he saw Lysandre and he was with someone else. "Serena, look, over there." Calem whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Keep your voice down, I see the mysterious man, and he's with someone."

She turned over and saw Lysandre and a woman whose style was unique like Lysandre, "Lysandre? He's not mysterious, we've just met him a couple of hours ago, and he gave us these Holo Caster."

"I'm going to go get a closer look, you stay here."

He sneaked towards Lysandre and the woman, he blends in with the crowd of people that are in the café. He sat on the empty table next to them, it was risky, but he could hear their conversation perfectly.

"You played a young girl so wonderfully in your debut on the silver screen. Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always plays such roles?" Lysandre asked.

'Silver screen? Roles? Is that woman an actress?' Calem thought.

"What a strange question..." The woman said. "Why would I want to play the same old roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes. I want to live and change like that, too. So I look forward to playing different roles as I get older."

Lysandre clenched his fist, but he soon unclenches them, "You were chosen to be a movie star, correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful?" Lysandre asked.

'Jeez, is he trying to hit on her or what?' Calem thought.

"Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would end the world in an instant so that beauty never fades. I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier." Lysandre said.

Calem eyes were widen in shock and a sweat was dropped from his brow, 'Is this guy serious!?' He thought. He wanted to continue to overhear their conversation, but Serena came by and blew his cover.

"Oh my gosh! You're Diantha! The famous movie star! I can't believe it, it really is my lucky day!" Serena said in excitement.

"Oh, hello, Serena." Lysandre said.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Diantha asked.

"An acquaintance, if you would, one of professor's Sycamore's chosen trainers." Lysandre said.

"Is that so?" Diantha said.

"Mm-hmm. Calem is also one of the professor Sycamore's chosen trainers, too, and he's right next to you." Serena said.

'You dumbass!' Calem thought.

"Oh, Calem, I didn't even know you were there." Lysandre said.

"I didn't know you were there as well." Calem said. 'Smooth, Calem, real smooth.' Calem sarcastically said in his head.

"So, are you a huge fan of Diantha, Serena?" Lysandre asked.

"Yeah, I watched all of your performance, you are really great!" Serena said.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet one of my fans." Diantha said.

"Hey, Calem, did you know that she is a movie star?" Serena asked.

"No, I have not." Calem sarcastically said. 'But she seemed familiar, where have I seen her from?' Calem thought.

"Oh! If only everyone were like her-- what a beautiful world this would be!" Lysandre said with passion.

'Okay, this guy is starting to creep me out!' Calem thought.

"Now then, if you would excuse me." Lysandre said and left the café.

"Hey, Diantha! Can I have your autograph?" Serena asked.

"Of course, anything for my fans." Diantha said.

After their break and receiving an autograph from Diantha, Calem and Serena resume back to their shopping spree. (Although, its only Serena doing the shopping.) They shopped until the sun was about to set and they head back to the hotel. Serena opened the door and entered the room with an exhausted sigh, Calem came in after Serena and carried a lot of items that she bought from many stores. He let out an exhausted sigh and fell down on the floor.

"That was fun, we should do this more often." Serena said.

"No! Never again!" Calem said.

Serena yawned, "I'm getting tired, I think that I should take a shower before I go to sleep, that would be relaxing." She grabbed a towel and her pajamas and head to the bathroom. Before she closes the bathroom door, she looks at Calem, who is still on the floor, and said, "Thanks, Calem, for giving me this wonderful opportunity." She closed the door and gets in the shower.

He took a moment to regain his strength before he could get up, he heard the shower running when he got up. He took off his coat and hat and he replaced his pants with blue pajamas. He is only wearing a black shirt with blue pajama pants and socks. He turned on the TV and it showed a movie that was about to start, he was familiar with the movie and knows how it ends. Halfway through the movie, the shower stopped running and Serena was putting on her PJ's. He changed the channel to see what else is on, he was channel surfing to see if there was anything good on TV. A few minutes later, Serena came out of the bathroom wearing a pink pajama oufit.

"Phew! I'm so tired, I'm ready for bed." Serena said. Calem turned off the TV and got off the bed, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To bed." He said. He moved his clothes off the couch and on the floor.

"You're not going to sleep on the bed?"

"No. You can sleep on it."

"But, doesn't that couch feels uncomfortable?"

In all honesty, it did, but he decided to sleep in it anyways, "Yeah, it does."

"Calem, I won't let you sleep on the couch, your bones and muscles will ache in the morning. I want you to sleep on the bed with me. Please?"

He thought about this for a moment, if he wakes up with sore muscles, then, he is going to have a bad day, and if he has a bad day, then, he'll be sure that Serena will make the day worse for him. He let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll sleep on the bed." They got on the bed and covered themselves with a soft blanket, Serena scooted closer to Calem. "Why do you need to be so close to me?"

"Well, I get a bit chilly, and I need something to keep me warm throughout the night. So, I hope you don't mind." She snuggled closer to his chest, "Your body feels so warm, its so cozy and comfy." With those words, she drifted off to sleep as Calem watches her snooze.

He covered her more with the blanket and turned off the light that was on the nightstand next to him and falls asleep. Tomorrow they have a big day ahead of them.

The next day, they got up, ate breakfast, and walked to the gateway for route 5. Serena delivered the stuff she bought back at her house while she kept some of it. They approached the gateway, "Before we leave, is there anything else you want to do in this city?" Calem asked.

"Hmmm....I bought everything that was on sale, so, no, there is nothing else for me to do here. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

She looks at him to see if he was grumpy, but he wasn't. It was impossible since they woke up nice and refreshed, "So, shall we get going?"

"Let's."

They entered the gateway that leads to route 5 and continued on with their journey.

 

Oh my gosh, I apologize! I never meant for this chapter to be this long! I thought it was going to be short! Also, at (1) I know that Braixen doesn't learn Psybeam the moment it evolves, but I had to in order for Braixen learn other moves than Scratch, Flame Charge, and Ember. How was this chapter? (Other than for it to be so long.) Was the battle good? Was it bad? Does it need more action? Please leave a comment below and thanks for reading.


	5. The Majestic Parfum Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleeping pokemon blocks the road and it's up to Calem, Serena, and Shauna to save the day.

Calem and Serena walks out the gateway and enters route 5. They took one step in the route and already a pokemon appears! The pokemon rushes over to Calem and Serena, running around them in circles and then just looks at them. The pokemon glances at Serena first, then, Calem. The pokemon stares at him for a moment.

"Whoa! What kind of pokemon is that?" Serena asked.

"A Lucario, and a hyper one at that." Calem said.

Just then, they heard a voice calling out to the pokemon, "Lucario!!!" Lucario looks back and sees it's trainer coming. The trainer seems to be wearing roller skates, she wore a helmet, pads, and gloves. Beside her, is a Lucario, who is catching up to her. When she appeared, she bends on her knees to catch her breath, she chugs down from her water bottle before she speaks. "Lucario, you know you weren't supposed to run off like that!" But Lucario keeps staring at Calem, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, there was no harm." Serena said.

"Although, I wonder why is your Lucario keeps staring at me like I've done something?" Calem asked.

The trainer looks at Calem and Serena, then her Lucario, "Lucario, is there something special about that boy?" Her Lucario looks at her and nods, "Is it his aura that's so special?" 

"What's so special about Calem?" Serena asked.

"Only Lucario knows." The trainer said. She then suddenly realized, "Oops! I was so caught up in the moment, that I never formally introduce myself. My name is Korrina, I'm the Shalour City gym leader."

"Gym leader?!" Serena exclaimed.

"A gym leader, huh? Well then, maybe when I collect enough badges, I'll battle you someday." Calem said.

"Oh! You guys must be trainers. Well then, I'm looking forward to battling you once you reached Shalour City!" Korrina said and rolled off with her Lucario. The Lucario took one last look at Calem before it left with Korrina.

"Well, that was nice. You get to meet a gym leader." Serena said.

"I wonder what type she uses, considering the fact that she has a Lucario must mean she uses fighting types. But, I'm just taking guesses here." Calem said.

They took another step into route 5 and another pokemon appears! It was a Pancham, and it looked ready for a battle.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Serena said.

"A Pancham?" Calem uses his pokedex on Pancham.

"Pancham 

The Playful Pokémon

It does is level best to glare and pull a scary face, but it can't help grinning if anyone pats its head." His pokedex said.

"How cute!" Serena said.

"Pan! Pancham! Pan!" Pancham looks at Calem and its saying that it wants to challenge him.

"Calem, I think it wants to battle you." Serena said.

"Is that so? Well then, after I defeat it, I'm going to catch it." Calem sends out Fletchling.

Fletchling happily chirped.

"Since it's a fighting type, this will be easy." Calem said.

Pancham made the first move and used Tackle. It landed a hit and knocks down Fletchling.

"Whoa! That Pancham is strong!" Serena said.

"Good. Then, it will be perfect for my team. Fletchling, use Aerial Ace!"

Fletchling flies up and tackles it with strong force and it knocks Pancham down.

Pancham quickly got up and it still has some vigorous energy.

"What?! That should've ended him! He's really tough!" Calem said.

Pancham used Work Up and then proceeded to use Arm Thrust on Fletchling. It hits Fletchling four times before it landed the final blow.

Fletchling barely got up with what little strength it has.

"Wow, Pancham really is tough. Arm Thrust must be it's strong move." Serena said.

"That's because it used Work Up. With Work Up, Pancham increased its Attack and Special Attack." Calem explained.

"You know, for someone who is on their first journey, you sure do know a lot of stuff. Usually, novice trainers just make mistakes at first, then learns from them for experience."

"I know this kind of stuff before I was even thinking about going on a journey." 

"Wow! You're even more experienced than I am!"

"Fletchling, can you still fight?"

With every ounce of strength, Fletchling flies up and flaps its wings with steady pace.

"Okay, use Quick Attack!"

With fast speed, Fletchling tackles Pancham multiple times and knocks it down.

Pancham quickly got up and used Leer on Fletchling.

Fletchling got nervous and it couldn't move.

Pancham then used Work Up and then used Tackle on Fletchling.

Fletchling fell and fainted. Calem returns Fletchling back to its pokeball.

"That's unbelievable!" Serena exclaimed.

Pancham taunts at Calem by waving it's fingers.

"Calem, I think it still wants to battle."

"Okay then, if it wants to keep going, then, it's fine by me." Calem sends out Braixen.

"Braixen!" 

"Use Psybeam!"

Braixen uses its twig to use Psybeam.

Pancham dodges every single one of its blasts.

"That's not going to work." Serena said.

"Fine, then use Flame Charge!"

Braixen stomps on the ground to charge up. When Braixen is engulfed in flames, it charges at Pancham and landed a hit.

Pancham barely got up with what little strength it has.

"Good job, Calem! You're starting to weaken it!"

"Then, it should hold still. Use Psybeam!"

Braixen uses its twig to send out a blast and hits Pancham, it was a direct hit!

Pancham got up, but it fell on its knees.

"Out of energy? Good. Now you're mine!" Calem threw a pokeball at Pancham.

Pancham got inside the ball and the pokeball started to wiggle. Pancham struggled to get out of the pokeball. The pokeball wiggled once...twice...thrice...until finally...the pokeball stopped wiggling and Pancham was caught.

Calem walked up to the pokeball and picks it up, "Welcome to the team, Pancham." 

"Congrats, Calem!" Serena said. 

Calem sends out Pancham.

Pancham was happy and gave out a thumbs up. It then bends on its knees in exhaustion.

"Here, let me heal all of your pokemon." Serena said. Calem sends out all of his pokemon and Serena tends to everyone of his teams' injuries. "Good thing the pokemart was having a sale, huh?"

"Don't remind me."

She double checked to see if everyone was all better than smiled at herself for doing a good job, "There, all done! Your pokemon are fine."

"Thanks." Calem blandly said.

"By the way, what ever happened to your Combee and Ralts?"

"I've already told you when you were on a shopping spree. I left them at Professor Sycamore's lab."

"Oh, that's right." Serena remembered.

"Come on, let's get moving."

As they continued to walk on route 5, Calem and Serena battled trainers. Calem mostly used his Pancham in battles and it was amazing at battling. Calem and Serena even did a multi battle with twins. Calem also caught a Doduo, he encountered an Abra once, but it got away before he could even catch it. They continued to walk through route 5 until they reached their destination, Camphrier Town.

"We've made it! Camphrier Town." Serena said.

"Remember what the professor said, we can find out more about the Mega Evolution in this town. So, lets go ask some people to see if anyone knows about the Mega Evolution." Calem said.

"Right! But first, how about we go to the pokemon center first?"

"....You're right. That comes first. Who knows, maybe Nurse Joy knows something about Mega Evolution." Before they even went to the pokemon center, Calem's holo caster was beeping, "What the...?"

"You must have received a message, or a holo clip."

Calem answered his holo clip, "Thank you for using the Holo Caster. Lysandre Labs developed the holo caster to make the lives of pokemon trainers richer, fuller, and more convenient. We hope you enjoy the fine services this device provides." The holo caster said and hangs up.

"Nothing but some boring messages." Calem said.

"Oh well. Let's get going to the pokemon center." Serena said.

After they healed their pokemon and sending a Kanto pokemon to Professor Sycamore, they asked Nurse Joy about any information about Mega Evolution. Nurse Joy tells the two teenagers that they can find out more about Mega Evolution in Shabbonneau Castle which was in this town. They venture around the town to find this castle, and they know that they found it when there was a building that looked identical to a castle, there was even a drawbridge. They entered the castle and saw the designs, it looked so fancy and wonderful. As they entered, they noticed someone at the entrance, that someone notice them as well. 

"Hey, you guys!" Shauna said.

"Shauna! You're here!" Serena said.

"So, how are you guys doing? Do you did some sight seeing while you were in Lumiose City?" Shauna asked.

"We did, and it was the most wonderful day I ever had! I did some shopping and most of the stores were having a sale! I even got to meet Diantha, the movie star!" Serena said.

"Really?! I did some shopping as well, but I didn't get meet Diantha. You are so lucky!" Shauna said.

"So, how's your aunt?" Serena asked.

"She's fine. She went with me while I was shopping." Shauna asked.

"When did you do some shopping?" Serena asked.

"I think it was around the time when the sun was going down." Shauna replied.

"Ah, I see, that was when we went back to the hotel." Serena said.

"The hotel?" Shauna said, she looked at Calem, who is looking at the artifacts. She pulled Serena closer and leaned in on her ear, "You mean...you guys did 'it'?" Shauna whispered.

Serena's face was crimson red and blurts out, "No! We didn't do any of that! We just stayed in the city for a night, that's all!"

"Will you keep your voice down? You don't want anyone to be looking at you weird, now do you?" Calem asked.

"Sorry." Serena whispered.

"Anyways, you're just in time for learning more about the Mega Evolution." Shauna said.

A person wearing a fancy suit appears, he looks like the kind of person that take people on a tour. "Oh, we have guest. My, my, its been so long since this castle has been so busy. Allow me to take you on a tour of this castle." The tour guide host said.

"That won't be necessary, we're just here to know some information about Mega Evolution." Calem said.

The tour guide host was confused by Calem's remark, "Mega Evolution?"

"You've never heard of it?" Shauna asked.

"I can't say I have." The tour guide host said.

"Are you saying that you don't know anything about Mega Evolution? We came all this way to find out that this guy doesn't know something about Mega Evolution?" Calem said in disappointment.

"Uhh...I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what you are talking about." The tour guide host said.

Just then, someone else appeared in the castle, he is panting and whatever he had to say was urgent. "Sir, its back!" The guy said.

"What?!" The tour guide host said. He looks at Calem, Serena, and Shauna and says to them, "My apologies but, I must be excused." And with that, he left the castle.

"I wonder what's going on?" Serena asked.

"Why don't we go and see?" Shauna asked.

"Why not? We might as well, since we can't find any useful information at this castle." Calem said. 

They exited the castle and saw the guy and the host walked to route 7. They followed them to see where they were going. As they walked through route 7, they see a big pokemon sleeping on the road. 

"Whoa! What is that?!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Oh, dear. Not again." The host said.

"Geez! It's completely blocking the road!" The guy said.

"The only way for it to wake it up is to play the Poke Flute." The host said.

"That's a great idea! Play the Poke Flute, my good sir!" The guy said in joy.

"Um...." The host uttered.

"Don't tell me, you don't have it, do you?" The guy said.

"I do not. I gave it to someone." The host said.

"More like taken, wasn't it?" The guy said.

"I'm afraid so. It was taken by the owner of the palace." The host said.

"What's a Poke Flute?" Serena asked.

The guy and the host noticed the three youths and figured out that they have heard their conversation. "The Poke Flute is an instrument that was used to wake up sleeping pokemon." Calem explained.

"That's right. And the Poke Flute is currently at Parfum Palace." The host said.

"Hey, what if we go get the Poke Flute back to you?" Shauna suggested.

"We would be grateful if you did that." The host said.

"Do we really have to do this?" Calem asked.

"Well, what choice do we have? That sleeping pokemon is blocking the road, and it won't move at all until we get the Poke Flute." Serena said.

Calem looked at the sleeping and snoring pokemon, he sighed, "Good point. So, where is this Parfum Palace?"

"Its just past route 6." The guy said.

"Perhaps we can learn something about Mega Evolution over there." Shauna said.

"That's a good point." Serena said.

'Professor, you better not be lying to me.' Calem thought.

The trio of youths head their way to route 6. On the road of route 6, they encountered two Espurr. 

"Espurr?"

"Espurr."

"Aww, how cute!" Shauna said.

"I know, right? They have the cutest beady eyes." Serena said.

"Guys, focus. I know we're pokemon trainers and we battle and catch pokemon, but we're on a mission here." Calem said.

"Fine, fine." Shauna said.

"You're right, Calem. But, let me capture one of them!" Serena said.

The two Espurr got scared and scurried off the path.

"Awww, they got away." Serena said.

"Maybe next time, Serena." Shauna said.

They continued to walk the path of route 6, they battle some trainers. Calem and Serena battled tons of trainers and leveling up their pokemon, even Shauna got in on the action. They continued walking on the road to look for this palace.

"How much longer 'til we get there?" Shauna asked.

"Not that much." Calem responded.

Serena was a few feet ahead of Calem and Shauna, she had her head looking up to the sky with her hands behind her head, "I wonder what this palace will look like? I bet it will be grand."

Suddenly, there was some rustling in the bushes. Calem heard the rustling and saw some gleam through the bushes. His eyes were widen in surprise and it looked like something was about to attack Serena, "Look out!" He pulled Serena away before that something was about to attack her. Luckily, it missed and it confronted the trio. When he pulled Serena away from the attacker, they both fell down on the ground with Serena's back on top of Calem.

"Are you guys okay?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Serena replied.

"What was that!?" Calem exclaimed.

It was a pokemon that almost attacked Serena, the pokemon just floats in front of the three teens. Serena got off of Calem and he got up after her. Calem used the pokedex.

"Honedge 

The Sword Pokémon

If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person's arm and drains that person's life energy completely." The pokedex said.

"Hey, where do you go around attacking people?!" Serena yelled.

"This one got a lot of guts to attack us head on." Calem said and sends out Braixen. 

"Braixen!" 

"Braixen, use Ember!"

Braixen spits out Ember at Honedge. It was a direct hit. 

Honedge used Metal Sound, it caused a screeching noise and it not only hit Braixen, but Calem, Serena, and Shauna as well.

"Ahh! Too loud!" Shauna said as she covered her ears.

"Oww! Its so loud!" Serena said as she covered her ears.

"Braixeeeeeen!!" Braixen covered it's ears as it was writhing in pain.

"Don't let up, Braixen, use Ember!" Calem said as he covered his ears and writhed in pain.

Braixen spewed out embers at Honedge and stopped the screeching sound.

"Huh? It stopped." Serena said.

"Phew! That's good." Shauna said.

"Use Flame Charge!"

Braixen stomps on the ground and it's whole body is engulfed in flames and tackles Honedge.

Honedge strikes back by using Tackle. After it hits Braixen, it proceeded to use Sword Dance.

"Its not over yet, use Psybeam!"

Before Braixen brought out it's twig, Honedge used Fury Cutter and slashes Braixen three times and knocks it down with it's final slash.

"Are you all right?"

Braixen got up and held it's twig.

"Good, try using Psybeam again!"

Braixen used it's twig and blast Psybeam at Honedge. Granted, it wasn't very effective, but Braixen did manage to get Honedge confused.

"You're mine now." Calem threw the pokeball at Honedge.

After Honedge went inside the ball, the pokeball wiggled. The pokeball wiggled once...twice...thrice...until finally...the pokeball stopped wiggling and Honedge was caught.

Calem walked up to the pokeball, picks it up, and sends out Honedge. "You're strong, I want you to join with us on our adventure."

Honedge floats in circles around Calem, it was very happy about the idea.

"Are...are you sure you want that pokemon to join us?" Serena said nervously as she hid behind Shauna.

"Of course I'm sure." Calem said.

"But...it tried to hurt me." Serena said.

"...And?" Calem said.

"It just attacked us and you want it to join us on our jouney, after what it did?" Serena asked.

"Yep. Hey, do you mind if I borrow some of your healing items for Honedge and Braixen?" Was all Calem said.

Serena sighed, "Fine." She rummage through her bag to search for her healing items.

"I wondered why Honedge attacked us in the first place?" Shauna asked.

"Perhaps I can answer that." A voice said.

"Hm?" Calem heard the voice from behind the trio. "Who are you?"

"I am the butler for the Parfum Palace." The butler said.

"A butler? For the Parfum Palace?" Shauna asked.

"Yes, of course. Now let me explain about why that Honedge attacked you in the first place. You see, Honedge is a rather rowdy pokemon. It always attack people that comes this path. It was looking for a challenge, to see if there was a trainer that was tough enough to battle. But every time Honedge comes out and surprised the travelers, the travelers runs away in fear. It didn't mean to truly harm anyone, it was looking for a challenge." The butler explained. 

"So, it didn't mean to harm Serena, right?" Shauna asked.

"Of course, it wasn't trying to harm you." The butler said.

"How do you know so much?" Serena asked.

"Because this Honedge is a regular visitor of the Parfum Palace." The butler said.

The Honedge approached Serena which in turn, surprised her. It looked very guilty about what it did and let out it's blue hilt.

"I think it wants to apologize for what it did." Shauna said.

"I think so, too." The butler said.

Serena looked at it's blue eye, it looked so sad and remorseful. She let out her hand and she connected it to the blue hilt. She shook her hand in forgiveness as Honedge shook it's blue hilt, "I forgive you." Serena said with a smile.

Honedge looked so happy and floats in circles around Serena.

Serena giggled and said, "Here, let me heal your wounds."

After Serena healed Honedge, it snuggled next to Serena while it's blue hilt wrapped around her shoulders. Serena giggled and gave it a hug as a signal of friendship.

"Isn't that sweet?" Shauna said.

"Its very friendly and likeable." Serena said.

"Great, I get to have a pokemon who's tough, but soft at the same time." Calem said. He sighed and said, "Oh well, I can live with it."

"Here, Braixen, let me heal you next." Serena said.

After Serena healed Braixen, it thanked Serena.

"So, let me guess, you three are here for the Parfum Palace, aren't you?" The butler said.

"Yes, we are." Shauna said.

"Well, allow me to take you there." The butler said.

"Thanks." The trio said. 

The butler escorted the trio to the palace with ease. There were no wild pokemon roaming around and there were no trainers to battle. They just walked to the path until they saw a building, a huge building.

"Whoa!" Was all Serena and Shauna said.

They approached the big, golden gate with interesting textures on it. The butler stood in front of the gate. "If you want to go inside to see the palace, that'll be $1,000."

"Whaaaat?!?!?!" The trio blurted out.

"You mean, we have to pay in order to get in?!" Calem blurted out.

"Exactly." The butler said.

"But...you escorted us to the palace and you want us to pay to get inside?" Serena said.

"Exactly." The butler said.

"You got to be kidding me! It's way too expensive!" Shauna said.

"Exactly." The butler said.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me! Why that much!?" Calem exclaimed.

"The owner of this palace thought that you can't have too much money." The butler said.

"Damn! The owner must be so damn greedy! Fine, I'll pay for it, but only because we need to know something about Mega Evolution and to wake that pokemon from it's slumber." Calem said and paid the butler $1,000.

"Oh, dear, and here I thought I might get some new shoes." Serena sadly said and paid the butler $1,000.

"Geez, the rich already has money, why do they need more?" Shauna asked and paid the butler $1,000.

"These entry fees will help pay for repairing and restoring the palace." The butler said. He then uttered this under his breath, "Probably..."

The trio entered inside the palace and the girls were astonished by the decorations of this place. Calem on the other hand, didn't seemed too fazed. There were golden busts and a golden statue of Milotic. Everything in this palace was so very fancy, maybe even fancier than Shabbonneau Castle. In front of the gold statue was a person who looked like he was searching frantically for something.

"Oh, where is it?! Where is it!?" He muttered as he moves in a frantic manner. "Where is my darling Furfrou?!" The man noticed the trio and asked them, "Excuse me, but have you seen a Furfrou by any chance?"

"No, we haven't seen one." Shauna said.

"Oh, well, okay, thanks anyway. Sorry to bother you." With that, he continued his search.

"He looked so worried, maybe we should help him." Shauna said.

"That's a great idea! Let's go help him look for his--" As Serena was about to agree with the idea, Calem interrupted her sentence.

"No." Calem said.

"What?" Shauna said.

"We're here to go get the Poke Flute, remember? Don't tell me you've forgot?" Calem said.

"I know we're here to look for the Poke Flute, but let's go help that poor man find his Furfrou first, then the Poke Flute comes next." Serena said.

"You two can go help him, but I'm here for a reason." Calem said.

"Hey, I have an idea, what if, Calem, gets the Poke Flute, while me and Serena go help that man?" Shauna suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Calem said.

"Great! So its settled, Calem, you go look for the Poke Flute, me and Shauna can handle the man's problems." Serena said.

The trio split up and went to do their deeds. "Excuse me, sir." Shauna called out.

"Hm? Do you need something?" The man asked.

"We would like to help you to look for your Furfrou." Serena said.

"You will? Oh, that would be great. Thank you!" The man said in joy.

"Where did you last saw it?" Shauna asked.

"Somewhere near the gardens." The man said.

"So that's where our search will be, to the garden." Serena said.

Calem was wandering around the palace looking for the owner of this place and the Poke Flute. He searched room after room, area after area, hall after hall, and there was no luck, so far. There was one door in the hallway that was left half opened, he decided to take a peek. He entered inside the room, no one was inside but him, and there was a case that was in the far end of the room. He venture in the room a bit further and he saw what the case contained. It was the Poke Flute, and it was unguarded. There were no guards, there was no security system, and there was definitely no cameras in this room. He could easily take it and leave, but he thought about this for a moment. Sure, the owner of this palace took it first and he had to coughed up $1,000 to retrieve the Poke Flute. But maybe if he asked first before he takes it, then, he'll understand and hands him the Poke Flute. He left the room and searches the owner of the palace.

Meanwhile at the gardens...

Serena and Shauna approached the garden gate. There were wild pokemon roaming around the hedge mazes. They all looked so peaceful and happy. "Why are there so many pokemon here?" Shauna asked. 

"Say, didn't that butler said that Honedge, Calem caught, was a regular visitor to this-- " As Serena was about to finish her question, someone answered.

"All of these pokemon visit the gardens for peace and relaxation."

The girls turned around and saw the same butler that escorted the trio and stood at the gate, "Hey, weren't you standing in front of the gate before?" Shauna asked.

"My position is switched with someone else, I am now here to tend to the gardens." The butler said. 

"They visit the gardens for peace and relaxation? So, its like a spring resort for them, isn't it?" Serena asked.

"Oh no, no, no. They come here to play and have fun in the master's garden. The master doesn't seemed to be bothered by it that much. In fact, he's happy to see the pokemon come to his gardens." The butler said.

"So, the Honedge that Calem caught, you said that it a regular visitor to this place?" Serena asked.

"Exactly. That Honedge loves a challenge, but it also loves to have fun here in the gardens." The butler said.

"Maybe Furfrou came to the garden because it wants to play." Shauna said.

"Now that you mention it, it could be possible." Serena said. 

"I'll search in the back. You go search here in the front." Shauna said.

"Got it." Serena said.

The girls split up to search for Furfrou. They searched and they searched, but all they find was pokemon that scampers off when they were spotted. They found nothing but hedges and decorative hedge trimmings, they searched high and they searched low. They sometimes went in circles around the hedges trying to find the Poodle Pokemon. There were no traces for Furfrou and the girls thought that Furfrou isn't here. They were about to give up on the search until, Serena saw something rustling in the bush. She stepped closer to the rustling bush, trying not to scare whatever it was inside it away. She was about to get the jump on this unsuspecting bush, but, something jumped out and landed a few feet away from her. It was the Furfrou that the man was looking for. The Furfrou ran away as fast as it could, trying to lose her in this maze of hedges. 

"Shauna! I found it! Its trying to get away from me!" Serena called out.

Shauna heard Serena's voice and followed to wherever her voice was, "I'm coming, Serena!" The Furfrou runs faster and faster until it bumped into Shauna, "Aha! Found you!"

Furfrou barked and growled before it runs the other direction. It ran and ran and continues on running, it thought it got away from the Shauna, but instead it found Serena, "You're not getting away!" Serena said. The Furfrou barked and growled and went to the other direction.

Calem went to the gardens to look for the owner of the palace. He saw some wild pokemon playing and having fun, he knew that there were wild because of what the butler said before. There were some that he wanted to capture, but he decided against it and leaves them be. He noticed the butler watering the flowers, he knew that this is the same butler that helped and charged the trio.

"Hey!" Calem called out to the butler.

"Huh? Oh, hello there. Welcome to the gardens, may I help you with something?" Said the butler.

"Yeah, I was wondering that if you know where the owner is." Calem said.

"Hmm...I haven't seen him in a while. But, if I have to take a guess, he should be here in the gardens."

"Ok, I'll go look for him here, thanks."

He searched around the hedge maze to look for the owner. So far, all he found was nothing but decorative hedge trimmings and statues of legendary pokemon. He searched high and low trying to look for the owner, but so far, no luck. He then heard some rustling in the hedges, something was hiding in the hedges and he decided to find out what it is. He crept closer to the rustling hedges as he try not to scare it away. Then, the rustling stops and something came out of the hedges, two somethings.

"Espurr?"

"Espurr."

"What the...?" Calem recognize the two pokemon, it was those same Espurr that they saw on route 6. All of a sudden, he notice something was charging his way. It was coming faster and faster and it will not stop. It jumped on Calem and licks his face. "Ah! Get off me! Get off me!"

"Calem!" Serena called out. She, along with Shauna, was chasing after the Furfrou.

"Oh, hey look, you found it." Shauna said.

"Get this pokemon off me!" Calem said.

Then, the two Espurr talked with Furfrou and told it to get off of Calem. Furfrou did so and stayed right where it was. Calem got up and Shauna brought out a towel out of her bag and hands it to him and he wiped the drool off his face.

"Hey, isn't that those same Espurr that we saw earlier?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, they were in route 6, if I remembered." Serena said.

"Espurr?"

"Espurr."

Furfrou and the two Espurr had a conversation, Furfrou told the two Espurr that Calem is a wonderful trainer and he treats his pokemon with good care. The Furfrou also told them that Serena is a good trainer as well. One Espurr looked at Calem, while the other looked at Serena. They asked about Shauna and Furfrou told them that Shauna is a good trainer, but she still has a lot to learn.

"I wonder what those pokemon are saying." Shauna said.

One Espurr came near to Calem, while the other went to Serena, "Aw! Look how cute you are!" Serena said.

"Espurr?"

"You know, these pokemon may want something from us." Calem said.

"Espurr." 

"Oh, by the way, I found the Poke Flute." Calem said.

"Really?!" Said the girls.

"But I didn't take it. We need to ask the owner for it. The butler said that the owner should be here in this garden." Calem said.

"Okay, let's go look for him." Shauna said.

Just as they were about to go on a search, the trio heard a familiar voice, "Ah! I see that you've found the missing Furfrou."

They heard the voice from behind the Furfrou and the two Espurr. "You can just pop out of nowhere at anytime, can you?" Shauna commented.

"And I see that you've met these two lovely pokemon." The butler said.

"You mean the Espurr?" Serena asked.

"There is a wonderful story for these two." The butler said.

"Can you tell us about them?" Shauna asked.

"Why, of course." The butler begins his story. "You see, it was a few months ago, there were berries planted at this garden. The berries were fresh ingredients for meals like lunch and dinner. But one day when one of the maidens were picking out fresh berries for lunch, there were some berries missing. We thought of it as nothing, but day after day, more and more berries were gone. We thought that we had some pests or robbers coming to this palace. The master took note of this and assign the butlers, including myself, on a duty to find these thieves and put a stop to it. We searched everywhere to find the scoundrels responsible for this. We spent days and nights looking for the rouge that did this, but we came up with nothing. We were about to give up on the search, but then, I found the thieves that stole the berries. I saw those eyes, those big beady eyes. They looked hungry and I thought that letting them go means that they will steal from us again. So I picked out two berries and gave it to those thieves. They came closer to me and hugged my legs. I took them to the master and explained the whole thing. The master understood the thieves intentions and allowed them to have some of the master's berries from his gardens. They've been here for as long as I could remember, and I found out that the thieves were actually sisters."

"And those thieves were these Espurr, wasn't it?" Calem asked.

"So, these two are sisters?" Serena asked.

"Of course." The butler answered. "Also, they hate to be apart from each other, one can't go without the other. They usually stay here in the gardens."

"Oh! So that's why they both ran away when I was about to capture one of them." Serena said.

"Ah, they would do that." The butler said.

"But now, they are approaching us without any fear." Calem said.

The butler looked at the two Espurr and one of them was staring at Calem while the other was staring at Serena. He smiled at the Espurr and thought to himself, 'I guess you have found the trainers you were looking for, haven't you...Espurr...and Espurr...'

Serena kneeled down to the Espurr, "If I had known that you hate to be apart with your sister, I would not have capture you." She petted the Espurr's head. 

"Espurr?" 

Serena used her pokedex. 

"Espurr

The Restraint Pokémon

The organ that emits its intense psychic powers is sheltered by its ears to keep power from leaking out." Her pokedex said.

Calem looked at the Espurr as it was staring him with it's beady eyes. He knelt down and patted it's head, "So, you can't go without the other, huh? Your bond must be strong." 

"Espurr." 

Calem used his pokedex. 

"Espurr

The Restraint Pokémon

It has enough psychic energy to blast everything within 300 feet of itself, but it has no control over its power." His pokedex said.

The butler smiled and said, "How about you take them on your adventure?"

Calem and Serena looked up to him and said, "What?"

"I think those Espurr saw something in you that they like. They want to be with you and I think that would be great if you take them on your journey. If one of you captures one, then, the other must capture the other one as well. What say you?" The butler said.

Calem and Serena looked at the Espurr, they both hugged Calem's and Serena's leg and snuggled into them. Serena was adored by it's cuteness, while Calem saw potential within Espurr. Calem and Serena looked at each other and nodded and they looked up to the butler and said, "We'll take them."

The butler smiled and said, "Excellent."

Serena fetched her pokeball out of her bag, "Espurr, you'll have loads of fun with us. I know you will be happy with us on our journey."

"Espurr?" Espurr touched the pokeball and entered inside it and without any struggle, Espurr was caught.

Calem fetched his pokeball out of his bag, "Espurr, I want to test your strength, I want to see it in action and on the battlefield. I know that you will be strong in the future and I know that you will not regret this."

"Espurr." Espurr touched the pokeball and entered inside it and without any struggle, Espurr was caught.

"Yay! I caught another pokemon!" Serena said with joy.

"Welcome to the team, Espurr." Calem said.

"Congrats you two!" Shauna said.

"I know that you will take great care of them." The butler said.

Just then, they heard a shrill of joy coming their way, they saw the man rushing over to the group. "You found it! You found my beloved Furfrou!" The man said. He turned to the butler and said, "Thank you, I really appreciated it."

"I didn't find it, they did." The butler said as he pointed the trio.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! For helping me finding my beloved Furfrou, we shall put on a fireworks show for you three!" The man said.

"I think that's a splendid idea, master." The butler said.

"Master?" The trio said in confusion.

"Ah, yes, please excuse my rudeness. May I present the owner of this palace." The butler said.

"Hello." The owner said.

"Whaaaaaaaa?!?!?!?!" The trio blurted out.

"You mean to tell me, that you're the owner?! I thought the owner would look so fancy when he or she is wandering around in their own palace! But you are just wearing regular jeans and a normal t-shirt!" Calem blurted out. 

"Well, the owner can wear whatever he/she wants. But enough about me, lets put on a fireworks show for you!" The owner said.

"Actually, we're here for--" Before Calem could finish his sentence, the girls gasped and squealed in joy.

"A fireworks show, just for us?!" Serena said in excitement.

"I love fireworks!" Shauna said in excitement.

"If you go to the second floor of the balcony, you'll have the perfect view of the show." The owner said.

"But we are for the--" Calem was interrupted again.

"Great! Let's go to the balcony!" Serena said.

"This is going to be great!" Shauna said.

"Did you guys forget what we're here for?!" Calem exclaimed.

But, Calem was persuaded by the girls and they all went to the balcony on the second floor. The girls barely contained their excitement while Calem was annoyed by them. The girls were grasping the stone rails as Calem was slumping on it. Serena noticed Calem's dissatisfied expression and thought that he should not feel so grumpy when they are about to enjoy the fireworks.

"Is something the matter, Calem?" Serena asked in concern.

"Except for the fact that we didn't even get the Poke Flute from the owner, nothing, I guess." Calem said in unsatisfying tone.

She is a bit confused as to why he is dissatisfied, sure, they didn't even get the Poke Flute, yet. But they will after the fireworks. She rubbed his back in comfort and said, "You know something, Calem, you should take the time and appreciate life once in a while and enjoy something that only happens once in a lifetime."

"You can watch the fireworks when the grand festival has reached its climax, or when you are in a amusement park, or when the battle stadium is finished. How is this a once in a lifetime?"

"Because you get to watch this with friends."

His looked at her without even moving from his place, sure, he has watched some fireworks before, but he knew that fireworks are just fireworks. You watch the sky and admire the explosion of art booming in the air. Its the same old-same old.

Shauna cuts in their conversation and said, "You know, we shouldn't be the only ones enjoying this, we should send out our pokemon and let them see the fireworks as well. I want to make this the best day ever with our pokemon and cherish this moment with them."

"That's a great idea!" Serena said.

Calem sighed and said, "Whatever."

"You don't seem very cheery about this, Calem. I'm starting to have doubts that you and Serena did 'it' in the hotel." Shauna said.

Serena blushed and Calem looked at Shauna with confusion, "What?"

Serena covered her mouth while her face was still red and said, "Nothing! Nothing!"

Just then, they heard that the fireworks were about to start in a few seconds. Shauna pulled Serena's hand away from her and said, "Hey, lets get our pokemon out here!"

The trio send out all of their pokemon, all of the pokemon started to chatter amongst themselves. Then, the fireworks started to begin, Shauna, Serena, and all of the other pokemon were admired by the fantastic artwork of the explosion. Calem wasn't too fazed by it, but he continued watching it anyways. Then, Calem's pokemon started to gather near him as they enjoy the show. Braixen was standing next to him, Espurr was hugging his leg and snuggled against it, Fletchling was on his left shoulder, Honedge was snuggling against his chest with it's blue hilt wrapped around his shoulders, and Pancham was on top on his head. Calem didn't mind his pokemon gathering near him. Serena's Frogadier stood by her while her Espurr was hugging her leg and snuggled against it. Shauna's Quilladin, which it evolved from Chespin, stand by her side along with her Bulbasaur. A few minutes passed by and the fireworks were over. 

"That! Was! Amazing!" Shauna said.

"I can't believe that those fireworks were so beautiful!" Serena said. "What did you think about those fireworks, Calem?"

"Meh." Was all he can say about it. He returned his pokemon back to their respective pokeballs.

"Oh boy, that didn't even wowed you, did it?" Serena said as she returned her pokemon back to their pokeballs.

"Well, at least his pokemon enjoyed it." Shauna said as she returned her pokemon back to it's pokeball.

"Did you enjoy the show?" a voice said.

They looked behind them and saw the owner and his butler, "It was wonderful." Shauna said.

"Oh, how excellent!" The owner said.

"Great, now that we have every single distraction out of the way, how about you go get the Poke Flute so we can wake up that sleeping pokemon that is blocking the road?" Calem said in a harsh tone.

The owner sighed, "The Poke Flute, huh..."

"Calem, that was very rude!" Serena scolded.

"No, no he's right. I have been hoarding it for far too long. Its time to give it back right to its rightful owner." The owner said. He looked at his butler, "Go get it, will you?"

"Of course, sir." The butler left to go get the Poke Flute.

"I took it because this wonderful instrument should belong to someone so very rich. But, if they want it back so bad, then, I should give it back." The owner said.

"It's not nice to steal other peoples' things, you know." Shauna said.

"Borrowing is one thing, but taking it without their permission is wrong and you know it." Serena said.

The butler came back with a case that contain the Poke Flute. "Here you are, sir."

"Please give it to them." The owner said.

The butler handed the Poke Flute over to Calem, "Much obliged." Calem said.

"Well, if that's all you need, then, I must be going. Au Revior." The owner said and left.

"If there is one thing that I don't like about rich people, is that they are so snooty." Shauna said.

"I hear that." Serena said.

"I have to work for him, how do you think that makes me feel? But, with time, you'll get used to it." The butler said.

"I feel sorry for you." Calem said.

"Oh! I almost forgot, do you know something about Mega Evolution?" Shauna asked.

"I remember reading a book on that subject in the palace library." The butler said.

"Son of a bitch! And I was just there when I was looking for the Poke Flute, too! I could've just read a book about Mega Evolution while I was there!" Calem said.

"Please, allow me to tell you. It had something to do with what you'd now call a trainer holding a mysterious stone high and making pokemon evolve even further." The butler explained.

"Thanks! Now we know!" Serena said.

"You're very welcome! Now, if you would excuse me, I must be resuming my duties." And with that, the butler left. 

The trio left the castle and went back to the route to wake up the sleeping pokemon. As they went back to route 6, Calem, caught an Oddish, an Nincada, and a Kecleon. They exited out of route 6 and entered route 7 where the host and the guy were still there watching the sleeping pokemon.

"Ah, you're back! Did you get the Poke Flute?" The host asked.

"Yes, we did!" Serena replied.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The guy said in happiness.

Calem gave the Poke Flute back to the host and asked, "So, you're the only one who knows how to play this?"

"Yes, I do. Also, I should let you know that this pokemon can get grumpy if I disturb it's nap. So, it may attack, so be prepared when I wake it up." The host said.

"What is this pokemon, anyway?" Shauna asked in curiosity.

"You're about to find out soon." Calem said.

The host wet his lips and proceeded to play the Poke Flute. Wonderful notes started to play as the host plays the Poke Flute, it was a marvelous sound that Serena and Shauna enjoyed. Calem couldn't enjoy the music because he is so focused on the sleeping pokemon that might attack them.

Just then... "Zzz...Zzz...Mmm............!.......Snor?" The sleeping pokemon awakens. It got up and looked around it's surroundings and sees a group of people in front of it. The pokemon got angry and stomps on the ground.

"Waah! It's very angry!" Serena said.

"Wha...What is that?" Shauna asked.

"Obviously the Poke Flute worked on sleeping pokemon like Snorlax." Calem said and brought out an Ultra ball in his hand.

"Where did you get that Ultra ball?" Serena curiously asked.

"Found it." Calem answered truthfully and threw the ball at Snorlax.

The Ultra ball hits Snorlax and it went inside the ball. The Ultra ball wiggled once...twice...thrice...until finally...it was caught.

Calem walked up to the Ultra ball, picks it up and said, "I have plans for you later, Snorlax."

"Whoa! Not only have you solved our problems, but you also got rid of the problem as well. Thank you!" The guy said.

Suddenly, they heard barking coming this way. They looked behind and saw the owner of the palace with his Furfrou. "You again?" Calem said unenthusiastically.

"Well, you see, that Poke Flute, it sounds so wonderful when you played it back then. It was so majestic, so wonderful, so breath taking. I love the sound of it so much, even my darling Furfrou loves it, but not as much as it loves my beautiful fireworks." The owner said.

"...Yeah...I uh guess so...?" The host said.

"The lovely tone of the Poke Flute was the reason why I took it. It had to be in the hands of a rich person like me. But, hearing the differences of the Poke Flute between now and back then, I should say that you are sorely lacking. The tone you play right now was a slight above average. Back then, it was beautiful, but now, its more like an amateur trying to play an instrument. You just keep practicing on it and become a better Poke Flute player, okay?" With that, the owner left along with his Furfrou.

The host looks at the Poke Flute in his hands and looks at the owner, he silently thanks the owner for giving his Poke Flute back to him. The host along with the guy left and returned back to Camphrier Town. The trio returned back to the town to go to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon. As they wait for their pokemon to be fully restored, Calem used the PC to send some of the pokemon he caught to the professor. After he send Oddish, Nincada, and Kecleon to the professor, he looked at the Ultra ball that contained Snorlax. 

"The professor is going to have one helluva day with this pokemon." Calem said.

"You're not going to send that pokemon to the professor, are you?" Serena anxiously asked. 

"I am. Once Snorlax is out, it's going to crush the professor." Calem said.

"That's so mean!" Serena said.

"He should know not to lie to me. I hate being lied to." Calem said and send the pokeball to the professor.

After that was done, their pokemon were fully healed and ready to go. As the trio were exiting the town, Shauna was saying goodbye to Calem and Serena, "Listen, I have to be somewhere else. I heard that there is a garden that is full of berries and you can get to plant one. I'm planning to plant some of the berries that I found to make some more berries."

"That sounds neat! Have fun planting berries, Shauna!" Serena said.

"Thank you! And good luck on your journey, you two." Shauna said and left to go visit the gardens.

"So then, shall we be going?" Serena asked.

"Let's." Calem replied.

Calem and Serena left the town and continued on their adventure.

 

Meanwhile at professor Sycamore's labs...

 

Dexio and Sina enters Sycamore's office and sees a Snorlax lovingly hugging the professor to death. The white cladded couple gasped in shock.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. Help me get this pokemon off me!" Sycamore said as he struggles to free himself from Snorlax.

 

Again, I apologize for this chapter to be so long! I didn't mean to, it wasn't on purpose, it was supposed to be a short chapter. But, maybe next time, the next chapter will be short, who knows? Did you like this chapter? Have any thoughts or concerns about? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	6. The Battle Chateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena stop by the Battle Chateau to participate in the tournament they are holding. The winner will receive a mysterious and wonderful prize. What will the prize be? Find out now!

Serena was humming a tune as she and Calem were walking on route 7. Calem has been listening to her humming for a few minutes as they walk through this route. It didn't annoyed Calem, but he does wonder what is she singing and where she heard that song from.

"What are you singing to?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's just a theme I made up for walking on this route." She said and continues humming her song.

He continued to listen to her humming and thought about it for a moment, "I think that theme would be better in route 4." He remarked.

As they continued walking, they noticed someone standing in front of a building. As they get closer, they saw someone familiar to them.

"Oh, Calem! Serena!" Trevor said.

"Hi, Trevor!" Serena greeted.

"Hey, do you know what this building is?" Trevor asked.

"We don't know." Calem said.

"You don't? Then let me tell you." Trevor said. His eyes were gleaming with excitement. "This building is known as The Battle Chateau."

"Battle Chateau?" Serena said.

"It's where trainers come and improve their skills. It's really amazing and there are strong trainers here." Trevor explained.

"Wow, I bet this place is packed with powerful trainers." Serena commented.

"I heard that they are holding a tournament and there will be a grand prize for the winner. This tournament is about battling against other strong trainers." Trevor said.

"What's the grand prize?" Serena asked.

"...Well, that's the thing. They say it's a mystery." Trevor said.

"If it's a mystery prize, why did they say it was going to be grand?" Calem asked.

"That's what I'm here for. I'm entering in the tournament to see if I could win that grand prize." Trevor said.

"It's probably some sort of gimmick." Calem said.

"No, it isn't. This place doesn't mess around when they give out grand prizes. So, I know that the prize would be great." Trevor said.

"Hey, maybe we should enter in this tournament. We can try and see if we can win the grand prize." Serena said.

"Normally, I would say no. But, I guess I could enter. I want to test out Espurr's powers anyways." Calem said.

"That's great!" Serena cheered. "Wait, you're not going to use the pokemon you've recently caught?" Serena asked.

"No, I'm not. I'll be sending it to the professor when I have the chance." Calem said.

"Recent pokemon?" Trevor said in confusion.

"He caught a Croagunk while we were walking here." Serena explained.

"Ah, I see. Well then, shall we enter inside?" Trevor asked.

"Of course." Serena said.

The trio enters the Battle Chateau and saw the grand designs of this place. Just like the Shabboneau Castle and the Parfum Palace, it was majestic.

They were suddenly approached by a butler and a maiden, "Hello, and welcome to the Battle Chateau." The butler said.

"Are you here to take part of the tournament?" The maid said.

"We sure are." Trevor said.

"Great, you'll find the registration over there." The maid said.

"Thanks." Serena said.

They walked over to the registration and signed their names.

As they write their names in, they were greeted with a hello by someone who is right behind the trio. "Hey, guys. I see that you are going to compete here, too, huh?"

They looked behind them and saw another familiar face, "Tierno?" Trevor said in surprise.

"Are you competing here, too?" Serena asked.

"That's right. And I'm here to win the grand prize." Tierno said.

"So, we have another friend who also wants the mysterious grand prize." Trevor said.

"I'm kind of curious to know what the grand prize is. Knowing the Battle Chateau, I know that it won't be a disappointment." Tierno said.

Suddenly, they heard the announcements, "Ladies and gentlemen, the registration will be closed in just a short few minutes! If you have not signed in yet, now's the chance to do so now! I repeat, The registry will be closed in a few minutes! Please sign in now, if you have not registered!"

"Now all we have to do is wait, right?" Calem said.

"Yup. When the registry is closed, they will announce the tournament to begin." Trevor said.

A few minutes later...

Calem, Serena, Trevor, and Tierno were standing in the crowd of strong trainers waiting for the tournament to begin. Then, someone approached on the balcony that was high enough to view a sea of strong trainers. They know for a fact that this person was the one who arrange this tournament. Above him, was a jumbotron that was showing a Pokeball screensaver.

"Hello, everyone! I like to welcome you all to the Battle Chateau! Thank you for participating this tournament I've arrange. You will all battle amongst each other to win the mysterious grand prize that I shall present. What is it, you ask? Well, you just have to wait and see!" Said the host.

"Keeping us in the dark, eh?" Calem commented.

"Normally like any other battles, you will be pitted against each other on a one-on-one battle. But not in this contest! This will be a multi-battle, one where you'll team up with someone and make your way up to the finals." The host said.

"What?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Didn't see that coming." Trevor said.

"In a moment, you will be randomly partnered up with someone in this group. If you look up to this screen, it will show who you will be your partner." The host said.

The screen showed many pictures of the participants, the pictures were flipped over and were shuffling across the screen for a few seconds before they finally arrange the contestants on who's partnering who. The pictures flipped and reveal the contestants that will be partnering up in the tournament. Calem and Serena were shocked that they are partners in the tournament while Trevor and Tierno will be teaming up for the tournament.

"Now that, I didn't see it coming." Calem said.

"That's awesome! Me and Trevor will win this tournament. No sweat!" Tierno said.

"The screen will now randomly arrange the contestants to pit against each other for the first match." The host said. 

With the pictures of the trainers flipped and merge with their partners, the pictures shuffled across the screen and arrange for the match.

"Now that the matches are set up, I will explain the rules. The rules are simple, each trainers will use one pokemon for each match, the match will end when both pokemon on either side cannot continue. Now that we got that out of the way, I hereby declare this tournament to officially start!" The host said as the crowd of trainers cheered.

The battlefield is set, the match up between the trainers have started. Calem and Serena were sitting with the audience of trainers that competed here and watching Trevor and Tierno battle against the other two trainers. In the end, Trevor and Tierno won. Match after match, some trainers won and moved on to the next round while others are defeated and could watch the rest of this contest or leave. The next match is up, it was now Calem's and Serena's turn to be on the battlefield. They step up and were about to face with their opponents.

"You ready for this?" Serena asked.

"Of course." Calem replied.

One trainer sends out Pikachu while the other trainer sends out Corphish.

"This may be your first battle, but I know you can do it. Go, Espurr!" Serena called out and Espurr came out of the ball.

"Espurr?"

"All right, then. I choose--" Before Calem could even pick, his Espurr came out of the ball.

"Espurr."

"Uh... Well, I was going to pick you anyway." Calem said.

"All trainers, ready? Begin!" The referee said.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Trainer #1 said.

"Corphish, use Bubblebeam!" Traner #2 said.

"Dodge it!" Calem and Serena said.

Both Espurr dodge the attack.

"Espurr, use Confusion!" Calem said.

"You use Confusion, too, Espurr!" Serena said.

With their psychic abilities, the Espurr's eyes glowed and blew Pikachu and Corphish back.

"Can you get up, Pikachu?"

"Come on, Corphish, don't give up now!"

Pikachu and Corphish got up with what little energy they have left.

"Okay, Pikachu, use Wild Charge!"

"Corphish, use Crabhammer!"

The two pokemon quickly rushed at the two Espurr and it landed a hit. The Espurr were knocked down, but not out.

"Can you keep going?" Calem asked.

The two Espurr shook it off and were ready for a counter attack.

"That's great!" Serena said.

"Now use Leer!" Calem said.

"You use Leer, too!" Serena said.

The two Espurr glared at their opponents with their beady eyes. The two pokemon froze in terror.

"Now use Confusion!" Calem and Serena said.

Their eyes glowed and blew the pokemon away. When they got up, they acted a bit funny.

"Huh? Hey, what's wrong, Pikachu?" Trainer #1 asked in concern

"Pika Pika." Pikachu groaned.

"Are you feeling okay, Corphish?" Trainer #2 asked in concern.

"Corphish... Cor." Corphish groaned.

"Huh? Are they...?" Serena wondered.

"What luck, we got them confused." Calem said.

"Pikachu, use Wild Charge!"

"Corphish, use Night Slash!"

But the pokemon could barely respond and Pikachu and Corphish looked at each other. They used the moves that their trainers command and attack each other.

"What the--?! Why is your Pikachu attacking my Corphish?!" Trainer #2 exclaimed.

"Why is your Corphish attacking my Pikachu?!" Trainer #1 exclaimed.

"I guess they don't know that their pokemon are effected by Confusion." Serena said.

"Let them worry about that. Time to finish this. Espurr, use Confusion!" Calem said.

"You use Confusion, too!" Serena said.

Their eyes glowed once more and knocked the pokemon down and out.

The referee took note of this, "Both Pikachu and Corphish are unable to battle. The winner is Calem and Serena!"

"We won!" Serena said.

"Aw man!" Trainer #1 said.

"We lost!" Trainer #2 said.

The Espurr ran up to their trainers and hugged their legs. Calem and Serena picked them up and congratulated them.

"You were amazing, Espurr!" Serena said.

"Espurr?"

"You did great. I'm proud of you that you were able to try." Calem said.

"Espurr."

The tournament continued on as Calem, Serena, Trevor, and Tierno make their way to the next round. Trevor and Tierno have won the match and they were about to meet with Calem and Serena in the final round. They stepped into the battlefield and faced their opponents.

"Hey, no hard feelings if we win." Serena said.

"Same here. But don't count on winning, because we will be victorious. I hope you guys can show me some nice moves." Tierno said.

"I hope I get to learn something from this battle." Trevor said.

"Four trainers, only two of us will win. I'm wondering who will win in the end." Calem said.

Trevor sends out his pokemon, "I hope all of this training has paid off. Go, Charmander!"

Charmander appeared out of his ball, "Charmander! Char!"

Tierno sends out his pokemon, "I hope you're ready. Come on out, Squritle!"

Squirtle appeared out of his ball, "Squirtle!"

Calem sends out his pokemon, "Let's see if you can do this. Go, Espurr!"

Espurr appeared out of the ball, "Espurr."

Serena sends out her pokemon, "Let's go, Froga--" Suddenly, her Espurr appeared out of her pokeball.

"Espurr?"

"Uh... Well, I didn't mean to pick you, but I guess I can let you go for it." Serena said.

"This is going to be a bad habit. But we'll fix that later." Calem said.

"Trainers, ready? Begin!" The referee announced.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Trevor said.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Tierno said.

The pokemon use their moves and launched the attack on Espurr.

"Dodge!" Calem and Serena said.

But it was too late and they suffered the attack. They were down, but weren't out yet. They just shook the attack off.

"Whoa! They just took that attack?!" Trevor exclaimed.

"They're tough alright. But we are strong as they are." Tierno said.

"If you're okay, then use Confusion!" Calem said.

"You use Confusion as well!" Serena said.

Their eyes glowed and knock the pokemon down.

"Don't give up now, use Bubble!" Tierno said.

"Use Flamethrower!" Trevor said.

They fire their moves at the two Espurr.

"Dodge it!" Calem and Serena said.

They both successfully dodge the attack.

"Calem and Serena are really in synch." Trevor said.

"Yeah. When you're traveling together as couples, you really can form a bond that is strong enough." Tierno said.

"I... don't think they're a couple." Trevor said.

"Well in any case, let's keep up with our attacks. Squirtle, show off your dance moves, then use Rapid Spin!" Tierno said.

Squirtle was busting moves that was confusing for Calem, Serena, and their Espurr.

"What in the hell is he doing?" Calem said in wonder.

"Is this what he means by showing off nice moves?" Serena said in wonder.

Squirtle was in it's shell and spinning around Calem's Espurr. They still have no idea what he is doing and he is too stunned to even make a call. Squirtle finally attacks his Espurr and knocks it down. Squirtle prematurely danced in victory.

"That's the way, Squirtle. Show 'em how it's done." Tierno said.

"I...don't know what's going on here, but in any case, Espurr, use Scratch!" Calem said.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Trevor said.

"Dodge it, then use Covet!" Serena said.

Espurr dodge the attack and uses Covet on Charmander and knocking it away while Calem's Espurr was dealing Squirtle some damage by using Scratch and knocking it away from Espurr.

"Now use Leer!" They both said.

The Espurr glared at their opponents with their beady eyes. Squirtle and Charmander were too nervous to move.

"What's going on, Charmander?"

"Something the matter, Squirtle?"

"Use Scratch!" They both said.

They charged at their opponents and unleashed a barrages of scratches and knocked them out.

"No, Charmander!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Squirtle!" Tierno exclaimed.

"Both Charmander and Squritle are unable to battle, the winner is Calem and Serena!" The referee said.

Tierno and Trevor slumped in defeat.

"Whoa... Now THAT was a nice move!" Tierno said.

"So you can't learn everything just from the Pokedex...I see!" Trevor said.

"We did it! We won!" Serena said in happiness.

"And now we can see what the mysterious grand prize is." Calem said.

The host walked up to Calem and Serena clapping them for a good battle. "Congrats, you two! You made it to the championship."

"Thanks! Now that we won, can you tell us about the grand prize?" Serena asked.

"Why of course. But I actually have a surprise for you two." The host said.

The two teens looked at him in confusion.

"If you want the grand prize, you have to battle each other!" The host said.

"What?!" Calem and Serena blurted.

"Plot twist! Only one of you is getting the prize!" The host said.

"Okay, this... I did not see it coming." Serena said.

The final battle is approaching, Calem was standing on one side of the battlefield while Serena was standing on the other side. Trevor and Tierno watched from the sidelines and they were already on the edge of their seats.

The host was about to announce the grand prize. "Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for is here. I am going to announce the grand prize. The prize for winning in this tournament is..." He brought out a case and a blanket was covered over it. He pulls the blanket away and revealed the prize, "An egg."

The crowd stood silent for a moment, "An...egg?" Calem asked.

"Not just any egg, it's a pokemon egg. What's in the egg, you ask? Ho, ho, ho, ho,! That's for you to find out!" The host said.

"I knew I should've just not entered at all." Calem said.

"Whoa! So it was an egg?!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Huh, you think it could be something grand like a ticket to a spa resort. But this, it's not that bad." Tierno commented.

"An egg, huh?" Serena giggled in excitement, "I wonder what's in it."

"Now, without further ado, let the final round of the tournament begin!" The host said.

"Well, I made it this far, I might as well win the egg." Calem looks at the pokeball in his hands, "I hope you're ready for this, your first battle with me as your trainer. Go, Honedge!" He sends out his pokemon.

Honedge appears out of his pokeball.

"Now, as an apology for our last match, I shall finally send you out. Go, Frogadier!" Serena sends out her pokemon.

"Frogadier."

"Trainers, ready? Begin!" The referee announced.

"Honedge, use Sword Dance! Then, use Fury Cutter!" Calem said.

Swords ringed around Honedge, raising his Attack. Honedge charged at Frogadier and uses Fury Cutter. It sliced three times before it landed the final blow. Frogadier was knocked back and just shook it off.

"Frogadier, are you okay?"

"Dier!"

"Okay! Let's use Water Pulse!"

Frogadier uses Water Pulse and launches it at Honedge. It was a direct hit, and it caused Honedge to get confused.

"Ah, no!" Calem blurted.

"That's great! Now use Bubble!" Serena commanded.

Frogadier blew out bubbles at Honedge and the attack was landed.

"Come on, snap out of it, Honedge!" Calem called out.

Honedge was still confused.

"Come on, at least use Tackle." Calem said.

Honedge somewhat obeyed Calem and tackled Frogadier.

"I don't get it, why aren't any of the pokemon dodging any attacks?" Tierno asked.

"It's because of Honedge's ability, No Guard." Trevor said.

"No Guard?" Tierno asked.

"No Guard ensures that all attacks used by, and targeted at, the ability-bearer hit without fail." Trevor explained.

Tierno whistled, "That seems handy."

"Okay, Frogadier, use Quick Attack!" Serena said.

"Is she kidding me, right now? Does she even know that Normal type moves aren't going to work with--" Calem's train of thought was interrupted when Frogadier was charging at Honedge at full speed and suddenly circling around it which makes Honedge even more baffled than before.

"Use Water Pulse, full power!" Serena said.

"Dodge it, quick!" Calem said.

But Honedge just stood there in perplex. The attack was landed and Honedge fainted in battle.

"Honedge is unable to battle. That means the winner goes to Serena!" The referee announced.

"Yay! We did it, Frogadier!" Serena gleefully said.

"Frogadier." Frogadier said in amusement.

Calem returned Honedge back to it's pokeball, "You did well, I know you are strong. We'll just have to train more."

The host approached Serena with the pokemon egg in it's case, "Here you go. The prize that you deserve for winning in this tournament." The host said and hands it to her.

"Thanks! I can't wait for it to hatch! I wanna know what's in it." Serena said in excitement.

"Heheh... You gotta be patient, honey. Who knows when that egg will be hatch." The host said.

"Well, you've won the egg. Not that it matters to me, anyway. As long as my pokemon got some training in, I'm fine with this." Calem said.

"Congrats, Serena!" Trevor said.

"Man, you are so lucky! I wanna know what's in the egg." Tierno said.

"Thanks, guys!" Serena said. "I'm a bit excited, but I must wait until this egg hatches. When it hatches, I'll let you guys know, okay?" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Okay!" Trevor and Tierno said.

Suddenly the egg started glowing.

"Huh?" Serena looks at the case in confusion.

"Oh! I guess it's starting to hatch already. Ho, ho, ho, ho!" The host said.

Serena opened the case and watched the egg glowed until it faded and the pokemon appeared before her very eyes.

The pokemon slowly lifted it's eyelids and looks at Serena's happy face, "Cleffa." The pokemon said.

"Aww. Such a cutie!" Serena said.

"It's a Cleffa." Trevor said.

Serena brings out her pokedex.

"Cleffa

The Star Shape Pokemon

Because of its unusual starlight silhouette, people believe that it came here on a meteor." The pokedex said.

Serena brought out her pokeball, "I want you to come with us on our journey. What do you say?"

Cleffa happily agrees and enters inside the pokeball. Without any struggle, Cleffa was caught.

Serena smiled in joy, "Hooray! I caught another pokemon!"

"Congrats, Serena!" Trevor and Tierno said.

"Thanks, guys." Serena said.

"So we have another group on our journey." Calem said.

She smiled, "I'm so happy that I will be taking care of this pokemon. Of course, I will need some help." She said as she looks at Calem.

It made him uncomfortable, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Ho, ho, ho! Well, since Serena is Cleffa's mommy, that makes you the daddy." The host said.

"What!?" Calem blurted. "I am no one's dad!"

"Yeah, let's take care of this child, daddy!" Serena said.

"You will not call me that throughout this journey!" Calem said.

Serena giggled at his reaction. She looks at the host, "Well, thanks again for this prize."

"I hope you take good care of it." The host said.

"I will."

"Welp, I hope you fellers enjoy this tournament. Come back next month to see what kind of grand prize we'll be putting out next."

"Thanks. Bye!" Serena said and the whole gang exits out of the Battle Chateau.

"So, where are you guys headed next?" Tierno asked.

"We're headed to Cyllage City for Calem's next gym badge." Serena said.

"If you're headed for Cyllage City, you need to head in to the cave that is north ahead." Trevor said.

"Thanks for that, Trevor." Calem said.

"No problem." Trevor said.

"Where are you guys going to next?" Serena asked.

"I heard that there was this garden where you can plant your own berries. I'm heading there so I can plant some." Trevor said.

"What?! A garden where you can plant your own berries?! Count me in, I'm coming too!" Tierno said.

"Shauna said she was going there too. Maybe she's still there." Serena said.

"Nice! We can catch up and battle against each other." Tierno said.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later. Take care, now." Trevor said and left.

"Bye, you two! Hope we can see each other soon." Tierno said and left.

"Bye guys! Take care!" Serena said.

Calem and Serena continues to walk toward the path with Serena singing the tune she hummed earlier with some lyrics she made up.

"Oh, how very sweet it is

To know I have an egg

That hatched very recently and it was a Cleffa"

Again, it didn't annoyed Calem, until she sung this line.

"It's a Fairy type and its a baby

That me and Daddy will take care of"

"NO! I refuse to be called daddy!" Calem growled and walked further away from her.

Serena giggled at him, "Calem, you are just too easy to tease."

With Cleffa on her team, she will gladly take good care of it on their journey in the Kalos region. And many more surprises will surely come for these two teenagers as they continue on their journey.

 

In the games, you couldn't find a Cleffa, Clefairy, or a Clefable. Yet somehow, Serena (or Calem, if he is your rival) manage to have one in the game. So I wrote this chapter so Serena can able to have Cleffa in her team while they continue on this long journey. Do you like this chapter? How was the battle in this chapter? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	7. The Fabulous Team Flare is Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious group called Team Flare is causing trouble in the Glittering Cave!

Calem and Serena exits out of the Zubat cave and enters route 8. While in that cave, Calem happens to catch a Zubat. They heard a voice that sounded threating.

"Stop right there!" The voice said.

Calem was wondering where did that voice came from and why did it sound so familiar while Serena was intimidated by that voice.

They were approached by a familiar couple. "Got you! Ha ha ha!" Dexio said.

"Oh... it's just you." Calem said with a sarcastic tone.

"Not happy to see us, huh?" Sina said.

"Well, no. Mostly because you're annoying." Calem said.

The white cladded couple slumped in despair, "All we wanted was to sound tough and intimidating since our last approach didn't go so well." Dexio said.

"Hey, don't be sad. If it makes you feel better, I was a bit intimidated when I heard that menacing voice." Serena comforted.

"By these two? They're nothing but lame losers who pretty much gets in my way." Calem said.

The white cladded couple slumped even lower in despair, "Now why do you have to be so mean?" Dexio said.

"Cut the drama and tell us why you are here." Calem said.

The couple sighed and explained, "We are actually here to update your pokedex." Dexio said.

"Update?" Serena asked.

"That's right, you get to have see more pokemon with this update." Sina said. "Now, can we see your pokedex?" She asked.

Calem and Serena hands over their pokedex to Dexio and Sina and updated their device.

"Now you get to see more pokemon with this update." Dexio said.

"Hey, thanks!" Serena said. She looks at Calem, "Come on, Calem, say thank you to them."

He stood silence for a moment before he respond, "At least this time, you weren't getting in my way."

"We'll take it." Sina said.

"Well, now that we did what needs to be done here, we are heading back to the professor's lab." Dexio said.

"Wait, since you're here and are planning to head back to the lab, would you mind taking these to the professor?" Calem asked and handed them Croagunk and Zubat. "They contained pokemon from other regions."

"That reminds me, where did you even find a Snorlax that was big and strong enough to crush the professor?!" Dexio exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! What happened to the professor? Is he all right?" Serena asked in concern.

"Well, when we walked in the lab, we found the professor being hugged to death by that Snorlax. So we have to get the pokeball that you send him and return that Snorlax back into it's pokeball. So, yeah, the professor's fine." Dexio explained.

Serena sighed in relief, "I'm glad to hear."

"Well, unless there's anything else you want to say to us, we'll be taking our leave now! Bon voyage!" Sina said and the white cladded couple left.

"That's neat that we have our pokedex updated, huh, Calem?" Serena said.

"I guess that's great." Calem said. "Let's get going." Before they can take a step, Calem notice something on top of a rock pillar, "Huh?"

Serena looked where Calem was looking and saw an Absol who was staring at the two teens, "What is that?" Serena asked.

"It's an Absol." Calem answered.

"An Absol?" She asked.

The Absol jumped off the rock pillar and landed a few feet away from the teens. Serena brought out her newly updated pokedex.

"Absol

The Disaster Pokémon

It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger." Her pokedex said.

"Was it watching us this whole time?" Calem asked.

Suddenly, without warning, Absol attacked and used Razor Wind that was headed for Serena. Calem quickly pulled her out of the way and dodged the attack.

"What the hell?! Why did it attacked us?!" Calem exclaimed. Both of them were lying on the ground and got up when they recovered.

"Attack me, will you?! Well, I'll show you!" Serena said.

She sends out her Espurr, "Espurr?"

Suddenly, Calem's Espurr came out of it's pokeball, "Espurr."

"Okay, we really need to fix that habit." Calem said.

"Espurr, use Scratch!" Serena said.

Espurr charge at Absol and scratched at it.

Absol took a few steps back and used Quick Attack. It knocked down Espurr.

"Espurr!" Serena said, concerning for her pokemon.

Espurr got up and shook the attack off.

Calem's Espurr was cheering her sister on with peppy attitude.

"You really are upbeat today, aren't you?" Calem said to his Espurr.

"Okay, Espurr, use Covet!" Serena said.

Espurr charged at Absol, but it used Me First. Espurr didn't move at all.

"Huh? Espurr, what's wrong?" Serena asked in confusion.

Absol used Covet against Espurr and knocked it back down.

"Espurr, can you get up?" Serena asked in concern.

Her sister was cheering her on and telling her to don't give up.

Espurr got up and used Covet against Absol and knock it down.

"All right!" Serena said.

Calem's Espurr was happy that it was a critical hit and continues to cheered her sister on.

Absol got up and used Pursuit which hit Espurr and it was super effective. When that attack landed, Espurr fainted.

"No, Espurr!" Serena said.

Calem's Espurr was shocked by this.

"No, you were doing great." Serena said.

"It lost because you send out a Psychic type to battle against a Dark type. So it's no duh that it lost." Calem said.

She sighed in defeat, "You did well, Espurr. Return and have a good rest." She returned Espurr back to it's pokeball.

"Now that that's done, you should return as well." Calem said and return his Espurr back into it's pokeball.

"Okay, I'm not done, yet! I won't lose to you!" Serena said.

"Go, Frogadier!"

Frogadier appeared out of it's pokeball, "Frogadier."

"Okay, Frogadier, use Quick Attack!"

Absol used Quick Attack as well and both pokemon charged and attack each other head on. They made impact and slide away from each other and attack head on again and again.

"Now use Bubble."

Frogadier blew bubbles at Absol, but it popped them by using Razor Wind and it attacked Frogadier.

"Come on, don't give up! Use Water Pulse!"

Before Frogadier even used Water Pulse, Absol used Me First.

Frogadier couldn't move at all, "What's wrong? Why can't you move as well?"

Absol unleashed Water Pulse and landed a direct hit.

"Since when did Absol learned a Water type move? I thought it was a Dark type."

"Absol is using Me First. It's a move that a pokemon can copy the opponent's attack with 50% more power." Calem said.

Frogadier got up and was confused.

"No, Frogadier!"

Absol finished off Frogadier with Pursuit. Frogadier fell and fainted.

"No!"

Absol was panting, it barely has enough energy left.

She sighed in defeat, "Thank you, Frogadier. You put up a good fight." She sends her pokemon back into it's pokeball.

"I...I lost." Serena looks at Calem, "Calem, help me and send out one of your toughest pokemon."

"Hey, it's not my fight. It's yours." Calem said and looks up at the blue sky with his hands behind his head.

"But... I got no pokemon left."

"Yeah, you do. You got Cleffa, send it out."

"I am not sending our child out to battle!"

"What do you mean 'OUR?!' You're the one who won that egg."

"Then I... I don't know what to do."

Absol glares at Serena, it was taking short breaths and could barely stand.

She had an idea, "I know." She brought out an empty pokeball from her bag. "I'm going to catch you." She throws the ball at Absol and the ball hits the pokemon and went inside. The pokeball shook once...twice... But, it popped out and growls at Serena. "Eek! What do I do?! What do I do?!" She panicked. "I can't escape this."

"Absol is weakened. Send out Cleffa to finish the job." Calem said.

"I can't! It's still just a baby!"

"You can either capture it or let Cleffa finish it."

She looks at Absol, it looked really mad and weakened. She doesn't know why, but she likes the determination this pokemon has in it's eyes.

She pulled herself together and said, "Okay, you're right! If I want to be a pokemon trainer, then I have to be the greatest." She looks at Calem, "Thanks, Calem!" She brought the pokeball that contained Cleffa, "I know this is sudden, but, if I want to be a great trainer, then I must have confidence in my own pokemon. I know you can do this, even if you are recently hatched." She sends out her pokemon, "Go, Cleffa!"

Cleffa appeared out of it's pokeball, "Cleffa."

Absol looked at Cleffa in confusion.

"Um... What can Cleffa do, exactly?" Serena asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know!"

"Well, I haven't checked."

"Well, use your pokedex to check your pokemon's move set."

She used her pokedex to check Cleffa's move set, "It learns Pound and Charm."

"That's it?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, you're screwed."

"Don't say that. I haven't lost yet." She takes a deep breath and ordered an attack, "Cleffa, use Charm!"

Cleffa used Charm and it lowered Absol's attack. Absol leaned towards Cleffa and Cleffa happily plays with Absol by jumping around in circles. While Absol is distracted, Serena takes advantage of this situation and throws a pokeball at Absol. It hit Absol and it was surprised. It went in and the pokeball shook once...twice...thrice...until finally... It was caught.

Serena gave out a huge grin and cheered, "Hooray! I did it! I caught an Absol!" She ran up to Calem and hugged and spins him around, "I did it, Calem! I did it!"

"Okay, you did it! But you don't need to spin me around and hugging me!"

She lets go of him and picks up the pokeball that contained Absol, "I couldn't caught it without the help of my team." She sends out Absol and it appeared out of the ball barely standing and it slowly laid on the ground. "Here, let me heal your wounds." She grabs some healing items out of her bag and tend to Absol's wounds. Once it's wounds were healed, she smiled and said, "There, all done. You feel better, now?"

It nodded in response, "Absol."

She sends out the rest of her team and healed their wounds as well, "There, all better."

Her pokemon said thanks in response.

She smiled and said, "You're welcome."

"Now that we're done here, let's get moving." Calem said.

"Okay, but first, can we eat? I'm starving. And I'm pretty sure after that last battle, my pokemon must be too."

"There an apple tree that I saw near there, you can go and pick some out for you and your pokemon."

"I'm thinking that we should have a picnic here. You must be hungry too, huh?"

"...I am, but I'll live. We need to get going. Cyllage City isn't that far from here."

"Come on, can't we have a nice picnic here? We can take a break from all of that walking we did."

"No, we wasted enough time here. Let's get moving."

"Come on, think about your pokemon, I'm pretty sure they're hungry as well. You can't go to the gym with an empty stomach."

She's right, what kind of trainer is he if his pokemon lacked the energy to battle all because they were hungry. He sighed and said, "All right... We can have a picnic here."

"Yay!"

"I'll get the food ready. You'll set the table up."

"Got it. And when I'm done, I serve some food for the pokemon."

Calem sends his pokemon out. His pokemon chattered amongst each other, "All right, listen up. We're taking a break here. Relax and get some fresh air. I'll call you when lunch's ready."

His pokemon respond in approval.

Serena said to her pokemon, "Okay, I may need some help getting the stuff done. Espurr, can you help me get some apples from the tree?"

"Espurr?" Espurr went to the apple tree to get some apples with some help of her sister, of course.

"Frogadier, could you help me set up the table?"

"Frogadier." Frogadier saluted in response and helps Serena with the table.

"Absol and Cleffa, how about you guys relax and play with each other?"

Cleffa jumps in joy while Absol nodded in response. They went away from the table and Absol laid on the ground and relaxed as Cleffa was lightly jumping around Absol. 

The Espurr used their psychic abilities to get the apple from the tree. Frogadier placed some dishes for the teens and the pokemon. Once the pokemon did what they have to do, they relaxed and have fun with each other. Once the table is set up, Serena started to make food for the pokemon and when she is done with that, she helps Calem with lunch.

A few minutes later, lunch is served and all the pokemon came to eat. The pokemon happily ate Serena's cooking. In the table, there was a bowl full of apples and each pokemon was given an apple. Cleffa is still too young to eat solid food, so Serena made some formula milk instead and fed the youngling. Calem made stew and sweet bread along with some berries that was on the teens' plates.

After a while, all of their pokemon ate and got full, Calem and Serena were still finishing their lunch. His almost finished his stew and took half a bite of his sweet bread. There was one more apple in the bowl and Serena already got her apple. He blindly puts his hand in the bowl, only to find out that there is no apple in the bowl. He checked the bowl and sees that there is no apple.

"What happened to the apple? I could've sworn there was one last apple in here." Calem said.

"Huh? There's no apple?" Serena asked and checks the bowl.

Calem looks at the pokemon, "Hey, did any of you eat the last apple that was in the bowl? I'm not mad, I just want to know."

All of the pokemon denied that they ate the apple.

"Maybe there wasn't enough apples when the Espurr were picking them out." Serena said.

"I checked the bowl a few minutes ago when we handed them out to our pokemon, there were two left which were meant for you and me and you already got one, so that means that someone took my apple."

"Are you making that much of a fuss because there's no more apple?"

"I'm not."

"I'm pretty sure that there are more apples from that tree."

"There isn't, when the Espurr gave you the apples I checked to see if it was enough for everyone and checked the tree to see if there would be more, there aren't." He sighed and said, "Whatever, I can eat what I have." He was going to finish off the other half of the sweet bread he ate, but he checked his plate to see that his sweet bread is gone, too. "What? Now my bread is gone, too?!"

"Don't make a fuss over this, Calem. It wouldn't be great if the baby saw you like this."

"But my bread is gone, too! I know I took a bite out of that bread and now its gone!" He look at the pokemon again, "Is someone stealing my food?!"

The pokemon denies this as well.

"Calm down, Calem. You're making yourself look like a lunatic."

"That's because someone is stealing food from me and they're doing it right under my nose!"

"Calm down, you still got your stew and berries, right?"

He sighed and said, "You're right, I'm just a bit cranky that someone is stealing food from me." He was about to grab some berries from his plate until something came from the table and snatched some berries from the plate. "What the--?!" In a quick moment, he could've sworn that he saw what it looks to be like a tentacle and he saw it going under the table.

"Okay, I know I definitely saw that." Serena said.

"So did I." Calem said.

They looked under the table and saw the thief that stole Calem's food.

"I knew that someone ate my apple and my sweet bread." Calem said.

"Inkay? Inkay!" The pokemon ran out from under the table and showed itself.

"So that's the pokemon that's been stealing your food." Serena said.

"Inkay."

Calem brought out his newly updated pokedex.

"Inkay

The Revolving Pokémon

It flashes the light-emitting spots on its body, which drains the opponent's will to fight. It takes the opportunity to scuttle away and hide." His pokedex said.

"Revolving, more like revolting. This pokemon dares to steal my food. Well, let's see about that." He looks at his pokemon, "Any one of you wants to step in and help me battle Inkay?"

Only one came and step up and it was Braixen.

"Thank you Braixen, for helping me with this. Now let's go."

Braixen pulls out it's twig and is ready to fight.

"Okay, Braixen, use Flame Charge!"

Braixen stomps on the ground and it's whole body was on fire on charges at Inkay and landed a direct hit. Inkay bounced off the ground and used Swagger.

Calem saw how Braixen seems to be agitated. "Damn it!"

Inkay then used Topsy-Turvy.

Braixen was in serious trouble.

"Um... I don't get what Inkay's last move did." Serena said.

"It used Topsy-Turvy. It reverses stat changes. When Braixen used Flame Charge, it's speed goes up. And Inkay used Swagger, a move that increases the opponents attack but confuses the target as well. With these stat changes, Inkay reversed them, so Braixen's speed and attack are lowered." Calem explained.

Inkay used Foul Play and landed a direct hit on Braixen, it follow it up by using Psywave. When the attack made contact, Braixen fainted.

"Damn!" Calem cursed.

Serena got up from the table and came to Braixen's aide, "Don't worry, I'll tend to Braixen's wounds."

"Thanks." Calem thought for a moment before he sends out his next pokemon, "Okay, I know who to choose next." He looks at his pokemon, "I need you, Honedge."

Honedge came to Calem and circled around him, it is happy that he chose him for this.

"Okay, Honedge, I need to test something out, so I need you for this. Are you ready?"

Honedge happily circles around Calem.

"Okay, use Sword Dance!"

Swords ringed around Honedge and it's Attack has risen.

Inkay used Topsy-Turvy and reversed Honedge's Attack and proceeded to use Foul Play and landed a direct hit.

'I knew it!' Calem thought. "Okay that's enough, Honedge. You did well."

Honedge came to Calem, looking a bit confused as to why he called it back.

"I have an idea. Thanks for helping."

Honedge spins in joy knowing that he helped Calem with all it got.

"I think I finally know how you work." He looks at his pokemon, "Fletchling, help me out here!"

Fletchling came to Calem's aide with quick speed and chirped happily.

"Okay, Fletchling, use Aerial Ace!"

Fletchling flew up and charge at Inkay and landed a direct hit.

Inkay bounced back up and used Psywave.

"Dodge it, then use Fly!"

Fletchling quickly dodged and flies up and with full speed, it charges at the opponent.

Inkay fights back by using Foul Play and charges head on.

The impact was made and both pokemon were knocked onto the ground. Fletchling gets up and hovers above the ground.

Inkay got up and used Swagger.

'I thought it would use that.' Calem thought.

Fletchling looked like it was agitated.

"Fletchling, can you hear me?"

Fletchling's chirping was groggy.

"I know you're not feeling well, but I need you to use Aerial Ace."

It somehow obeyed Calem and flies up and charges at Inkay.

Inkay was knocked down, but it got up and used Topsy-Turvy.

Fletchling's stats were reversed.

"Okay, I want you to use Aerial Ace again, Fletchling."

It obeyed Calem again and flies up and charges at Inkay, but Inkay strikes back by using Foul Play and both pokemon made contact and were knocked away.

Fletchling tries to get up, but Calem stops it, "That's okay Fletchling. You done enough." He looks at Inkay who seems a bit weakened after that last attack. He brought out an empty pokeball and throws it at the weakened Inkay. Once it got inside the ball, it shook once...twice...thrice...until it was finally caught. Calem picks up the ball and sends Inkay out. "You are incredible. I like the way you battle. But, you seem to be like an idiot. You could've use Swagger, then used Foul Play to finish the opponent. But I can teach you. Maybe you can learn more move sets by training with me. What do you say?"

Inkay jumps up and down in joy and agrees with that idea.

"Congrats, Calem. You caught another pokemon. That makes a total of six pokemon in your party." Serena said.

"I know. Now my party team is set. I know the rest of us can be strong if we train hard." Calem said.

"Come here, Inkay, let me heal your wounds."

Inkay came to her and lets her heal it's wounds. When she was done, Inkay thanks her.

She smiled and said, "No problem, Inkay."

Calem grabs some berries from his plate and hands some to Inkay, "Next time if you're hungry, just ask. Okay?"

Inkay happily accepts Calem's berries which was sign of a new friendship. 

After lunch was over, they pack things up and return their pokemon to their pokeballs. "All right, let's get going." Calem said.

"Right!" Serena said.

As they walked on route 8, Calem caught a Difloon, a Zangoose, a Seviper, and a Mienfoo. They battled trainers that were in this route and Calem started to use Inkay a bit more than his other pokemon and using it's move to a good and smart use. Serena was using her Absol more often as well and they got along quickly and a lot better when she first catch it. They continued on to the route until they reached civilization. They come across a place called Ambrette Town.

"Hey, I know this place! This is Ambrette Towm." Serena said. "I used to come here when I was little. I came here for the aquarium and the fossils that were here. Such nice memories."

"So you know your way around this place?" Calem asked.

"Well, my memory is a little foggy, but I'm sure I know my way around."

He looked at her in disbelief, "Just in case, let's ask for directions. There's a pokemon center here, let's have Nurse Joy take care of our pokemon and see if she knows where to take the road to Cyllage City."

They entered inside the pokemon center and gives Nurse Joy their pokemon and Calem asks if she knows the way to Cyllage City. She gave them directions and he thanked her for that.

Serena was viewing at a poster about the fossil exhibit that was held here. Her eyes were sparkling with joy as she reminisce her visit here. When Calem came to her, she looks at him and said, "Calem, since we're here, let's go to the fossil lab. I want to remember the good times that I've done here before."

"No. I already got the directions from Nurse Joy. When our pokemon are ready, we should go. We already waste enough time."

"Aww... What's the big rush? You should take things slow and easy."

"Unless there's a gym here, I do not need to be here."

"Well, what I heard is that in the fossil lab, the scientists should know something about Mega Evolution."

Calem looked at her in disbelief, "Really? What if this some sort of lie you're making up?"

"I'm not making it up. I'm pretty sure I remember that the scientists used to study something about Mega Evolution."

"How do I know that you're not lying just so you can go to the lab?"

"Calem, I wouldn't lie to you. Sure, there are some things I must've forgot. But I wouldn't lie to you."

He looked at the poster for a moment before he made his decision, "Okay, fine. We'll go. But this better not waste my time."

She smiled, "I'm pretty sure it won't."

When their pokemon were healed, they exit the pokemon center and headed for the fossil lab.

They enter inside the lab and Serena gazed at this place. "Ah, I remember coming to this place. It hasn't changed a bit."

They wandered around until they were approached by two scientists.

"Hello! And welcome to the fossil lab!" Said the male scientist. "No doubt that you're here because you were intrigue by the mysterious fossils."

"He just says that to anyone who comes here. It's his kind of joke he makes." Serena said.

"Oh! Have you been here, young lady?" The male scientist asked.

"I did when I was little." Serena said.

"Aha! And you came back for more, eh? Well, look no further, because we'll definitely hire you!" The male scientist said.

She giggled at the scientist, "You're so funny!"

"...I'm serious." Said the male scientist.

She giggled at the scientist again, "Sure, you are."

"Well anyways, what brings you here?" The male scientist asked.

"I'm Serena. This is my friend, Calem. We're here because we thought that you may know something about Mega Evolution."

"Wait, aren't you Professor Sycamore's students?" The female scientist asked.

"If you're talking about the couple in the white getup, then, no, we're not." Calem said.

"No, what I mean is you're the one who got your starters from him, is that right?" The female scientist asked.

"That's right." Serena said.

"Mmm... Sorry, but all we know is that it has something to do with mysterious stones." The male scientist said.

"This information is small, but we'll take what we can." Calem said.

"We're sorry, but that's all we know." The female scientist said.

"It's okay. Thanks anyway." Serena said.

"Are you sure you're not intrigue by the fossils and want to learn more about them?" The male scientist asked.

"I'm good, thanks." Serena said. "I already know what fossils are."

"Oh, I see." The male scientist said.

"Well, if that's all you know about Mega Evolution, then we shall take our leave." Calem said.

"Wait! I just remembered that our assistant knows more about Mega Evolution than us." The female scientist said. "He's in the Glittering Cave to bring back some fossils for us. Maybe you can go there and ask him more about Mega Evolution."

"Come to think of it, it's been awhile since he left, do you think he got lost in that cave or something?" The male scientist said.

"Who knows. But can you kids go check up on him to see if he's okay?" The female scientist asked.

"Sure." Serena said.

"I'm pretty sure this is going to be a foolish and hopeless pursuit of something unattainable." Calem said.

They exit the fossil lab and headed for the Glittering Cave. They entered route 9 where there was someone standing by near a Rhyhorn. The person noticed the two teens coming this way, "Hey there, you heading for the Glittering Cave?" The person asked.

"Yeah, we are." Serena said.

"Well you can't get past here. This route is full of spikes and jagged rocks." The person said.

They took a look at the fields and saw how the road look like.

"But, wasn't there someone who came by here to go to the cave?" Calem asked.

"There was. But, he hasn't come back in a while." The person said.

"We're here to go check up on him." Serena said.

"But how, if we don't know how to get past this road." Calem said.

"I can help you two with that. You can use this here Rhyhorn." The person said.

The Rhyhorn looked at the two teens.

"We're gonna ride on a Rhyhorn to go to Glittering Cave?" Serena asked.

"I have two Rhyhorn, right now, the other guy still has the other Rhyhorn. But, I suppose you two can ride on this Rhyhorn together. This Rhyhorn is pretty strong enough to carry a heavy person." The person said.

"Do you take care of these Rhyhorn?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I do. The scientists at the fossil lab wants to bring some fossil from the cave. So I helped them by letting my Rhyhorn take them to the Glittering Cave." The person said.

"And we have to ride on a pokemon?" Serena asked.

"How hard could it be?" Calem asked and gets on the Rhyhorn. "See, not so bad."

After knowing it's safe to ride on Rhyhorn, she got on the pokemon and held onto Calem for safety.

"Be careful and let me know how's that guy doing." The person said.

"We will and thanks!" Serena said.

They rode off on the path to the Glittering Cave. Surprisingly, there were some pokemon that lived in this area. Calem managed to capture one when it was in the way, challenging them to a battle and it was a Sandile. They got off Rhyhorn when they made it to their destination. They saw another Rhyhorn just like the person back at the entrance of that route said.

"Here it is, Glittering Cave." Serena said.

"This must be where the assistant is at. He should know something about Mega Evolution. If not, then we wasted our time here." Calem said.

They entered inside the cave and saw how pretty and sparkly it looked. "They don't call it Glittering Cave for nothing, do they?" Serena commented.

They ventured inside the cave trying to find the assistant. They traveled deeper and deeper into the cave. Calem caught some pokemon as they continue on. He caught a Machop, a Rhyhorn, a Kangaskhan, a Mawile, a Lunatone, and a Ferroseed. They finally made their way to the other side of the cave and they saw someone who is all dressed up in red and even has a red hair color and red shades.

The guy turned around and saw the two teens, "What's this?" He walked up to the two teens, "Well, well. What do we have here? Two nosy little trainers has come poking around."

"And who are you exactly?" Calem asked.

"I should be asking you that." The red guy said.

Serena started to introduced themselves, "Well, I'm--"

But Calem interrupted her, "Don't answer that. Something tells me that he is up to no good."

"You shouldn't go judging people on how the way they look." Serena said.

"He's right to say that." The red guy said. "We're doing something here and we don't want anyone to interfere on what we are doing."

"We? So, there's more of you." Calem said.

"Well, in any case, I should keep you quiet from seeing me." The red guy said and brought out his pokeball.

"I knew he's a threat." Calem said and brought his pokeball out.

"What's going on here?!" A voice said. Another person whose dressed up in red, has red hair color, and even has red shades, appeared. This one is a female this time and she saw two intruders. "What's this? Intruders?" She asked.

"Apparently so." The red guy said.

"Well, well. Don't they know that kids shouldn't be here in this dangerous cave. We grown-ups have adult business to do here. So run on home and don't come back." The red gal said.

"Just who are you people, anyway?" Calem questioned.

The red couple smirked and introduced themselves.

The red guy starts, "Listen up! We're the fashionable team whose very name makes people tremble in fear."

"We are also the fabulous team that shines brighter than any future anyone has." The red gal said.

"We are Team Flare!" The red guy and gal said and strikes a pose which made Calem and Serena felt very awkward and uncomfortable.

'These guys are no better than those losers in white.' Calem thought.

"How about this, we'll let you leave here alive. We're giving you a warning. Don't pass this chance up." The female grunt said.

"We have business here as well, and right now, you are getting in my way." Calem said.

The male grunt sighed, "We tried to warn them."

"I rather not get my fashionable and fabulous clothes dirty. But, we have to get rid of these pests." The female grunt said.

The female grunt brought out her pokeball. Serena stood by Calem and brought her pokeball out.

"Let's go, Houndour!" The male grunt said.

"Come on out, Zubat!" The female grunt said.

Both pokemon appeared on the field.

"Let's go, Inkay!" Calem said.

"Come on out, Absol!" Serena said.

Both pokemon appeared out of their pokeballs.

"Let's show them who they're messing with. Houndour, use Flamethrower!" 

"Zubat, Bite!"

"Absol, use Razor Wind!"

"Inkay, use Psybeam!"

Inkay used Psybeam to cancel out Flamethrower.

Absol used Razor Wind on Zubat before it could even landed an attack.

The Zubat was blown back and it collapsed with Houndour that caused both pokemon to faint in battle.

The male grunt dropped to his knees in defeat while the female grunt fell in defeat.

"You may have beaten me, but when I lose, I go out in style!" The male grunt said.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to beat me!" The female grunt said.

Calem and Serena returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs.

"This isn't over yet!" The male grunt said.

"There are more of us in here. You can't beat them all. Soon enough, you'll lose to one of them!" The female grunt said.

"Not a problem. I'm not going to let some fashion freaks stop me from what I'm doing." Calem said. "Come on, Serena."

"Right." Serena said and continued on along with Calem.

As they venture in this cave, they battled against other Team Flare grunts from around the corner. Serena healed their pokemon when they were fatigued. They ventured deeper and deeper into the cave and battling Team Flare grunts until they found the assistant being threatened by two Team Flare grunts.

"You know what we want, so hand them over!" The male grunt #1 said.

"No! I'm not giving them to you. I worked so hard to search for them, I won't let you take them away from me!" The assistant said.

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt growled at the bad guys.

"Amaura." Amaura was a bit scared by the red cladded group.

"You are making this hard for us, aren't you? Fine, we'll take it by force!" The male grunt #1 said.

"Enough!" Serena said.

"Huh?" The male grunt #2 wondered who's voice was that and who dared to stop them.

Calem and Serena approached the red cladded duo, "We won't let you harm him!" Serena said.

"Oh? A couple of kids are going to stop us? Unlikely!" The male grunt #1 said.

"Help me!" The assistant plead.

"We'll get you out of there, just hang on!" Calem assured.

"You'll have to get past us first!" The male grunt #2 said.

Male grunt #1 sends out Croagunk while Male grunt #2 sends out Scraggy.

"Go, Inkay!"

"Come out, Absol!"

Inkay and Absol came out of their pokeballs and stand on the field.

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab!"

"Scraggy, use Brick Break!"

"Use Psybeam!" Calem said.

"You use Me First!" Serena said.

Me First took effect first and Scraggy froze into place, Absol used Brick Break on Scraggy while Inkay used Psybeam on Croagunk before it could land a hit. Both pokemon were down and out and the grunts were shocked by this.

"I don't believe it!" The male grunt #1 said.

"We lost?!" The male grunt #2 exclaimed.

Calem and Serena returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs.

"Oh man! How are we going to explain this to them?!" The male grunt #1 said.

"We are surely going to get punished for sure!" The male grunt #2 said.

"What is going on here?!" A voice said.

Both of the male grunts trembled when they heard that voice, "Oh no!"

The voice appeared out of the corner and two women approached the scene.

There was a woman with purple hair and purple lipstick and a red getup that the rest of the grunts wore. She wore a visor and a purple light was streaming across the visor. She was wearing a purple tie and a belt with the Team Flare logo on it.

There was a woman with green hair and green lipstick and a red getup that the rest of the grunts wore. She wore some green shades and there was some sort of pixels appearing on the shades. She was wearing a green tie and a belt that has the Team Flare logo on it.

Calem and Serena looked behind and saw the women.

"I was wondering what took so long." Said the purple woman.

"Don't tell me you lost to a couple of kids." Said the green woman.

"More of them?" Serena said.

Calem took a long look at the girls and can't help wondering why he feels like he should know who they are. "Who are you?" Calem questioned.

"Augh! Arrrgh!!" Suddenly, his head started to hurt.

"Calem?" Serena looked at him in concern.

His hands were on his head trying to soothe the pain, but it didn't help at all. "My... My head! It hurts! Augh!!!"

"What's with him?" The green girl asked.

"I don't know." Said the purple girl.

Calem was on his knees, trying to get a grip on himself. 'My head... Why does it hurt?... Arrgh!!' Calem thought. He suddenly had a flashback in his mind.

Calem was a young boy at the age of six, he was with his parents in the car driving to his grandma's house. His parents were going on a vacation while Calem gets to stay with his grandma. When they drop Calem off to his grandma's house, they said their goodbyes and drove off. As Calem's parents drives up to the four way intersection, Calem saw a car driving fast to the intersection and it would not slow down. When their parents crossed the intersection, the fast car wouldn't stop and something happened that he didn't saw it coming. The fast car increased the acceleration and then...

"Calem?... Calem!?... Calem!" He heard a voice. 

"Who's...voice is that?"

"Calem, are you okay? Snap out of it!"

"...Serena...?"

He suddenly returned back to reality. He was on his knees and had his hand on the cave wall trying to steady himself. He shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Calem, are you all right?" Serena asked in concern.

He steadily gets himself up while rubbing his head, "...Yeah...I'm fine." He groaned.

"Well, since that is over, let's get back to where we were." The green woman said. "Do you get the pokemon I told you about?" She asked.

"Uh... unfortunately, no. We lost to them." The male grunt #1 said.

"Seriously?!" The purple woman said angrily.

Both male grunts flinched in terror.

The purple woman breathed in and exhaled, "Whatever, let's just retreat for now."

"Yes Ma'am!" The grunts said and left.

"I don't know who you are, but let's hope that this will be the last time we'll see each other. And if we do see each other, I'm hoping that you won't breakdown like you just did right now." The green woman said and she left along with the purple woman.

Serena gave out a sigh of relief, "Phew... Glad that's over." She looks at Calem, "What was that about?"

His head started to ease and the pain was starting to subside, "I...don't know. My head started to hurt when I saw those two girls. I felt like I've seen them from somewhere."

"Are you okay, now?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

She sighed in relief, "Good."

"Ahem! Thank you for saving me." The assistant said.

"Oh! Uh... You're welcome!" She said. 'I completely forgot about him.' She thought.

"Young man, are you okay? You looked like you must have had a nervous breakdown or something." The assistant said.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." He said.

"Well, okay, if you say so." The assistant said.

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt was very happy for what the two teens did.

"Amaura." Amaura looked a bit worried about Calem, though.

"Are these your pokemon?" Serena asked.

"Why, yes!" The assistant said. "These are Tyrunt and Amaura. I've revived these pokemon from their respective fossil. Those Team Flare people wanted to steal them from me. Can you believe that?!"

"It must be tough for you, but, wow, that's amazing how fossilized pokemon can be revived!" Serena said.

"Are you here to look for some fossils, too?" The assistant asked.

"No, we're here to check up on you. The scientists back at the lab were worried about you." Serena said.

"Oh, they are now?" The assistant said. "Well, since I've been cooped up here for awhile, I guess I should head back. Let's all head back."

"Okay." Serena said.

They exited out of the cave and head back to the lab. They got back to the lab and they were greeted by the scientists.

"Welcome back!" The male scientist said.

"I must thank you kids for saving me. I don't know what I do if you weren't around." The assistant said.

"What happened?" The female scientist asked.

"Well, you see, it started like this, right?" The assistant explained everything to the scientist and how he told them that Calem and Serena saved him. But he never said anything about Calem's breakdown.

"I see." The female scientist said.

"I must thank you for helping the assistant. He would've been in grave danger if you hadn't showed up." The male scientist said.

"No problem. We're glad that he's safe and sound." Serena said.

"Well, we thank you for your actions." The female scientist said.

"Sorry that we don't have anything to give you in gratitude." The assistant said.

"It's fine." Serena said. "We should get going. We have to be somewhere."

"Okay, take care and thanks for everything!" The assistant said.

"Bye!" Serena said and they left the lab.

"We have to head for the aquarium in order to get to Cyllage City, right?" Calem asked.

"That's right." Serena said. But she had a thought in mind, "Hey, Calem?"

"Hm?"

"I think you should take it easy for today. After what happened back at the cave, I felt like you need to relax a bit."

"I told you I'm fine."

"But still, I think that you should take a break. Let's take a look at the aquarium for a while. It'll ease your mind."

"I said I'm okay, I don't need a break."

"Come on, think about your pokemon, I'm pretty sure they must be worried about you inside their pokeballs."

She's right, his pokemon must be worried about him and he doesn't want to cause them any anxiety. He thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay, we can go and stop by the aquarium."

She smiled, "That's good." 

Before they went to the aquarium, they headed for the pokemon center to heal their pokemon. While they wait for their pokemon to be treated, Calem used the PC and sends his recently captured pokemon to the professor. When they were done with the pokemon center, they stop by the aquarium and looked at all the exhibits. They watched the Piplup happily play with each other, they watched the fish pokemon swimming around in a huge tank, they saw the trainers play with deadly predator pokemon like Sharpedo and Dragalge. Serena was having the time of her life just like she did when she was a kid. But Calem was actually bored of all this. He was so glad that it's finally over and they get to move on.

"Ah, they never lost their touch." Serena said.

"Now that we're done, let's go to Cyllage City now." Calem said.

They exited the aquarium and found themselves on the beach. Serena gazed in awe on how beautiful the beach looks and how blue and clean it is.

"Hey, Calem, let's go for a swim. The water looks nice." Serena said.

"No. We wasted enough time. We should get going right now."

"Aw, come on, don't you want to have fun and just let loose?"

"I have no need for that. I must continue on my journey."

"Come on, think about your pokemon, after what they've been through, they deserve some rest and relaxation."

He hated it when she plays that card, but she is right. He doesn't want his pokemon all pooped out and lose to the gym leader. He sighed and said, "Okay, fine. We can rest here for a while."

"Yay! I always wanted to try out this swimsuit I bought." Serena said.

In a few moments, All of their pokemon were out and were having fun. Serena was in the water playing with her pokemon, she was wearing her red two piece bathing suit. Calem didn't even went in the water. He just sat on a boulder, looking over his pokedex and thinking about who were those guys in red and why does those women looked familiar to him. But, he didn't let that bother him too much. All he was thinking about right now, is his match against the gym leader.

 

When I first saw the images of Team Flare grunts, I thought they looked like secret agents to me. What do they look like to you when you first saw the images? (Other than them looking like fashionistas.) Also, no, I didn't forget about the assistant telling Calem and Serena about the Mega Evolution. I planning them to realize it in the next chapter. Did you like this chapter? Have any questions or concerns about this? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	8. The Gym Leader Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off with the Cyllage gym leader. Can he beat him and get his second badge? Find out now!

After they had fun on the beach, Calem and Serena continued on with their journey. They battled trainers on the beach as they move forward to Cyllage City. Once they got through the beach, they were at their destination, Cyllage City.

"We made it, Calem, Cyllage City!" Serena said.

"Somewhere in this city, there is a gym here. I just need some directions." Calem said.

"Perhaps we should look for a map. There should be one around here."

"But before I can even challenge the gym leader, we need to heal our pokemon."

"And I take it that you'll ask for directions from Nurse Joy?"

"Easier than looking for a map."

They headed straight for the pokemon center to let Nurse Joy heal their pokemon and ask her for directions. After they were done with that, they headed for the gym where Nurse Joy told them to go.

"So, the gym is in a cave?" Serena asked.

"I heard the gym leader likes to climb things, he must've picked the cave for reasons." Calem said.

"I wonder, will the cave be dark or will it be beautiful like the last cave we went through?" After a few short seconds, Serena suddenly stops and gasped in realization, "Uh-oh..."

Calem stops and looks at her as if she did something bad, "What is it?"

She twiddled her fingers, "I...suddenly realized that the assistant that we saved from the Glittering Cave was the one who knows about Mega Evolution and we kinda forgot to ask him about that."

Calem's eyes were wide in realization. He closed his eyes and just inhaled and sighed and said, "You know what, it's too late. We're already here and I don't want to go back. Let's just move on and forget about the information even if he did know stuff about Mega Evolution." He said and moves on to the gym.

Serena continued on and had a moment of thought to herself, 'Although, the reason why we forgot was because...' She remembered what happened back at the cave. She remembered Calem screaming and saying that his head is hurting. She remembered his facial expression, his eyes were shut and his teeth were clenched, it really did worry her a lot. But, she tried to forget about it and moves on.

They finally arrived to the cave that Nurse Joy directed them to.

"Let's go." Calem said and enters inside the gym.

Serena follows him in and they entered in the gym and Serena was amazed in awe knowing how beautiful this place looks. There was a waterfall in the cave and Calem saw how there were climbing walls in this gym. Waiting for them in the gym was none other than the gym leader and his referee. He smiled knowing that he has more challengers.

"Ah, more challengers. That great! I was getting bored." The gym leader said.

""So, you're the one I have to battle, right? Okay then, I challenge you! My name is Calem, and I come from Vaniville Town." Calem said.

The gym leader looks at Serena, "And what's your name, challenger?"

"Oh, I'm Serena. I'm not here to challenge you, I'm just here to watch." Serena said.

"Okay, so just one challenger then? I hope you can put up a good battle. My name is Grant, and I use Rock-type pokemon." The gym leader said.

"So, a Rock-type gym, eh?" Calem looks around the gym, "You know, I probably would've known just by looking at this place."

"Okay, are we here to chatter or are we here to battle?" Grant asked.

"You're right. Let's go!" Calem said.

"All right, let's head up to the battlefield." Grant said.

"Huh? Where is the battlefield?" Serena asked.

Grant turns and looks up, "Up there."

The two teens look up and saw how high it was, "Whoa! That's really high!" Serena said.

"If you're here to challenge me, then you must climb up this rock to challenge me." Grant said and started to get on the wall and climbs up.

"The gym leader likes to climbs things. He's really athletic and he wants to do the same with the challengers." The referee said.

"Well, ain't he a athletic freak." Calem said.

"Only the challengers can climb the rock, so, up you go." The referee said.

Calem sighed, "Fine, I guess I could use the exercise." Calem said and started climbing.

A few minutes after going through climbing this tall rock, he made it up. He was panting as he got to the top. He held on to the edge of the battlefield and took a quick rest. A shadow was covering him and he looks to see who was blocking the light.

"You did it, Calem! You made it up!" Serena said.

"Wait, how did you get up here so fast?" Calem asked.

"I took the elevator." Serena said as she pointed at the elevator where the referee was and waved at him.

"I could've just took the elevator without climbing this?!" Calem exclaimed.

"I just said only the challengers can climb this rock, Serena is just a spectator. Therefore, she isn't a challenger." The referee said.

"Man, Calem, you need to exercise more." Grant said.

"Maybe if you stretch before you climb this rock, you would have no problems." Serena said with a smile.

"Who asked you?" Calem snapped as he glared at her.

She puts her hand out to help him up, but he declined and got himself up.

"Good luck out there!" Serena said and went to her seat to watch the battle.

Calem approaches the battlefield.

"All right! You ready?" Grant asked.

Calem nods, "Of course."

The referee looks at both challengers and cleared his throat, "The battle between Calem from Vaniville Town and Grant the gym leader will now commence. The challenger can use up to six pokemon that he has on him. Trainers, ready? Start!"

"Now let's get to it! Let's go, Amaura!" Grant sends out Amaura.

Amaura appeared on the field, "Amaura."

"Hey, we saw a Amaura when we were at that cave." Serena said.

"Hmph! This will be easy. Pancham, come on out!" Calem sends out Pancham.

Pancham came out of it's pokeball and appeared on the battlefield, "Pancham! Pan!"

"We'll be the ones to go at it! Amaura, use Aurora Beam!" Grant said.

Amaura blasts Aurora Beam at Pancham.

"Dodge!" Calem said.

Pancham managed to dodge the attack.

"Okay, use Work Up, then use Karate Chop!" Calem said.

Pancham used Work Up and then used Karate Chop on Amaura which was super effective, but it didn't went down that easy.

"What?!" Calem was surprised that it was still standing.

"I can't believe it survived that attack." Serena said.

Grant gave out a hearty laugh, "Come on, is that the best you got? Let me show you my best. Amaura, use Take Down!"

Amaura charged at Pancham and knocks it down.

"Are you all right? Can you get up, Pancham?" Calem asked.

Pancham got up with some vigorous energy.

"That's good, now use Karate Chop again!"

Pancham charged at Amaura and used Karate Chop. Even if it is super effective, Amaura didn't went down yet.

"This is a problem." Calem said.

"Ha ha! That was good, but not good enough!" Grant said. "Amaura, use Take Down!"

Amaura charge at Pancham and landed a direct hit.

"Now use Rock Tomb!"

Rocks formatted around Amaura and the rocks landed on top of Pancham.

"Break out of them by using Karate Chop!" Calem said.

Pancham breaks free, but that's what Grant wanted, "Now use Thunder Wave!"

Amaura blasts Thunder Wave at Pancham and the attack landed.

Pancham fell on the ground.

"Damn it!" Calem cursed. "Pancham, are you okay?"

Pancham barely got up with little energy it has left. Electricity flowed through Pancham.

"Oh man, not Thunder Wave. It'll lower Pancham's speed." Serena said as she was biting her nails in suspense.

"Give it your all! Use Karate Chop!"

"Use Take Down!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and collided. Both attacks landed on each other and both pokemon were knocked away from each other, but only one was barely standing while the other had fainted.

The referee took note of the fainted pokemon, "Amaura is unable to battle! The winner is Pancham!" The referee announced.

"All right, Calem!" Serena cheered.

"You did great, Pancham." Calem said.

"Pancham... Pan." Pancham was on it's knees, panting.

"Return, you deserve a good rest." Calem said and return his pokemon.

Grant return his pokemon back, "You did awesome, Amaura! I'm proud of you!" He looks at Calem, "I must say, you're pretty good. But now, this is where the real match starts." He brought out his pokeball, "Let's go, Tyrunt!"

Tyrunt appeared on the field, "Tyrunt!"

"So, he's using fossil pokemon for this match." Serena commented.

"A Tyrunt? No matter." Calem brought out his pokeball, "Come on out, Honedge!"

Honedge appeared out of it's pokeball.

"Ready? Begin!" The referee announced.

"Okay Tyrunt, use Stomp!"

Tyrunt jumps in the air and stomps on Honedge, but it failed.

"What?!" Grant was surprised.

"Honedge is a Ghost and Steel type, Grant. As a gym leader, I thought that you would know already." Calem said.

"Oh..." Grant sheepishly scratches his head, "I guess I didn't know that, heh heh heh." He sheepishly laughed.

"But now, I got you where I want you. Honedge, use Sword Dance, then use Fury Cutter!"

Rings appeared around Honedge and it's Attack were raised and attacks Tyrunt with Fury Cutter. It knocks it away with one final slash.

"That all you got? Tyrunt, use Bite!"

"Use Shadow Sneak!"

Before Tyrunt could even make a move, Honedge quickly attacks Tyrunt by using Shadow Sneak. After Tyrunt shook the attack off, it charges at Honedge.

"Use Pursuit!"

Honedge charged at Tyrunt and both pokemon collided and slide away from each other.

"Use Rock Tomb!"

Rocks formatted around Tyrunt and it threw the rocks toward Honedge.

"Use Fury Cutter to slice the rocks!"

Honedge sliced the rocks by using Fury Cutter and after the rocks were sliced, it charged at Tyrunt and sliced it multiple times. Tyrunt fell and fainted by the attack.

The referee took note of Tyrunt's condition and called it, "Tyrunt is unable to battle! The winner is Calem from Vaniville Town!" The referee said.

"Yay, Calem!" Serena cheered.

"You have proven to be a wall that I am unable to surmount!" Grant said as he smiled at the challenger's victory.

"You did it, Calem! You won!" Serena said as ran up to him and shakes him in excitement.

Calem doesn't seem to be bugged about this at all.

Grant walks up to the two teens and said, "Congrats, Calem. You and your pokemon did very well on our battle. I believe you deserve this." Grants hands him the Cliff Badge.

"Congrats, Calem! You won another badge." Serena said.

"I see you have two badges. If you are going to the next gym, it should be at Shalour City." The referee said.

"Shalour City? Where have I heard that from?" Calem said in wonder.

"Hey, isn't that where Korrina resides? You know, the trainer with the skates that we bumped into at route 5?" Serena said.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. I guess I'm going to Shalour City then." Calem said.

"Good luck, Calem. And may your journey be a great one!" Grant said.

"Thanks." Calem said.

They exit out of the gym and made their way to Shalour City where Calem's next gym battle awaits him.

"You know, Calem, I suggest we should stretch before we go on." Serena said. "I don't want you to pull a hamstring while we're walking." Serena joked as she nudge Calem.

"You're never going to let it go, aren't you?" Calem said in annoyance.

"Come on, you always got to stretch before you can do some exercise. In fact, let's have a race."

"No."

"Come on, I'll race you to the next location." Serena said.

"No."

"Come on, are you tired already?"

"No, I don't want to run because I just don't want to, okay?"

Serena puts her hands behind her head and looks at the sky, "Okay, let's not race. I probably would've win anyway." She said and giggles.

Calem sighed at her annoyance, "I wish I could just climb a ten foot rock so that way I won't have to deal with you."

They continued their adventure, Calem's next gym challenge is at Shalour City. Who knows what awaits for them on their adventure, it may be tough like climbing a rock, but it isn't impossible.

 

Did you like this chapter? What do you think of the battles? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	9. The Town of Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena enters a town where mysterious stones are valuable.

Calem and Serena enters route 10 to continue on their adventure. As they walk, Serena spotted an apple on a tree. She was a bit hungry and it was the only apple left on the tree. She left Calem's side for a bit to get the apple. After three seconds, Calem noticed that she was not walking by his side. He looked behind him and saw Serena climbing a tree to reach the apple she wanted. She got ahold of it and she fell from the tree as Calem watched.

She landed on her butt. She rubs herself to where it hurts and shows the apple to Calem, "Got it!" She said.

He just rolled his eyes at her.

She got up and the dusts off the apple. She opened her mouth to take a bite and then suddenly a Murkrow swoops by and snatched the apple from her. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

The Murkrow landed on the tree branch where Serena got the apple from. "Murkrow!" The pokemon cawed.

"That was my apple! I got it first, fair and square!" She said.

But the Murkrow just taunted at her which made her fuming mad.

"Why you! I'll teach you to steal other peoples' stuff!" She said.

The Murkrow was ready for battle. But suddenly, Swift was used and it scared off the Murkrow and it dropped the apple. The apple landed on a patch of flowers and there was something rustling in it. Something came out of the patch of flowers and it was holding the apple. It was none other than a pokemon. It went up to Serena and it handed her the apple.

"Oh, thank you. Are you the one who used Swift and scared off that Murkrow?" She asked.

The pokemon happily replied. "Eevee!" It said.

She smiles at the pokemon, "Thank you so much! I owe you one." She said. "Here, you take it. I betcha you're more hungry than I am." She said and gave the Eevee the apple. She brought out her pokedex.

"Eevee

The Evolution Pokémon

A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms." Her pokedex said.

"You are so cute!" She commented. "Well, we must be going now. See ya!" She said.

"After all that effort, you decided to give your apple to Eevee and you're not going to even capture it?" Calem asks.

"Well, it did help me get the apple. I thought I should just pay it forward, you know." Serena said.

"If you're done wasting my time, we should get going." Calem said and moves on.

While walking on route 10, Calem and Serena battled trainers and leveling up their pokemon. When they bumped into the next trainer, Serena was next to battle this trainer. As Calem watched her battle, he sensed that someone was following them. He turned around and there was no one in sight. He thought that maybe it was nothing and it was all in his head and he turned his attention to the battle. While they're were on this route, Calem captured a Sigilyph and a Golett. After many battles from trainers, they finally reached their next location, Geosenge Town. It was quiet and decent and perhaps maybe even peaceful.

They both looked around the scenery, Serena was awed by this placed and took a deep breath of this fresh air while Calem wondered why there are so many stones laying around in this town and wonders why there were stones on the route they were just on. However, this moment of nature viewing has ended when Calem saw someone that looked familiar to him. 

"Geosenge Town is the town of stones." It was a Team Flare grunt, who is singing a tune.

Serena looked at the singing grunt, "Huh? Hey, isn't that--"

But Calem covered her mouth and they hid themselves. The male grunt looked over to see if someone was there. He scratched his head in wonder and just shrug. He moved on to where he should be. Meanwhile, Calem hid himself and Serena behind a tree that was next to the entrance of this town. He waited for a bit to see if the grunt could move on so he could follow him. Serena was still trying to figure out why Calem grabbed her, covered her mouth, and hide behind a tree. They have pokemon that can battle. She wanted to move his hand away from her mouth, but he wrapped his arm around her so she couldn't move. When the grunt moved on, he let go of her.

He looked at her, "Don't make a sound. In fact, stay here." He said and followed the grunt.

Serena wanted to know why a Team Flare grunt was doing here. But more important things came to her mind. She remembered the last time they encountered Team Flare, she could still remember how much Calem was in pain back at the cave. She went with Calem to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble. They followed the grunt to see where he is going. He kept singing a tune and he didn't even noticed the two teens following him. He finally stops and the two teens hide behind the bushes.

"Now, where did they say it was again? Behind the rocks or something?" The male grunt said in wonder.

As they wait for him to make his move, Serena felt like someone was following them. She turned around and there was no one there. She was could've sworn that there was someone there. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Calem left her behind to continue following the grunt when he made his move. The teens hid behind the tree when the grunt made a turn. Calem waited for a moment before he pokes his head out and saw that the grunt was nowhere to be seen, all they see is a boulder.

"What?! Where did he--?!" Calem showed himself and looked around to see if the grunt was nearby. How checked around the boulder to see if he was hiding, but he wasn't. It's like he disappeared. Calem growled and clenched his fists, "Damn it! How could I lose him?!"

Serena could only watch as he stood there, growling and cursing. "Calem..." She worries that it could be a problem if he saw Team Flare again, but she was relieved that the male grunt disappeared, otherwise it could result what happened last time. "Calem?" She called out.

He looked at her, "What?" He said in a harsh tone.

"Um... I think we should get going now for...you know, your next badge."

He stood there for a moment and took a deep breath and exhales his frustrations. "All right, we should get going. There's no point in getting mad if he's gone. I know I will bump into one of them someday and I will get some answers out from them." He said and heads back to town.

Serena watches him walked by her and saw his facial expression, he looked mad and disappointed. She wanted to do something to cheer him up, but she couldn't come up with anything. She went with him to go back to the town.

When they reached back to the town, they headed for the pokemon center to let Nurse Joy take care of their pokemon. After Calem sends Sigilyph and Golett to Professor Sycamore via PC, he sat on the couch as he waits for his pokemon to heal. Serena was still thinking up a way to cheer Calem up, but still came up with nothing, until she saw a brochure and read about Geosenge town. She saw that there was a place about the history of this town and thought that this was worth checking out.

After their pokemon were healed, Serena showed Calem the brochure, "I think it's worth checking out. Don't you think so, Calem?" She asked.

Calem read what was in the brochure, "A place where stones are very valuable and are common to find." He saw some pictures of evolution stones on the brochure. "They have stones that can evolve pokemon? Maybe this is worth checking it out." Calem said.

Serena smiled knowing that Calem wasn't so angry anymore. They exited the pokemon center and saw something coming their way. It was a pokemon and it was approaching the teens. It stopped right in front of Serena.

"Wait... Isn't this...?" Calem recognized this pokemon.

"Hey, aren't you...?" Serena knows who this pokemon is.

It was an Eevee. The same Eevee who retrieved the apple from that thieving Murkrow. And it is still holding that apple that Serena gave it to.

"Hey, what are doing here, anyway?" She asked.

The Eevee puts the apple down and nudges the apple to her.

"Oh, you want to give this to me?" She asked.

The Eevee nods.

"Hold on, were you following us this whole time?" Calem asked.

The Eevee nods.

"You followed us all the way from that route? And were you following us when we were following one of members of Team Flare?" She asked.

The Eevee nods.

"I thought something was following us." Calem said.

"I thought so, too." Serena said. She looked at the apple and it is still clean. She happily accepts the apple from Eevee, "Thank you, Eevee."

"Eevee!" The pokemon happily said.

She took a bite of the apple and the taste is so sweet. She looked at the Eevee, "You want some?"

The Eevee made a happy grin and Serena gave the Eevee a bite of her apple. Eevee looked very happy.

"Hey, do you want to join us on our adventure. We'll have lots of fun together." She said.

The Eevee jumps in joy for hearing that.

She giggled and brings out an empty pokeball, "Okay, you can experience the adventures we're gonna have." Serena said.

"Eevee!" It said in joy and touched the pokeball and enters inside and without any struggle, Eevee was caught.

She smiled to herself, "I caught another pokemon. I know you will have fun in our journey." She said. She sends Eevee out, "I want you to have the experience of this adventure we're having."

"Eevee!" Eevee happily said.

Serena carried Eevee and they went to the museum where Calem read about the evolution stones. Once they entered inside, they were greeted by a female scientist who was studying on the stones. "Hello! And welcome to the Geosenge Museum. How can we help you?" She asked.

"I want to know about the stones you're studying." Calem said. "I heard that they are valuable and they are very common to find."

"It's true. In fact, we just got a stone that is very valuable. I'll go get it for you." The female scientist said and left to fetch the stone.

They looked around the place and saw some rare stones that were placed on display. A few minutes later, the female scientist came back with a display box that contained a Fire stone. She shows it to the teens, "This stone is very rare and really valuable."

"It's a Fire stone, how can they be rare to find?" Calem asked.

"Well, mostly because we found this stone burrowed inside the Reflection Cave." The female scientist said.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Of course. In fact, the Cyllage gym leader, Grant comes visit this town every so often to check what kind of stones we have." The female scientist said.

"Cool." Serena said with an impressing tone in her voice.

"I will put this in a display case, for you to see." The female scientist said.

She turns around and walks to the display case. As she makes her way to the display case, she accidently tripped and the Fire stone slipped from her hands. The stone was flying in the air and with quick thinking, Eevee slipped through Serena's hands and catch the Fire stone.

"Nice going, Eevee!" Serena said.

Suddenly, Eevee started to glow along with the Fire stone. Eevee started to change and when the form is completed, the glow was gone and Eevee evolved into Flareon.

"Flareon." The pokemon said.

"Uh... What just happened?" Serena said.

"Your Eevee just used the Fire stone and evolved into Flareon." Calem said.

"Oh no! And it was very rare too!" Serena said. After the scientist got up, Serena apologized as much as she could, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine! No need to worry." The scientist said.

"But... My Eevee used your Fire stone."

The scientist urged the teens to come closer and whispered to them, "Just between us, we have plenty of these Fire stones. The reason I said it was rare and valuable, so that people wouldn't accidently break them when we hand it to them."

"Oh." Serena said. "So, you have more of these?"

"Of course." The scientist said.

She sighed, "That's a relief." She looks at her pokemon, "So, you're a Flareon now, huh?" Serena brought out her pokedex.

"Flareon

The Flame Pokémon

It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle." Her pokedex said.

"I just think it's too soon to evolve you, but what's done is done." Serena said. 

For a while, they looked at the rare stones and gems that was in this small museum. When they were done, Serena thanks the scientist and left the museum.

"Well. that was fun." Serena said.

"They do have some interesting stones." Calem said.

Suddenly, they've heard someone shouting. "Hey! Don't run off!! Lucario!!!"

The teens looked behind them and saw a Lucario heading towards them.

"Huh? A Lucario? Wait... Have we seen this one before?" Calem asked.

"I... believe so?" Serena said as she tries to remember.

Then, they saw a trainer with skating gear and there was a Lucario who was catching up to her. When she appeared, she bend on her knees to catch her breath and chugged down a bottle of water. When she caught her breath, she took a look at the trainers in front of her and instantly recognized them. "Oh! I remember you two. We met at route 5, right?" She asked.

"Yeah! You're Korrina, the Shalour City gym leader, right?" Serena asked.

"Yup, that's me!" Korrina said.

"And your Lucario is staring at me once more, I see." Calem said.

"That's why you've run off, Lucario? Because you want to test him?" Korrina asked her pokemon.

Lucario looks back at it's trainer and nods.

Korrina smiled and said, "Well, you know what Lucario wants." She said. "Do you want to have a battle with both of my Lucario?" She asked.

"I guess." Calem said.

"Okay, let's go at it!" Korrina said. She looks at Serena, "Hey, would you mind being the referee for this?"

"Oh, um, sure. I'll try." Serena said.

When they were ready, Korrina sends out her Lucario, who is interested in Calem.

"If its a battle you want, I'll be more than happy to oblige." Calem said. "Let's go!" He sends out his pokemon.

His pokemon appeared out of it's pokeball, "Braixen!"

"Uh, let's see, the battle shall now commence...?" Serena said.

"Ok, Lucario! Use Power-Up Punch!"

Lucario charges at Braixen and lands the attack. Braixen was blown back, but not knocked away.

"Braixen, use Fire Spin!"

Braixen brought out it's twig and moves it in circles and fire came out of the twig and it surrounds Lucario.

"Don't give up just yet, Lucario! Use Metal Sound!"

While it is consuming in flames, Lucario manage to use Metal Sound.

Braixen covered it's ears as Metal Sound hits it.

"I know it hurts, but I need you to keep going. Use Psybeam!"

Braixen blasts the Psybeam at Lucario and with the combine power of Fire Spin, Lucario was down and out.

"Um... Lucario is unable to battle...right?"

"That's a good call!" Korrina said. She walked up to her Lucario, "You were awesome, Lucario. Take a rest, okay."

The Lucario got up and walked off the battlefield and watch the rest of the battle from the sidelines.

Korrina looks at her other Lucario, "You ready?"

Her Lucario nods.

"Okay, you're next." Korrina said and sends out her other Lucario.

"You've done enough, Braixen. Return and have a good rest." Calem said and returns his pokemon.

He brought out his other pokeball, "All right, you're up next. Let's go!" He sends his pokemon out.

Fletchling chirped as happy as it can be.

"Battle begin!" Serena said.

"Lucario, use Sword Dance!"

Swords began to ring around Lucario and it's Attack has been raised.

"Now use Power-Up Punch!"

Lucario charges at Fletchling.

"Dodge!"

Fletchling flew away from the attack.

"Now use Aerial Ace!"

Fletchling dives down and strikes at Lucario. Lucario was knocked down, but it was not out yet.

"Can you get up?"

Lucario got up with energy to spare.

"That's great! Now use Metal Sound!"

"Fly up!"

Lucario used Metal Sound but Fletchling quickly flew up to avoid the noise.

"Now use Aerial Ace!"

Fletchling dives down and strikes at Lucario.

"Withstand it and use Power-Up Punch!"

While Fletchling still made contact with Lucario, It knocks the Flying-type pokemon down with Power-Up Punch.

"You think you have some energy left?" Calem asked.

Fletchling flew up with vigorous energy.

"I see you're still raring to go. But, I'm not going down just yet! Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!"

"Fletchling, use Quick Attack!"

Both pokemon charged at each other. Lucario was about to knock Fletchling down again, but with great speed, it dodged.

"Aerial Ace!"

While moving in great speed, it knocked Lucario down with Aerial Ace. With that final hit, Lucario fainted.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Calem!" Serena said.

"Wh-What?! Not even my ultra-powerful Lucario duo could stand up to you?!" Korrina exclaimed.

"You did well. Take a good rest, Fletchling." Calem said and returns his pokemon.

"You did it, Calem! You've won!" Serena said.

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed! Now I see why Lucario likes you." Korrina said. She looks at Serena, "And you did pretty well for being a referee." 

"Thank you! See that, Calem? Why can't you be more supportive of me?" Serena asked.

"Because I don't want to." Calem said.

"Harsh." She said. "Hey, since Calem won, does that mean he gets a gym badge?" Serena asked.

"Let's just put this as an unofficial gym battle and call it a regular trainer battle." Calem said.

"Yeah, what he said." Korrina said.

"So, where is Shalour City?" Serena asked.

Korrina points the location, "Once you pass beyond Reflection Cave, you'll reach the city."

"Just beyond that cave?" Serena asked.

"That's right! When you're done here, you should stop by and challenge me there." Korrina said.

"Ok, I will." Calem said.

"Well, I should get going. Take care now." Korrina said and was about to walk off until she suddenly realized, "Oops!" She turns around, "I did it again. I must've got caught up in the moment and I haven't even know your names yet."

"Oh! Well, my name is Serena." She introduced. "And this is Calem."

"Calem and Serena..." She smiled at them, "I hope you'll make it to Shalour City." Korrina said and left with her Lucario following her.

"Let's go back to the pokemon center so that Nurse Joy can heal my pokemon." Calem said.

Serena nods at the idea, "Ok."

They enter inside the pokemon center. It was only a few minutes when Nurse Joy was done taking care of his pokemon. He said thanks to Nurse Joy and the teens exited the pokemon center only to find out that it is getting late.

"It's about to be nighttime." Calem said.

"I heard there is a hotel here in this town." Serena said.

"Perfect. We can rest here for the night." He said.

They headed for the hotel which was not that far. They reached for the hotel and enter inside. They were greeted by a man who is working the register. "Hello! What can we do you for?" He asked.

"We would like to have two bedrooms to sleep for the night." Calem said.

"Ooh! Sorry, but, we only have one bedroom left and it's a single bedroom." The man said.

Calem inhaled and sighed, "Fine, we'll take the single bedroom."

"You're in luck! This is the only room we have available!" The man said.

Calem hands him the money, "Here."

The man hands him the key, "Here you go! Enjoy your stay!"

Calem and Serena went to their rooms. He opens the door and finds the room to be quite decent. 

"Calem?" Serena said.

He looks at her, "What is it?"

She wraps her arms around him and gave him a loving hug, "I know that you're upset about losing that Team Flare member, but I just want you to not worry about it and move on. This is the best I could do to cheer you up."

He looks at her face, she looks so sad for him. "This is none of your concern." He said and he moved her arms away from him and grabs his pajamas with him to the bathroom and takes a shower.

"Calem..." When he was done taking a shower, Serena said to him, "I want to know something, are you mad?"

"I'm not."

"Even after what happened?"

"I'm fine, okay?"

She looks at his face and found no traces of anger. She smiled, "I'm glad."

Serena was next to get herself cleaned up. After she was done, They got into their jammies and got on the bed. The lights were turned off and they were covered with fresh sheets.

Serena looked at Calem, whose back is faced to her, "Good night, Calem."

But Calem didn't say anything.

"Ahem. This is the part where you have to say good night to me." She said.

Calem still didn't say anything.

She sighed, "Oh well, I understand you're tired and you had a long day." She snuggled against his back.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't get so close to me." He said.

"But you're so warm and snuggly." She said.

He wanted to tell her to give him some more space, but he was just way too tired to tell her. The two teens closed their eyes and went to sleep.

 

I know that Serena recently caught an Eevee and it immediately evolved into Flareon in this chapter. But this is the only way I could think of for her to add it to her team. Did you like this chapter? What do you think of the battle? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	10. A Vivid Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I am going to make a lemon. This is going to be the first lemon of this series. If you do not like lemons or you do not want to read this lemon, please move on to the next chapter.

The room and atmosphere was vivid. Serena was naked and lying on a soft and comfy bed, she was massaging her breast, squeezing and kneading it. Her legs were spread and her pussy was being massaged by her other hand. Her mouth was open and letting out erotic moans. She was softly panting and gasping as she rubs her slit in circles. Her nipples were hard and her juices were leaking out. She was ready and she needed a dick to fill her up and a man to make her feel good.

Calem was standing in front of her with his dick hard and ready. He approached her and took her arms away from her and planted a deep kiss on her lips. He held her wrists as they make out. Their bodies were so close to each other and their kisses tasted wonderful and he wants more of her body. The make out session lasted about five minutes before he moves on. He inserts his dick inside her, her walls were so wet and was greedily sucking him up.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he moves in a steady pace. Serena was gasping and moaning loudly with each thrusts he makes. Her walls were squeezing his shaft tightly as it could. Her walls were so warm and his member was coated in her juices. He gritted his teeth and lets out some grunts as he moves. He lets go of her wrists and placed his hands on the soft sheets and between her head. She placed one hand on his slim chest while her other hand was placed on his back.

He moved faster and pushed his dick deeper into her. He grunts and pants as he reached places he hasn't reached before. The tip of his member was kissing the entrance of her womb. Serena was moaning louder than usual, she was feeling so good right now. Calem was now panting in the shell of her ear and she feels his hot breath. He planted another kiss as he moves faster and faster.

The kiss lasted for a few moments before he broke contact, pulled out, position Serena on her hands on knees, and sticks it back in. His hands got ahold of her curvy hips as he pounds her deep and hard. The tip of his dick actually entered inside her womb when he thrusts. Moans escaped from his lips when her walls were clenching on his dick tighter than usual. His body was beginning to moist with sweat as he moves.

He picked up the pace and slams into her at an incredible speed. They love hearing each other's moans as their body was being filled with ecstasy. Calem lowered his upper body to grab ahold of her breasts and gives them a good massage. He squeezes and kneads her breasts as he increase more of his speed and pounds her hole. The texture of her breasts were so soft like a pillow and his hands can't keep away from them.

He pulled his dick out of her wet pussy and inserts it in her anus. When he puts it in, there was no pain, just pleasure. Serena lovingly moaned as her ass was being filled with his cock. He thrusts hard, fast, and deep while his hands moves to her nipples. One hand was pinching and pulling her nipple while the other was flicking the other nipple. Her pussy was soaking wet and it desperately wants that cock back inside. Her juices were leaking out and staining the sheets.

Her ass was tighter than her pussy, he was pushing his cock way deep into her. The sounds of slapping flesh begins to ring when he pounds her hard and fast. Calem was groaning as she clenches her butt cheeks to make her ass tighter. He grabbed ahold of her hips and pounds faster into her. He gritted his teeth and hissed as he moves. More of her juices flowed out of her as he continues to pound her.

His fingers began to twist one of her nipples and pulls it. His other hand began to pluck her other nipple for a few times and flicks it with one finger. Her body was beginning to moist up with sweat as well and some of it were dripping off of her when he thrusts into her. The texture of her nipples were so hard and her boobs were getting sweaty. He spread her sweat around her boobs as he kneads them with rough pressure.

He lets go of her boobs and pulls out. He flips her over and carried her. She was sitting on his lap. Before they go on, they took a moment to gaze at their bodies. There were some sweat forming on their bodies. They took a moment to roam their hands around their sweaty bodies. His hands were feeling her sweaty stomach and moist breasts while Serena feels his sweaty belly and moist chest. His hand went to her butt to get a feel of it. He softly and slowly rubs one of her butt cheeks. It felt just like her breasts, so soft and squishy.

When they were done admiring each other's bodies, they moved on and continued with their intimacy. He lifted her body up and he slowly lowers her to his dick. When the tip is inserted, she loudly moaned as his dick was filling her hot, wet, empty womb. She wanted his dick back into her pussy so badly, even her pussy started to make a loud and lewd sucking sound when his cock entered.

She squirmed and moaned once it was fully sheathed. In this position, he can go deeper. He started to thrust up at her womb and plants another deep kiss. His dick can now enter inside her womb and it was the most awesome experience he has ever felt. Both of them were moaning into each other's mouths as he moves. Calem managed to get her mouth to open and he struck his tongue inside her mouth and dominate her tongue.

Their tongues were swirling around in each other's mouths. Serena placed her hands on his moist chest while Calem wrapped his arms around her back. His tongue was deep into her moaning mouth as he pushed his dick deep inside her. Her lips tasted great, her touch were like fire, and her pussy felt so amazing. He broke contact with her lips and his hands made its way to her hips and started to move her up and down on his cock while he moves inside her. 

He erotically pants while she moans with great pleasure. His hot breath was hitting her nipples. Her pussy was squeezing and milking his shaft and it started to make some squelching noises when he thrusts. He placed his mouth over one of her nipples and suck on it. He swirl his tongue around as he lightly suckled on her teat. He bite her nipple and pulls it slowly before he lets go. He does this for a few times before he slowly licks her teat.

He started to feel he was getting close to his climax. He held her tight and thrusts up at a fast pace. Her pussy was so wet and hot and it was clenching him. Her moans were so erotic and he can't get enough of it. He was almost there, he moved faster and faster and he was panting and moaning in the shell of her ear. He is there, he is coming. He was going to make one last push and then finally...

Calem woke with a gasp and pants. He calms down and looks around, he is still at the hotel. He looks at the time, it was three in the morning. He looks at Serena to see that she is still soundly sleeping. Calem exhales with ease and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He notice that his jammies were a bit tight. He removed the sheets and saw that he is hard and there is a bit of a wet spot. It must've been that dream. He knows that this hard on he has is going to keep him up. He sighed and went to the bathroom to take care of this problem. 

He turned on the light to the bathroom, lifts up the toilet seat, and lowered his pajamas. He grabbed his member and strokes it. Why did he even had that dream in the first place? And why would he even be dreaming of doing that to her? What does it mean? These are the questions that are swimming in his mind as he is taking care of his problem. His mind went back to that dream. He was dominating her and soon enough, images of Serena was filling his mind. She was naked and making lewd poses. It was enough for him and he groaned and his member spurted out his seeds and went into the toilet water.

He flushed the toilet and wiped himself and the toilet to make sure he doesn't leave any evidence. When he was done, he washed his hands and went back to the bedroom. He sees Serena still there, sleeping peacefully. He sighed to himself and went back to bed. He hopes that he doesn't have that dream again. He looks at Serena one last time before he finally closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 

The first lemon for this story is done. There will be more lemons, I just don't know how many there will be though. How was this lemon chapter? Was it good enough even though it's short? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	11. A Cave of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena enters the Reflection Cave. What will they find when they see themselves in their reflections?

Calem and Serena left the hotel feeling satisfied with their services. They took a shower, ate breakfast, which is fantastic, and their clothes were fresh and clean by the use of the laundromat. When they got outside, Serena stretch her arms in the air and gave out a satisfied sigh. Calem looks at Serena as she stretches, he can still remember the dream he had, but he just wants to forget about that right now and focus on his adventure.

"I feel so great! I feel like I can run a mile!" Serena said.

"If I remember, to get to Shalour City, we must pass the Reflection Cave. Correct?" Calem said.

"That's what Korrina said." She said.

"All right, let's go."

They headed for the Reflection cave, which was beyond route 11. In that route, Calem caught a Nidoran (Male) and a Sawk. After a few battles with some trainers, they arrived at the entrance of the Reflection Cave.

"Here it is! The Reflection Cave!" Serena said. They entered inside and Serena gasped in awe. This cave was full of mirrors and it was a wonderful delight to see. As they ventured deeper into the cave, they can see their reflections with a crystal clear view, "You know, each time when we visit a cave, it gets prettier and prettier."

"Are you talking about yourself?" He asked.

"Oh, Calem, you know how to flatter me so."

"That wasn't a compliment."

They approached a mirror at the far end of the cave, right where there are two love couples who were sightseeing as husband and wife. The couple stared at their own reflections.

"Oh, how beautiful." The husband said.

"I know. This cave is filled with mysterious wonder, and yet, it can be so pretty." The wife said.

"I wasn't talking about the cave." The husband said.

His wife giggled, "Oh, you."

Calem and Serena looked at their own reflections, but they did hear what the couple said. "How sweet." Serena whispered to Calem.

"We shouldn't be eavesdropping." He whispered back.

"I heard that if we look hard enough, we can see a past version of ourselves." The husband said.

"Where did you hear that?" The wife said.

"Some native in this region told me. This place has some secrets that I wanna know." The husband said.

"Huh. I didn't know that." Serena said.

"Me neither. But I'm guessing it's just a prank someone told him." Calem said.

"Well, I'm going to try anyways." Serena said. She look hard at her reflection, and soon enough, she saw a past version of herself. She saw herself as a nine year old. She looked so young and happy and carefree. She gasped in surprise, "Calem, I can see myself!"

"No duh! It's a mirror."

"No, I mean, I can see a past version of myself in the mirror!"

"What?" Calem was confused by this. Did she really see herself? It was his turn to look hard at the mirror. He didn't see anything at first, maybe she was just tricking him to see if he could actually do it. But soon enough, he actually saw himself, his past version of himself. He saw himself as a nine year old. He looked so sad and lonely and he was crying to himself. He gasped and took a step back away from the mirror.

"Did you see yourself?" Serena asked.

Calem looked at Serena, then the mirror again and saw his own reflection and not his past version of himself.

"Calem?" Serena was confused as to what he saw.

He looked at Serena again, "Let's just go." He said and walked away from the mirror.

Serena was puzzled and didn't know what happened. He went with him and they both continue to find their way out of this cave. As they venture through the Reflection Cave, Calem caught some more pokemon. He caught a Solosis, a Wobbuffet, a Sableye, and a Ferroseed. They travelled deeper into the cave and they come across some trainers. They battled one after the other. When they bumped into the next trainer, Calem was up next to battle.

"Go, Hawlucha!" The trainer said.

Hawlucha was sent out of it's pokeball, "Hawlucha!" The pokemon said.

"That's a Fighting and Flying type. In that case, go, Espurr!" Calem said.

Espurr was sent out, "Espurr."

Serena's Espurr came out of it's ball, "Espurr?"

"Oh, do you want to watch your sister battle and cheer her on?" Serena said.

Her Espurr nodded in response.

"Hawlucha, use Aerial Ace!" The trainer said.

"Use Fake Out!"

Espurr quickly approached Hawlucha and made the first strike. Hawlucha was knocked down by that attack.

"Don't give up now. Get up!" The trainer encourage.

Hawlucha steadily got up and was ready for an attack.

"Use Psybeam!"

Espurr blasts out Psybeam at Hawlucha.

"Dodge, quick!"

Hawlucha easily dodge the attack.

"Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Use Confusion!"

Hawlucha jumps up and charges at Espurr, but Hawlucha immediately stopped when Confusion was used. Espurr blows back Hawlucha.

"Can you go for more, Hawlucha?"

Hawlucha got up again with vigorous energy.

'That Hawlucha is strong. I need to finish it before it can get to attack.' Calem thought. Before he calls out the next attack, he notices the mirror right next to him and he saw his past version of himself again. His attention was away from the battle as he saw his nine year old self bouncing a ball and throwing it to someone.

"Calem!" Serena called out.

"Wha--?!"

He saw Hawlucha used Aerial Ace on Espurr and knocks it down.

'Oh crap! I wasn't paying attention.'

"Yes! A direct hit!" The trainer said.

"Can you get up?"

Espurr steadily gets up.

"Hurry, before it uses it's next attack! Use Flying Press!"

Hawlucha jumps up and was about to land on Espurr.

"Use Disarming Voice!"

Espurr opened it's ears and lets out an dubious sound that attacked Hawlucha and cancelled the attack.

Hawlucha fell down and it got right back up with energy still flowing through it.

'This could be bad.' Calem thought. He was about to call out the next attack, but his focus on his battle was taken away again when he saw his nine year old self in the mirror being comforted by someone. As if something bad happened to him.

"Calem! What are you doing?!" Serena called out again.

He snapped out of it and saw the Hawlucha using Flying Press on Espurr, "Quick, use--"

It was too late, Hawlucha landed the attack and Espurr fainted. Hawlucha got off Espurr and stand proud in victory.

"Ha ha! Yes!" The trainer said.

Calem gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, 'Damn! It's all my fault!' He thought.

"All right, you got more pokemon for me to fight?" The trainer asked.

Calem unclenched his fist and looks at the trainer, "No, I don't. But she does." He looks at Serena, "You're up."

He carried his pokemon and lets Serena heal it.

When she was done, she asked, "What happened? You just stood there and let your pokemon get hurt."

"I know and it's my fault. I'm not letting it happen again."

"Well, just take a rest. I'll handle it." She takes his place in the battlefield. "Before we start, let me heal your pokemon. It won't be a fair fight if I just battle your pokemon after that last bout."

"Say, thanks!" The trainer said.

After a few minutes, Serena won the battle. "Nice going, Absol!"

"Aw, man! I lost! Well, it was a good battle, so I'm not complaining." The trainer said. "I must go deep in this cave and grow stronger for my pokemon. I hope you grow strong, too." The trainer said and venture deeper into the cave and train.

Serena healed her pokemon, and when she was done, she looked at Calem. "Calem, is something wrong? You looked troubled."

Behind Serena, he saw the mirror and his reflection of his past self. His past self looks at him with those sad eyes. He looks back at Serena, "It's nothing." He said and moves on.

Serena sighs, "Oh, Calem, you worry me so much."

They continue to venture in the cave and battle some trainers. Calem didn't even bother to battle any of the trainers after what happened. He just let Serena handle all of the trainers. All he wants is to get out of this cave. As they find their way out, he still sees his past self in the mirror. He tried his best to ignore it as he can while finding the exit. He finally got his wish when he found the exit.

They were finally here. They were at the city where Calem gets his next badge. Shalour City.

"Finally! Out of that cave!" Calem said.

"I'm guessing you don't like it. Although I do see you sometimes glancing at the mirrors. Did you see something that was bothering you?" Serena asked.

"It was nothing." Calem said.

"Mmm... I don't think it was nothing."

"Never mind all of that. We got out and this is exactly where we're supposed to be. Shalour City. Now, let's go find Korrina." Calem said and walks toward the city square.

Serena sighs again, 'Calem, I wish you could just tell me what's bothering you.' Serena thought. She goes with him to help him find the gym.

 

There wasn't anything special about Reflection Cave in the games. But I found that this would be a great opportunity for this story. Did you like this chapter? How was this battle? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	12. The Secret of Mega Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Calem and Serena will finally know the secret behind Mega Evolution.

Calem and Serena roamed through the streets of Shalour City to find the pokemon center. As they look for it, they were called by two familiar faces.

"Hey!"

They look behind and sees Trevor and Tierno.

"Hi, Trevor! Hey, Tierno!" Serena said.

"So you made it. I thought you guys already pass this place." Tierno said.

"We just got here." Serena said.

"Ah, good. You made it just in time, because I just got a call from the professor and he told me that we should go visit the Mega Evolution Guru. He knows the secret of Mega Evolution." Trevor said.

"He does!?" Serena exclaimed.

"I heard that he's in that imposing building deep in the city. It's called the Tower of Mastery." Tierno said.

"Did you hear that, Calem?! We can finally figure out what Mega Evolution is!" Serena said with joy.

"As much as I want to go, we still need to go to the pokemon center." Calem said.

"I know where it is." Trevor said. He led the gang to the pokemon center. In no time short, they were already here. "Here it is, the pokemon center."

"Thanks, Trevor." Calem said.

"No problem." Trevor said.

They entered inside and let Nurse Joy heal their pokemon. As she was healing their pokemon, Calem sent the pokemon he captured to the professor. When they were done, they headed for the Tower of Mastery. They walked down a path that has sand and there were water washing up against the shore. It looked very grand as they approached the Tower of Mastery. The building looked so majestic and grand. It feels like it been through so much in history. They entered inside and saw how amazing it was. There was a statue of what looks to be a Lucario, but with a much more unique design.

"Hey, guys!" A voice called out.

They looked behind them and saw Shauna coming their way.

"Hey, Shauna!" Serena, Trevor, and Tierno said.

"Wow! Everyone's here! I guess that means we know what's going to happen. We can finally figure out the secret of Mega Evolution!" Shauna said.

"I guess you know, too, huh?" Serena said.

"Yep, Professor Sycamore told me about the information." Shauna said.

"Wait, if all of you got the information from the Professor, how come he couldn't tell us about it?" Calem wondered.

"Oh, well, before Professor Sycamore told us the info and was about to hang up, we found you guys and thought that I should tell you so he wouldn't repeat it four times in a row to each of us." Trevor said.

"Wow, that must be tiring." Serena said.

Suddenly, a door opens and it was right in front of the statue. Two people came out, it was the gym leader, Korrina and the Mega Evolution Guru.

"My, so this is what the ruckus was about. You must be Professor Sycamore's pupils." The Mega Evolution Guru said.

"And you must be the Mega Evolution Guru." Calem said.

"Glad to see that you two made it." Korrina said.

Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno was confused and looked at Calem and Serena.

"You know each other?" Shauna asked.

"We first met on route 5." Serena said.

"And I battled her at Geosenge Town and won." Calem said.

"You mean you already got the badge?!" Trevor exclaimed.

"It was an unofficial match." Calem said.

"You battled him and you lost? And you didn't even give him the badge?" The Mega Evolution Guru said.

"Like he said, it was an unofficial match. He even said it after the battle." Korrina said.

The Mega Evolution Guru sighed, "I hope you can give him at least a good battle at your gym."

"Oh, lighten up Grampa. My Lucario was the one who wanted to test him in the first place." Korrina said.

"Grampa?" The gang said.

"Yeah, I'm his granddaughter." Korrina said.

"Come to think of it, you do resemble to each other." Calem said.

"Do not!" They both said. They looked at each other and let out a small laugh.

"Okay, maybe we do." Korrina said.

"Now that all of Professor Sycamore's pupils are here, I shall now explain everything about Mega Evolution to you. So listen up!" The Mega Evolution Guru said.

The gang listened to his explanation and they were about to find out the secret of Mega Evolution.

The Mega Evolution Guru starts his story, "Mega Evolution is a transformation of pokemon that were thought to be unable to evolve any further! It's a whole new level of power! I'm sure Professor Sycamore gave you guys a Kanto starter, those Kanto starter can evolve further beyond! But not all pokemon have a Mega Evolution. There's a reason why I used the word "Transformation" a moment ago. Mega Evolution differs from Evolution because it ends after a certain amount of time. In other words, it's a temporary Evolution. To put it this way, it evolves, but then it goes back to what it was before. Mega Evolution is a special kind of Evolution. That said, we still know very little about it. What we know is that it requires special items. And the most important element is the trust between pokemon and trainer. To make Mega Evolution work, you need two items: A Mega Stone for the pokemon and the Mega Ring, which has a mysterious stone set in it, for the trainer."

"Wow! That some amazing info!" Serena said.

"Since Professor Sycamore entrusted each one of you with a Pokedex, I would like to give these items to all of you..." The Mega Evolution Guru said. "I'd like to share them with you, but..."

"But? But what? Just come out and say it!" Calem said.

The Mega Evolution Guru looked a bit remorseful, "Sorry, but presently, I have only one Mega Ring..." He said with a bit of guilt in his tone. "It's a very precious item. That's why my research isn't getting anywhere..."

"I see." Trevor said.

"So, I want all of you to decide amongst yourselves which one of you will be the one who challenges the Mega Evolution successor." The Mega Evolution Guru said.

The gang look amongst each other.

"I'll pass. Pokémon battling isn't really my scene. So, Mega Evolution would be way out of my league." Tierno said.

"Me too." Shauna said. "It really would be a cool memory, and it does look interesting, but... I just don't know."

"I want to complete the Pokedex first. If you try to do too much at once, you won't accomplish anything." Trevor said.

All that's left was Calem and Serena. They looked at each other and Serena does want to be the one who can use Mega Evolution. If that's the case, all they have to do is battle for it and Serena is ready for it.

Calem looks away from her, "You can have it."

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

"Eh?!?"

"Say Whaaat?!"

"Whaaa?!"

"Huuuuh?!?!"

"You... You don't want it?" The Mega Evolution Guru said.

"No, I don't need it." Calem said.

"But, Calem, the power of Mega Evolution is awesome! Why don't you want it?" Serena asked.

"When I was young, my father was studying on Mega Evolution. I didn't like Mega Evolution because I always thought that it was just special pokemon who could just evolve and instantly grow stronger. When I catch pokemon, I want to train them and help them get stronger without the use of Mega Evolution. I was a naïve young boy at first, but now, hearing your explanation of Mega Evolution, I was right."

"But you won't know until you try, right?" Serena asked.

"You should be happy, you're going to use one of the most powerful items in the world and yet, you worry about me not actually ever using it?" Calem asked.

"She right. At least give it a try before you decide to judge." Korrina said.

Perhaps he was a bit too hasty, maybe he should give the Mega Evolution a try. He sighed and said, "Fine, I guess I should give it a try." 

"That's great!" Korrina said. "Now, let's head to the top of the tower, where we shall have our battle."

Everyone walked up the long spiral stairs. It took a few moments for them to reach for the top. Calem, Korrina, and the Mega Evolution Guru made it up with ease. But as for the rest of the gang, they were panting and wheezing as they made it up to the top.

"Finally... We made it!" Trevor panted.

"My legs... They were meant for dancing not walking really long stairs." Tierno panted.

"Ooh... My knees feel like they're about to burst." Shauna wheezed.

"I really don't want to go back down." Serena said.

Calem just face palmed as he was embarrassed to be even with these guys.

"This is it. This is where we battle in that area." Korrina said and heads outside.

Once the gang has recovered, they head outside and saw an amazing view. They all gave an amazing, "Wow!"

"This is where I shall hand you the Mega Ring, Calem. It is an item that is very precious. I hope that you will give a good battle right here." The Mega Evolution Guru said.

He hands Calem the Mega Ring, which is the shape of a bracelet. He slips it on his wrist and examines the Mega Ring.

Korrina hands Calem a pokeball that contains a pokemon. "This pokeball contains Lucario, the same one who is interested in you. I want you to battle along side with it as you face me and my other Lucario. It already has a Lucarionite so we can have Mega Evolution battle."

"Sounds nice. I can only give this a try though." Calem said.

"Okay, if you're ready, then let's begin!" Korrina said.

"Hehehe... I should be the judge of this battle. After all, I would be honored to judge this battle against two Mega Evolved pokemon." The Mega Evolution Guru said.

Korrina sends out her pokemon, "Come on out!"

Lucario appeared out of it's ball.

Calem toss the pokeball in the air, "Go!"

Lucario appeared out of it's ball.

"The battle between two pokemon shall now begin. Ready, go!" The Mega Evolution Guru announced.

"Let's start off right away, Lucario!" Korrina said and activated her Mega Glove.

Her Mega Glove and her Lucario started glowing with mystic colors and Lucario is starting to change forms. After the form is complete, Lucario Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario.

"All right, let's give this a try." Calem said and activated the Mega Ring.

The Mega Ring and the Lucario started glowing with mystic colors and Lucario is starting to change forms. After the form is complete, Lucario Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario.

Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno were impressed to see the Lucario Mega Evolve.

"Let's start this off with Power-Up Punch!" Korrina said.

"You use Power-Up Punch, too!" Calem said.

Both Mega Lucario charge at each other and land their punch right into each other's faces. They were both blown back a bit after they took the punch.

"This is amazing! I'm getting so pumped up!" Korrina said. "Use Bone Rush!"

Her Mega Lucario summoned a bone and twirls it around and proceed to rush the other Mega Lucario.

"Metal Sound!"

Mega Lucario made a screeching noise that hurts the other Mega Lucario's ears and the Bone Rush move was cancelled.

"Now use Sword Dance!" Calem said.

Swords begin to ring around Mega Lucario and it's Attack was raised.

"Now use Power-Up Punch!" Calem said.

While Korrina's Mega Lucario is stunned, her other Mega Lucario charged and landed the final hit. Knocking out the Mega Lucario. Korrina's Mega Lucario's Mega Evolved form has changed back along with the other Mega Lucario's form to change back as well.

The Mega Evolution Guru sees this and calls it, "Korrina has lost the match. The winner is Calem!"

Korrina smiled as she said, "What amazing power!"

Calem slipped the Mega Ring off his wrist and gives it a full examination. He turns it to see the full design of this Mega Ring. He stared at the Mega Stone that is embedded with it for a few moments. When he was done, he tossed it to Serena, "Here."

Serena managed to catch it before it hits the ground.

"So, you made up your mind about this?" The Mega Evolution Guru asked.

Calem nods in response, "I don't need it."

"Calem..." Serena said. "You wanted to know about Mega Evolution back then when we were traveling, why is it that you don't want the Mega Ring, even after learning about this?" She asked.

"Like I said before, I was a naïve young boy. I barely know anything about Mega Evolution my father was studying on." He said.

"Wait, if your father was studying on it, how come you didn't ask him about it instead of just coming here in this tower?" She asked.

He stood silent for a moment and didn't answered her question. He just said, "Let's just go." He walked down the stairs.

She sighed in sadness as she looks at the Mega Ring. Does she really wants to accept this even if Calem didn't want it in the first place?

"Well, I guess the one who will bear this Mega Ring shall be you, Serena." Korrina said.

If Calem doesn't want it, then she has to be as strong as she can to make up for him not wearing it. She slips the Mega Ring on her wrists and takes a look at it.

"With that Mega Ring on your wrists, you look awesome!" Shauna complimented.

"Thanks, Shauna." Serena said. "I have to make this up for Calem not being able to wear it. I have to be twice as strong if I ever want to use it."

"Even after what he has said, it's still weird to me that he doesn't want it." Trevor said.

"Oh well. He's missing out on something great." Tierno said.

The whole gang walked down the long steps and made it to the bottom without any problems or fatigues.

"By the way, Serena, do you even have any pokemon that can Mega Evolve?" Trevor asked.

"Oh! ...I guess I haven't thought of that." Serena said.

"What kind of pokemon have you caught in your journey?" Shauna asked.

"Well, my starter is Froakie. I caught a Scatterbug, which evolved into a Spewpa and then send it to my parents. Then, I caught an Espurr. Won an egg at a tournament and hatched it and turns out to be a Cleffa. I caught an Absol. And I also caught an Eevee which evolved into a Flareon. That's about it." Serena said.

"There is one pokemon in your party that can Mega Evolve." The Mega Evolution Guru said.

"Really? Who is it?" Serena asked.

"I'll be right back." He said and went to the room where it was inside the statue of the Mega Lucario. A few seconds later, he returned. "Here." He hands Serena a stone.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a stone that you let Absol hold. It's an Absolite." He said.

"Whoa! Absol can Mega Evolve!?" She exclaimed.

"I hope you can make use of that Mega Ring and that Absolite." He said.

Serena nods, "Don't worry, I will!"

"Well, now that the Mega Evolution battle is over, I think I know what you really came here for." Korrina said.

"Right. The battle for your badge." Calem said.

"Just to let you know, I will be using a Mega Evolved pokemon. You don't mind, right?" Korrina asked.

"I don't." He responded.

"Good! I'll be waiting for you at the gym!" Korrina said and rolled off to her gym.

"Well, this has been fun, guys! But, I got to get going." Tierno said. "Got some things to do."

"Yeah, I should be going too. I need to catch up and fill my Pokedex." Trevor said. "So, see ya."

"I must be going as well. I need to get stronger and train my pokemon." Shauna said. "I hope we meet up again soon!"

"Bye everyone! It was nice seeing you again!" Serena said.

"Bye!" Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno said as they left.

"Remember, Serena, You and your pokemon must have a strong bond in order to use Mega Evolution." The Mega Evolution Guru said.

"All right. Thanks for the advice." She said.

Calem and Serena exits the tower and walks to the gym. Before they could even head to the gym, Serena stops Calem.

"Calem..."

He looks at her, "What is it?"

She stood quiet for a moment before she continues, "I want to battle you."

"What for?"

"I want to try out this Mega Evolution. To see if I am worthy enough to bear this Mega Ring. Also, you could be able to try and battle a Mega Evolved pokemon with your team that can't Mega Evolve, so you can be prepared to face Korrina and her Mega Evolved Lucario." She said. "I want to be strong. I want to know if I could just win with the bond I have with my pokemon."

He looks at her eyes, they looked determined and serious. "All right, I accept your challenge."

Her face was full of glee. "Great!"

They battled on the path that led to the tower.

"Just to make this fair, I will only use five pokemon on my team since you only have five on yours." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"Time for me to give it my all without the use of the Mega Ring." He said.

They both brought out their pokeballs and send out their pokemon.

"Go, Espurr!" They both said.

"Espurr?"

"Espurr."

"I know you two are sisters, but do you think that you can battle each other?" Serena asked.

Her Espurr looks at her and nods.

"Do you think you can battle your own sister without any regrets?" Calem asked.

His Espurr looks at him and nods.

"Good." Calem and Serena said.

"Espurr use Psybeam!" Serena said.

"Use Fake Out!" Calem said.

Before Serena's Espurr has the chance to attack, Calem's Espurr made it's first strike and attacked Serena's Espurr. Her Espurr was knocked down.

"Don't give up now, you can do it!" She said.

Her Espurr got up with ease.

"Okay, try to use Psybeam again." She said.

"You use Psybeam, too." Calem said.

Both Espurr gather power and blast their Psybeam. The beams were connected and they were struggling to push it to the other end. After a few seconds, the beam exploded in the middle of the battlefield and with all of their psychic power drained, both Espurr have fainted.

"Oh no. You used up all of your psychic abilities." Serena said. "Here, have a good rest, you deserve it." She returns her Espurr back to it's pokeball.

"Even if you gave it your all, that was some powerful psychic energy. I'm proud of you that you gave it your all." Calem said. "Now return and have a good rest." He returns his Espurr back to it's pokeball.

Its four to four, now. And they were ready for more.

"All right, this is getting good. Now it's time for my next pokemon." Serena said. "Let's go!" She sends out her pokemon.

Her pokemon came out of it's pokeball. "Cleffa."

Calem thinks about Serena's decision for a moment, "Uh... Isn't Cleffa still too young to battle?"

"I want it to grow and gain experience. So that way I can become the best pokemon trainer." She said.

"All right, if you say so." He said. He brought out his pokeball and sends it out, "Come out!"

His Honedge came out of it's pokeball.

"Eek! Uh.. On second thought, Calem, I think I should pick someone else." Serena said.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you want to be the best trainer." Calem taunted. "You said you wanted Cleffa to gain experience and now you don't want to let it battle? Some trainer you are."

Serena growled at his remark, "Hey! My Cleffa can beat your Honedge even if it is weak. Just watch!" She ordered a command, "All right, Cleffa, use Pound!"

Cleffa jumps out and pounds Honedge, only for it to go through the Sword Pokémon.

"Normal attacks aren't effective against Ghost types. You should know that." He said.

"Oops!"

Suddenly, Honedge started to make a scene. It was making a dramatic death and pretended to faint.

Serena was obviously confused by this, "What the..."

"Oh, come on! Don't play dead just because it's still young!" Calem said.

Cleffa hops around Honedge in victory.

"Well, looks like Honedge is unable to battle." Serena said.

"More like it forfeited." Calem said and sighs. "All right, back into your pokeball."

It was now three on four.

"Okay, that's enough, Cleffa. You did well." Serena said and returns her Cleffa back to it's pokeball.

Calem brought out another of his pokeball, "This one better not fail me." He sends out his pokemon. "Go, Inkay!"

Inkay appeared out of it's pokeball. "Inkay!"

"An Inkay, eh? If that's the case, then I choose you, Flareon!" Serena said and sends out her pokemon.

"Flareon!" The pokemon said as it appeared out of it's ball.

"Use Swagger!" Calem said.

Inkay used Swagger on Flareon and it started to feel weird.

"Oh no! Flareon please snap out of it!" Serena said.

But it was futile.

"Use Foul Play!"

Inkay charged at Flareon and landed a direct hit.

"Oh no! Flareon! Can you get up?"

Flareon got up with ease.

"Please use Fire Fang, if you could."

Flareon managed to listen to it's trainer and bite Inkay with it's fiery fangs.

Since it's Attack was raised, Inkay received twice the damage.

'This is bad, I must lower Flareon's attack' Calem thought. "Use Topsy-Turvy!"

"Quick, use Quick attack!" Serena said.

Flareon attacked Inkay with great speed and Inkay fainted on the spot. But Flareon managed to hurt itself in confusion and instantly faints.

"That was unexpected." Calem said.

It was now two on three. The stakes are getting high.

The two teens sends out their next pokemon.

"Let's go..."

"Braixen!" Calem sends out.

"Frogadier!" Serena sends out.

"Use Psyshock!"

Braixen brings out it's twig and it was pulsating with psychic energy. Psychic orbs surrounds Frogadier and rushed in on the pokemon.

"You can do it! Use Water Pulse!"

An orb of water formed on Frogadier's palm and blast it at Braixen.

"Use Psybeam!"

Braixen blasts Psybeam from it's twig and it hits the Water Pulse. The Water Pulse explodes in the middle of the battlefield and smoke appears on the stage. Serena took advantage to this.

"Use Smack Down!"

Out of the smokes, a small glowing rock hits Braixen with full force and it knocks the Fire starter down. The smoke have cleared up and Serena was gaining the upper hand.

Braixen steadily got up and still held it's twig in it's paws.

"This is it, we can do this, Frogadier!" Serena said.

"Frogadier."

Suddenly, Frogadier started to glow.

"Whoa!"

"No, no, no!" Calem said.

Frogadier's form started to change and when it was complete, the glow was gone and Frogadier evolved into Greninja.

"Greninja!"

"So cool! You fully evolved Frogadier!" Serena said with glee.

"Greninja!"

Serena brought out her pokedex.

"Greninja

The Ninja Pokémon

It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two." Her pokedex said.

"And look at this, you learned a new move! Let's test it out!" Serena said. "Use Water Shuriken!"

"Quick, use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Greninja and rushed at it, but this time, it had no effect.

"What?!" Calem was shock as to why it had no effect.

Greninja formed a star made out of water in it's palms. It made a sharp shuriken and throws it at Braixen. That star was flung so fast, Braixen didn't even had time to dodge and it faints when that attack lands.

Calem sighed in frustration, "I can't believe that Water Shuriken was that fast." He looks at Braixen, "Soon, you too, will fully evolve. But for now, take a good rest." He said and returns his pokemon back to it's pokeball.

It's one on three. He only had one more pokemon left.

"Okay, return, Greninja. You did great!" Serena said and she return her pokemon back to it's pokeball.

"Just one left, I don't even know if I could win this." Calem said.

"Okay, its your time to shine! Go, Absol!" Serena sends out her pokemon.

"Guess I have no choice. Go, Pancham!" Calem sends out his last pokemon.

"Wait! Before we start, let me give Absol something." Serena said.

Her Absol looks at her and she digs into her pocket and gave her Absol the Absolite.

"I want you to hold this for me, Absol. With this, I know we can create a strong bond between us." Serena said.

Absol felt a surge of power when it held the stone. Absol looked at Serena and nods in acceptance.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Serena said. "Now, let's make this a battle worth remembering." Serena activated her Mega Ring.

Her Mega Ring and her Absol started to glow with mystic colors and Absol's form started to change. After the form is complete, Absol Mega Evolve into Mega Absol.

Pancham was awfully surprised by this new form.

"Don't be intimidated, I know you can do this." Calem reassured.

"Okay, Absol, let's use Pursuit!"

Mega Absol quickly charged at Pancham and knocks it down.

"Come on, Pancham, I know you can win this. Use Arm Thrust!"

Pancham got up and proceeded to use Arm Thrust and hits Mega Absol five times before it knocks it down with the final hit.

"Pancham may be strong, but we're not about to let up. Use Double Team!"

Mega Absol got up and made clones of itself and it confused Pancham.

"Take it easy, Pancham. Focus and use Vital Throw."

Pancham waited for an opportunity.

"Use Quick Attack!"

All of the Mega Absol rushed at Pancham and the real Mega Absol use Quick Attack on Pancham and it knocks it down. Mega Absol made more clones of itself to hide.

"There. Did you see it?"

Pancham got up and nodded.

"Good. Now use Vital Throw!"

Pancham charged at the multiple Mega Absol until it found the real one and knocks it down.

Mega Absol got up with ease and just shook off the attack.

"Now we got them, use Circle Throw!"

"Use Me First!"

Before Pancham makes a move, Mega Absol lunged at Pancham and they rolled and Mega Absol threw Pancham off the field and it faints.

"Pan...cham..." Pancham said before it faints.

Mega Absol's Mega Evolve form disappears and was back to it's original form.

"You did well, Absol. I'm so glad you gave it your all." Serena said with a smile and returns her pokemon.

"You did well. Take a nice rest." Calem said and returns his pokemon.

Its been decided. Serena won with three pokemon on her side. (Even though Honedge is still healthy, it did forfeit the battle.)

Serena came up to Calem, "Calem, did you even gave it your all?" She asked.

"I did. And you know what? I think it suits you."

"Really?"

"I must train my pokemon more. I need them to be stronger than Mega Evolved pokemon. I will have no problem with this if they lose. That just means we need to get stronger." Calem said.

Serena felt very proud of Calem and that she gave it her all with the Mega Evolution.

"Let's go to the pokemon center." Calem said.

The two teens went to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon. Serena will have to get used with this power of Mega Evolution and she won't have any problems with that at all.

 

How was this chapter? Was the battle any good at all? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	13. The Gym Leader Korrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off with the Shalour gym leader. Can he beat her and get his third badge? Find out now!

Calem and Serena were standing in front of the gym. They got their pokemon taken care of at the pokemon center and Calem's team were healthy and were ready for action. They head inside and they were greeted by none other than the gym leader.

"Glad to see that you made it here." Korrina said.

Next to her was her grandfather, the Mega Evolution Guru. "I hope you're ready to challenge the gym leader with your full power."

Calem nods, "I'm ready. I, Calem, from Vaniville Town, challenge you, Korrina!"

"Well, if you're ready, then let's get started." Korrina said.

"Young lady who bears the Mega Ring, if you are not here to battle, then please sit over there and observe." The Mega Evolution Guru said.

Serena went to her seat and watch the battle.

The two trainers were set on the battlefield. The Mega Evolution Guru looks at the trainers and made his announcement, "Ahem! The battle between Calem from Vaniville Town and Korrina the gym leader will now commence. The challenger can use up to six pokemon he has on him. Trainers ready? Begin!"

"I'll start off small. Go, Mienfoo!" Korrina sends out her pokemon.

Her pokemon appeared out of her pokeball and made a fighting stance, "Mienfoo!"

"This battle is over before it even begins. Go, Inkay!" Calem sends out his pokemon.

His pokemon appeared out of his pokeball and it did a loop-de-loop.

"Inkay, use Psybeam!"

"Use Fake Out!"

Before Inkay made it's move, Mienfoo made the first strike and knocked Inkay down.

"Not so fun on the other end, huh Calem?" Serena taunts.

"Shut it!" He retorted. "Try to use Psybeam again!"

"Use Double Slap!"

When Inkay got up, Mienfoo approached Inkay and unleashed a barrage of slaps and knocks it down again.

"Now use Power-Up Punch!"

Mienfoo jumps up and landed it's fist on Inkay. It jumps away from Inkay before it can retort.

"Are you all right?" Calem ask in concern.

Inkay got up what little energy it has.

"Come on, you can do this. Try to use Psybeam."

Inkay blasts the Psybeam at Mienfoo.

"Dodge it!"

Mienfoo dodged the attack.

"Don't let up, keep attacking!"

Inkay fired multiple Psybeams at Mienfoo and it dodge every single blasts.

'Augh! I must stay calm! This is how I'm going to lose! I need to stop and think.' Calem thought. It took a moment for him to come up with a plan. 'I got it!' He thought. "Stop firing Psybeam and use Swagger!"

Inkay stopped firing and used Swagger on Mienfoo and it started to feel weird.

"Mienfoo! Is something wrong?!" Korrina asked in concern.

It was stumbling a lot and it couldn't even focus on the battle.

"Got you right where I want you. Use Psybeam!"

Inkay fired it's Psybeam and when that attack hits Mienfoo, it fainted.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle! The winner is Inkay!" The Mega Evolution Guru announced.

"All right! Way to go, Calem!" Serena cheered.

"That was a great performance, Inkay." Calem said.

His pokemon looks at him, "Inkay!"

"You did well. Now return and have a nice rest."

Korrina sighs in defeat, "You were pretty great, Mienfoo. Take a nice long rest." After she returned her pokemon, she looks at Calem, "Not bad, but we're just getting started!" She brought out her next pokemon, "Go, Machoke!"

Her pokemon appeared on the battlefield. "Machoke!"

"Since you're using Fighting type, it might be fun if I use one as well. Go, Pancham!"

Pancham appeared on the battlefield. "Pancham!"

"Aw! I must admit that is adorable! It's too bad that I have to crush it." Korrina said.

"We'll see about that!" Calem said.

"Ready? Begin!" The Mega Evolution Guru announced.

"Machoke, use Leer!"

Machoke glared at Pancham, only for it to glare back at Machoke. It was like this for a few minutes before Calem decides to move it along.

"This isn't leading us anywhere. Use Vital Throw!"

Pancham throws itself at Machoke and it knocked it down. Machoke got up and dusted itself off the attack.

"Okay, Machoke, use Rock Tomb!"

A rock formed on Machoke's palm and throws it at Pancham.

"Use Arm Thrust to break the rock!"

Pancham breaks the rock with ease.

"That was a smart move. But can you keep up? Use Rock Tomb!"

Rocks formatted around Machoke and threw the rocks at Pancham, one by one.

"Keep using Arm Thrust!"

Pancham smash the rocks away one by one.

"Pancham can't keep up like this. Something like this happened last time." Serena said.

Even if Pancham managed to break the rocks one by one, it didn't keep up and soon, a pile of rocks landed on top of it.

"Break out of there by using Arm Thrust!"

Pancham was in the air when it breaks free from the rocks.

"Use Power-Up Punch!"

Machoke jumps up and knocks it down on the ground.

"Pancham! Can you keep going?"

Pancham got up with little energy it has.

"Boost yourself up by using Work Up and then use Arm Thrust!"

Pancham used Work Up and charged at Machoke.

"Use Power-Up Punch!"

Their fists were connected and they were struggling to push their fist towards the other end. But Pancham gained the upper hand and landed multiple thrusts against Machoke and knocks it out with the final hit. After that, Machoke has fainted.

"No! Machoke!"

"Machoke is unable to battle! The winner is Pancham!" The Mega Evolution Guru announced.

"All right! You did it, Pancham!" Calem said.

"Pancham! Pan!"

Suddenly, Pancham started to glow.

"Pancham! Are you..." Calem was surprised that Pancham is evolving.

Pancham's form started to change and when it was done, the glow was gone and Pancham evolved into Pangoro.

"Pangoro!"

"So, you evolved. How excellent." Calem said and brought out his pokedex.

"Pangoro

The Daunting Pokémon

It charges ahead and bashes it's opponents like a berserker, uncaring about any hits it might take. It's arms are mighty enough to snap a telephone pole." His pokedex said.

"It says here you're a Fighting and Dark type. This might be bad if I let you continue. Plus, you're getting tired, so take a nice rest." Calem said and returns his pokemon.

"That's nice that your Pancham evolved, Calem! I know you can win this!" Serena cheered.

"I gotta say, that's pretty cool that your pokemon evolved. But it isn't over yet!" Korrina said and sends out her next pokemon. "Go, Hawlucha!"

Hawlucha appeared on the field. "Hawlucha!"

Calem sends out his next pokemon, "Let's go, Fletchling!"

Fletchling appeared and it chirped as happy as it can be.

"Battle begin!" The Mega Evolution Guru announced.

"Okay, Fletchling, use Aerial Ace!"

Fletchling flies up and charges at Hawlucha.

"Use Power-Up Punch when it's close!"

When Fletchling got near, Hawlucha used it's move and the two pokemon were struggling to knock the other down. But Hawlucha gained the advantage and knocks Fletchling down on the ground, but it still sustains some damage from that Aerial Ace.

"Great going, Hawlucha! Now use Hone Claws and then Flying Press!"

Hawlucha sharpened it's claws and jumps up and slams onto Fletchling. It jumped back away from Fletchling and stands proud.

"Are you all right?" Calem asked.

Fletchling barely got up and managed to fly a little.

"This is bad. I don't think Fletchling is able to go through with it." Serena said worriedly.

Calem knew Fletchling wasn't going to make it through this battle. He brought out Fletchling's pokeball, "All right, Fletchling, that's enough. Return now and get some rest."

But Fletchling looked at Calem and it chirped in deny. It doesn't want to go back in it's ball yet.

"Do you... Do you want to keep going?"

Fletchling nods.

He puts the ball away and said, "Okay, let's continue."

Fletchling glared at it's opponent with determination, "Use Aerial Ace again!"

Fletchling flies up and charges at Hawlucha.

"Use Power-Up Punch when it gets close!"

When Fletchling got close, Hawlucha used the move and the two pokemon struggled again. This time, it didn't last long and Hawlucha knocks Fletchling down on the ground. Fletchling easily got up and flaps it's wings in a steady pace.

'This is bad. I want to switch Fletchling out, but it wants to keep going. I don't know what to do here.' Calem thought. "Fletchling, are you sure you want to continue?" Calem asked.

Fletchling looks at Calem and nods.

"Is it because... you want to win this to fulfill my desire? Is that it?"

Fletchling nods again.

"You don't have to do this. Even if I want to challenge the league, I don't want you to push yourself too far. What will she say if she saw this?"

Serena was confused by his remarks, "What is he talking about?"

Fletchling chirped at Calem, it saying it wants to battle with all it got. It wants to fight until the very end.

Calem understood this and he gets the idea. "Okay. I see. If you want to go at it with full power, then I won't stop you. Let's finish this till the vey end."

"If you're ready, let's continue." Korrina said. "Hawlucha, use Power-Up Punch!"

"Fletchling, use Aerial Ace!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and made contact. They were blown away when the attack lands. Both pokemon were still full of vigor.

"This is it, you must give it all! I believe in you, Fletchling!" Calem said.

Fletchling chirped with determination. Suddenly, Fletchling started to glow.

Calem gasped in surprise, "Wha?!"

"Whoa! Now Fletchling is evolving." Serena said.

Fletchling's form started to change and when it was done, the glow was gone and Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder.

Calem was surprised to see this, "Fletchling... You've... You've evolved. ...You've evolved! That's amazing! You actually evolved!"

'That's strange. Why is Calem suddenly so amazed that Fletchling evolved? Usually when his pokemon evolved, he's like "Cool." But now he's surprised to see this, as if this is the first time he's seen a pokemon evolve.' Serena thought.

Calem brought out his pokedex.

"Fletchinder

The Ember Pokémon

The hotter the flame sac on it's belly, the faster it can fly, but it takes some time to get the fire going." His pokedex said.

"And it looks like you learned a new move. Let's give this a try. Use Flame Charge!"

"Just because it evolve, it doesn't change anything. Use Power-Up Punch, Hawlucha!"

Two pokemon charged at each other and Hawlucha knocked Fletchinder down.

"Use Flying Press!"

Hawlucha jumps up and was about to slam it's whole body on Fletchinder.

"Flame Charge, again!"

Fletchinder was engulfed in flames and it charged right at Hawlucha. It made a direct hit and it cancelled Flying Press. Now Hawlucha was spinning in the air.

"Now use Aerial Ace!"

With the speed it gained, it made Aerial Ace much more faster and powerful. Fletchinder knocked Hawlucha down and it fainted.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! The winner is Fletchinder!" The Mega Evolution Guru announced.

"All right, you did it, Fletchinder!" Calem said.

Fletchinder chirped as happy as it can be.

Korrina sighs in defeat, "You did awesome, Hawlucha. Take a good rest." She returned her pokemon back into it's pokeball.

"You did well, Fletchinder. Now have yourself a nice long rest." Calem said and returns Fletchinder back in it's ball.

"Now that you have beaten three of my pokemon, its time to use my last one for this battle." Korrina said.

"I'm just one pokemon away from getting that badge. I'm ready, Korrina!" Calem said with determination.

"Just so you know, I won't be holding back. Let's go, Lucario!"

Lucario appeared on the field.

Calem sends his pokemon out to the field. "Go, Braixen!"

Braixen appeared on the battlefield, "Braixen! Brai!"

"Battle begin!" The Mega Evolution Guru announced.

"Let's get this started, Lucario!" Korrina said and activated her Mega Glove.

Her Mega Glove and her Lucario started to glow and Lucario started to change. When the change was done, Lucario Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario.

"Are you ready for this Braixen?" Calem asked.

Braixen nods, "Braixen!"

"Use Swords Dance!"

Rings of swords gathered around Mega Lucario and it's Attack was raised.

"Use Psyshock!"

Braixen brings out it's twig and it started to glow and surge with psychic energy. Psychic orbs surrounds Mega Lucario and it rushed in on it. Mega Lucario was knocked down, but it instantly got back up.

"Use Metal Sound!"

Mega Lucario made a screeching sound and it hurts Braixen's ears.

Braixen covered it's ears in pain.

"Now use Bone Rush!"

Mega Lucario formed a staff of bone and twirls it around for a few seconds before it made it's attack. It smacks Braixen with it for a few times before it knocks it down.

"Can you keep going?" Calem asked.

Braixen got up with ease and twirls it's twig.

"Okay, use Flame Charge!"

Braixen stomps on the ground and it was soon engulfed in flames and charged at Lucario.

"Lucario, Use Power-Up Punch!"

"That must be her favorite move." Serena commented.

The two pokemon charged at each other and were blown back when they made direct contact.

"This is getting me so pumped up! Me and my Lucario can feel how much effort you guys are putting in." Korrina said.

"Even so, I don't think we can even handle a Mega Evolved pokemon. I think its too much for my pokemon to handle." Calem said.

Braixen looks at it's trainer. It saying to him to not give up on a time like this. This is where he should believe in his pokemon and fight till the very end.

Calem understood this and nods, "You're right! Now's not the time to doubt myself. Now's the time to give it my all. I said I want to make my pokemon strong without the use of the Mega Ring and I mean it! Braixen, I want you to give it your all!"

Braixen nods, "Braixen!"

"Use Psybeam!"

Braixen blasts the Psybeam from it's twig.

"Blast it away by using Bone Rush!"

Mega Lucario formed a bone staff and twirls it to deflect the Psybeam.

"Quick, use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Mega Lucario and it rushed in at it and knocks Mega Lucario down.

"Now use Flame Charge!"

Braixen was engulfed in flames and charges at Mega Lucario.

"Knock Braixen away by using Power-Up Punch!"

When Braixen got near, Mega Lucario knocks it away by using Power-Up Punch.

Braixen was now lying on the ground and could barely get up with what little strength it had.

"Come on, Braixen. Don't give up now! I believe in you. Just like how I believe in my pokemon. You can do it!"

Braixen got up and was ready for more, "Braixen!!"

Braixen suddenly started to glow.

"Whoa! That's three in a row!" Serena said.

"This is getting interesting." Korrina said.

Calem smirked, "At last."

Braixen's form started to change and when the form was complete, the glow disappeared and Braixen evolved into Delphox.

"Delphox."

"I knew this would happen." Calem said and brought out his pokedex.

"Delphox 

The Fox Pokémon

Using psychic power, it generates a fiery vortex of 5,400 degrees Fahrenheit, incinerating foes swept into this whirl of flame." His pokedex said.

"Looks like you learned a new move as well, let's give it a try. Use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox lit it's twig on fire and spins it in circles until a ball of flame forms and Delphox fires it and the attack had landed. It blew away Lucario and it got up with little energy.

"I'm not going down that easy. Use Bone Rush!"

Mega Lucario formed a dual-wielded bone sticks and twirls them around before it charges at Delphox.

"Mystical Fire, again!"

Delphox blasts multiple Mystical Fire at Mega Lucario and it deflects them by using the bones it wielded.

"Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Mega Lucario, but it was not going to let it hit it. Mega Lucario twirls it's bones to guard itself from the attack.

"Now Mystical Fire!"

Mystical Fire was launched so quick, Mega Lucario didn't have time to guard against it and it was blown away and fainted. It's Mega Evolved form has changed back into it's original form.

"Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is Calem from Vaniville Town!" The Mega Evolution Guru announced.

"How could it be?!" Korrina exclaimed.

Serena went up to Calem and glomps him, "You did it, Calem! You won!"

At this point, Calem didn't even care about Serena's action towards him.

"Congratulation, non-Mega Ring bearer. You won against a Mega Evolved pokemon." The Mega Evolution Guru said.

"Thanks, Mega Evolution Guru." Calem said.

"Just call me Gurkin."

"Could I just call you guru for short?"

"I don't mind."

"So, you beat me and my Mega Evolve Lucario. I'm impressed. Maybe what you said may come true. Maybe you can beat Mega Evolve pokemon without the use of the Mega Ring. I know you can do it." Korrina said.

"Thanks." Calem said.

"And now, I shall present to you, your badge. It's the Rumble Badge!" Korrina said and hands it to him.

"Three badges. You're doing great so far!" Serena said.

"If you are continuing on collecting gym badges, may I suggest that you should go to Coumarine City and challenge the next gym there." Guru said.

"Coumarine City, huh? That's where I shall get my next gym badge. Thanks, Guru." Calem said.

"Young lady, I hope that you grow strong with your pokemon with that Mega Ring." Guru said. "I know that your bond will be strong and unbreakable."

"Thanks, Gurkin. I will!" Serena said.

They exited the gym and heads for Coumarine City.

"So, Calem, you looked surprised when Fletchling evolved. Almost as if you were happy. But you looked so calm when Pancham and Braixen evolved. Is there a reason why you were so shocked when Fletchling evolved?" Serena said.

"Uh... Er... Well, because of reasons." Calem responded.

"Oh? Is there something you don't want to tell me?"

"There is, and it's none of your business."

"Okay, you can keep your secrets. I'll try to find them out soon enough."

They exited the city and made their way to route 12. When they reached that route, all there was is an endless view of the sea. They could see a Lapras swimming around in the sea.

"Trying to past through, eh? Well, I could help you out." Said a person who was sitting on a lawn chair. "See that Lapras over there? It can take you where you need to go."

"Why, thank you." Serena said.

"This sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?" Calem said.

"Heh, well, you have to pay in order to get over where you need to go." The person said.

"How much?" Calem asked.

"Eight dollars each. But since you two are love couples, I can cut the price in half." The person said.

Serena was about to correct him before Calem got mad, "Oh, we're not a--"

But Calem quickly interrupts her before she could finish, "We'll take it."

"Splendid!" The person said. "So where are you trying to go?" The person asked. 

"To Coumarine City." Calem said.

"No problem, Lapras will take you there." The person said. "When you reach at the other end, there will be a ranch. It's the starting point towards the city. Just head straight." The person said.

"Thanks." Calem said and gives the person the money and they got on top of the Lapras and made their way to Coumarine City. 

He held onto Lapras's shell while Serena held onto Calem.

"I thought you would get mad when someone assumes we're a love couple." Serena said.

"I want to save money. I'm not paying sixteen dollars just so I could go to where I want." Calem said.

Serena giggles, "Or maybe you do have feelings for me." Serena joked.

"I will push you off of this Lapras and you could just swim over to Coumarine City." Calem said.

"Oh, Calem. I'm only kidding." Serena laughs. "You're just too easy to tease."

Calem just sighs in annoyance.

What will happen next on their journey? What will they find? Who knows. But with Serena's Mega Ring and Calem's determination, they were not afraid to continue on.

 

I don't know if I made a great battle or not. But let me know what you guys think. Did you like this chapter? Did you like the gym battle? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	14. Skiddo Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena enters a field full of Skiddo and Gogoat.

They made it to the other end. Calem got off first, then Serena. The two teens looked at where they're at. There was an endless view of grass that were healthy.

Serena looks at the Lapras, "Thanks for the lift, Lapras!"

Lapras cooed in happiness, knowing it has been doing a great service. It swam back to it's owner.

"That person said that there's supposed to be ranch, but I don't see it." Calem said.

"Maybe we need to keep walking and we'll eventually find it." Serena said.

"All right, then let's get moving." Calem said.

They walked on the endless fields of grass, it was only ten minutes when they ventured on it. Suddenly, they heard some sort of rumbling. They stopped and looked around to see what caused that rumbling. It wasn't an earthquake, but something was making the ground shake. It took them a few seconds to see that they saw something right in front of them and it was coming their way.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

They couldn't see what it was from this distance since it was far away. A few seconds later, They can see what it was.

"Wait a second... Is that...?" Calem saw what was coming.

What they saw is a pokemon and it was headed straight for them.

It was coming closer and closer and it would not stop.

"Is that a Rhyhorn?" Serena asked.

Upon closer look, it was a Rhyhorn that was charging at ramming speed.

"It looks like it's heading for us. Do you think we should move?" Serena asked.

But Calem didn't answer, he just stood there.

"Calem?"

The Rhyhorn charged at maximum speed and it jumped on Calem and licks his face.

"He likes you." Serena said.

Calem just pets the Rhyhorn's head and said, "All right, that's enough."

Suddenly, someone was coming this way, "Rhyhorn!!" A voice called out.

Rhyhorn looks over and got off of Calem.

Coming their way was a farmer who was chasing after Rhyhorn. He finally caught up and saw what happened, "I'm terribly sorry about this. I hope Rhyhorn didn't hurt you."

Calem got up as he said, "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Rhyhorn is friendly to everyone he meets, but it sure looked like he was much friendlier to you." The farmer said. "I wonder why?"

Calem looks at the Rhyhorn and it smiles at him.

"Well, anyways. I'm sorry if that Rhyhorn surprised you. Let me make it up to you by making you kids lunch. How about it?" The farmer asked.

"We'll take up on your offer. Right, Calem?" Serena asked.

"Sure." Calem said.

"I am pretty hungry." Serena said.

"All right, how about you guys come to my place and I'll get supper ready." The farmer said.

They followed the farmer to his place. When they reached to the location, they saw a farm with a bunch of Skiddo and Gogoat.

"Wow! Look at all of those pokemon!" Serena said.

"I run a ranch here. I take care of these Skiddo and Gogoat. These pokemon are used for a race that is held here once a month." The farmer explained.

"Wait, a ranch? Does that means you know where is Coumarine City is?" Calem asked.

"Of course I do. Is that where you're headed?" The farmer asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be there to get my next gym badge." Calem said.

"Ho Ho! So you're going to face Ramos the gym leader, eh?" The farmer said.

"Have you met the gym leader before?" Serena asked.

"Of course I have. He comes here to see how's my Skiddo and Gogoat are doing before the race is held. But let's talk more about that at the table." The farmer said.

When they were at his house, the farmer whipped up a nice meal and served it at the table. As they ate, they talked amongst themselves.

"Do you happen to know what type of pokemon Ramos use?" Calem asked.

"He uses Grass type pokemon." The farmer said.

"Grass types, huh? Well, now that I think about, he does comes here to check up on your Grass type pokemon." Calem said.

"Ramos always makes sure that each and every Gogoat is healthy and ready for the race. The Skiddo can evolve into Gogoat and with a bit of training, they will also be used to go in a race as well." The farmer explained.

As they continue eating, Calem noticed a picture he glanced and he stops eating and stares at that picture that was placed on a shelf. The farmer realized this and he saw what Calem was looking at.

"You like that picture, don't you, son?" The farmer asked.

Calem looks back at him, "Sorry about that, I'm just wondering why you have this picture over there."

The farmer puts his cutlery down and said, "Let's have a closer look, shall we?"

Calem puts down his silverware and approached the picture.

Serena grabs a few bites before she placed her utensils down and sees what he was looking at.

The picture contained a woman with a Rhyhorn, a Fletchling, and the farmer right next to her.

"That woman looks familiar." Serena said.

"That's Grace. She was a champion of Rhyhorn racing." The farmer said.

"Oh! So that's Grace! My mom is a huge fan of her." Serena said.

"I was actually her coach when she started Rhyhorn racing. I remember the time when she used to come to me to help her train on how to ride on a Rhyhorn." The farmer said.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Serena said.

"I remember the time when she won the championship of Rhyhorn racing. It was a close call and everyone, including the Rhyhorn, gave it their all. But in the end, Grace won. After she won, she was proposed by her boyfriend, a scientist, I believe. She gladly accepted his offer." The farmer said.

"What a great story!" Serena said.

"I believe they had a kid after they were hitched." The farmer said.

"And those pokemon with her?" Serena asked.

"The Rhyhorn she is on belonged to her. The Fletchling belongs to her as well, she used it to catch that Rhyhorn." The farmer said.

"Wow! What a gal! She used that Fletchling, that is 2x weak against Rock types, to catch a Rhyhorn, which is a Rock and Ground type." Serena commented. "I wonder what happened to her?"

The farmer sighed in sadness, "Unfortunately, she died at a car accident."

Serena gasped, "Oh no... That's terrible."

"Yeah..." The farmer sighed. "She died along with her husband on that car accident. She was supposed to go on her vacation with her husband."

"How awful..." Serena said. "Wait... did their kid died with them as well?" She asked.

"Fortunately, no. I heard he was staying at his grandma's house while she and her husband went to their vacation. But now, he is staying there with his granny. I hope he's doing all right." The farmer said.

"What's he like?" Serena asked.

"Oh, I haven't met the kid. Grace just only told me that she had a son and I only seen the picture of him when he was just a baby, but that's it. I only heard that the kid was going to be staying at his granny's place from the news. I haven't met him at all." The farmer said.

"Oh, I see. But what about Grace's pokemon?" Serena asked.

"When she died, I have to take care of her Rhyhorn for her. That's the one who charged at you a few moments ago." The farmer said.

"Really?! The same one who tackled Calem?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Mm-hm. But for her Fletchling, I heard it's been inside it's pokeball before Grace died. But someone managed to get a hold of it and has been taking good care of it." The farmer said.

"Where are you getting your facts from?" Calem asked.

"From the news." The farmer said.

Serena sighed in sadness, "It's so sad that she had to die. But as long as her child and her pokemon are taking good care of, I'm pretty sure she shouldn't have to worry too much."

The farmer smiled, "You're right." He said. "After her death, we held a racing competition in her honor for each month."

"When's the next race?" Serena asked.

"It's been finished since a day ago. I'm afraid you missed it." The farmer said.

"Aw." Serena said in disappointment.

"Would you like to ride one of the Gogoat?" The farmer asked.

"Well, I would, but I don't he would approve of it since we got to be going somewhere." Serena said as she pointed at Calem.

"I see. Well, I understand." The farmer said.

"We should be going right now after we eat. But thanks for the offer." Serena said and went back to the table to eat.

The farmer went back to the table to eat as well.

Calem just stared at the picture for awhile and Serena sees him still standing there, gazing at the picture, "You know what?" He asked.

The farmer and Serena looks at him.

He looks back at them, "I think I would like to know how to ride a Gogoat." He said.

"Really, now." The farmer said.

"Does that mean we're staying for a bit?" Serena asked.

"Yes. We are." Calem said.

"Yay! I get to ride on a Gogoat." Serena cheered.

"Would you like to try it now?" The farmer asked.

"Of course, after I finish eating." Serena said.

When they were done with their meals. They head outside and meets with the Skiddo and Gogoat.

"Let's have our pokemon get some fresh air." Calem said.

"Good idea." Serena said.

The two teens send out their pokemon and they all talk amongst themselves.

"Since the Gogoat have finished eating. It's time for the Skiddo to eat as well. I'm sure your pokemon must be famished as well." The farmer said.

"Of course they are. Thank you so much!" Serena said.

The Skiddo and their pokemon went to the feeding pen to grab something to eat. The pokemon happily ate the food. There were even some soft food for Cleffa to eat, so Serena has no worries.

Calem's Fletchinder flies over to Rhyhorn. They were talking to each other and looked very happy when they meet.

"Golly! Even Rhyhorn is friendly to other people's pokemon. As I said, it is friendly. But not this friendly. I wonder why it's so happy to see that Fletchinder?" The farmer wondered.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Calem said. "I think you should coach Serena on how to ride the Gogoat."

"You're right. Now, lesson number one..." The farmer said.

The farmer teach Serena how ride a Gogoat. She is a quick learner and had a lot fun riding on the Mount Pokémon. Calem was watching her ride on the Gogoat and sees how much fun she is having.

By the time she's done, their pokemon were stuffed and decided to play on the ranch. Serena decided to join in on their fun. As she was doing that, Calem was up next to learn on how to ride a Gogoat. The farmer taught him step by step and when he was ready, the Gogoat was off at full speed. He rides the Gogoat across the fields and around the ranch. He feels so free.

A few minutes later, he was done and he got off the Gogoat.

"Did you know that Skiddo and Gogoat can feel what a person is feeling just by their horns the person is grabbing on?" The farmer said.

"Is that so?" Calem said.

"When you and Gogoat took off, there was that sense of feeling that rushes over you and Gogoat must've feel it too." The farmer said. "I wonder, what is that feeling you have?"

Calem looks at the Gogoat and stood quiet for a moment.

"Well, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." The farmer said.

"Pride... It was pride." Calem murmured under his breath.

The farmer barely heard what he said. "Hm... What's that, son?"

Calem shook his head, "It's nothing." He said. 'That feeling I had when I rode Gogoat, I wanted to make her proud. That's the feeling I had.' Calem thought.

They stayed for a few hours in the Skiddo Ranch. Until it was time to go.

Their pokemon had return to their pokeballs and they had a lot of fun. They were fed and got some training in while they were at it.

"Thanks for the meal, farmer." Serena said.

"No problem. Thanks for the hospitality." The farmer said. "So you know where to go, right?"

Calem nods, "Of course I do. Thanks."

"Not a problem. Be sure to come back and visit." The farmer said.

"We will, thanks!" Serena said. 

The Rhyhorn looked so sad to see Calem go.

Calem pets Rhyhorn's head and said, "We'll be back to visit, I promise."

Rhyhorn was suddenly happy and it jumped on him and licks his face.

"All right, all right. That's enough. I have to get going. See ya." Calem said and pets the Rhyhorn goodbye.

The two teens left the Skiddo Ranch and headed off to Coumarine City.

"Hey, Calem? What's was up with you. Usually, you're like "No!" when there is an opportunity to relax and have fun. But now, you're actually willing to have some fun in your life? What's up with that?" Serena asked.

Calem stood quiet for a moment before he answered, "Because I want to. That's why."

Serena looks at him for a moment, "You're an odd one, you know that?"

They moved on and headed towards the monorail where it leads to the city. When they entered inside the station, they found Professor Sycamore and Diantha talking to each other. Their conversation were cut short when they saw the two teens.

"Ah, look what we have here." Sycamore said.

"We meet again, Sycamore's pupils." Diantha said.

Serena gasped as she saw Diantha, "It's Diantha!"

"We were just talking about you two."Diantha said.

"How is it going, Calem?" Sycamore asked.

"Fine. How was that Snorlax?" Calem retorted.

Sycamore sighed, "Look, I know I made a mistake. But you gotta understand, I'm pretty busy all the time."

"Then next time, get your facts straight. I don't like being lied to." Calem said.

"I'm sorry, Calem, but I said it was a mistake." Sycamore said.

"Well, let's just forget about it then." Calem said.

Sycamore sighed, "Okay." He said. "By the way, what Gurkin said is true? You didn't want the Mega Ring?" He asked.

"You heard right." Calem said.

Sycamore saw the Mega Ring on Serena's wrist, "And so now, Serena is the one who bears the Mega Ring."

"That's right and I'll be sure to be strong to make up for Calem not wearing it." Serena said.

"I see." Sycamore said and smiled. "I hope you'll do a fine job." He said.

"Thanks!" Serena said.

"Well, I must be going. I have things to do." Diantha said.

"As an actress, I'm sure you do. I got some things to do as well." Sycamore said.

"I hope we can meet again soon." Diantha said and left.

"Good luck on your journey, you two." Sycamore said and left.

"Bye!" Serena said.

Calem walks up to the ticket booth and orders two tickets for the monorail. They were now riding on the monorail to reach Calem's fourth gym badge.

 

I know that it was a Skiddo that you ride on in the games. But I think that Gogoat were more suitable to ride on than Skiddo. How was this chapter? Was it any good? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	15. The Gym Leader Ramos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off with the Coumarine gym leader. Can he beat him and get his fourth badge? Find out now!

Calem and Serena got off the monorail train. They head straight for the pokemon center to get their pokemon taken care of and ask Nurse Joy to find the gym. Once they were done at the pokemon center, they head straight for the gym. They stood in front of the gym for a moment to admire the design of the gym, it was inside a huge tree. Serena was already ecstatic to see what it looks like on the inside. After a moment of gawking, they enter inside the gym. The inside of the gym looked amazing. The battlefield was surrounded by trees and plants. Serena adored the designs of this place. Calem saw the gym leader talking to the referee. The referee noticed the teens and pointed out the gym leader has challengers.

The gym leader looks at them, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Are you here for something, youngsters?"

"My name is Calem, I come from Vaniville Town and I challenge you!" Calem said.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! So you're here to challenge me, eh? Okay, I'm ready whenever you are." The gym leader said. He looks at Serena, "Are you here to challenge the gym, too, Lassie?"

Serena was back to reality after the gym leader interrupted her from her sightseeing, "Huh? Oh, I'm not here for a challenge. I'm just here to spectate."

"Well, would you mind having a seat over there while this youngster and I battle?" The gym leader asked.

"Of course." Serena said and heads for her seat.

Calem and the gym leader were set on the field.

"Are you ready for me, you whippersnapper? Because I, Ramos, am coming at ya!" The gym leader said.

"Even if you are old, that doesn't mean I shouldn't underestimate you and I should not hold back." Calem said.

Ramos smirked, "You're a strong one, aren't ya? Very well. Ref, announce the battle whenever you're ready."

The referee is ready to announce the official battle, "The battle between Calem from Vaniville Town and Ramos the gym leader will now commence! The challenger can use up to six pokemon that he has on him. Trainers begin!"

"Let's go, Gogoat!" Ramos called and Gogoat appeared on the field.

"What a weird coincidence, we just went to the Skiddo ranch where we rode on Gogoat and here's Calem facing one right now." Serena commented.

"I heard that you favored Grass types. So, this should be easy." Calem said and sends out his pokemon. "Go, Delphox!"

Delphox appeared on the field, "Delphox!"

"Delphox, use Flame Charge!"

Delphox stomps on the ground and it was engulfed in flames and charged at Gogoat.

Ramos just smirked, "Use Grass Knot."

Gogoat's eyes began to lighten up and a twin of grass sprout up from the ground and was tied into a knot which Delphox tripped on and the Flame Charge was cancelled.

"Use Bulldoze."

While Delphox was on the ground, Gogoat trampled over the Fox Pokémon.

"Use Takedown."

When Delphox got up, it saw Gogoat ramming towards it and it didn't have enough time to dodge the attack. After the last hit, Delphox fainted.

"Delphox is unable to battle! The winner is Gogoat!" The referee announced.

"Over already?!" Serena exclaimed.

Calem was surprised by this. That Gogoat of his was very powerful. "Tch! I guess I got carried away. Return, Delphox." He returned his pokemon back. He sends out his other pokemon, "Come on out!"

Espurr appeared on the field, "Espurr."

Serena's Espurr came out of it's ball, "Espurr?"

"I know, you want to see your sister battle and cheer her on, don't you?" Serena said.

Espurr nodded and cheered her sister on.

"Use Take Down."

"Use Fake Out!"

Before Gogoat could even get to attack, Espurr approached it and attacks it. But it didn't knock it down.

"On second thought, Gogoat, use Bulldoze."

Gogoat trampled on Espurr and the poor Restraint Pokémon fainted.

"Espurr is unable to battle! The winner is Gogoat!" The referee announced.

"No way!" Serena blurted.

"Unbelievable! Is that Gogoat unstoppable?" Calem said.

Serena's Espurr looked a bit sad to see her sister lost.

Calem growled and returned his pokemon, "Return, Espurr."

"Sorry that you sister lost, Espurr." Serena said and returned her Espurr back.

"This has to work." Calem said and sends out his pokemon. "Go, Fletchinder!"

Fletchinder chirped as happy as it can be.

"Now to make sure Gogoat doesn't strike, use Fly!"

Fletchinder flies up and divebombs down, headfirst, towards Gogoat.

"Use Takedown."

Gogoat charges at Fletchinder while the Ember pokemon was heading towards the Mount Pokémon.

They collide and struggled for a few seconds before Gogoat knocks it down. Fletchinder got up and shook off the attack.

"Fletchinder, fly up!"

Fletchinder flies up high as it can be.

"Now use Flame Charge!"

It's body was engulfed in flames and charges at Gogoat.

"Use Takedown."

Two pokemon charged at each other and collided again and this time, Fletchinder managed to stagger Gogoat before Fletchinder was knocked down and fainted.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle! The winner is Gogoat!" The referee announced.

"Oh no, this is not good." Serena said uneasily.

"Damn. So close... So close..." Calem growled in frustration. He returned his pokemon, "At least you managed to weaken it a bit. Thank you." He sends out his next pokemon, "Come out!"

His Honedge appeared on the field.

"Use Retaliate!"

With swift movement, Honedge sliced the opponent.

Gogoat staggered a bit, but it wasn't down.

"Use Bulldoze."

"Use Aerial Ace!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and they were blown back as they made contact. Both pokemon staggered, but in the end, Honedge fell in battle.

"Honedge is unable to battle! The winner is Gogoat!" The referee announced.

"Not good! Not good at all!" Serena said.

"Come on! It has faint sometime. It has to run out of energy soon. Why hasn't it gone down yet?" Calem said. He returned his pokemon back. "Return, you did well." He sends out his next pokemon. "Go!"

His pokemon appeared on the field, "Pangoro!"

"Pangoro, use Circle Throw!"

Pangoro charged towards Gogoat.

"Use Grass Knot."

Gogoat's eyes begins to glow and a twin of grass sprouts out from the ground and it was tied in a knot which Pangoro tripped on.

"Use Bulldoze."

Gogoat trampled on Pangoro before it got the chance to even get up.

"Now use Take Down."

Pangoro got up and saw Gogoat charging at the Daunting Pokémon.

"Quick, use Strength!"

When Gogoat rammed into Pangoro, it managed to get ahold of it's horns and throws Gogoat back away. Gogoat got up and shook off the attack.

"It took the attack like it was nothing." Serena said.

"Use Take Down."

"Use Vital Throw!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and collided again and were knocked away from the contact they made. Gogoat managed to get up, but Pangoro fainted on the spot.

"Pangoro is unable to battle! The winner is Gogoat!" The referee announced.

"When will this pokemon ever go down?!" Calem growled. He returned his pokemon. "Return!" He sends out his last pokemon. "It may be hopeless. But it's all or nothing on this. Go, Inkay!"

Inkay appeared on the field, "Inkay!"

"Even if Calem managed to take down Gogoat, he still has to face Ramos's other pokemon." Serena said.

'Using Swagger may be the stupidest thing I may ever done, but it is also the riskiest. If I use it, I have to use Topsy-Turvy as well to lower the attack. It's risky, but worth a shot.' Calem thought. "Use Swagger!"

Inkay used Swagger on Gogoat and it started to feel weird.

"Swagger, huh? That's a risky move. Whatever you're planning, I hope it's worth it." Ramos said. "Use Take Down."

Gogoat couldn't listen to it's trainer and managed to hurt itself in confusion.

"Use Topsy-Turvy!"

Inkay switched the stat changes and Gogoat's attack was lowered.

"Use Foul Play!"

"Could you please try to use Take Down again?"

Gogoat managed to listen to it's trainer and charges at Inkay while the Revolving Pokémon charged at Gogoat. They made impact and were knocked away. Both pokemon had fell and fainted.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! But since Ramos has two pokemon left, he is declared the winner!" The referee said.

"...It took all of my pokemon just to take it down..." Calem murmured.

"He lost... Calem actually lost..." Serena said.

"Well, I must say sonny boy! You put up a great fight. You should be proud of your pokemon that fought well. I'll be here waiting if you want a rematch."

Calem return his pokemon back to it's pokeball and said, "Thanks for the offer, Ramos."

Calem and Serena exited the gym and heads for the pokemon center to heal Calem's pokemon. Neither of them said a word as they head for the pokemon center.

As they wait for Calem's pokemon to be healed, he said, "It's getting late, is there a hotel in this city?"

"I think so." Serena replied.

"Go ask Nurse Joy, just in case."

After Calem's pokemon were healed, Nurse Joy confirmed there is a hotel not too far from here. They exit the pokemon center and heads straight for the hotel. They still haven't said a word and Serena feels like if she tries to comfort him while he is still wounded, he would just explode in front of her. They made it to the hotel and hands the money to the person who is working on the register. They ordered a single bedroom because the two bedrooms was expensive and they were trying to save money.

They entered in the room and dropped their bags on the couch, "I gonna go take a shower." Calem murmured. He sounded like he was sad. He grabbed his clean clothes and his pajama pants and went to the bathroom.

Serena felt so sad for him, she wants to do something to cheer him up about the loss. She suddenly got an idea. She went to the lobby and ask the person who works at the register, "Excuse me, is it true that the kitchen is free to use for all trainers?"

"Of course. But if you are going to use it, make sure you clean up your mess." The person said.

"I will, thanks." Serena said and heads for the kitchen.

She went inside the kitchen and sees that it was empty, which is perfect for her. She sends out her pokemon, "Okay guys, I need your help on something. We are going to cheer Calem and his pokemon up by making him feast that will surely make him happy."

Her pokemon agrees to the idea.

They got to work and made the food for Calem and his pokemon. Serena was going to make stew just like how Calem made stew for themselves that they sometimes eat. Her pokemon were getting the ingredients for the food for the pokemon. After the food was done, they clean up their mess and carried their food to their room. Serena was holding a plate of two bowls of stew while her pokemon were carrying the food for the pokemon. Each pokemon were carrying two bowls of pokemon food with the exception of Greninja carrying three. When they made it to their room, Serena noticed that she accidently left the door half open when she left. She halt her pokemon in their steps and she took a peek in just in case if Calem just got out of the shower and was about to change. She saw him sitting on the desk with his pokemon out of their balls and they looked sad for him.

He had his chin resting on his hand as he tap his finger on the desk. He looked at his Inkay as it cooed sadly with it's guilty eyes, it felt like he blamed his pokemon for losing against the gym leader. He pets Inkay's head and said, "It's not your fault. It's not any of you guys' fault. If there is anyone to blame, it's me. I'm the one who let you guys down."

Inkay looked a bit relieved when he said that.

"I know we can get stronger if we train. I know we can win this."

His pokmon felt a bit better.

But Calem soon felt a bit of despair, "But, if we can't win this one, then we can't beat the champion. And if we can't beat the champion, then I am not strong enough. And if I am not strong enough, then I can't--" He stopped when he saw his pokemon looking confused, except for Fletchinder. He exhaled and puts up a smile and pets Inkay's head, "It nothing for you guys to worry about."

Serena was still standing at the door as she heard the whole thing from him, like his pokemon, she was confused. 'What is he talking about?' Serena thought. She brought her pokemon over and she halts them again and they were a few steps away from her. She knocks on the door and Calem looked over to see who it was. Serena entered with a plate of two bowls of stew, "Hey." She said.

"Where did you go?" Calem wondered.

"Oh, just somewhere to find something to cheer you up." Serena said. She brought her pokemon over and they all entered inside the room. "Ta-da!"

"What's all this?" He wondered.

"I want to make something to cheer you guys up. So I went to the kitchen and me and my pokemon whipped you guys up with something that I think you'll like. I hope you'll enjoy."

Her pokemon handed Calem's pokemon a bowl of food for them and they all chowed down. Cleffa was starting to eat some mush as it was able to chew. Serena sat next to Calem and hands him a bowl of stew. She started eating while Calem looks at the food for a bit before he started to eat. He picked up the spoon and ate a spoonful of stew. It taste a bit better than when he made it. He looks at Serena and she just smiled at him and continues to eat her food. Calem continues to eat his food as well as his pokemon. After they were done, they were all stuffed.

"Thanks, Serena. For this food." Calem said but he didn't look at her when he said it.

Serena smiled and said, "You're welcome. I hope you will try again. I know you can do this."

He eyed at her charming face, not only does she believes in him, but to his pokemon as well. He got up from the desk, "I'm going to bed to now."

Serena yawned and stretched, "Me too. I was slaving over a hot stove making you guys this meal."

Calem's and Serena's pokemon said thanks to Serena before they were sent to their respective pokeball. After that, they went to bed and turned off the lights. Serena snuggled against Calem's back.

"Just because I thanked you for the meal doesn't mean you get to snuggle against me." Calem said.

"Why not? You're so warm and it helps me get to sleep." Serena said.

"And you're using me for that?" Calem asked.

But Serena already fell into a deep slumber. Calem sighed and said, "Whatever." He soon fell into a deep slumber as well.

The next morning, the two teens got up and ate breakfast. After they and their pokemon ate, Calem went outside to train while Serena gets to have fun with her pokemon. Perhaps when he is ready, he'll come back stronger and win his next badge.

 

First loss against the gym in this story. But as they stay, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. How was this chapter? Did you like it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	16. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rematch at the Coumarine gym. Will Calem get his badge this time? Find out now!

Calem and Serena stand of the front of the gym. After a day of training, Calem was ready to have his rematch against Ramos. Serena looks at him and she sees his eyes full of determination. Calem took a deep breath and exhales before he enters in the gym. When they entered, they saw Ramos tending to his pokemon. Ramos noticed them coming in.

"Oho! Back for more, eh?" Ramos asked.

"Yeah. This time, I will win and I will have that badge!" Calem said.

"I like your confidence. Very well, once you're ready, please step up on the field." Ramos said.

Calem approached the battlefield while Serena went to her seat and watch the battle.

The referee looked at both sides and was ready to announce the battle, "The rematch between Calem and Ramos shall now commence! Trainers, Begin!" The referee announced.

"Let's get this going. Let's go, Jumpluff." Ramos called out.

Jumpluff appeared on the field. "Jumpluff."

"Huh? You're not going to use your Gogoat?" Calem asked.

"Well, after our last battle, I felt like I was a bit harsh on you. So I decided to go easy on you." Ramos explained.

"Thanks for the kind offer, old man. But that still doesn't mean I'm holding back." Calem said.

"Hehehe. I know." Ramos said.

"Come on out, Fletchinder!" Calem sends out his pokemon.

Fletchinder appeared on the field, chirping as happy as it can be.

"Use Leech Seed, please."

Jumpluff spits out Leech Seed and it landed on Fletchinder. Vines soon started to wrap around Fletchinder and it's energy was absorb.

"Use Acrobatics."

Jumpluff jumps up and flies over to Fletchinder.

"Use Flame Charge!"

Flames engulfed Fletchinder and the Leech Seed were burned and Fletchinder charged over to Jumpluff. When they collided, Fletchinder easily knocked out Jumpluff and it instantly fainted.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle! Fletchinder is the winner!" The referee announced.

"First one down. This is starting to look good." Serena commented.

Ramos returned his pokemon, "You done well, my pokemon. Have a nice rest." Ramos looked at Calem, "You're doing well, sonny boy! But do you think you can manage to beat me?"

"I intend to."

"That's the fighting spirit!" Ramos said and sends out his pokemon. "Let's do this, Weepingbell."

Weepingbell appeared on the field. "Bell, Bell."

"Return, Fletchinder. I have an idea." Calem said and return his pokemon. He sends out his other pokemon. "Go!"

Espurr appeared on the field. "Espurr."

Serena's Espurr got out of the ball. "Espurr?"

"Let's cheer for them, Espurr." Serena said.

"Use Fake Out!"

Espurr charged at Weepingbell and knocks it down. Weepingbell got up and shook off the attack.

"Use Poison Powder."

Weepingbell puffs out a purple powder and it got some on Espurr.

Espurr felt a bit weak and it was breathing steadily.

"Espurr, I know you're not feeling so well, but I need you to keep going and use Psybeam."

Espurr blasts it's Psybeam and it was a direct hit. Espurr suffered a bit of the poison when it launched that attack.

Weepingbell bounced right back up and shook off the attack.

"Use Acid."

Weepingbell spews up some purple liquid and it splashed on Espurr.

"I know you're hurt, but try to tough it out for a little while."

Serena's Espurr was cheering her sister on with peppy attitude. Even Serena was cheering Calem's Espurr on.

Espurr shook off the attack and was ready to fire an attack.

"Use Confusion!"

Espurr begins to glow with psychic energy and it blew Weepingbell away.

Weepingbell could barely get up.

Espurr is still suffering from the poison, but it can still keep going.

"And to finish it off, use Psybeam!"

Espurr blasts one last Psybeam at Weepingbell and it fainted when that attack landed.

Espurr fell and fainted due to the poison.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" The referee said.

Serena's Espurr was worried about her sister.

"Don't worry, we'll heal it up when we're done here. Okay?" Serena said.

Her Espurr nodded to that and Serena returns her Espurr back to it's pokeball.

Calem return his Espurr back to it's pokeball. "Thank you for battling all the way even if you were poisoned. I'm sorry that had to happen to you, but I'm proud that you gave it your all."

Ramos return his pokemon, "You were great, Weepingbell. Take a nice rest."

"Just one more and Calem can win his next badge." Serena said.

"You doing great, sonny!" Ramos said. "But can you beat this last one?" He asked.

"Bring it!" Was his reply.

Ramos sends out his last pokemon, "Let's get going, Gogoat."

Gogoat appeared on the field.

Calem sends out his next pokemon. "Let's go!"

Pangoro appeared on the field. "Pangoro!"

"Use Take Down."

"Use Vital Throw!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and they collided. They struggle to push the other down. After a few seconds of struggling, Pangoro pushed Gogoat down. Gogoat got up and was ready for more.

"Use Circle Throw!"

Pangoro was coming towards at Gogoat.

"Grass Knot."

Twins of blade grass sprouts up and made a knot and Pangoro trips on it.

"Bulldoze."

Gogoat trampled on Pangoro before it even got the chance to get up.

Pangoro got up with little energy it has.

"Take Down."

Gogoat was charging at Pangoro.

"Use Strength!"

When Gogoat collided with Pangoro, they both struggle for awhile.

'It's the same thing all over again. But I'm not about to let it repeat again!' Calem thought. "Throw it!"

Pangoro lifts Gogoat up and throws it behind the Daunting Pokémon.

Gogoat took some heavy damage, but it got up and shook off the attack like it was nothing.

"It's tough, all right. But I'm not about to let up." Calem said. "Use Circle Throw!"

"Use Grass Knot."

Twin blade grass sprouts up and form a knot, but Pangoro wasn't going to fall for that and jumps over the tied grass and heads for Gogoat. Pangoro lunge at the Mount Pokémon and they rolled and Pangoro threw Gogoat away. The Mount Pokémon got up with ease and shakes off the attack.

"Use Take Down."

Gogoat charged at Pangoro and it was low on energy to even dodge the attack. Pangoro took the attack and faints.

"Pangoro is unable! Gogoat is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Is it going to repeat like last time?" Serena wondered as she was on the edge of her seat, biting her nails.

Calem returned his pokemon, "You've done great. Take a nice rest." He sends out his next pokemon. "Come out!"

His Fletchinder appeared on the field, chirping as happy as it can be.

"Oh, so it's back again." Ramos commented.

"That's right. And this time, I know how to beat you and your Gogoat."

"I like to see what you are planning."

"I'll show you. Fletchinder, fly up!"

Fletchinder flies up as high as it can be.

"Flame Charge, now!"

Fletchinder was engulfed in flames and head towards at Gogoat with full speed.

"Take Down, if you would."

When Fletchinder was near to the ground, Gogoat charged at it.

They collided and they were both knocked down.

Gogoat got up with little energy it has. But for Fletchinder, it fainted when it made contact.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle! Gogoat wins!" The referee announced.

"Gogoat may have won, but it still looks a bit tired. I wonder, can Calem win this?" Serena wondered.

Calem return his pokemon. "Thanks, Fletchinder. You did a great job." He sends out his next pokemon. "Go, Honedge!"

Honedge appeared on the battlefield.

"Use Retaliate!"

With swift movement, Honedge sliced the opponent. Gogoat staggered a bit, but it retaliated when Ramos called out a move.

"Bulldoze."

Gogoat trampled on Honedge, but it got up with little energy it has. Suddenly, Honedge begins to glow.

"What's this, now?" Ramos wondered.

"All right, now I know Calem can win this for sure when Honedge evolves." Serena said.

"This is getting good." Calem said.

Honedge's form begins to change and when it was done. The glow disappeared and Honedge evolved into Doublabe.

"This is great. My Honedge evolved." Calem said and brought out his pokedex.

"Doublade

The Sword Pokémon

The complex attack patterns of its two swords are unstoppable, even for an opponent greatly accomplished at swordplay." His pokedex said.

"You learned a new move, this may be some use to you." Calem said and called out the attack. "Use Night Slash!"

"Bulldoze."

Doublade swiftly strikes at Gogoat while the Mount Pokémon was charging at Doublade. The Sword Pokémon took some damage as it made it's strike. Both pokemon staggered, but one fell from that last attack.

The referee calls it, "Doublade is unable to battle! The winner is Gogoat!"

"Darn. It just evolved too. I thought it was going to win for sure." Serena said.

Calem return his pokemon back. "You did well. Even if you did evolved, you gave it your all. Thank you." He sends out his next pokemon. "I choose you!"

Delphox appeared on the stage. "Delphox!"

"Use Bulldoze."

"Use Flame Charge!"

Gogoat charged at Delphox as the Fox Pokémon stomps on the ground and is covered in flames as it charges at Gogoat. They made contact and they both struggled to knock the other down. In the end, they were both knocked away from each other.

Calem took this advantage, "Flame Charge, again!"

Delphox was covered in flames again and charges at Gogoat.

"Use Grass Knot."

The blade grass sprouts up and was tied into a knot which Delphox tripped over.

"Use Bulldoze."

Gogoat trampled on Delphox before it even got the chance to get up. After Delphox got trampled on, it got up with little energy.

"Use Take Down."

Gogoat charges at Delphox.

"I'm not about to let it repeat what happened last time. Use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox blasts Mystical Fire at Gogoat before it made a direct hit to Delphox.

Both pokemon stood up and they were breathing steadily. Their knees were weaken, their body feels like its about to give out. Then, they both suddenly fell and fainted.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Since Calem has one pokemon remaining on him, he is declared the winner!" The referee announced.

"He did it! Calem did it! I knew he would!" Serena said with glee.

Ramos smiled at him and said, "You can't take things too quickly when it comes to forming a friendship with your pokemon, sprout!"

Serena ran up to Calem and hugs and squeeze him out of sheer joy, "I knew you could do it! I knew you could do it! I knew you could it!" Serena said.

"Okay, I did it. You can let go now."

"I must say, you must've change since the last time you faced me. I knew you were strong the moment when you first walked into my gym. I believe you earned this. Take it." Ramos said and hands Calem the Plant Badge.

"Thank you, Ramos." Calem said.

"Since you have four badges in your possession, you may want to go to Lumiose City next to challenge the gym leader there." Ramos said.

"Lumiose City?! That's a fantastic idea!" Serena said.

"I have heard about a gym being in that city, but I didn't challenge it yet, because I felt like I wasn't strong enough to take on the gym leader." Calem said.

"Heh. Well, since you took on the strongest gym leader you've faced yet, I'm sure you can take on the next gym leader there." Ramos said.

"Thanks for the encouragement, old man." Calem said.

"No problem, you whippersnapper." Ramos said.

They exit the gym and went to the pokemon center to heal up Calem's pokemon. After that, they head for Lumiose City.

"I must say, that was a real nail-biter. I thought you weren't going to win this time." Serena said.

"I must admit, I was a bit nervous knowing that I might lose to him again. But, in the end, I won. That's all it matters." Calem said.

"Yeah, plus, one of your pokemon evolved, too."

"There's that, too. I know it can become stronger with a little training."

"But sometimes, a little rest and relaxation is fun, too. Don't forget that. In fact, the moment when we get to Lumiose City, I know what I'm going to do with my pokemon. Just shop and shop until I drop. Hey, let's make that bet again like we did last time. You can get to hold my stuff again as I shop."

"No! Never again! And I will not accept that challenge and lose like last time." Calem said and walked further away from her.

Serena tried to catch up with him, "Oh, come on. It won't be like last time. Maybe you can win against me this time. Calem!" Serena chased after him as he walked further away from her.

Their next stop will be at Lumiose City. As they make their way, Calem wondered what was tougher. The battle against Ramos or shopping with Serena.

 

I know that in the games, Ramos has some kind of accent or maybe it's the way he talks. Either way, I wrote Ramos to talk normal so everyone can understand him. I also try to make him sound like an old geezer as well, but I'm not too sure if I did it right or not. How was this chapter? How was the battle? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	17. Calem's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brews at the Power Plant and it's up to Calem and Serena to save the day!

Calem and Serena enters route 13, which is also called the Lumiose Badlands. There was nothing but dry land as far as the eye can see.

Serena whistled and said, "I see nothing but cracked grounds, tumbleweeds, and pokemon. Are you sure this is the only way to get to Lumiose City. You know we could just fly over there with your Fletchinder."

"It's not strong enough to carry us, maybe it can carry me, but not both of us." Calem said.

"Oh well, worth a shot." Serena said.

Suddenly, Serena's Holo Caster was beeping.

"Where have I heard that sound before?" Calem wondered.

"I got a Holo Clip." Serena said and answered it. The one who was calling Serena was Lysandre. "Oh, hi, Mr. Lysandre!"

'Oh great, him again.' Calem thought.

"I heard from Professor Sycamore that you received the Mega Ring." Lysandre said.

"Don't answer it! Don't answer it!" Calem gruffly said as to not let Lysandre hear him.

"I did!" Serena answered.

'Damn it!' Calem cursed in his thoughts and he gave her a look that said "What did I say?"

"Is your friend there? Calem, is it?" Lysandre asked.

"Don't you dare say yes!" Calem gruffly said.

"Yes!" Serena answered.

'Why!?' Calem thought.

"May I speak with him?" Lysandre asked.

"Um... Sure." Serena answered.

'Now what's the point of shutting her up if she just going to say yes?' Calem thought to himself.

Serena hands him the Holo Caster and said, "It's for you."

"Hello." Calem said. But he really doesn't want to talk to this shady person at all.

"I heard from Sycamore that you refused to accept the Mega Ring. Is that true?" Lysandre said.

"And what if I did?" Calem asked.

"Calem, stop being so rude!" Serena gruffly said to him.

"Well, hearing that you don't want Serena to answer, and yes, I heard you say that, it sounds like you have a reason not to wear it. Is that why?"

He sighed, "Yes, there is a reason. A reason that I should not tell you."

"I understand if you don't feel like telling me something. But I'm just saying that you are missing out on something beautiful. I kinda wished that all five of you could've wear the Mega Ring. We would've made some perfect progress on making a beautiful world." Lysandre said.

Calem looks at him in disbelief, 'And what kind of beautiful world is that, Mr. Nosy?' He thought.

"Can I speak with Ms. Serena? I have something that I want to tell her." Lysandre said.

Calem hands back her Holo Caster.

"Is there something you want to say, Mr. Lysandre?" Serena asked.

"I do." Lysandre said. "With that power of Mega Evolution in your hands, you can steer your future in a better direction. We can't just cover up the old filth with new filth! I implore you to consider what we need to do to change the world into a new, beautiful world!"

"Um... Okay." Serena said.

"I bid you, farewell." Lysandre said and hangs up.

"I don't like his words one bit." Calem said.

"Why not? Okay, sure, his vocabulary may seem a bit weird. But I think he trying to say something deep for us." Serena said.

"Just consider watching yourself since you have the Mega Ring."

She looks at her Mega Ring and sighed, "I feel a little bad. This could've been yours, Calem. If you had it, you'll be getting a lot of praises from people."

"I don't need it. I don't care if that Mega Ring is the most valuable thing in the world, I still will not wear it."

"Well, since you don't care about gaining attention from others, I say that having so much attention from others is great! Everyone treats me with respect and I treat them with the same amount of respect. I don't care if I am a bearer of the Mega Ring, I just love meeting new people!" Serena said.

"Well, good for you. Now, let's get going." Calem said and moves forward.

But before they do continue on, they heard a voice. "How dare you keeping us waiting!"

They looked behind and saw Dexio and Sina.

"First we were waiting for you at the gateway you passed." Dexio said.

"Then you totally ignored us when we waved hi at you!" Sina said.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you." Serena apologized.

"If I ignored you, that means you aren't worth my time." Calem said. "Also, how the hell did you waved at us when we didn't even saw you at the gateway?"

The white cladded couple snorted and giggled, "Okay, we lied. We were just having a little fun with you two." Dexio said.

"It's a joke!" Sina said.

"If it's a joke, then it's not funny. If you have anything important to tell us, say it now or I'll lower your self-esteem even further down below...or what's left of it." Calem said.

"So rude." Sina said.

"Calem, that's enough. You've been being so mean to them all the time." Serena said.

"That's because they always waste my time." Calem said. "Now what could be so important that you are interrupting my journey?"

"We're here to update your Pokedex. This will be the last time we have to upgrade it since it can't go any further." Sina said.

"Let us see your Pokedex real quick." Dexio said.

They hand over their pokedex to them and they gave it one last upgrade.

"There. All done." The white cladded couple said.

"Wow! Thanks a lot, you guys!" Serena said. She looks over to Calem, "Isn't there something you want to say to them?"

Calem stood quiet for a moment and looks at the white cladded couple. "I guess you guys aren't so useless."

"Calem!" Serena said as she was about to scold him.

"It's fine. That's enough of a thank you for us." Dexio said.

"Since we did what we have done here, we'll be taking our leave. Bon Voyage!" Sina said and the ivory clothed duo left.

"Now that all of the interruption have ended, let us proceed with our journey." Calem said and moves on.

They walked on this dry, cracked land. Seeing nothing but just rocks and boulders. As they continue on, Serena spotted something crawling their way.

"Huh? What's that?" Serena wondered.

Calem was looking where Serena was looking and saw a construction worker crawling towards the dry lands. "That's a person who is crawling on the lands. What's wrong with him?" Calem wondered.

Serena rushed to the worker's side to help him. Calem soon followed after her. They came up to the worker and he was relieved to see someone.

"Oh thank goodness! I must be desperate asking for help from trainers, but I need your help." The construction worker said.

"What happened?" Serena said.

"Someone took over the Power Plant! We tried to stop them, but they're too strong! I managed to get out of there alive." The worker said. "Please, help us! There are others that have been taken hostage as well." The worker said.

"Take it easy. I'll call for help." Serena said.

"No, don't! If cops are involved, things will get intense and people will die. I just need some experienced trainers to stop the villains." The worker said.

Serena looks at Calem, "I know you want to get to Lumiose City, but we can't just leave them there suffering!"

"For once, I agree with you. We got to stop whoever is causing this. Who knows, maybe this Power Plant is connected to Lumiose City." Calem said.

"It is." The worker groaned.

"Okay, just relax and take it easy. I'll call someone to come help you. We'll stop whoever is doing this." Serena said.

"Thank...you." The worker groaned and laid on his back and catch his breath.

Serena left him a bottle of water and the two teens headed towards the Power Plant. They made their way with some difficulty due to the pokemon ambushing them all the time. Calem managed to catch a Gible while it ambushed the two teens. After a while, they made it to the Power Plant. They saw someone guarding the entrance and Calem knew who it was and his eyes were glaring at the guard while Serena was worried about Calem about what he was about to do.

"Huh? Aren't you those same kids who came by the Glittering Cave?" The Team Flare grunt asked.

"That's right." Calem said. "When I heard about the Power Plant being taken over, I didn't know it was going to be you guys."

"What are you doing at the Power Plant? Why are you taking it over?" Serena asked.

"As if I should answer to a bunch of kids! I'm not letting you through!" The grunt said and sends out Houndoom and Golbat.

"If you're not letting us through, then we'll force our way in!" Calem said.

Serena stood by his side and helps him.

They both send out their pokemon, "Go!"

"Espurr?"

"Espurr."

"Use Disarming Voice!" The teens said.

Both Espurr blasts out a bizarre sound and it blew both pokemon away.

"Golbat, use Wing Attack!"

"Psybeam!" The teens said.

Both Espurr blasts out Psybeam at Golbat and it was blown back and collapsed with Houndoom that caused both pokemon to faint.

The grunt gasped in horror, "Again?! You just keep beating me down!"

Serena looked at their Espurr, "You did a really great job, Espurr!"

"Espurr?"

"Espurr."

Suddenly, both Espurr began to glow.

"Whoa! Our Espurr are evolving!" Serena said.

Both Espurr's form started to change. When it was done, their glow were gone and the Espurr evolved into Meowstic.

"Meowstic?"

"Meowstic."

"Cool, our Espurr evolved!" Serena said and brought out her newly updated pokedex.

"Meowstic

The Constraint Pokémon

When in danger, it raises its ears and releases enough psychic power to grind a 10-ton truck into dust." Her pokedex said.

Calem looks at his pokemon, "I knew you had potential." He said and brought out his newly updated pokedex.

"Meowstic

The Constraint Pokémon

The eyeball patterns on the interior of its ears emit psychic energy. It keeps the patterns tightly covered because that power is too immense." His pokedex said.

"I may have lost, but I still will not let you through!" The grunt said. "Not as long as I have the Power Plant Pass I have in my possession." He said and checked his pockets to see if he still has it. He finds out that it's not in his pockets. "Uh..." He checked deeper and checked other pockets.

"You don't have it with you?" Serena asked.

"Of course I do! I have it in my pockets! But I still will not let you guys through!" The grunt said.

"He lost it." Calem said.

"No, I didn't! Now if you would excuse me, I must find...something over there." The grunt said and search over an area away from the teens.

"Since he's busy looking for "something," I'm going to look for the Pass." Calem said. He search the opposite direction of the area the grunt was searching in. A few seconds later, he found it. He quietly shows it to Serena, send their pokemon back, and sneak past the grunt. They entered inside without the grunt noticing them. "That was easy."

"I know, right?"

"But, we mustn't get carried away. Let's be on our guard and quietly infiltrate this plant."

"Okay."

They venture in the Kalos Power Plant and so far, there were no grunts in sight. But that doesn't mean they can lower their guard. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Knock-Knock..."

They both stood quiet as to not make any noise. However, the voice was waiting for a response.

She couldn't help it, "Who's there?" Serena asked.

Calem glared at her.

"You." The voice said.

Calem glared at her and mouth the words, "Do not answer back!"

"You who?" Serena asked.

Calem face palmed at her stupidity.

"You do not belong here." The voice said and they both heard running footsteps coming their way.

A Team Flare grunt showed up. "Hey, don't think we don't see you sneaking around in this Plant. We have cameras, you idiot! Hidden cameras to be exact."

"Damn! I got careless!" Calem cursed.

"Now it's time to take you in. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The grunt said.

"I rather we do this my way." Calem said and brought out his pokeball.

"That's how is going to be then?" The grunt said and sighed. "I rather not deal with this." The grunt brought out his pokeballs.

Serena brought out her pokeball and was ready for battle.

After a few moments, the grunt was defeated. "Knock-Knock..."

"Uh... who's there?" Serena asked.

"Just." The grunt said.

"Just who?" Serena asked.

"Just who are you?" The grunt asked with a bit of fear and ran away from the teens.

Serena heals their pokemon and they return to their balls.

"Next time, if someone makes a knock-knock joke, don't answer!" Calem said.

"Why not? I can't leave someone hanging in a knock-knock joke. Besides, they knew we were here anyways." Serena said.

Calem sighed at her, "Let's just keep going. There's more of them searching for us and trying to capture us."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Let's rescue the hostages, then, I'll go after whoever is running this operation."

"Um... Let's just stick to the rescue plan. I don't think we need to confront the ringleader." Serena nervously said.

"You don't need to, but I do." Calem said.

"Calem, let's not. Let's just save the hostages, okay? We don't need to go after Team Flare."

"As I said, you don't need to, but I do. We wasted enough time here, let's just find the hostages already before they come." Calem said and searches for the hostages.

Serena worriedly sighed, 'Calem, I wish you just listen.' Serena thought. She really doesn't want to repeat what happened back at the Glittering Cave.

After a few minutes of searching, they find a room full of hostages.

"Oh, thank goodness. Someone is here to save us!" Hostage #1 said.

"Wait... They're just a bunch of kids!" Hostage #2 said.

"Maybe they were caught by those Team Flare goons?" Hostage #3 wondered.

"Are you guys being held?" Serena asked.

"We are." Hostage #4 replied. "Are you here to save us?"

"We are." Calem said. "A construction worker was crawling through the badlands trying to find help."

"Oh, so Dave did manage to escape." Hostage #5 said. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Calem said. "We called for help and someone should be getting to him now and treating him as we speak."

"If you're here to save us all at once, I'm afraid you'll be trap here. They got the access code to shut down any door." Hostage #6 said.

"Uh, Calem? How are we supposed to get everyone out? By the time we get to the exit, they'll just block it." Serena said.

"Then it looks like I do have to take out the ringleader." Calem said. "Stay here and watch the hostages." He said and was about to walk away.

"Wait! You can't handle all of those grunts on your own." Serena said. "And I won't let you go after the ringleader. We'll just need another way."

"There is no other way." Hostage #6 said. "The one who is running this operation has the controls to this Plant."

"You heard him. I know what I need to do." Calem said and left the room.

"Calem, wait!" Serena said. 'Oh, what am I going to do?' She thought.

"He could use the help." Hostage #4 said. "Go on. We'll be fine here."

"Okay. Just be careful here, alright?" Serena said.

"You too now, missy." Hostage #2 said.

Serena followed after Calem and searched for the brains of this operation. Just as Calem predicted, more Team Flare grunts showed up to capture them. The battled one by one and continue on finding the brain.

 

Meanwhile...

 

"Well, well. These intruders are quite persistent." Voice #1 said.

"Yes. They think they can stop us. How childish." Voice #2 said.

"Although, we should consider that they are strong. Which could be a problem for us." Voice #3 said.

"Not to worry. There are only two of them. We have a squadron of these grunts to hold them down as we complete our mission." Voice #4 said.

 

Back to our heroes...

 

Calem and Serena fought every grunts at every corner they turn. They were stopped by the next couple of grunts.

"Hehe... Now it's time for payback!" The male grunt said.

"I will never forget the humiliation you gave me!" The female grunt said.

".....Um..... Who are you?" Serena asked.

The grunts were shocked.

"Wha--!? You don't remember us?!" The male grunt exclaimed.

"I am shocked and offended!" The female grunt said.

"Wait... Aren't you the same grunts we first met in that cave?" Calem asked.

The grunts were happy.

"I can't believe he remembers us!" The male grunt said.

"At least he knew who we are!" The female grunt said.

"Calem, this is getting bad. Our pokemon are feeling tired and I'm running low on healing items." Serena whispered.

"I know it's risky, but we got to give it all we got." Calem said.

"Not so fast!" A voice said.

Calem, Serena, and the two grunts looked around to see who said that. Out of nowhere, two heroes emerge and stepped in the scene. A male cladded in white, wearing a blue mask and scarf and a female cladded in white, wearing a red mask and scarf. 

"Don't waste your breath on these lowlifes!" The hero said.

"We'll be the ones who shall battle them!" The heroine said.

Serena was surprised by these two mysterious guest, "Cool!" 

As for Calem, he can't wrap his head around as to why are they here and what are they wearing. "What in the hell?"

"I don't know who you freaks are, but don't get in our way!" The male grunt said.

The male and female grunt battled against the mysterious heroes. In the end, the grunts lost.

"I don't believe this! How could we lose again?!" The female grunt exclaimed.

"This isn't good for our reputation." The male grunt said.

Both grunts ran off with their tails between their legs.

The two heroes turned to the two teens.

"You done so much in order to stop Team Flare, let me heal your pokemon as thanks!" The heroine said.

"Hold up, what the hell are you doing here? Scratch that, what are you even wearing?!" Calem exclaimed.

"These are the masks of protection, we use them to hide our identity!" The hero said.

"They aren't fooling anyone! I know who you are! You are wearing the same garment, you just put on a freaking mask and scarf!" Calem said.

"Erm... I don't think we have met before." The hero said.

"Oh my freaking--!" Calem said as he face palmed. He sighed and said, "Whatever, if you want to be useful, then go help those hostages that are trapped in that room!"

"No worries! We will do that! But first, your pokemon! We need to heal them!" The heroine said.

Calem and Serena send out their pokemon and let the heroine heal their team.

"There! Everyone is healthy and fine!" The heroine said.

"You're running low on healing items. Here, take these!" The hero said and hands Serena a bountiful of healing items.

"Wow! Thank you!" Serena said.

"No problem!" The heroes said.

"We must off and save those hostages! Au revoir!" The heroine said and they both left to save the hostages.

"Thanks for all of your help, mysterious heroes!" Serena said as the two white cladded heroes went to go save the hostages.

"Don't tell me you are falling for their shtick." Calem said.

"I want to give them a boost of self confidence. It may be the only thing they have since you are putting them down." Serena whispered to Calem.

Calem sighed, "Whatever. Let's just keep going."

They moved on forward until they found the core of the Power Plant. The room was a bit dim and there was a generator containing huge amounts of electricity and it was being drained. They suddenly heard voices.

"Well, if it isn't the intruders." Voice #1 said.

"Wait... Aren't those the same brats we dealt with at that cave?" Voice #3 asked.

"Yes, those are the same ones, especially the boy who broke down." Voice #4 said.

Calem and Serena looked around to see where are the voices coming from.

"We must stall for time! It isn't done, yet! Get them!" Voice #2 said.

Suddenly, a group of Team Flare grunts appeared. One by one, Calem and Serena defeated them. After a few minutes, all grunts were finished.

"It's done! We gathered all the energy we need!" Voice #1 said.

Calem looked around and still can't find the voices. "Where are you?!" He shouted.

"No need to shout, we're up here." Voice #2 said.

The room began to lit up a bit and the two teens look up and saw four ladies. Two of them which they already met at Glittering Cave.

There was a woman with orange hair and orange lipstick and a red getup. She wore a visor that emit an orange glow. She was wearing an orange tie and a belt with the Team Flare logo on it.

The last woman of the quadruple had blue hair and blue lipstick and a red getup. She wore goggles that emit a blue glow. She was wearing a blue tie and a belt with the Team Flare logo on it.

Calem felt like he seen them from somewhere before.

"There's more?" Serena question.

"We are Team Flare's top scientist." Said the orange woman.

"The four of us are doing some important work here and you shouldn't even be here." Said the blue woman.

Calem glared at the women and said, "Well, we're here to stop you and I will find out just exactly who you-- Argh!" Suddenly, his head started to hurt. He has one hand on his head to keep himself together. One eye was closed in pain while the other continued to glared at the ladies. He tried to continue as he suffers through the pain, "I will find out who you--Aah!! Argh!"

"Oh no, not again!" Serena said. "I knew this would happen!"

"Here we go, again." The purple woman said.

"Is that the breakdown you were talking about?" The blue woman asked.

"Yes. And we're are about to experience it again." The green woman said.

Calem tried to struggle out a sentence as he suffers through the pain, "I... I will... Augh!!" Slowly, he was on his knees and he tried to support himself with the railing. Soon, he was fully on his knees with his hands on his head trying to soothe the pain. He suddenly has some flashback flashing in his mind. Something that has been hidden deep inside his memory. Something that he wished he would not ever revisit it again.

"Please, don't do this."

"It's personal business."

*BANG*

"Daddy!!"

"Honey, no!!!!"

*BANG*

"Mommy!!"

"What shall we do about you?"

"We'll keep quiet, I promise!"

"There's nothing you could do about it, anyway."

He heard Serena's voice calling out to him, "Calem! Calem! Snap out of it already!"

The pain stopped and everything came back to him.

"Calem?" Serena was worried about her friend when he stopped screaming in pain.

Calem slowly got up as he said this...

"It's all coming back to me. I... I remember now. You... You're the one... You're the one who killed my parents!"

 

How was this chapter? What do you think of it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	18. A Revenge That Must Be Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth is here when a piece of Calem's memory comes back to haunt him.

Calem was a young boy at the age of six, he was with his parents in the car driving to his grandma's house. His parents were going on a vacation while Calem gets to stay with his grandma. When they drop Calem off to his grandma's house, they said their goodbyes and drove off. As Calem's parents drives up to the four way intersection, Calem saw a car driving fast to the intersection and it would not slow down. When their parents crossed the intersection, the fast car wouldn't stop and something happened that he didn't saw it coming. The fast car increased the acceleration and then...

The car almost crashed into Calem's parents. His father stopped right before the car hits the couple. He got out the car to see if driver was okay. He saw four people got out the car. Four women with specific color designs, Orange, Blue, Green, and Purple. Calem was a bit worried about what was going to happen next. His wife, Grace was still in the car in the passenger seat as she saw the women approaching their car.

"Do you think you could really escape us?" The orange woman said.

"Come on now, don't think that we know what you are doing." The blue woman said.

"You know too much. We have to silence you." The orange woman said.

The orange lady pulls out a gun and points it at Calem's dad. Calem eyes were wide in fear when he saw the gun pointed at his dad. He wanted to go there and stop them, but his grandma was there trying to put him inside the house before things got ugly.

"Please, don't do this." Calem's father said. "We'll give you anything you want. Just don't harm us." He said in a calm tone trying to bargain with the ladies.

"Sorry. No go. We know what you have been up to. We're just here trying to do our jobs. Don't take it too harshly, now. It's personal business." The orange woman said. She pulled the trigger and a shot was fired and the bullet went straight to his chest. He instantly died when that bullet hit his heart.

Calem saw what that lady did to his dad. His eyes were full of shock, "Daddy!!"

Grace saw the whole thing, her eyes were full of tears as she shouts for her lover, "Honey, no!!!!" She quickly got out the car and tries to escape, but the other three ladies managed to surround her and the gun was pointed at her next. She was filled with fear, her eyes were full of tears as she saw her husband lying dead on the floor in his own pool of blood. "Please, don't. I have a child. Please! I don't want to die!" She sobbed.

"Well, we don't have to kill you. But you are the wife of this scientist. So, there is no doubt that he must have told you something that is about us. So I'm afraid that you have to go too. But don't worry, you'll join him soon." The orange woman said and pulled the trigger and shot Grace.

The look on Grace's face was filled with pain, terror, and sadness. She feared what was going to happen to her son. She was dead when she hit the ground, a pool of her own blood was surrounding her.

Calem saw his own mother get shot by that same gun that killed his father. He cried out in agony, "Mommy!!"

His grandma tried to hold him back and hides him back at her house before they got the chance to even get to them. However, the four ladies saw them and they approached them. It was too late to even put Calem back inside the house.

The four ladies entered through the wooden gate and approached the elderly lady and her grandson. "You saw what went down. We can't have more witnesses who saw the whole thing went down." The green woman said.

"Let's not. If we killed anymore, we'll just be leaving more evidence for the cops to find. Besides, I'm out of bullets." The orange woman said.

"Oh well, I guess that's good news for you. You get to live. But we do have to keep you quiet, somehow." The blue woman said. "What shall we do about you?" She asked.

"Please don't kill us. We'll keep quiet, I promise!" Calem's grandmother said.

"Is that so? You won't tell the cops what happened here?" The purple woman asked.

"I won't. I didn't see anything. Just don't hurt us, please." His grandma said with fear.

The purple lady looks at her and said, "Mmm... Okay. We'll let you live. I know a sweet old lady like you would never tell on us. But if I hear that you rat on us, we'll be coming for you." She said with a smile.

"I promise, I won't say anything." His grandma said.

"Good." The purple woman said. She then looked down and saw the kid that was hiding behind his grandma. It was the child of those two parents that they killed. He glared at her with anger, baring his teeth at her, and some tears rolling down his cheeks. She smiled at him and said, "Aw. Did we kill your mommy and daddy?" She asked in a mocking cutesy voice. "Well, if they weren't so nosy on our business, we wouldn't have to kill them."

He continues to glare at her, making some stifling noises and trying to hold back his crying.

The purple woman laughed, "What were you going to do when you were about to come at us, huh? You'll just join your parents." She said. "There's nothing you could do about it, anyway."

He was so full of rage, he wanted to hurt them, but his grandmother was holding him back from trying anything reckless.

"Come on, let's go. The cops should be here any moment. We should leave." The orange woman said.

"Let's hope this will be the last time we shall see each other." The green woman said.

The four ladies got into their car and drove away. Calem's grandmother was comforting him as he cried at his own parent's death.

 

"I... I remember now. It's all coming back to me. You... You're the one... You're the one who killed my parents!"

Serena gasped in surprise to hear this.

The four women were confused by this.

"Calem... What did you say?" Serena huskily asked. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

Calem's eyes were full of anger and rage as he glared at the four women.

"Wait... We killed his parents?" The blue lady asked. "When?"

"Hold on... Isn't this the same kid that we saw when we killed his folks and threaten his grandma?" The green lady asked.

"Oh! That's why he looks so familiar!" The purple lady said. "I thought I recognized that glare of his."

"He glares at us like we just drowned his pet Goldeen." The orange lady said. (1)

"You are going to pay for what you've done!" Calem growled.

"We better go." The blue lady said.

"I've already called for the helicopter." The orange lady said. "It should be here right about..." Suddenly, there was an explosion on the ceiling and it made a hole. The helicopter has arrived. "Now."

A ladder was being deployed down to the ladies and they started to climb on the ladder and hang on.

"Team Flare, move out!" The green lady commanded and the grunts made their escape.

"You are not getting away!" Calem growled and make his way to where the controls are. He rushed up there as fast as he could.

"Get us out of here!" The purple lady said.

The helicopter ascended and just before they could make their escape, Calem arrived and he saw them escaping. He jumped up trying to reach for the ladder, but he failed and the ladder was now too far for him to reach.

"Bye-Bye." The blue lady said. 

Calem could only watch them escape before his very own eyes. Soon, they were out of his sight and they escaped from his rage.

He pound on the controls that was in front of him, "Dammit!!!" He roared. The sound of his anger echoed throughout the plant.

Serena approached the controls and saw him with his head slumped down, hands clenching into fists, and she heard him making some stifling noises. She felt so bad for him. She carefully approached him to try to calm him down, but she stopped when the two mysterious heroes appeared before them.

"Did they escape?" The hero asked.

It took Calem a moment for him to calm down and answered his question, "Yeah, they did."

"We just want to let you know that the hostages are safe and sound!" The heroine said.

"That's...good." Serena murmured.

The two heroes looks at them both and wondered what happened here. "Hey, why the long face?" The heroine asked.

Serena shook her head, "It's nothing. We're fine here."

"Okay, if you say so." The heroine said.

"We must be going." The hero said. "We have more crimes to stop. Evil does not rest!"

"And so, we bid you adieu. Au Revoir!" The heroine said and the twin vigilantes left the scene.

Serena looked over at Calem and saw that he is still in that position. "Calem?" She called out.

It took him a moment before he was pulled out of that position and he said, "Let's go." He walked away from the controls and heads for the exit.

Serena got a glance of his face, he had the look of disappointment. He was really upset. She followed him towards the exit. They exited the plant and continued walking on route 13, also known as the Lumiose Badlands. It was nighttime when they got out the plant. They were so tired after what just happened. All they want now, is to go to the hotel in Lumiose City and rest. Serena wanted to say something to cheer her friend up, but she feels like he could blow up on her if she tries to comfort him. As they were close to the gateway, Serena took notice of a mysterious old man that was in front of the gateway. But Calem didn't even notice him.

Serena heard the old man murmured, "The pokemon... The flower pokemon... The pokemon that was given eternal life..." Then, the old man left.

Serena didn't pay too much attention to him because she was worried more about her friend.

They pass through the gateway and they arrived at Lumiose City. Calem didn't say anything at all, he just wandered around the city trying to find the same hotel they stayed at last time. It took them awhile, but they found it. They entered inside and they were greeted by the same lady that Calem mouthed off to when she joked about them being love couples.

"Welcome to Hotel Richissime. How can we... Wait... Aren't you the same couple who stayed with us a while back?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are." Calem said.

"Oh, well, I assume you want the two bedrooms?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, just the single bedroom."

"Oh, okay then." She said.

He hands her the money and she gave them the key to the room. "And listen... I'm...sorry that I blew up on you last time. That was...wrong of me."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing, 'He's...apologizing?!' She thought.

"Oh, that... It's okay. I was wrong to assume you were love couples." She said. "I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks."

They head for their room, which is the same room they had last time. He opened the door and they both entered inside the room. Nothing's change when they first entered here. Calem quietly grabs his clean clothes and jammies and took a shower. Serena just sat on the bed, recollecting the events that happened. She knew that encountering Team Flare was a bad idea from the start.

An hour later, Calem got out of the shower wearing his fresh clothes and pajama pants. Serena does wants to do some shopping here in this city, but how could she, knowing that her friend is very upset about what happened at the power plant. She decided not to go and just took a shower instead.

Minutes later, Serena came out of the shower wearing her pajamas. She saw Calem already laying on the bed, feeling very depressed. Even though his back is facing her, she knows that he wasn't really asleep yet. She just has to say something to cheer him up. Anything will do at this point.

She finally spoke, "Calem, are you feeling okay?"

She was waiting for a answer. It took a moment for him to reply, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

But she could tell that he was lying just to not let her know about how he truly feels, "I won't pry on what happened back there about what you just said and what kind of history you had with those girls. But I just want to let you know that if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you. Okay?"

He didn't answer back. But as long as he heard what she just said, she wouldn't mind not having him reply back. She got on the bed, cover herself with the sheets, and turned off the lights. Normally, she would just snuggle against him, but not this time. She decided to let him have his space and leave him alone this time as he sleeps. She closed her eyes and tries to get a good night's rest.

 

(1) Kingdom Hearts reference FTW! What do you think of this chapter? How is the writing? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	19. An Erotic Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another one of my lemons. If you do not want to read this lemon, please move on to the next chapter.

The room and atmosphere was vivid. Calem was naked and laying on a soft and comfy bed. He is softly panting as he rubs his long and hard manhood. A small amount of his pre-cum oozed out of the tip of his dick. He used that pre-cum for lubrication and stroke his meat faster. A soft squishy sound was made when he strokes. He wants his manhood to be snug inside a woman's vagina.

Serena was approaching him, her nips were hard, her pussy was wet and ready, and she is so very horny. She took his hand away and plants a deep kiss on his lips. She pinned his hands down as she smacks his lips. Her breasts were pushed up against his chest, she can feel his manhood pressing against her groin and she feels it throbbing and twitching. They were ready and horny. He sat up with his elbows supporting him. She placed her hands on his shoulders to balance herself as she saddles on his lap. She slowly lowers herself on his member. She gasps and moans as it burrows inside her.

Once he was fully sheathed inside her, she moves in a steady pace. She moves up and down on his hard shaft, his member was rubbing against her warm and wet vaginal walls. The teens softly pants and moans as they feel each other's sex organ rubbing each other. As she slowly moves, Calem took the opportunity to knead her breasts. He gave them a light squeeze as he massages her mounds. He pinched her nipples and gently pulls them and it caused the sounds of her moans to increase volumes. His massage lasted for a few minutes before he lets go.

She moved faster and plunge herself deeper onto his dick. She was heavily panting as his shaft was striking her sweet spot. Her boobs bounced alongside with her as she moves faster. Calem grabbed ahold of her butt cheeks and squeezes them. He lightly slaps her butt cheeks as she rides him. Her nails were digging into his shoulders and he groaned in pain and pleasure as he continues to slap her ass.

She rotates her body where her back was face to him. She continues bouncing on him and she closed her eyes in pleasure as she rides him. She feels his strong hands kneading her boobs again as she moves. He flicks one of her nipples while he squeezes and moves her other breast. Her pussy was getting tighter and clenching on his dick, milking for some of his cum.

He fully sat up and got ahold of her waist and moves her up and down. He lifts her up and lowers her down on his cock. She moans a little louder as she feels his cock hitting her sweet spot over and over again. She laid back against his chest and flung her arm around his neck. Their lips met again and make out for a few minutes with tongue added. Their tongues were dancing with each other as his cock was penetrating her hot womb. 

He placed her down on the bed and he inserts his penis inside her ass. She moaned loudly and lovely as his dick was filling up her ass. He roughly gropes one of her boobs as he pounds her. She never felt this good when she is being dominated by Calem before. He grunts as he thrusts hard into her. Her ass was clenching on his dick tighter than her pussy did.

Her juices were flowing out and leaked onto her anus. It was making his shaft slick and her anus a bit loose. He took that opportunity to use her juices and thrusts faster and deeper. Her breasts jiggled each time he force his cock into her ass. He inserts two fingers inside her soaked pussy and thrust into her. He curls his fingers inside as he pushed his fingers deep inside her.

Her moans were louder as both her holes were being filled by Calem. He was dominating her and it was making her pussy wetter than before. More juices leaked out of her as he pounds her ass and thrusts his fingers. His other hand was roughly groping her breast, kneading it and playing with her nipple. He used his finger and thumb and pinched her nipple and roughly pulls it, making her shriek with a little pain, but mostly pleasure. His finger and thumb was pinching her nipple and shaking it, causing her breast to shake as well. 

He pulls his fingers out and turns her over on her hands and knees with his member still inside her ass. He plunge his cock fast, hard, and deep into her anus. She felt nothing but pure bliss when that meat of his was reaching places he hasn't reached before. Her ass was tight and slick, she clenched the sheets and dipped her head back in bliss. The look on her face had bliss and pleasure written all over it. She bit her lower lip, eyes rolled back in pleasure, a pleasing grin on her face, and the amounts of this amazing sensation she is feeling was filling her to the max.

She flipped themselves over so that she was on top again. His cock was still inside her ass and she placed her hands on his sweaty body to balance herself and ride him. As she rides his cock, he plays with her nipples again by pinching them and holding them in place. As she bounced, she felt her nipples being pulled as he holds them still. Her breasts were jumping up and down as she moves. There was little pain, but mostly pleasure and ecstasy.

She took his cock out of her ass and placed his cock back inside her vagina. As his member went inside, her soaked vaginal walls were welcoming back his cock by greedily sucking him in and clenching his manhood. There was some sucking sounds as she was being penetrated. When it was fully in, she thrusts against his groin. He reached for her sweaty breasts and massages them again. He lightly squeezes them and kneads them as she was thrusting.

She bounced on his dick and he assists her by thrusting his cock into her, moving in synch with her. It caused his manhood to penetrate her even deeper. It was passing her sweet spot and the tip of his dick was kissing her womb. More of her juices were spilling out. Her pussy was so slick that it was easy enough to push his cock fast and deep. Loud lewd noises were made as her pussy was clenching his cock, making lewd squelching noises. 

He got ahold of her waist and thrust his cock faster into her. He was pounding her so fast and kissing the womb, she could barely think with all of this pleasure filled into her head. She moved her hips at a fast pace to try to keep up with his pace. She slammed her hips on her groin as he slam his cock against her hole. This feeling of being dominated was filling her with pleasure, she can't get enough of it.

She started to feel like she was getting close to her climax. He stopped moving and lets her take control. She rapidly bounced onto him, his cock was continuing kissing the entrance to her womb. She was getting wetter with each second. This sensation was so amazing and she was overflowing. Both of them were panting and moaning, she wished that it didn't had to end. She is there, she is so close. With just a little more movement, she was about to reach her climax. She slammed her hips down onto him and then...

Serena woke with a gasp and she sat up, panting, wondering what is going on. She soon calmed down as she looked around her surrounding, she is still at the hotel. She took a deep breath and exhales with ease. She looked at the time, it is 8:27 A.M. She laid back down on the bed and looked at Calem's face right next to her, he is sleeping peacefully. She soon notice something wet going down her thighs. She looked under the sheets and under her pajama pants and saw that her panties was soaked. No doubt it was that dream that she had. She was a bit dissatisfied with that, knowing that she needs to clean her clothes.

But before she could remove her dirty garments, she decided to finish the job. She was planning to take a shower and wash her clothes anyway. She dipped her hand under her pants while her other hand was going under her shirt to please one of her boobs. She thrusts her fingers deep inside her as she gently squeezed her boob. She had to keep quiet so that Calem won't hear.

She turned her head to that said boy's sleeping face as she is trying to finish. That dream of hers was so erotic, she could still remember how he dominated her. She never even had thoughts like that before, but just even imagining him putting her on her hands and knees, pounding her until she screamed his name, made her so hot. She continues to look at him and imagine him dominating her as she thrusts her fingers deep into her and she finally reached her orgasm.

She tries to quiet her moans so that Calem wouldn't hear her. She pants for a bit to regain her energy. This was a powerful orgasm she received. After she recovered, she looked at Calem's face and saw that he is still sleeping and she was glad that she didn't woke him up. She got out the bed and brought some fresh clean clothes with her to the bathroom to get herself a nice, long, hot shower to get herself cleaned up.

 

How was this lemon chapter? What do you think of it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	20. The Gym Leader Clemont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off with the Lumiose gym leader. Can he beat him and get his fifth badge? Find out now!

Calem and Serena exited the hotel. They ate breakfast, took a shower, and they are ready to continue their adventure. Serena managed to get both her and Calem's clothes cleaned in the laundromat which was a great excuse for her to get her dirty clothes clean after what happened this morning when she got up from bed. She looked at Calem to see if he was still bummed out about yesterday, but she didn't find no trace of sadness on his face, only determination. A few seconds later, she blushed when she remembered that dream she had.

To quickly change the subject she had in her mind, she asked her friend this question, "Calem, I don't mean to bring up what happened yesterday, but, are you feeling ok?"

He stood quiet, not even saying anything. She slumped her head in despair, regretting that she even asked him that question. But she was glad that he didn't get sad when she heard him say, "I told you I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

She looked at his face again to see if there was any sadness. There wasn't, determination was still written on his face. She was glad that he was past that event yesterday. "So, shall we move on to the Prism Tower?" She asked, her voice full of cheer. "That's where the gym is."

"Then, let's get going." He said and moves on to the gym.

It took them a few minutes to get to the Prism Tower. Last time when they've been here before, there were two elevators. One was for going to the top of the Prism Tower and take a magnificent view of the city, the other elevator was for the gym.

When they entered inside, they were greeted by a little girl. "Whoa! By the looks of you, you must be trainers! Amirite?"

Serena kneed down to her level, "That's right! In fact, we were just about to go to this city's gym."

"If you're trainers, then that must mean you're here to challenge my big brother!" The little girl said.

"Oh? The gym leader is your brother?" Serena asked.

"That's right! If you step in this elevator, you'll make your way to go meet him!" The little girl said. "My name is Bonnie, by the way."

"I'm Serena." She introduced. "This guy behind me is Calem. He's here to face off the gym leader."

"Oh. So does that mean you're taken?" Bonnie asked.

Serena was confused by her remark, "What do you mean by taken?"

Bonnie urged Serena to lend her ear for her. She leaned in and Bonnie whispered, "I'm saying that if you two are boyfriend/girlfriend."

Serena blushed and said, "What?! No, no, no, no! It's not like that at all!"

Calem was curious, "What did she say?"

Serena looked at him with her cheeks all red and said, "Oh, nothing. Just girly stuff."

'So she does like him.' Bonnie assumed in her thoughts. "Darn. I was hoping you can take care of my big brother. But, I'll just wait for the right one for him." Bonnie said. She opened the elevator door for the teens. "Get in and you can battle my brother!"

"All right. I'm ready for this." Calem said and the two teens entered inside the elevator.

They moved to their destination and they were suddenly stopped on the first floor. The room is a bit dark and they couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the lights started to light up and they saw seats where the audience are supposed to sit, a podium that looked like it could belong to a game show, and Bonnie.

"Welcome, trainers! This is the Lumiose Quiz challenge!" Bonnie said.

The teens were so confused. They start off by wondering how this little girl managed to get to the first floor before they did. Then they state the obvious by what is all of this quiz challenge.

"So, trainers, if you want to face my brother, then you gotta answer some questions!" Bonnie said.

"What's...going on here?" Calem asked in confusion.

"My big brother always puts up these quizzes for trainers before they can face him. In battles, you need more than strength. You need brains as well. He came up with this so trainers can learn some good lessons before they can battle him." Bonnie said.

"That's interesting. All right, I'm game. I can answer some of these questions before I can face your brother." Calem said.

"Wait. Only you are facing my big brother?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Only me." Calem said.

"Oh. So does that mean you're not going up against my older brother?" Bonnie asked.

"Sorry, but no." Serena said and went to go take her seat.

"Okay, since you are facing my big brother, you have to answer all ten questions right. Get any of them wrong, and you'll face an electric pokemon." Bonnie said.

"This should be no problem, whatsoever." Calem said.

"If you're ready, then let's begin!" Bonnie announced.

 

Question 1

 

Water types and Flying types. What do they have in common?

"What's you're answer, Calem?" Bonnie asked.

Serena wondered what the answer is.

It only took a few minutes for Calem to get this answer. "They're both weak to Electric types." He said.

"Correct!" Bonnie said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Serena said.

"On to the next question." Bonnie said.

The pad Calem is standing on, started to move and it took him up along with Bonnie and Serena.

 

Question 2

 

I am a Pokémon that has red cheeks and my tail differs in gender. I also evolve by the use of a certain stone. Who am I? 

"So, what is it, Calem?" Bonnie asked.

"This might be a little hard." Serena said.

This question took more than a few minutes. He finally has the answer, "It's a Pikachu."

"Correct!!" Bonnie said.

They all moved up to the next floor.

'Something tells me that there will only be question that involves Electric types.' Calem thought.

 

Question 3

 

I am a Pokémon that is a Water type. I am from the Johto region and my bite is mightier than my bark. Who am I? 

"Do you have the answer?" Bonnie asked.

'Okay. Maybe they're not all Electric type related questions.' Calem thought.

"My bite is mightier than my bark? What does that mean?" Serena wondered.

It took him awhile, but he has the answer. "It's a Feraligtr."

"Correct!!!" Bonnie said.

"Man, these questions are getting harder and harder." Serena said.

"Let's move on!" Bonnie said.

They moved up to the next floor.

 

Question 4

 

There are five types that can defeat Electric types. True or False? 

"The answer?" Bonnie asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Calem asked. "False. There's only one and it's Ground types."

"Correct!!!!" Bonnie said. "On to the next one!"

"That's it?" Serena questioned. "I thought this would be a brain tickler."

They all moved up to the next floor.

 

Question 5

 

How many Eevee evolutions are there? 

"Your answer, Mr. Calem?" Bonnie asked.

This only took him a few seconds for him to get the answer. "There are eight Eevee evolutions."

"Correct!!!!!" Bonnie said.

"I was about to say that." Serena said.

"Let's move on to the next question!" Bonnie said.

They moved on to the next floor.

 

Question 6

 

What are the types of the Eevee evolutions? 

"What's the answer?" Bonnie asked.

Calem thought this through, "Electric... Water... Fire... Psychic... Dark... Grass... Ice... And Fairy, the recent Eevee evolution."

"Correct!!!!!!" Bonnie said.

"Calem is getting all the right answers." Serena said.

"On to the next question!" Bonnie said.

They moved on to the next floor.

 

Question 7

 

With the recent Fairy type introduced, how many Fairy type Pokémon are there? 

"What's your answer?" Bonnie asked.

"This is tough. Even I'm having a hard time." Serena said.

It took Calem a while to figure out the answer, "There are, so far, 34 Fairy types."

"Correct!!!!!!!" Bonnie said.

"Wow, that didn't took Calem that long to answer." Serena said.

"On to the next question!" Bonnie said.

They moved on to the next floor.

 

Question 8

 

How many Pokémon can evolve by using the Fire, Water, Thunder, Grass, Sun, Moon, Dawn, Dusk, and Shiny stone all together? 

"Can you figure out the answer?" Bonnie asked.

"Whoa! This one's a doozy!" Serena exclaimed.

'This is tough. I might get this one wrong.' Calem thought. He thought about this long and hard and finally found the answer. "It's 39."

"Correct!!!!!!!!" Bonnie said.

""Wow! I can't believe he figure that one out! I would've gotten it wrong." Serena said.

"On to the next question!" Bonnie said.

They moved on to the next floor.

 

Question 9

 

How many Pokémon are there in the Kanto region? 

"Do you know the answer?" Bonnie asked. 

"I could have sworn that there was 150 pokemon in that region. But I could be wrong." Serena said.

Calem thought this through, 'I haven't even been into the Kanto region. I don't even what it's like over there. But maybe...' He took his time to find the answer. "There's 151 Pokémon in the Kanto region."

"Correct!!!!!!!!!" Bonnie said.

"I was close." Serena said.

"Let's move on to the final question!" Bonnie said.

They moved up to the last floor and there was a door that has a huge keyhole imprinted on the door.

 

Question 10 (Final Question)

 

Can you guess who's that Pokémon by guessing where this Pokedex entry is from? "Its whiskers serve as antennas. By sending and receiving electrical waves, it can communicate with others over vast distances." And this one? "It uses its tail to absorb electricity from power plants or from outlets in houses, and then it fires the electricity from its whiskers." 

"Can you guess the answer?" Bonnie asked.

'There's no way I can get that one right!' Calem thought.

"I got to check which pokemon is that." Serena said and brought out her pokedex to search for the answer.

Calem is stumped, he doesn't know what pokemon the question is referring to.

"If you like, you can check up on your pokedex to see what this pokedex entry is from." Bonnie said.

"Wait, isn't that cheating?" Calem asked.

"I don't think so. The pokedex also holds valuable information, which is also used for researching." Bonnie explained.

"In that case..." Calem brought out his pokedex to search up the entry the question is referring to. With the help of Serena, they managed to find the answer together.

"Found it!" The teens said.

"I think I know what the first entry is." Serena said.

"Which explains the second entry." Calem said.

"In that case, let me hear your guys' answers!" Bonnie said.

In unison, the teens said their answer, "It's Dedenne!"

There was a moment of silence. The tension is so thick, you can cut it with a knife.

Bonnie looked at the teens and said, "Correct!!!!!!!!!! Congratulation! You won!!"

"All right!" Serena cheered.

"I guess that was kind of fun." Calem said. "But these are nothing new. I've already know these questions, granted that it took me some time to figure out some of the answers."

"Darn. I wished you could've told me that so I would've given you some hard questions." Bonnie said. "But you won anyways, so congrats!"

The door with the big keyhole imprinted on slowly disappeared and the door sounded like it was unlocked.

"Good luck on facing my big brother!" Bonnie said.

Calem moved towards the big door. Serena got out the audience seat and followed Calem and Bonnie. He opened the big door and saw the gym leader working on an invention.

"Success! My invention is complete!" The gym leader said.

His invention suddenly exploded right in front of him. A cloud of smoke was surrounding the Electric type gym leader. When the smoke clears, he was covered in soot and coughed out a black smoke.

"Oh dear, is he all right?" Serena asked in concern.

"He's fine. He's used to having things explode on him." Bonnie said.

"Just because things explode on me, doesn't mean it's a failure. It just has some bugs in it." The gym leader said. "I'm Clemont. The gym leader of this city."

"My name is Calem. I come from Vaniville Town to challenge you." Calem said.

"If it's a battle for the badge, then let's give all we got!" Clemont said.

Serena went to take her seat to watch them battle. Bonnie looked at the two trainers and made the announcement. "The battle between my big brother, Clemont and Calem from Vaniville Town shall now commence!"

"Aw. That's so adorable that she is the referee for this battle." Serena said.

"Only Calem can use up to six pokemon he has on him." Bonnie said. "Trainers, begin!"

"The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, on!" Suddenly, his backpack started to activate and there was a long arm and what looks to be a satellite sticking out of his backpack.

"What the--?!" Calem exclaimed.

"That looks so cool!" Serena said.

The long arm was holding a pokeball and toss it in the air which sends out a pokemon.

"Emolga!"

"What is that?" Calem wondered.

"Oh, it's just one of my brother's inventions." Bonnie said.

"The Aipom Arm can help me reach places that are too far for me to reach. My Clemontic Gear can do more than just that." Clemont said.

"Fancy, I'll admit that." Calem said. "But you're just showing off. Let's go, Meowstic!"

He sends his pokemon out, "Meowstic."

Serena's Mewostic suddenly popped out of it's pokeball, "Meowstic?"

"Let's cheer them both on, okay?" Serena said.

"Emolga, use Quick Attack!"

Emolga tackled Meowstic with great speed. It knocked back Meowstic, but it is still standing.

"Meowstic, use Shadow Ball!"

"Quick, Emolga, use Thunderbolt!"

Meowstic launched the Shadow Ball while Emolga launched the Thunderbolt. The two attacks collide and it made an explosion. Emolga was caught in that explosion and a cloud of dust was surrounding the Flying and Electric type pokemon.

"Can you sense it?" Calem asked.

His Meowstic senses the opponent with the use of it's ears and nods to it's trainer.

"Then fire multiple Shadow Balls."

Meowstic shot three Shadow Balls at Emolga. Emolga managed to dodge the first two, but it got hit when the third Shadow Ball appeared.

Emolga fell on the ground. But it got back up a few seconds later.

"Emolga, use Aerial Ace!"

"Use Charge Beam!"

Meowstic was charging it's attack while Emolga flies up and charges at Meowstic. The moment when the Sky Squirrel Pokémon got near to Meowstic, The Constraint Pokémon unleashed it's attack. It was a direct hit and Emolga was knocked back and fell on the floor.

"Now to make sure it stays down, use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Emolga and rushed in on the pokemon.

Bonnie saw Emolga's state, "Aw. It lost. Emolga is unable to battle!" She announced.

"Your sister won, Meowstic!" Serena said.

Meowstic cheered for her sister.

"Return Emolga!" Clemont returned his pokemon back. "You did great!" He looks at Calem, "You're pretty strong, I'll give you that. But will it be enough for my next pokemon?" He sends out his next pokemon, "Go, Magneton!"

His pokemon appeared on the battlefield, "Magneton."

"That's enough, Meowstic. You've done well enough." Calem said and return his pokemon. 

"I guess you should be back in here, too." Serena said and returns her Meowstic back into it's pokeball.

"This round should be easy, Go!" He sends out his next pokemon.

His pokemon appeared on the field. "Delphox!"

"Begin!" Bonnie announced.

"Magneton, use Thunderbolt!"

Magneton unleashed Thunderbolt on Delphox.

"Quick, Delphox, use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox launched the attack and the two attack collides.

"Use Psyshock!"

While Magneton is struggling with the Mystical Fire, psychic orbs surrounded the Electric and Steel type pokemon and rushed in on it. Thunderbolt was cancelled, but Mystical Fire wasn't, it headed straight for Magneton and it fell on the ground.

"Come on, Magneton! You can do it!" Bonnie cheered.

"This is a first for me when a ref is cheering on the gym leader's pokemon." Serena said.

"Can you go on?" Clemont asked in concern.

Magneton slowly floats up.

"All right, use Mirror Shot!"

Magneton unleashed Mirror Shot and it landed a direct hit on Delphox.

Delphox rubs it's eyes after Magneton unleashed that attack. It's accuracy has been lowered.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Block that Thunderbolt by using Mystical Fire!"

Both pokemon unleashed their attack. Magneton fired it's Thunderbolt while Delphox launched Mystical Fire. Delphox's attack was supposed to block Thunderbolt, but it missed and it heads straight for Magneton instead. Delphox was hit by Thunderbolt while Magneton was hit by Mystical Fire. Both pokemon fell and faints.

"Whoa! Both pokemon are down! That's something I've rarely seen!" Bonnie announced.

Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"You did well, I'm proud of you." Calem said.

"You did your best. Have a nice rest." Clemont said.

"This is getting good." Serena said.

Clemont sends out his last pokemon, "Go, Heliolisk!"

His pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"This one looks tough. I know who I should use." Calem said and sends out his pokemon. "Go!"

His pokemon appeared on the stage. "Inkay!"

"Okay, Heliolisk, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it, quick!"

Inkay managed to dodge the attack.

"Now use Swagger!"

Inkay used Swagger and Heliolisk started to feel weird.

"Huh? What's going on with Heliolisk?" Bonnie wondered.

"Use Foul Play!"

"Use Grass Knot!"

As Inkay charged at Heliolisk, it tripped on a knot of grass and fell down.

"Now use Quick Attack!"

Heliolisk knocked Inkay away with it's power increased.

Inkay got up and shook off the attack.

"Let's try this again, use Foul Play!"

"Use Quick Attack!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and collided head on. With their power matched, they were knocked away. Heliolisk was sliding away while Inkay was flying back and it was heading straight for Calem. He managed to catch Inkay before it was knocked out of the field.

With Inkay in his arms, Calem asked his pokemon with concern,"You ok, Inkay?"

"Inkay." It replied in assurance.

"Do you want to keep going? You don't have to, though."

But his pokemon was determined to continue on.

"All right, then give it your best!" Calem said. Then he realized something. "Oh, I have you upside-down. Didn't realize it before."

Suddenly Inkay started to glow.

"Whoa!" Bonnie was impressed by this glowing light.

Calem was smiling for his pokemon determination. He let go of his pokemon and it was floating back to the field. Inkay started to grow bigger and it's appearance started to change. Once that change was finished, the glow disappeared and Inkay evolved into Malamar.

"Malamar!"

"Cool! Inkay evolved!" Serena said.

Calem brought out his pokedex.

"Malamar

The Overturning Pokemon

It lures its prey close with hypnotic motions, then wraps its tentacles around it before finishing it off with digestive fluids." His pokedex said.

"Now this battle is starting to get good." Calem said. "Malamar, use Topsy-Turvy!"

Malamar used Topsy-Turvy on Heliolisk and it's stats were reversed.

"Use Quick Attack!"

But Heliolisk couldn't attack and it got hurt in confusion.

"Use Payback!"

Malamar charged at Heliolisk and it smack the pokemon down with it's tentacle.

Heliolisk fainted when that attack landed.

"Oh wow! Heliolisk is down for the count! So I guess that means that Calem is the winner and he'll receive his badge!" Bonnie announced.

"Calem and his team did it!" Serena said.

Clemont smiles at Calem's victory, "Your passion for battle inspires me!"

Serena glomps Calem and she spins around him, "You did it, I knew you could!"

Calem didn't even care for what she is doing to him.

"Big brother, are you going to give him the badge?" Bonnie asked. 

"Of course. Now I believe you've earned this." Clemont said. "It's the--"

Then Bonnie cuts in, "It's the Voltage Badge! You earned this since you've beaten my super strong brother!"

"Bonnie! How many times do I have to say not to interrupt me as I hand the winner this badge!?" Clemont said in frustration. "Ahem! But yes, you deserved it." He hands Calem the badge.

"Thanks." Calem said.

"You now have five gym badges! I wonder where shall we go next." Serena said.

"I believe you should face off the Laverre City gym leader which is not too far from Lumiose." Clemont said.

"You mean that girl who came over the other day?" Bonnie asked. "She is so beautiful, I ask her to see if she could take care of my brother."

Clemont's face suddenly turned red, "Bonnie! You didn't have to tell them that!" Clemont said and grabs her by the use of his Aipom Arm. "But yeah, if you want to go to Laverre City, you should take route 14."

"Thanks for the directions." Calem said.

"Good luck on your journey, you two!" Bonnie said.

"Thanks and you behave yourself." Serena said.

They exited the gym which is also the Prism Tower. They head for the pokemon center to get his pokemon healed up and ready to go. When they exited the pokemon center, they bumped into Professor Sycamore.

"Oh, hello there, you two! I was about to call you." Sycamore said.

"Hi, Professor Sycamore!" Serena said.

"What it is about that you wanted to call us?" Calem asked.

"Actually, let's talk in Lysandre Café. Come, it's not too far from here." Sycamore said.

'Lysandre Café? Great, he even has his own café.' Calem thought.

They went to Lysandre's Café and the teens saw the color of this unique café.

"Huh, this café is full of...red." Was all Serena could say.

"Seems suspicious that his café is red while other cafés are normal." Calem said.

"He said that this color would be beautiful for his café." Sycamore said.

They entered inside and saw nothing but more red colors inside the café. They saw Lysandre looking over his guests enjoying his drinks that his employees made. He saw the Professor and the two teens with him. "Ah, you're here, Professor. And you brought along your successors as well."

"Hello, Mr. Lysandre!" Serena said.

"I wanted to congratulate you in person, Ms. Serena. For baring the Mega Ring and being the successor of it." Lysandre said. He then looks at Calem, "I still don't understand why you don't want to accept the Mega Ring. It could've been yours."

"And as I said before, I don't want it. And I have reasons, too." Calem said.

Lysandre sighs, "Very well, I won't press onto that subject." He said. "Now back to you, Ms. Serena. You are truly lucky to have such a valuable item in your possession."

"Thanks, Lysandre." Serena said.

"Ah, yes, I think I should mention that Lysandre himself is of royal ancestry." Sycamore said.

"What?!" The teens exclaimed.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Serena said.

"He truly is a chosen one." Sycamore said.

"True. I'm a descendant of the king's younger brother." Lysandre said. "That being said, that story is 3,000 years old, so it might not be entirely reliable."

"Hey, I just realized something." Serena said. "You make the Holo Caster in your lab, correct?"

"Yes." Lysandre said.

"You also make profit for this invention of yours, right?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Lysandre said.

"So are you also making profit by serving drinks in your café?" Serena asked.

"Yes I am." Lysandre said.

"Wow! By doing nice things to people, you can be really rich!" Serena said.

"People can be divided into two groups. Those who give and those who take. It's just as how the Kalos region's two legendary pokemon gave life and took life." Lysandre said.

"A legendary pokemon that can give life?" Serena wondered.

"And a legendary pokemon that can take life?" Calem wondered.

"I want to be the kind of person who gives. But in this world, some foolish humans exists who would show their strength by taking what isn't theirs." Lysandre said. With rage, he shouts, "They're filth!"

Everyone in the café looks at him. Calem awkwardly cleared his throat and tries to covers his face to not let anyone know that he knows him.

Lysandre continues on, "Long, long ago, the king of Kalos sought to take everything for his own, and he created a terrible weapon. Then the fire of destruction was unleashed... That is the legend that has been passed down. Kalos is beautiful right now! There will be no foolish actions if the number of people and pokemon do not increase. That being said, the future isn't decided. You can't be sure each day will be like the one before. What the king of Kalos did was reprehensible, but the ultimate weapon did manage to wash the world clean of that era's filth."

There was a moment of silence. Calem didn't like what he said, not one bit.

"Thank you for listening. I apologize for taking up your time." Lysandre said.

"Oh, no problem. I enjoyed your speech." Serena said.

"I didn't. You only just waste my time." Calem muttered.

"You said something, Calem?" Serena asked.

"No, I didn't." Calem said.

"I must be off now." Lysandre said and left the café.

"What a passionate person." Sycamore said.

"But what he said creeps the hell out of me!" Calem said.

"What Lysandre says is only one way of looking at things, it's not necessarily the truth." Sycamore said.

"But still, its something that he says that makes me so suspicious of him." Calem said.

"Well, anyway, I must be getting back to my lab. I have a ton of work to do." Sycamore said.

"Okay, see ya, professor!" Serena said. 

"By the way, before you go, here." Calem hands the professor the Gible he caught back at the Lumiose Badlands.

"Thanks, Calem." Professor Sycamore said.

They exited out of the café and moved on to route 14.

"Before I forget. Tell me something, Calem." Serena said. "How did you able to get all these questions right back at the gym? There were really hard! Did you cheat?"

"No, I didn't. I'm just smarter than you." Calem said.

"Well, I guess I should study more. That quiz is so hard! I wonder if there's anyone who could able to answer them all correctly." Serena said.

"There is a simple way to answer all of those questions right, just study. I did before I even thought of going on my own adventure. I told you this already." Calem said.

"Now that you mention it..." Serena recalled back when he first said that at route 5. "You did say that."

"If you couldn't answer any of those questions, then, I doubt you could able to easily pass that quiz challenge."

"Hey! I'm average intelligence! It's just that those quizzes were too hard. Plus, don't you dare say that when you were having trouble with the final question. You had to look up in your pokedex to find the answer. Let's not forget that I helped you too. So, that proves that you could've answer that wrong."

She was right, he could've gotten it wrong. "That's fair."

"Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, if you're so smart, then would you mind telling me what's the type the Laverre gym uses, because I have no idea."

"Me neither. But I guess I can let that be a surprise."

They moved on to find route 14 and continue on with their adventure. With some lessons they learned at the gym and in the café, they should have no problems for what may comes their way for these two teens.

 

I LOL so hard when I found out Bonnie's real name. It makes sense though. How was this chapter? Did you have fun trying to answer those questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	21. Fears, Fights, and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena take a stroll on route 14.

Calem and Serena exits the gateway and entered route 14. First thing they saw was a playground that looks like it hasn't been used in a while. Clouds started to form in the sky, changing the color of the sky from blue to gray. The atmosphere looked very scary, even Calem acknowledge this.

"Hm... Creepy." Calem said.

Serena was totally creeped out about this and she scooch closer to Calem. "Um... Is there any other way to get to Laverre City?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It's the closest way to get there." He said. "Now back away from me. I need my space and I don't want you so close to me."

She scooch away from him.

They walk past the playground and entered into the scary forest, which is the only way for them to get to Laverre City. Serena didn't like the looks of this place, there were dead trees, howling winds, and a swamp that looks likes anything can pop up. When they got close to the swamp, something did pop up and it scared Serena and she hide herself behind Calem. She wrapped her arms around him and hold him tight as if he was the anchor to save him from what's about to get her. She looked to see what popped out of the swamp and saw a pokemon, a Goomy to be precise.

"Goomy." The pokemon said and slithers away.

"Oh no, the tiny pokemon is going to get you." Calem said sarcastically. "Now let go of me!"

She lets go of him and they both moved on through the forest. As they venture in this creepy area, they battled a few trainers. It was enough to keep Serena distracted from all of this creepy atmosphere. As they moved on, something jumped out at them from the bush.

"Boo!" Said the guy who jump scare the teens.

"Ahh!!"

It scared Serena, but it didn't scare Calem. Instead of fear or surprise he felt, he is actually full of rage when he saw who is it. It was a Team Flare grunt that jump scared them.

"Gotcha!" Said the Team Flare Grunt.

"Yeah, that's a big mistake." Calem said.

"Hey, I remember you, you're the one who tried to be the hero in that power plant." The Team Flare Grunt said.

"Is that so? Then maybe you will tell me where is your boss." Calem said.

"As if! I rather battle you." The grunt said and brought out his pokeball.

A few minutes later, the grunt was defeated. "Aw, man! That's not good."

"No, it isn't. Now you will tell me where are those women at." Calem said.

Suddenly, there was a thunder crash, "Eek!!" And it spooked Serena and she jumped on Calem.

They both fell on the ground. The grunt took this opportunity to leave the scene. The grunt ran as fast as he can.

"No, wait! Stop!" Calem said. But the grunt was out of his sights. Serena sooned calmed down and got off of Calem. Calem got up from the ground and glared at Serena. "What the hell, Serena!? I could've gotten answers from him!"

"S-Sorry." She said quietly.

"Yeah? Well, "Sorry" isn't going to cut it! You let him get away and I was this close to finding out where are the others! But no, you got in the way!" He shouts in anger.

"I... I said I was sorry." She said quietly, almost in fear.

"What did I say when you first tag along with me?"

"Um..." But she was too scared to answer.

"I said you better not be a nuisance, but that's what you did this entire adventure! Nothing but a nuisance!" He shouts in anger.

"But I... I thought that..." Serena murmured.

"What? You thought that I liked having you as my travelling companion? That I was okay for letting you tagalong through this adventure? I wanted to go alone on my adventure, but you had to get in my way!" He shouts.

She couldn't speak, her voice was stuck in her throat to say anything. Her eyes were full of fear and sadness. There was a little tear watering in her eyes.

"Why don't you just take the hint and get it through your thick skull and leave me alone!?" Calem barked.

Her tears were shed and they rolled down her cheeks. She covered her face and ran away from him as she weeps.

"Good riddance!" He said. He turns around and he saw some trainers that saw the fireworks. "What are you looking at?!" He snapped.

The trainers went back to their business. Some of them were whistling nonchalantly. He moved on towards the forest to find his way out of here. He was too pissed to even battle the trainers or catch some pokemon. It took him a few minutes to find the exit. He saw a light at the end of the road.

"Ugh! Finally!" He said. He kept walking towards the end and he stopped when he saw Laverre City. "Out of that forest."

He wanted to enter in the city, but for some reason, his body won't let him. 'What the? Why can't I move?' He thought.

Then his mind flashed back to the honey blonde trainer, he looked back and saw nothing but darkness behind him. 'She's fine. She has her pokemon with her.' He thought.

He finally took one step, but nothing more as he still struggles to move. 'Come on, move already!' He thought. His mind flashed back toward Serena about what he said to her. 'She'll be fine! She's strong enough to defend herself!' He thought.

But he still can't move. Suddenly, he felt a nasty feeling in his heart. Something that was gnawing at him. It wouldn't go away. Soon, he realized that feeling he has is guilt, he is feeling guilty for what he has done. He gave out an expressed groan, "Fine!" He said and he turns around to go back into the creepy forest. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

He retraced his steps to see if she could find Serena anywhere, "Serena!" He called.

He checked around the forest and tries to find some clues to see if she is still around the forest, "Serena!" He called out again.

He used his Fletchinder to search for her and asked some people to see if they had seen her. There was no luck and he returned his pokemon back. He called out to her again, "Serena! Where are you?"

A few minutes of searching for the blonde trainer in the creepy woods, he suddenly heard weeping. He knows that's Serena for sure. He followed the sound of her weeps until he found her on her knees, her hands covering her face, and she was weeping her heart out.

He approached her, "Hey."

She turned around and saw the guy that hurt her, "Wh-What do you want?" She sniffled and wiped her tears away.

He looked at her face, he felt so bad that he did this to her. "I wanted to say that it was wrong of me to shout at you like that. I know that you were scared of this place and I can understand how frighten you are right now. I'm a jerk for yelling at you like that when that Flare Grunt got away from me. I'm...sorry that I hurt you."

Serena was surprised, that's the second time he apologized.

He reached his hand out to her, "Come on, let's get out of this place."

She hesitantly reached her hand out for him. He pulled her up from the ground and she suddenly hugs him in forgiveness. Calem slowly wraps his arms around her as a way to apologize to her. Then she punched his sides while they hugged. They broke their physical contact and he groaned in pain.

"That's for hurting me and leaving me behind!" She said.

"Okay... Fair enough... I deserve that..." He groaned.

After he recovered, she hugged him one last time in forgiveness before they moved on.

As they walked through this scary forest, Serena got close to Calem and she held his arm, as a way that she might protect herself with it. Normally, Calem would pull his arm away from her, but instead, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close, "Don't worry, I won't let anything scare you." He comforted.

She nuzzled against him as they find their way out of this forest. It took a few minutes, but they found the exit. They got out of that forest and entered Laverre City.

"Here we are." Calem said. They let each other go after they exit the forest. "Um..."

Serena looks at Calem and wondered what he is going to say.

"Do you...want anything from here? Maybe a drink? There must be a café somewhere around here."

She smiled at him, knowing that he is still apologizing to her, "Calem, it's okay. I forgive you, now."

"Really?"

She nodded, "It's so sweet that you are willing to do nice things for me."

His cheeks blushed and he said, "D-Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just...thinking of a way to make amends to you for what I did wrong back there."

She lightly giggles at him, "That's so sweet of you, Calem. Now, let's go to the pokemon center and then, find the gym to go get your gym badge."

He nods, "Right."

Then, the two teens searched for the pokemon center. The gray clouds have disappeared and the blue sky has appeared again, the sun was shining on this day.

 

How was this chapter? Did you like it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	22. The Gym Leader Valerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off with the Laverre gym leader. Can he beat her and get his sixth badge? Find out now!

After getting their pokemon taken care of by Nurse Joy, she helped Calem and Serena by giving them the directions to find where the gym is. When the teens made it to their destination, they were a bit astound to see what the gym looked like. It looked like a big dollhouse, like a literal dollhouse. It was white with some pink decorations around the edges. It had a clock that was big enough so the whole city could see what time is it.

Calem describe this gym, "This gym is so..." He was trying to find the words for this.

"Cute?" Serena described.

"...Sure, let's go with that." He said.

They entered inside and they were greeted by women that were wearing fashionable kimonos.

"Hello."

"Welcome."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Bonjour."

"Kon'nichiwa."

"Our leader's a Fairy."

"Come in."

"Relax."

"We can play dress up."

"Sit down."

"Enjoy your tea."

"Ready for your close up?"

These girls can give out a special hello. They were serving them tea, have them sit on a fancy couch, showing them some fabulous clothes for Calem and Serena, they were even putting some makeup on Serena and they placed a small mirror in front of her to show how good she looks.

"Uh... I'm just here because I was told that I could get my gym badge." Calem said.

"Oh! You must be here for Valerie!" Kimono girl #1 said. "She uses Fairy types, you know."

Kimono girl #2 looked at Serena, "So, you must be here to challenge Valerie, too."

"Oh no, I'm just here to watch." Serena said.

"But darling, if you're here to watch, then surely you must spend your time other than spectating." Kimono girl #3 said. "How about we give you a makeover?" She asked.

"Oh, no thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I want to cheer my friend on." Serena said.

"Oh, phooey!" Kimono girl #1 huffed.

"Here I thought we could give you a fabulous makeover." Kimono girl #4 said.

"Sorry to disappoint, guys." Serena said. She looks at herself in the small mirror the ladies gave her, "But I like what you did."

"Oh? Do we have visitors?" A voiced asked.

A woman approached her visitors to take a closer look at them, "My, my. I hope the ladies were able to be of service to you."

"They were." Serena said.

"And so much more." Calem said.

"I don't suppose you're here to relax, are you?" The woman asked.

"Actually, I am here to challenge the gym leader." Calem said.

The woman looked at Serena, "And you must be here for a challenge as well?"

"Actually, I'm here to watch and cheer my friend on." Serena said.

She smiled at her, "Well, aren't you a good friend." The woman looks back at Calem, "May I ask your name?" She asked.

"It's Calem." He said.

She looks back at Serena, "And yours?" She asked.

"I'm Serena." She said.

She looks at them both, "Where are you from, Calem and Serena?" She asked.

"We're from Vaniville Town." Serena said.

"That so?" She said. "If it's a challenge you want, then I won't refuse your request. My name is Valerie and I am the person you're going to face."

The teens were surprised, "You're the gym leader?!" They exclaimed.

"Of course, I am." Valerie said.

"Wow! Bonnie wasn't lying, she is beautiful!" Serena said.

"Thank you for the compliment." Valerie said. "Now let's head to the second floor where we shall have our battle."

They walked up the stairs and saw the battlefield. Serena was amazed by the atmosphere of the battlefield. Nothing but the color pink and white that matches the field and atmosphere.

Before they could take their place, Valerie stops them for a moment. She begins to wonder as an idea popped into her head, "Hm..." She approached them and made them hold hands, "Don't move." She said and takes a few steps back and tries to picture a fabulous design. She smiled to herself, "Tell you what, promise me after the battle, you will let me dress you two up."

"What?" Calem said in confusion.

"I have an idea for my designs and I want you two to be my models for it." Valerie said.

"Really?! Models for your designs?!" Serena said with excitement.

"Why should I be a part of this?" Calem asked.

"Come on, please do this for me?" Valerie pleaded. "I just need you two for it and I can make wonderful designs. It'll just be for one design from each of you and I will ask from you no more."

"Come on, Calem. It'll be fun." Serena said.

"Yeah, for you, maybe. But not for me. I have no intentions on playing house." Calem said.

"Please?" Both Serena and Valerie pleaded.

He looked at both of their pleading beady eyes. He knows that with the two of them combined, they'll be an annoyance to him. He sighed and said, "Fine. But just one design from each of us."

"That's the promise." Valerie said.

Serena hugged Calem, "Thanks, Calem! I knew you come around." She went to take her seat and watched the battle.

Calem and Valerie take their place on the field. The referee was ready to announce the battle. "The battle between Calem from Vaniville Town and Valerie the gym leader shall now commence! The challenger can use up to six pokemon he has on him. Trainers, ready? Start!"

"Shine like the beautiful gem you are!" Valerie said and sends her pokemon out.

"Mawile." The pokemon said.

'One of the ladies said that Valerie uses Fairy type pokemon. I can't let my guard down.' Calem thought. "Let's go, Delphox!" Calem said and sends out his pokemon.

"Delphox!"

"Delphox, use Flame Charge!"

Delphox stomps on the ground to engulf itself in flames and charges at Mawile.

"Use Iron Defense!"

Mawile began to steel itself up (literally) and when Flame Charge landed, Delphox slide away and the attack barely took any effect on Mawile.

"Now, Mawile, use Feint Attack!"

Mawile quickly vanished and appeared in front of Delphox and landed a hit. Delphox was knocked down.

"Whoa! That was fast!" Serena said.

"Can you get up?" Calem asked in concern.

Delphox got up with vigor.

"Let's try something else. Use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox launched Mystical Fire at Mawile and it landed a direct hit.

Mawile was on it's knees after it suffered from the attack.

"Don't give up! Use Crunch!"

Mawile charged at Delphox and it used it's horn to clamp on the Fox Pokémon. Once it got hold of Delphox, Mawile threw it up in the air and Delphox hits the ground hard.

Delphox got up with barely any energy.

"Use Feint Attack!"

Mawile vanished and appeared in front of Delphox.

"Quick, Mystical Fire!"

Delphox quickly launched Mystical Fire and since Mawile was so close to the Fire and Psychic type pokemon, it instantly faints on the spot when that attack landed.

"Mawile is unable to battle! Delphox is the victor!" The referee said.

"Wow! That was a close call!" Serena said.

Valerie returned her pokemon, "You did well, my friend."

"How you feeling, Delphox? You wanna go another round?" Calem asked.

Delphox nodded at it's trainer.

"Then let's keep going."

"You're doing well, trainer. But the battle is not over yet. Come on out, my friend!"

She sends out Mr. Mime.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox launched Mystical Fire at Mr. Mime.

"Use Light Screen!"

Mr. Mime puts up a barrier in front of itself and Mystical Fire was blocked.

"What?!" Calem exclaimed. "Use Flame Charge!"

Delphox stomps on the ground until it was engulfed in flames and charges at Mr. Mime.

"Use Reflect!"

Mr. Mime puts up a barrier in front of itself and when Delphox charged into the barrier, it was knocked away.

"Damn it!" Calem growled.

"Use Psychic!"

Mr. Mime's eyes started to glow and Delphox was surrounded by a psychic energy and Mr. Mime threw the Fox Pokémon up in the air and slam it down on the ground.

"It not very effective, but if this keeps up, Delphox may lose this one. Especially if it fought in the last battle." Serena said.

"This isn't working." Calem said. "Return, Delphox!"

"That was a good call!" Serena said.

"You've done enough and I'm proud of you for that." Calem said. He sends out his next pokemon. "Let's go, Doublade!"

Doublade appeared on the field.

"Doublade, use Shadow Claw!"

"Blind it with your beauty, Dazzling Gleam!"

Mr. Mime blasts Dazzling Gleam at the charging Sword Pokémon. It's attack was cancelled.

"Don't give up now! Try it again! Shadow Claw!"

Doublade charged at Mr. Mime and sliced it. Mr. Mime fell and fainted.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle! Doublade is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Calem did it! It was definitely a good call to return Delphox back and called out Doublade." Serena said.

Valeire returned her pokemon back, "You did well on your battle."

"That's enough, Doublade! Return!" Calem said. "You done well."

"I'm down to my last pokemon, and this one is the strongest. Go, my friend! Shine your beauty on this battlefield!" Valerie said and sends out her pokemon.

Sylveon appeared on the field.

"Let's go, Meowstic!"

Meowstic appeared on the field, "Meowstic."

Serena's Meowstic appeared out of her pokeball. "Meowstic?"

"Let's cheer both your sister and Calem on, Meowstic!" Serena said.

"Trainers ready? Begin!" The referee announced.

"Use Extrasensory!"

Meowstic's eyes glowed and it knocked Sylveon down.

"Don't give up now, use your Charm."

Sylveon got up and used Charm on Meowstic. It's attack has been lowered.

"Meowstic, use Charge Beam!"

"Dodge! Then use Quick Attack!"

Sylveon dodge the attack and quickly tackled Meowstic down.

"Now use Swift!"

Sylveon used it's ribbons to launch it's Swift move. The attack lands a direct hit.

Serena's Meowstic was cheering her sister on with peppy attitude.

"Come on, Meowstic, you can do it!" Serena cheered.

"Meowstic, use Disarming Voice!"

Meowstic made a unusual sound and the attack lands.

"Shine your beauty by using Dazzling Gleam!"

"Use Charge Beam!"

Both pokemon blasts their attack and their beams collided. They were struggling to push their beam toward the other end. The collision of their beams explode and a cloud of smoke appears.

"Now's your chance! Use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Sylveon and rushed on the pokemon. It fell and fainted.

"Sylveon is unable to battle! This victory belongs to Calem from Vaniville Town!" The referee announced.

"All right!" Serena cheered along with her Meowstic.

Valerie's lips curved into a smile as she said, "I hope the sun is shining tomorrow... That would be reason enough to smile."

Serena ran up to Calem and she hugs him in excitement, "You did it, Calem! You won!"

Calem wasn't even bothered by her at all.

"Congrats, young trainer." Valerie said. "I believe you earned this. I shall give you the Fairy Badge... Is what I would like to say, but a promise is a promise."

Calem sighs, "Fine, let's get this over with."

"Yay! Makeover!" Serena said.

The girls in kimono took Calem and Serena in a room where Valerie was planning to make a fabulous design she had in mind. They both stand on top of a stool as the kimono ladies were measuring the two teens.

Valerie begins to take some clothes and ribbons and accessories and hands some to the kimono ladies. "I think this would suit for him."

Valerie looked at the measurements for the teens and said to the ladies, "This would be perfect for her."

Valerie and the kimono ladies started to get to work on the designs, "Together, we will make this a beautiful and fabulous design."

It took a few hours for them to finish the designs. The ladies wiped their sweat off their brows and Valerie thanked the kimono ladies for doing a good job.

"We did it. We made a fabulous design and we succeeded." Valerie said.

Calem was wearing a fancy blue suit. It has a red rose on his lapel. The belt was made out of real leather. He got a look at himself on the mirror and he turns himself around to see the whole suit.

Serena was wearing a fancy red dress. She has a ribbon on her head and on the middle of the dress. She had silky white gloves on. She got a look herself on the mirror and she looked so happy on how she looks. She gave herself a twirl in front of the mirror.

"This looks so beautiful! I'm so glad that I got to be a model for this!" Serena said with glee.

"I must say, it's not bad." Calem said.

"Of course, because I am a fabulous designer that came from the Johto region." Valerie said. "Wait..." She looked at the teens and approached them and made them hold hands again. "Perfect! Now don't move for a second. I need a camera." One of the kimono ladies hands her a camera, "Thank you!" She said. She took the picture of the teens wearing one of her designs. "These design I made are fabulous wedding dresses that will be used for couples that are about to be engaged."

Calem was displeased to hear that, "A..."

Serena blushed when Valerie said that, "...Wedding dress?"

They both let go of each other's hands. Serena was blushing hard while Calem was blushing a little.

"Sadly, I can't let you keep it." Valerie said.

"Um... That's fine." Serena murmured.

The teens removed the wedding dresses.

"I like to thank you for being my models." Valerie said.

"Um... Ahem! You're welcome." Serena awkwardly said.

"Now to give you what I promise for." Valerie said and hands Calem the Fairy Badge.

"Thank you." Calem said.

"So that's number six. Time for you to go get number seven!" Serena said.

"I believe the next gym you should go to is Anistar City." Valerie said. "It's a long journey, but you'll eventually make it there."

"Thanks!" Serena said.

Then Valerie and the kimono ladies said their goodbyes to the teens. "We hope to see you again!"

"I hope not, despite the service." Calem muttered.

"Be nice! They're good people who gives out some sweet services." Serena whispered.

They exited out of the gym and once they do, they bumped into a Team Flare grunt who is whistling a tune as he strolls by the city. The teens and the grunt look at each other for a moment. It is the exact same grunt they bumped into back at that forest.

"Oh crap!" The grunt said and ran away.

"No, you don't!" Calem shouts and chased after the grunt.

"Calem, wait!" Serena said as she chases after Calem to try and stop him.

 

The part where the kimono ladies were welcoming Calem and Serena, they were singing in case if you hadn't notice. Just wanting to make sure. Do you like this chapter? What do you think of it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	23. Panic at the Pokeball Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brews at the Pokeball Factory! Can Calem finally gets his revenge or will Serena prevent that from happening?

A Team Flare grunt was running as fast as he could to try and lose Calem. Calem was chasing after the grunt with all of his speed. Serena was chasing after Calem to try and stop him from chasing the grunt. They were running around the city in circles and the citizens saw the chase happening. What looked like to them was a Growlithe chasing after a Purrloin and the trainer was trying to stop her pokemon. (Or to put it in non Pokémon terms, a dog was chasing a cat and the dog owner was trying to stop her pet.)

The grunt soon ran towards the Pokeball Factory. He went inside the garden maze to try and lose Calem and his rage. Serena entered through the gates of the Pokeball Factory, she bend on her knees, panting and catching her breath. She lost sight of Calem and the grunt.

'Oh no. Where could they be?' Serena thought.

"Hey, Serena!" A voice greeted her.

She turned around and saw Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. "Oh, hi, guys." Serena said with little interest because she is too worried about Calem.

"So we saw what happened." Trevor said.

"You did?" Serena said in surprise.

"It was like I was watching a cartoon with you chasing Calem, and Calem chasing one of Team Flare's member, and the member was running away from him." Tierno said.

"What was up with that, anyway?" Shauna asked.

Suddenly, the grunt exits the maze. He finally got Calem off his tail. He went towards the entrance to the factory. He searched his pockets to find the keycard, but no luck. He must've dropped it when he was running away from Calem's rage. He knocked on the door with panic, "Let me in! Let me in! Please!" The grunt whimpered. The door opened and the grunt hurriedly entered inside.

A few seconds later, Calem got out of the maze and looks to see where was that grunt. He looked towards Serena and the gang, "Where is he?!" He growls in anger.

"He just went inside." Shauna said.

Calem and the gang approached the entrance to the factory. There is a keypad that can only be unlocked by using some sort of keycard. "Dammit! I can't get in!"

"Why do you need to get in?" Trevor asked. "More importantly, why are you chasing that member of Team Flare? What has he done to you?"

"Nothing. But I do need him to answer some questions." Calem said.

"Hey..." Shauna said. "How did that Team Flare member managed to get in anyway? I'm pretty sure any one of the workers would not let him in."

"Yeah, you're right!" Trevor said.

Suddenly the door opens and two more Team Flare grunts appeared.

"This is what that punk is scared of, just a bunch of kids?" Grunt #2 said in disappointment.

"Jeez, what did they do to him that made him so terrified of a bunch of brats?" Grunt #1 asked.

"We didn't do anything!" Shauna said.

"Excuses." Grunt #1 said.

"But I guess we should have done what that wuss could've done." Grunt #2 said.

The grunts brought out their pokeball. Serena stood by Calem and helped him in the battle.

A few minutes later, the grunts were defeated.

"Maybe that guy was right to be afraid of them." Grunt #2 said.

"They're tough!" Grunt #1 said.

"What's Team Flare even doing here at the Pokeball Factory?" Tierno wondered.

"None of your business, kid!" Grunt #1 said.

"I saw one of your members entered through here. That must mean that you're up to no good." Trevor said.

"Now stand aside!" Calem said.

Unable to have any pokemon left to battle, the grunts escapes back into the factory, leaving the door open for them.

"I'm pretty sure they're going to call back up." Trevor said.

"No doubt." Calem said and enters inside.

Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno enters inside as well.

Serena just stood there, worrying. 'Calem, please don't do anything that you'll regret.' She thought.

"Serena!" Shauna called. "Aren't you coming?"

Serena's thoughts were interrupted and she returned to reality. "Huh? Oh, uh, sure." She enters inside the factory.

When they entered inside the factory, they were greeted by a grunt, "What? They lost to them?!" The grunt exclaimed.

"No doubt that those last two told you about us, huh?" Trevor said.

"This is getting pathetic!" The grunt said.

She brought out her pokeball to battle the intruders.

"Let me handle this one, guys." Trevor said.

"While you do that, I'm going ahead." Calem said and moves on.

"Calem, wait!" Serena said.

"It's okay, I'll catch up. Go on without me." Trevor said.

"Be careful, Trevor." Shauna said.

"Good luck!" Tierno said.

They went ahead without him.

As they ventured through this factory, they bumped into more of the grunts. Shauna and Tierno had to stay behind to let Calem and Serena go stop Team Flare's plan. They venture further and further into the factory and they saw what looked to be an office. Calem sneakily checked to see if it was full of grunts. He quietly opened the door and saw hostages.

"Oh, are you here to rescue us?" Hostage #1 asked.

"We are." Serena said.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Hostage #2 said.

"Do you know if the leader is here?" Calem asked.

"I believe there were three women who is harassing our boss." Hostage #3 said. "I saw them dragging him toward his office."

"Go save him! He may need some help." Hostage #4 said.

"Okay, we will." Serena said.

Calem and Serena went to the boss's office, which was a few feet away from where the hostages were. When they reached the office, someone was there, guarding the door.

"Aw shit! You again?" The grunt said.

"You're the same grunt we saw earlier." Serena said.

"The same one that this maniac was chasing after." The grunt said.

"I can make this easy for you. You either step aside and let me through, or face the consequences." Calem said.

"I rather have my revenge on you from earlier when you beat me and harassing me!" The grunt said and brought out his pokeball.

A few minutes later, the grunt was defeated.

The grunt sighed, "All of this happened when I first pranked you guys. I scared you, you got mad, and you were about to get me. Luckily, I got away. I was enjoying my time in the city by taking a stroll. I went to the café to have some mixed juice. I was enjoying life. Then, I bumped into you again when you exited out of the gym. Then, we ran, I led you to the factory, and now this happened. Come to think of it, if I hadn't left the factory, we never would've met, I wouldn't led you here, and we would've gotten away with it. The reason why I stepped out of the factory was because, and get ready for this... I. Was. Bored. Can you believe that? Yes, I was bored. Yes, I wanted to prank trainers at that forest. Yes, I wanted to get out of that factory! Because, like I said, I was enjoying life. Can you blame me for that?"

Serena felt a little bad for the grunt.

"Now that you're done complaining about your life, move aside!" Calem said.

The grunt sighed, "Sure, kick me while I'm down. Why not?" He said and left.

Calem opened the door and entered inside where he saw the purple and the green women, the same women who killed his parents, and an admin.

"Come now. Work for Team Flare!" The female admin said. "If you'd just help out, we wouldn't have to carry all these pokeballs by ourselves."

"Or, with a contribution of just $5,000,000, you could become a member of Team Flare." The purple woman said. "It's a no-brainer!"

"What in the world are you Team Flare fools thinking?!" The boss said. "I'll never forgive any group that tries to take all the pokeballs for itself!"

The green woman sighed in frustration, "Forget it. Quit wasting your time with this person."

"I agree." The female admin said. "There's no one we can use here. Let's blow this place to smithereens."

"What?!" Serena exclaimed.

The three women looked behind and saw the teens.

The purple and green women smiled, "Well, if it isn't our old friend." The purple woman said.

"Don't you dare say that!" Calem growled.

"Hmph!" Said the admin. "If you're here to stop us, then go ahead and try."

"Serena, you take the admin. I got these two." Calem said.

Serena looked at Calem in worry. There was anger written on his face.

He looks at her, "Go!" He shouts.

"Y-Yes, of course. Just...don't do anything drastic." Serena said and battles the admin.

"Oh? You think you can take us? How foolish!" The green woman said.

"Well, let's give him a chance to try." The purple woman said.

"You are going to pay for what you have done!" Calem said.

"Go, Manectric!" The purple woman said.

"Go, Liepard!" The green woman said.

"Come out, Delphox and Fletchinder!" Calem said.

The pokemon take the field.

"Manectric, use Spark!"

"Liepard, use Slash!"

"Delphox, use Power-Up Punch on Liepard! Fletchinder, use Flame Charge on Manectric!"

All pokemon charged at each other. Delphox lands the Power-Up Punch, but not without taking a hit by Slash. Fletchinder and Manectric were knocked away when their attack landed.

"Thunder Fang!"

"Use Assurance!"

"Both of you, use Flame Charge!"

They charged at each other again and this time, Delphox and Fletchinder managed to land the hit before their opponents did. Both Manectric and Liepard fainted.

"I don't believe this!" The green woman said.

"Son of a bitch!" The purple woman said.

Serena managed to win the battle against the admin.

"Wh...What?!" The admin said.

"You lost." Calem said.

"I can't believe I lost to a child!" The admin said.

"So lame that you lost against a kid." The green woman said.

"Look who's talking!" The admin snapped.

"Well, we lost." The purple woman said. "What are you going to do now?"

"Simple." Calem said. "Delphox, burn them with your Mystical Fire!"

"Delphox?!" His pokemon exclaimed.

"What?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Oh? You are going to kill us? I like to see you try." The purple woman said.

"Calem, don't do this!" Serena pleaded.

Delphox looked at it's trainer in surprise.

Fletchinder was even surprised by Calem's command.

"Burn them with your Mystical Fire, Delphox! Now!" Calem said.

"Calem, please! Don't do this!" Serena begged.

"Why?! I'm not letting them escape again! There's nowhere for them to run, it's now or never!" Calem said.

"Please listen to the girl!" The boss said. "If you managed to damage anything else with fire power, this whole factory could explode!"

"What?!" Serena exclaimed.

"With a little fire power, this place can go Ka-Boom!" The admin said.

"I'm surprised that you didn't managed to destroy this place with you using Fire type moves." The green woman said.

"Calem, please." Serena begged. "I know what they did to you was wrong, but please don't do this. Think about it."

Calem didn't have a choice. He returned his pokemon back. He clenched his fist in anger and just looked away from the women.

"Celosia. Bryony. I think we should go. We have stolen all of the balls in this place." The admin said.

"You're right." Bryony said.

"I was getting bored of this place anyways." Celosia said.

The three women left. After the admin made her exit, Bryony, who is on Calem's left side, and Celosia, who is on the other side, said this to him.

"Even if you were planning to kill us, you wouldn't have the guts to do it." Celosia said.

"You just put on an act on how tough you are. There's no way you can do it." Bryony said.

They left the office, they could hear the women's commands, "Team Flare! Retreat! We're done with this place!"

Soon, Team Flare escapes and Calem misses his chance again. He slammed his fist against the door in anger.

Then, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno appeared.

"Is everyone all right?" Shauna asked in concern.

"Um... Yeah, we're fine." Serena said.

"We want to let you know that the hostages are safe!" Tierno said.

"That's great news!" The boss said.

Then, they saw Calem who looked a bit distressed. He left the office without saying a word.

"What's wrong with Calem?" Shauna asked.

"Um... Well..." Serena does not want to answer what she had witness.

"You been with him the longest, so you should know something's up with him." Shauna said.

To avoid telling them what just happened, she told them this, "To put it this way, it's not any of our business." Serena said.

"Ok." Shauna said in confusion.

"I wonder..." The boss said. "What was Team Flare's goal by taking all of the pokeballs?"

"That is a mystery." Trevor said.

"But let's not worry about that! I must thank you for your help." The boss said.

"No problem!" Shauna said.

"If it wasn't for you, I would've been in big trouble." The boss said.

"Do you think you could able to make more pokeballs after what happened?" Trevor asked.

"We could if we worked a little hard." The boss said.

"Well, I hope you can keep up the good work and I'm sorry for what happened." Shauna said.

"Don't worry for us, we'll make up for what is lost." The boss said.

"We should get going. We don't want to disturb their work." Tierno said.

"You're right. Well, see you later, Serena." Shauna said.

"See ya." Serena said.

Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno left the office and the factory.

"Young lady, do you think that your friend is okay?" The boss asked in concern.

"I think so. Also, I'm sorry if he is a bit reckless about almost destroying the factory." Serena said.

"It's fine. Although, I wonder what those women did to him that makes him want to kill them?" The boss wondered.

"It's best that you don't think about it too much." Serena said and left the office.

When she exits the factory, she saw the whole gang trying to figure out what's wrong with Calem.

"Well, whatever is bothering you, I hope you'll feel better soon." Shauna said.

"Yeah, don't look so down." Tierno said.

"And always keep a smile on your face, okay?" Trevor said.

Calem didn't even want to speak. "........."

"Well... See ya." Shauna said and the gang left.

Serena approached him, "They're just trying to make you feel better. They don't know what really happened."

Calem just stood quiet. "........." He head back towards the city to go to the pokemon center before they can move on to the next route.

As they walked to the pokemon center, Serena was trying to find a way to change the subject of that whole mess back there. "So, you won your badge. So I guess we should go to the next city to find the next gym, huh?"

Calem just stood quiet. "........."

"I thought that you looked handsome wearing that suit Valerie made for you."

"........."

"Um... What do you think of the services those kimono girls did? I thought they were fantastic! They really know how to treat their guests well."

"........."

She was just talking to herself at that point. She sighed, "I get it. You had a long day. I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk about it."

 

Do you like this chapter? How was it? What do you think of it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	24. Hotel Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Serena enters inside the Lost Hotel.

After their pokemon were healed at the pokemon center, Calem and Serena enters route 15. Calem still isn't saying anything after what happened back at the factory and it was making Serena worry for him. As they walked and battled some trainers, Serena tries to find ways to make him not so gloomy. She tries telling jokes, entertain him with the help of her pokemon, she even tried to cheer him up by tickling him. But none of these worked on him, he is still quiet. As they walked on this route, he captured a Skorupi, a Liepard, and a Murkrow. They kept walking on this route and Serena heard some sort of growling noises. She looked around to see where that noise came from. The sound was soft, but yet hearable. She looked behind her and noticed that the sound came from Calem. It was his stomach that was growling. He is hungry, and she thought that some food might cheer him up a bit.

She stops him, "Calem, let's take a break. Let's have some lunch. You must be hungry." Serena said.

He still doesn't speaks, "........." Calem brought out a blanket from his bag. He sets it up for the picnic. He brought out his utensils for cooking, but she stops him.

"You need to relax a bit. Let me handle the cooking this time." She said. "Let your pokemon out for some fresh air."

He sat on the blanket and sends his pokemon out. His pokemon were playing with each other along with Serena's pokemon. Serena was cooking themselves a feast with some help of her Greninja and Cleffa. She looks over at Calem and saw him laying on the blanket, gazing at the sky. She's hoping that this picnic will do the trick. She called the pokemon over when the food was ready. All of them ate, filling their bellies with Serena's delicious cooking. Serena was finished with her food and she happily sighed with a full stomach. She saw Calem's plate and saw that it was barely even touched.

"Calem, what's wrong? You barely touched your plate."

He was just stirring his utensils around the food.

"You need to eat, Calem. How else are you going to get your energy." She said. She picked up his plate and scoops the food with his utensils, "I'll feed you if that what it takes." She tries to put the food near his mouth, but he wouldn't open. She pushed the food against his lips to try and shove it in his mouth. The food just fell right back on his plate. She scooped up the food again, "Calem, here comes the choo-choo train. Choo! Choo!" She playfully said to him as if he was a baby. She tried to approached the food to his mouth, but he still wouldn't open. Once it failed, she tried again, "Here comes the airplane!" She playfully said and makes some airplane noises and tries to put the food in his mouth. But he still won't open his mouth. She sighed and puts his plate down. She placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "Calem, what do I need to do to get you out of this pit of depression you're in?"

His head was slumped in despair.

"What those women did to you was wrong, but you need to let go of the past and just move on. You need to be more happy and smile more often."

"........."

She embraced him, "I don't want to see you like this, Calem. I worry for you."

After a few moments, she lets go of him. He picked up the plate and started eating. Serena smiled when he was finally eating. When he was done, he puts the empty plate down. He still didn't say anything. But if he at least ate, she shouldn't worry much. He picked up his plate and cleaned it for him. They finally packed things up and they were about to return their pokemon back. But Serena noticed something, one of her pokemon was missing. She took a role call and finds out that Cleffa was missing. She searched around the area and calls out to her pokemon.

With panic, she came to Calem, "Calem, I can't find Cleffa anywhere! I... I don't know where my baby is!"

Calem looks at Fletchinder and signaled the pokemon by tilting his head upwards to look for it in the sky. Fletchinder soars up and searches for the Star Shape Pokémon. They returned their pokemon and heads out to search for Serena's baby.

A few minutes later, Fletchinder came back. "Did you find Cleffa?" Serena asked.

Fletchinder did find it and led the teens toward the location. Once they reached their destination, Calem returns his pokemon back. It looked like something used to be here and there was stairs leading down underground.

"So, Cleffa went in there?" Serena asked. "Well, I must find my baby! Hold on, Cleffa!" She went down the stairs to search for Cleffa. Calem followed after.

When they went downstairs, they saw what looked like a hotel. It was in ruins. There was graffiti, pictures were torn apart, statues were destroyed, and it had a creepy vibe. But Serena was determine to find her pokemon.

As they walked, Serena called out to her pokemon, "Cleffa! Cleffa!"

She kept calling out her pokemon to see if it would come out. Suddenly, there was someone approaching them.

It was a punk who resides here, "Hey, what do you kids think you're doing here?" The punk said.

"I'm just looking for my pokemon." Serena said.

"That little runt is yours?" The punk asked.

"So you have seen it!" Serena said with glee.

"Of course I have. But it belongs to the boss now." The punk said.

"What?!" Serena exclaimed. "You can't do that! It's my pokemon."

"Yeah? Well, now it's the boss's." The punk said and brought out his pokeball.

Serena brought out her pokeball to battle the punk.

After a few minutes, the punk was defeated, "Sheesh! Lighten up, will ya?"

"Where is Cleffa?" Serena asked.

"With the boss. But you'll never find him." The punk said and left.

"We'll see about that." Serena said.

As they venture through the ruins of the hotel, they bumped into another punk. "So, you're the intruders that kept yelling in the halls?"

"I'm just looking for my pokemon. I don't want any trouble." Serena said.

"Oh, but you already got trouble!" The punk said and brought out her pokeball.

Serena brought out her pokeball to fight, but Calem stops her and sends out one of his pokemon.

Just like how he battles the trainers at route 15, he just lets his pokemon do what they want. He didn't give out any commands.

After a few minutes, the punk was defeated. "Ugh! Can't believe this!"

"Could you please tell me where's your boss?" Serena asked.

"Mmm.... Not telling. You just have to find him on your own!" The punk said and left.

Serena was getting even more worried.

They continued to venture around the hotel to try and find Serena's pokemon. More punks have shown up and the teens battled them and gets some information out of them. They were getting closer to finding her pokemon. Then, they saw another punk blocking their path.

"Oh, so you're the punks that they were talking about." The punk said.

"If you're in our way, then that must means that my pokemon must've passed here." Serena said.

"Yeah, the boss got it now. And you're not getting it back." The punk said and brought out his pokeball.

After a few minutes, the punk was defeated. "Grrrr.....! I guess I have no choice!" The punk said and moved aside.

"So, past here is where my pokemon is?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. But you're not getting any more information out of me!" The punk said.

"Thank you for pointing to the direction." Serena said and the teens moved on.

As they go deeper in the hotel, they found a room where the boss of this gang resides. There was a throne and the boss was sitting on it. Cleffa was in a cage. It was scared and wants to get out of it.

"Cleffa!" Serena said.

"So, you're the one who is beating up my goons just to get this runt?" The boss said. The boss was overweight, but bulky. He had on a white suit that really made him stand out compared to the other punks who just wore regular leather jackets and ripped jeans.

"My pokemon is not a runt!" Serena said.

"Really?" The boss said.

"How did you even managed to grab ahold of my pokemon?" Serena asked.

"It just wandered in here. You must've been a terrible pokemon trainer that you didn't even watched your own pokemon." The boss said.

Serena was shocked at his words. He may be right to say that. Even if she was terribly worried about Calem, she should've kept an eye on her own pokemon.

"There now, little missy. Tell you what, if you beat me, I'll let you go and I'll give you your pokemon back. How's that?" The boss said.

"Why do you even want my pokemon?" Serena asked.

"To keep as my own, of course." The boss said. "I can make this Cleffa into a tough pokemon. With tough training, I'll be the toughest around here."

Serena didn't had a choice. She needs her pokemon back. "Fine! I accept your challenge."

"Good." The boss said. "Oh! Did I forget to mention that you'll be using your own pokemon to battle me?"

The cage opened and Cleffa ran back to Serena. "I have to use Cleffa to battle? But it's still young!"

"Hey, if you trained it harder, this shouldn't be a problem." The boss said and sends out his pokemon.

Scrafty appeared on the field.

"That's not fair at all!" Serena said.

"Hey, you wanted your pokemon back. Now you have to challenge me with it." The boss said. "But you could always give up the challenge and leave and Cleffa could stay here with me."

"Not a chance!" Serena said. "Okay, Cleffa, we got to give it our all! You ready?"

"Cleffa!" The pokemon said as it jumps in joy.

"Scrafty, use your Headbutt attack!"

"Dodge it! Then use Charm!"

Cleffa dodged and used Charm on Scrafty. It's attack was lowered.

"Now use Pound!"

Cleffa used Pound, but it barely did any effect.

"Ahahahaha! Is that all?" The boss mocked. "I guess I should train it harder than the usual. I can make it tougher. Scrafty, use Power-Up Punch!"

With the use of it's fist, it punches Cleffa away with full force. Cleffa fell on the ground, but it wasn't out yet.

Serena just froze there in shock, she knows that there's no way to win. 'What am I going to do? I can't win this... I can't win this at all.' She thought.

She was about to accept defeat... Until someone managed to cheer her up.

"You're really going to give up just like that? Come on, I thought you were tougher than that."

Serena looked behind and saw who it was that said that to her.

"Cleffa may be just a baby, but it can still fight. You have other moves. Use them to your advantage."

"Calem... You're speaking." Serena said.

"Never mind me, focus on your battle and win this one for your pokemon." Calem said.

He's right, she shouldn't feel so hopeless. She needs to believe in her pokemon's strength to win this battle. Serena smacks herself to snap herself out of it, "You're right! Thanks, Calem. I'm glad you can finally talk."

"You hear that, Cleffa? No matter how strong your opponent is, you can win this! I believe in you Cleffa!" Serena said.

Cleffa nods to its trainer and it was eager to battle some more.

"Use High Jump Kick!"

"Dodge it!"

Cleffa dodge the attack and Scrafty keeps going and crashed. It was definitely injured.

"Now, use Copycat!"

Cleffa copied the opponent's attack and used High Jump Kick.

Since Scrafty was still recovering from the crash, it couldn't move, making it easier for Cleffa. Cleffa lands the attack and knocks Scrafty down.

"Why you! Use Payback!"

Scrafty got up and charged at Cleffa.

"Now, Cleffa, use Sing!"

Cleffa used Sing. As Scrafty was charging at Cleffa, it's movement were slowed down and it tripped and dozed off to sleep.

"What?! Wake up, will ya!?" The boss said.

"All right! You're doing great, Cleffa!" Serena said.

"Cleffa."

Suddenly, Cleffa was starting to evolve.

"Whoa! Cleffa...are you...?" Serena was amazed that her baby is evolving.

Cleffa's form started to change and when the form was finished, the glow was gone and Cleffa evolved into Clefairy.

"Clefairy."

"Wow! My baby evolved!" Serena said with glee. She brought out her pokedex.

"Clefairy

The Fairy Pokemon

It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a full moon." Her pokedex said.

"It looks like you learned a new move. Let's give it a shot!" Serena said. "Clefairy, use Disarming Voice!"

Clefairy made a mystical sound and the attack landed and Scrafty had fainted.

"No way!" The boss exclaimed.

"You did it, Clefairy! You won!" Serena said with glee. "Although, we couldn't have done it without you, Calem. Thanks for encouraging me."

The boss sighed in defeat, "All right! Get out of my sight! I don't want to see you or that pokemon here ever again, got it?!"

"None of this would've happened if you just give back her pokemon. We wouldn't have any problems." Calem said.

"Screw you! Now get outta here!" The boss said.

They exited the ruins of the hotel. When they reached up the stairs and out of the underground, Serena thanked Calem.

"Calem, I can't thank you enough for this." Serena said. "So, uh... Are you... Um..." She was quite nervous to ask.

"I'm okay, now." Calem said. "What did you feel when you found out that you're Cleffa was kidnapped?"

"Scared and worried. I felt like I wasn't going to see my baby again." Serena said.

"Now, imagine if you didn't get Cleffa back, who knows what that guy would've done. He would've even killed it."

Serena got scared of the thought. "Wait, why are asking me these questions?" Then, she suddenly realized, those goons are like Team Flare. They took something away from them. But with Calem, it was permanent and he couldn't get them back at all. At least with Serena, there was a chance to retrieve it back in one piece.

"I lost someone dear to me before. I don't want you to suffer for I've been through."

Serena suddenly had a thought, "You know... For a moment, I was like you. Demanding answers from those fiends, being a little rude to them, even acting a bit hostile towards them. Is this how you feel?"

He puts his hand on her shoulder, "Don't make the mistakes I'm about to make." He said. "Let's go."

"But what about those fiends? I'm sure the same thing will happen towards other trainers."

"Don't worry. I've already called Officer Jenny about this. They'll handle it."

They moved on towards their next destination and make their way to the gym. Sounds of sirens were starting to approach them.

 

Did you like this chapter? What did you think of it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	25. Frosty Dreams, Chilling Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening at the Frost Cave and it's up to Calem and Serena to find out what's going on.

Calem and Serena enters in a town called Dendemille Town. Serena shivered as the cold air was freezing her. Her skin started to have goosebumps. She covered herself and rubbed her arms to try to keep herself warm.

"It's so c-c-cold!" Serena shivered. "I kn-kn-kn-knew it was a b-b-bit chilly at route 15, but I n-never knew that it was this cold!" She saw that Calem wasn't affected by this chilly air. "How come you're not fr-fr-freezing?"

"I have a jacket." Calem said.

They suddenly heard someone calling them. "Hello, there!"

They looked behind and saw Professor Sycamore and Dexio.

"P-P-P-Professor S-S-Sycamore!" Serena shivered.

"It's been a while." Dexio said.

Calem noticed that Sina is not with them, "What happened? Your other annoyance isn't here?"

"Calem!" Serena scolded.

"Sina is at Anistar City, studying on something." Sycamore said. "But let's talk more at the pokemon center. I don't want you kids to be freezing."

They head for the pokemon center. They left their pokemon in Nurse Joy's care while they have a conversation with the professor.

"Calem, Serena, do you remember the pokemon Lysandre mentioned at his café?" Sycamore asked.

"Right, the one about a pokemon that can take life away." Calem said.

"And the one that gives life, right?" Serena said.

"I study about that and found out that those Kalos's legendary pokemon are called Xerneas and Yveltal." Sycamore said.

"Xerneas?" Serena wondered.

"Yveltal?" Calem wondered.

"According to material I've read, those who saw them were so overwhelmed by their power, they were only able to say that those pokemon resembled the letters X and Y." Sycamore said.

"X?" Serena questioned.

"And Y?" Calem questioned.

"Apparently, Xerneas can give energy, bringing out life to anything that it touches while Yveltal can absorb energy, killing anything that it touches. Their life span is said to be 1,000 years. When they reach the end of their lives, Xerneas gives out life that surrounds the area while Yveltal steals all of the spirits around it." Sycamore said.

"Wow! I never knew those pokemon can use that much power." Serena said.

"If used in the wrong hands, they can and will be used as weapons." Calem said.

"I wonder where are those amazing pokemon now?" Dexio wondered.

"When Kalos's legendary pokemon loses all of their vitality, they go to sleep in a secret place." Sycamore explained. "I don't know where they could be."

"If someone knew of this secret place, who knows what will happen." Calem said.

"You're not wrong." Dexio said.

"Well, we should get going. We have business to do here." Sycamore said.

"Wait, before you go, professor, take these." Calem said and hands him the pokemon he catch in route 15.

"Thanks, Calem. More studies for me." Sycamore said. "We must be off, now." They left the pokemon center.

After their pokemon were healed, Calem and Serena exits the pokemon center, only to witness a Mamoswine charging through the town. It was heading north.

"Mamoswine! Wait! Come back!" The trainer said.

He was chasing after the Mamoswine, he stops to catch his breath.

"What's going on?" Serena wondered.

"Mamoswine, are you worried about something?" The trainer wondered.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Serena asked.

"Oh, it's my Mamoswine. It went up north, I wonder why, though?" The trainer wondered. "If I can't get Mamoswine to come back to route 17, then how would the trainers be able to get by?"

"Are you saying that that Mamoswine is the only way to get pass through route 17?" Calem asked.

"That's right. That route is filled with snow and the only way to get there is by riding on the Mamoswine." The trainer said.

"I see." Calem said. "All right, we'll go fetch it for you."

"Really? You'll do that?" The trainer said.

"How else am I supposed to get to Anistar City?" Calem said.

"I'm grateful that you are helping me." The trainer said. "Mamoswine just head north, it's friend lives there. I wonder, could something happen to it?"

"We'll find out." Calem said and moves on.

They head north to where the Frost Cavern is. It was not that cold like the town, but it is still very chilly. They saw huge foot prints and immediately knew that it belonged to that Mamoswine. They followed the foot prints to see where they lead. Then, they came across a man who was knocked down. Serena rushed by the man's side to see if he is okay.

"Are you all right, sir?" Serena asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That Mamoswine was in a rush, I jumped out of the way before it could ram into me." The man said.

"I wonder what got into that Mamoswine?" Serena wondered.

"Maybe it had to do with... Naw, can't be." The man said.

"What? What were you going to say?" Calem asked.

"Well, I may be just assuming things, but, I saw some weird people entering inside that cave not too long ago." The man said. "I think they may be up to no good."

"What weird people?" Calem asked.

"Well, they were all dressed in red, had some fabulous style, if one might call it, and I believe they're called, Team Flare." The man said.

Calem's eyes were filled with rage when he said that. Serena was full of worry when he said that.

"Oh? Is that so?" Calem asked.

"Oh no." Serena said.

"Yup. I don't even know what they are doing in there, but I don't like it." The man said.

"Well, I'll go take care of this problem." Calem said.

"You will? Well, good luck with that." The man said and left.

Calem proceeded forward while Serena was trying to stop him.

She was pulling his arm to prevent him to keep going, but that failed as she was being dragged, "No, no, no, no, no." Her grip slips and she fell on the snow. She tried to prevent him from crossing the bridge, "Calem, please don't get involved in this." She tries to push him back, but it was futile as he keep moving forward. She tries to push him back as she was being pushed back, she tries to keep her feet planted on the bridge, but that failed. When they crossed the bridge, He pushed her away and she fell on the snow again. When they made it to the entrance of the cave, Serena blocked the path, "Calem, please don't do this. We just got over this." Serena pleaded.

"It'll be quick." He said.

"We don't need to do this. All we want is to get to Anistar City. That's it! We don't need to kill anyone."

"They are going to pay for what they done!"

Calem wasn't listening. Serena needed to figure a way to stop him. Then, an idea popped up, "Wait, maybe it wasn't Team Flare that entered inside."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe the man made a mistake. It might've not been Team Flare."

"You heard what he said, red suits, stylish clothing, and they called themselves Team Flare. I'm going in to permanently stop them." He said and walked past Serena.

Serena was extremely worried for her friend.

They entered inside to find the Mamoswine and Team Flare.

Before they could venture further, they were greeted with a hello, "Hey, guys!"

They looked behind and saw a familiar face, "Trevor? What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I saw you guys were heading up the Frost Cavern. I heard that the Mamoswine apparently rushed in that cave to save it's friend. This is something I gotta see!" Trevor said. He looked at Calem, "Hey, uh...you okay? You seem a bit sad last time we saw you."

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Calem said.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I'm coming with you guys to find that Mamoswine." Trevor said.

"All right, you can come along, but be on the look out for Team Flare. They may be lurking around somewhere." Calem said.

"Or not." Serena hoped.

"Team Flare? Again? All right, I'll do that." Trevor said.

They begin to venture in the Frost Cavern. They're were trainers in here and Calem asked if they saw some Team Flare members. They haven't seen or heard of them. They continued searching deeper and deeper and still found no clue of Team Flare. Calem was getting frustrated, Serena was hoping that Team Flare isn't in here, and Trevor was wondering where is the Mamoswine.

"Well, we searched everywhere. There is neither a sound nor hair of Team Flare." Serena said.

"They're in here. We just have to keep looking harder and deeper." Calem said.

They searched deeper and deeper until they heard the sound of the Mamoswine.

"What was that?" Serena wondered.

"That's definitely the Mamoswine! We're getting close!" Trevor said.

They followed the sound of the Mamoswine and saw the pokemon on the ground, exhausted from a battle. Behind the Mamoswine, they saw the people responsible of the pokemon's defeat. There were three Team Flare members. Two of were grunts and one of them was the one responsible for murdering Calem's parents.

"Poor, poor you." The blue woman said. "Do you really think you can beat us?"

"I almost felt sort of bad for this pokemon." Grunt #1 said.

"But it did got out of it's way to even save that pokemon." Grunt #2 said.

"How pathetic!" The blue woman said. "Now, back to where we were." She looked back at the pokemon that the Mamoswine was trying to save. "This Abomasnow is magnificent! The more we agitate it, the stronger it's Snow Warning Ability becomes, making the snow fall even more furiously. Let's catch it swiftly and get out of here."

"Not if I stop you first." Calem said.

The Team Flare members looked behind and saw the teens. The blue woman smiled, "My, if it isn't you again. Have you come here to stop us?"

"No, I'm here to--"

Serena cuts in, "Yes! We are going to stop them and stop them only!"

Trevor was confused by their remarks.

The blue woman chuckled, "If you're here to put a stop to me, then go ahead and try!"

"Serena, Trevor, you handle the grunts. I got her." Calem said.

"Okay!" Trevor said.

Serena looks at Calem with worry. She's hoping that this won't happen like last time.

Trevor and Serena battled the grunts.

"Hmph! Foolish boy! You want to stop me?" The blue woman said.

"Stop you? No, I'm here to kill you!" Calem said and sends out his pokemon.

Delphox appeared on the field.

"Cocky, aren't you? Well, I'll extinguish that in a moment." The blue woman said and sends out Houndoom.

"Houndoom, use Feint Attack!"

Houndoom disappeared and reappeared in front of Delphox.

"Power-Up Punch!"

Delphox punched Houndoom away.

"Power-Up Punch, again!"

Delphox lunge at Houndoom and landed another punch.

"Again!"

Delphox knocked Houndoom away with another punch.

"Use Foul Play!"

Houndoom lunged at Delphox with great speed and knocks the Fire and Psychic type away. And since Delphox's Attack stat has been raised three times in a row, the damage of Foul Play was tripled. Delphox could barely get up with little energy.

"Fire Fang!"

Houndoom lunged at Delphox and was about to bite the Fox Pokemon with it's flaming fangs.

"Power-Up Punch!"

Before Houndoom could land the attack, Delphox knocked it away with one last punch and Houndoom fainted.

"Im...Impossible!" The blue woman exclaimed.

Serena and Trevor managed to defeat the grunts as well.

"Aw, nuts!" Grunt #1 said.

"How is it that you beat us?!" Grunt #2 exclaimed.

The blue woman sighed, "Well, it can't get any worse, right?"

"Think again!" Calem said.

'Oh no, not again!' Serena thought.

But the blue woman stopped Calem. "Ah! I know what you're planning. Celosia and Bryony told me about your little stunt. Well, think again! We are in a cave, an ICE cave to be precise. You try to do like what you almost did to Celosia and Bryony, and this whole area will collapse on us. I'm pretty sure that you want all us to meet our fates, don't you?"

For once, Calem had to agree with her, which is sickening to him. If this cave collapse on him, then he can't exact his revenge on those other three women as well. He scoffed and return his pokemon.

"I thought so." The blue woman said.

"Mable, we should leave, we're aren't going anywhere with this." Grunt #2 said.

"Ugh!" Mable groaned. "I hate losing to brats like you! Let's retreat!" Team Flare escapes again.

Unlike last time, Calem wasn't too upset. Serena exhaled in relief and was glad that it didn't end up like before.

"What was she talking about the stunt you did?" Trevor asked.

Calem didn't even want to answer that question, "Nothing for you to worry about." He said. "Now let's go."

Serena healed Mamoswine's wounds and checks to see if Abomasnow was hurt. Luckily, it wasn't. Mamoswine was relieved that it's friend was okay. Mamoswine and the teens exits the cavern where the trainer was waiting for them.

"Ah! You managed to fetch Mamoswine! I'm so glad!" The trainer said.

"It was so worried about it's friend." Trevor said.

"Is Mamoswine's friend okay?" The trainer asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Nothing to worry about." Serena said.

The trainer sighed in relief, "Good. Now maybe it can take trainers through route 17 without any worries."

The trainer and the Mamoswine went ahead to route 17. Calem, Serena, and Trevor heads for the pokemon center to heal their pokemon.

"I think I'm gonna stay here for awhile. I want to explore more of that cave now that its rid of Team Flare." Trevor said.

"Really, okay then. We'll see you later then." Serena said.

Calem and Serena exits the pokemon center and enters route 17, where the trainer and the Mamoswine where waiting for them.

"Your ride awaits, travelers." The trainer said.

Calem and Serena got on the Mamoswine with ease and Calem rode it to the next gateway. As they venture in route 17, Serena wanted to make sure if Calem was okay after what happened. She opened her mouth to say something...

"I know what you're going to ask me and you already know what the answer is." Calem said.

She closed her mouth and was a bit glad that he isn't that upset. They continue to ride the Mamoswine until they reached out of the route.

 

What do you think about this chapter? Did you like it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	26. The Gym Leader Olympia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off with the Anistar gym leader. Can he beat her and get his seventh badge? Find out now!

Calem and Serena entered Anistar City. Like route 17 and Dendemille Town, it was cold. Serena was a bit chilly as the cold air breeze through her skin. She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. Calem was unaffected since he is wearing a jacket.

Before they could take a step in the city, they were stopped by someone. "You there!"

They saw someone approaching them and it is Sina.

"There's the other half of the annoyance team." Calem said.

"Calem!" Serena scolded.

"Ha, ha! You are so funny!" Sina sarcastically said.

"Professor Sycamore did tell us that you were in this city to study something, wasn't it?" Serena questioned.

"That's right." Sina said. "I came here to study about that Sundial." She said and points to it.

Calem and Serena were amazed to see the Sundial. It was huge and gorgeous. It was shining when that ray of light hits the Sundial.

"Cool! It's so beautiful." Serena said in amazement.

"I've been studying about it and I heard that this Sundial is somehow connected to Mega Evolution. I don't know how, though. I'm still researching it." Sina said.

"Well, I hope you'll do great on your research." Serena said.

"Thank you." Sina said. "Now I must be heading back. I need to look over my notes. Oh, if you're looking for the gym, it's not that far from here." She gave them the directions and left afterwards.

It only took a moment to find the gym. They entered inside and they were greeted by a psychic girl. She was wearing a pink kimono, has tan skin, and has brown hair. "Welcome to the Anistar gym."

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader." Calem said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Olympia is not here right now." The psychic girl said.

"Do you know when she'll back?" Calem asked.

"I don't. Sorry." The psychic girl said.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I'm the referee. I look after the place when Olympia is not here." The referee said.

"Are you the only one here?" Serena asked.

"For now, yes. But when Olympia returns, she'll bring a school of psychics." The referee said.

"So, Olympia uses Psychic type pokemon? I see." Calem said.

"But she will be back. In the meanwhile, I shall entertain you. I am a psychic after all." The referee said.

"Will you read our future?" Serena asked.

"Better." The referee said. "I can read the memories of the pokemon you caught in your journey."

"What?!" Serena exclaimed. "You can do that?!"

"Of course. If you bring your pokemon out, I can read their minds and look into their memory." The referee said.

"This sounds interesting." Calem said.

The teens send out their pokemon. The referee looks at them one at time, and asks, "All right, who should go first?"

The pokemon just stood there and Calem and Serena didn't say anything until the blonde youth spoke up, "I think Calem should go first. Starting with his Delphox."

"Okay. Please step forward, Delphox." The referee said.

Delphox approached the referee and she began to read it's memory.

"I see... This pokemon has been living with Professor Sycamore for almost a month. Fennekin is very friendly and wise. It seems to be acquainted with Froakie and Chespin." The referee said.

"Is that true?" Calem asked his Delphox. It nodded in response.

"Cool!" Serena said with amazement.

"It also seemed very happy when it was told that it was chosen for a trainer's first starter. Once it was out of the pokeball, it met it's trainer. And I see you, young trainer." The referee said as she looked at Calem.

"Impressive." Calem said.

"Okay, who's next?" The referee asked.

"My turn! I want to know Greninja's memory before I met it." Serena said.

"Okay. Please step forward Greninja." The referee said.

Delphox switch places with Greninja. The referee started to read it's memory.

"I see... Like Fennekin, this pokemon has been living with Professor Sycamore for almost a month. Froakie is brave and talented. It seems to be friendly towards Fennekin and Chespin." The referee said. "It was also happy when it was told that it was chosen for a trainer's first starter. Once it was out of the pokeball, it met it's trainer. That's you, young trainer." She said as she looked at Serena.

"That's awesome!" Serena said.

"Okay, who's next?" The referee asked.

Both Meowstic step forward.

"I guess they are." Serena said.

"They're sisters, so they may have the same memory since they are so close to each other." Calem said.

"I see. Well, I'm going to read both of their minds." The referee said.

She started to read their memories, "I see... These pokemon are so close to each other. They've been through a lot. They endured cold weathers, starvation, even ruthless pokemon. They wandered around the Kalos region, trying to look for some food, love, and a home. It was about a few months later that they are at a garden filled with berries. They happily took some and ate them with glee. Then, they left the garden and they went back to the wild and slept with a full stomach. Day after day, they managed to get those berries, until they were caught."

"I feel like I heard this story before." Serena said.

"It's the exact thing that butler told us back at that palace." Calem said.

"Really? In that case, let me skip ahead." The referee said.

She continued to read their memories, "They enjoyed the life of playing in the garden of the palace. Then, one day, they exited the garden. They wandered around a route and they saw a trainer. The trainer looks at the pokemon and decided to capture one of them. The trainer sends out the pokemon and battles one of them. Both Espurr did not want to be caught. They fought back with their might. Soon, they were weaken, and the trainer threw a pokeball at one of them. The other Espurr was afraid that it might have been caught. Luckily, the Espurr escapes the pokeball and they both ran away from the trainer."

"That's their bond. They don't want to be caught unless if the trainer catches both of them." Serena said.

"A week later, they wandered around the same route again and they saw more trainers. Unlike before, they weren't afraid. They just stared at them." The referee looks at Calem and Serena, "I can see two of you." She looks at Serena, "You're the one who scared them off just by wanting to catch one of them."

"That was before I knew." Serena said as she awkwardly chuckled at that memory and her words before.

"When they got away from you, they find their way back to the garden. They walked on the garden thinking about that trainer that almost caught one of them. Then, they realized that they sensed potential between you two. They felt like you two had ambitions as you were travelling in Kalos, are they right?" The referee asked.

"That's right." Serena said.

"You're not wrong." Calem said.

"They played in the garden and that's when they met you again." The referee said as she looks at Calem.

"And the rest is history." Calem said.

The referee looks at Serena's Meowstic, "This one here is a bit ditzy. It likes to play around a lot, too. It's so cheerful and fun and never hesitates to help out it's sister." She looks at Calem's Meowstic, "This one here is more serious than the other one. It's calm and relax, and it enjoys being with it's sister. It's also a bit more brainy than it's sister." She looks at Calem and Serena, "Tell me something, how strong is their bond?"

"What we can tell you is that whenever one of us sends out Meowstic, the other Meowstic pops out of the pokeball." Calem said.

"I see." The referee said. "Their bonds are strong. They have been waiting for a trainer that can take both of them in and give them love. Right now, they are filled with your love."

"That's so nice." Serena said and she looks at her Meowstic, "I'm glad that I took you in my journey."

"Meowstic?"

Calem looks at his Meowstic, "With all the things you and your sister has been through, I'm glad that a strong pokemon like you is on my team."

"Meowstic."

"Okay, who's next?" The referee asked.

Clefairy approached the referee.

"Okay, I'll do you next." The referee said.

The referee begins to read it's memory, "Oh? This one here has been hatched as an egg. When it was hatched, it saw it's trainer." She looks at Serena, "When it saw you, you looked so happy and in turn, it became happy."

"Is that it?" Serena asked.

"I believe so." The referee said.

"No duh. It was just an egg that Serena won in the tournament." Calem said.

"Okay, who's next?" The referee asked.

Fletchinder stepped forward.

"Okay, let's read your memory." The referee said.

The referee started to read it's memory, "Now, let's see here... Huh? ...What's this I'm seeing?"

Serena was confused as she is wondering what the referee is seeing.

"I'm seeing someone..." The referee looks at Calem, "But it's not you. This pokemon did not originally belong to you." She continues to read it's memory, "I see...a lady... Wait... It feels like I somehow seen her from somewhere before."

Calem stops the memory reading by taking Fletchinder away from the referee, "Okay, that's enough. I think we heard enough."

"Huh? But I want to know more about Fletchinder." Serena said.

"We heard enough." Calem repeated. "Just read this one next." Calem said as he puts Doublade on the spot.

"Okay, let me see what I'm looking at here." The referee said. "I can see Honedge playing in...the garden of Parfum Palace?" She said in confusion. She looks at Calem, "Did you managed to catch this pokemon in the palace as well?"

"Near the palace." Calem said.

The referee cleared her throat and continued on, "This pokemon is a tough one. It loves to battle and it is very friendly towards others. It may be hard on the outside, but on the inside, it is such a softy. I can see it surprising trainers to a battle, some ran away in fear while others did tried to battle it. Either way, it won matches. It saw it's next challenger and was ready to fight." She looks at Serena, "It was supposed to challenge you. But..." She looked at Calem, "You were the one who battled it instead."

"That pokemon faced difficult obstacles, but it managed to be tough and pass right through them." Calem said.

"Okay, who's next?" The referee asked.

Absol stepped forward.

"All right, let's have a look in your memories." The referee said.

The referee started to read it's memories, "The surrounding area is a bit sandy, Absol must've been on a beach. I see Absol battling a pokemon. It seems to have trouble with the pokemon it is battling... Oh? I'm seeing something... It looks to be... a trainer. But..." She looks at Serena, "That trainer is not you. It's someone else's."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"This pokemon originally did not belong to you at first." The referee said.

"But when I threw the pokeball at it, it went inside." Serena said.

"Normally, if you throw a pokeball at a pokemon that already belongs to a trainer, it won't go inside the ball." Calem said.

"So, how did I capture it then?" Serena asked.

"I'll check." The referee said and continues to read it's memories. "It lost the battle against the pokemon. I can see the original trainer's face, the facial expression the trainer has looked displeased. I can hear what that trainer said to Absol. "I can't believe you lost again. This is the fifth time this week and you still can't managed to win. How am I supposed to be the strongest trainer, if you can't win a single battle." I can see the trainer smash Absol's pokeball. Then, the trainer said, "Don't come back to me unless you win some battles." That's what the trainer said and left Absol there, lying on the ground with it's injuries. It was heartbroken and angry. Absol passed out from the battle and it woke up in the pokemon center. Nurse Joy must've found Absol just laying on the ground. Once Absol was fully recovered, Nurse Joy released Absol at a route. Absol was wandering on some sort of rocky route. It climbed on some rock pillars and saw two trainers." She looks at the teens, "I see you talking to a couple that was dressed in white."

"I know who you're talking about." Calem said.

The referee continues, "After the ivory twins left, Absol sets it's sights on you. It let out it's frustration on you by attacking you. It was so angry due to the hatred of it's own trainer."

"Wow... I have no idea." Serena said and looks at her Absol. "But, you're not with a terrible trainer. I gave you some love and support unlike your last trainer. You can even Mega Evolve because of our strong bond. I'm glad I caught you."

"Okay, who's next?" The referee asked.

Pangoro came up to the referee.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" The referee said.

The referee started to read it's memory.

"Pancham was a carefree and lazy pokemon. It sometimes battle pokemon and trainers to get some exercise. It won a lot of battles and hasn't even been caught by a pokeball, not once." She looks at Calem, "Not until it met you. It was winning and it decided to get cocky. But that cockiness let it get captured by you. It didn't regret losing to you, because that means that it was travelling with a strong trainer, and it was happy for that."

"With that strength it possessed, I trained it to be very strong and now, look at it." Calem said.

Pangoro seems very happy for Calem when he said that.

"Okay, who's next?" The referee asked.

Flareon came forward.

"Okay, let's see what we have here." The referee said.

The referee started to read it's mind, "Eevee was a cheerful little pokemon. Always happy, very positive, and a really good friend to all." She looks at Serena, "When Eevee saw that Murkrow stole the apple from you, it decided to help out. Usually, whenever Eevee helps someone in need, they just thanked Eevee. But you showed kindness toward Eevee and gave the apple to it. Since you gave the apple to Eevee, it has been dedicated to search for you to give the apple to you. When you requested Eevee to take up on the chance to join your journey, it happily accepts."

"Ever since that apple incident, you were always so grateful to me." Serena said to her Flareon.

"And now for the final one." The referee said.

Malamar approached the referee.

The referee started to read it's mind, "Inkay used to be a prankster, it would always trick and deceive other people and pokemon just for entertainment. Which it probably why no one likes this pokemon. But when it got hungry and smelled food, it found a couple of trainers having a picnic. It decided to join in on the picnic uninvited." She looks at Calem, "And you probably know the rest."

"Used to be a prankster, huh? I bet you were laughing your ass off when I got agitated when my food was gone." Calem said.

Malamar chuckled at that memory.

"That was great! That was really entertaining!" Serena said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." The referee said.

"I'm back!" A voice said.

"Oh! Olympia, you've returned!" The referee said.

Calem and Serena looked behind and saw the gym leader, Olympia. Behind her, was a school of psychics.

Olympia saw two trainers in her gym and immediately knew what they were here for. "Oh? We have company." Olympia said. "I'm terribly sorry that I was gone. I had things to do."

"No worries. We actually spend our time listening to our pokemon's memories." Serena said.

"Oh?" Olympia looked at the referee, "You kept them entertained?"

"Of course. I was just finished, too." The referee said.

Olympia looked at her challengers, "Well, I certainly know why you're here."

"That's right, I'm here to challenge you. My name is Calem and I come from--"

"Say no more, child. I know exactly where you come from." Olympia said.

"You do?" Calem asked.

"You come from Vaniville Town." Olympia said and looked at Serena. "No doubt you're from Vaniville Town, too."

"Wow, she's good." Serena said.

"Ah, but I can do much more, child. I can look into your hearts and figure out what kind of person you are." Olympia said.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"I shall demonstrate starting with you." Olympia said to Serena. "I can see that you are a positive young lady, radiating a healthy glow of happiness. Your goal on this journey is to be the best pokemon trainer. But with that Mega Ring you possess, you are determined to get even stronger. You are cheerful with everyone you meet and you wouldn't hesitate when helping a friend. That's what makes you, you. Am I right?"

Serena's mind was blown. She was impressed with her psychic abilities. "That is crazy!"

Olympia chuckled and looks at Calem, "And now for you. I shall see what you have in your heart." What she saw disturbs her. It took her a minute to look over what she saw. "I'm sensing something in your heart that is filled with rage, anger, and sadness."

Serena was concerned for her friend.

"Tell me something, are you planning revenge against someone?" Olympia asked.

This got Calem a bit irritated, "And what if I am?"

"Give up on this revenge nonsense. It will lead you to nowhere." Olympia said.

"Hey, what I do is none of your business!" Calem said.

"I only give advices. Whether you heed them or not is your choice." Olympia said.

"I didn't come here for advice." Calem said.

"You didn't. You came here for the badge. I shall accept your challenge." Olympia said. 

Everyone took their places. The school of psychics sat at the audience seat, Calem and Olympia stood on the battlefield, the referee was on the side of the field and was ready to announce the battle, and Serena was at the sidelines. She couldn't sit with the audience since the seats were filled and she had to stay nearby Calem.

The referee announced the battle, "The battle between Calem from Vaniville Town and Olympia the gym leader will now commence! The challenger can use up to six pokemon he has on him! Trainers, ready? Begin!"

"Psychic and Flying.  
Bring out your Psychic power.  
Come forth, Sigilyph!" Olympia said.

Her pokemon appeared on the field.

"Was that haiku?" Serena wondered. 

Calem sends out his pokemon, "Go!"

Delphox appeared on the field.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox launched Mystical Fire towards Sigilyph.

"Use Light Screen!"

A barrier appeared in front of Sigilyph and when Mystical Fire hits the Light Screen, it was blocked.

"Use Flame Charge!"

Delphox charged at Sigilyph while it was engulfed in flames.

"Use Reflect!"

A barrier appeared in front of Sigilyph and as Delphox charged at Sigilyph, the Fox Pokémon was knocked away by Reflect.

"Use Air Slash!"

Sigilyph launched Air Slash at Delphox while the Fire and Psychic type pokemon was trying to get up.

"Use Psychic!"

Sigilyph used Psychic to bring Delphox closer to it.

"Now Air Slash!"

Sigilyph knocked Delphox away with Air Slash.

'This is getting me nowhere! I got to finish it off right now!' Calem thought. "Delphox, use Mystical Fire! Full Power!"

Delphox conjures up a big ball of fire and launches it at Sigilyph.

"Use Light Screen!"

A barrier was put in front of Sigilyph. But when Mystical Fire was coming at Sigilyph, the Light Screen didn't hold up and it hits through the barrier and Sigilyph fell and fainted.

"Sigilyph is unable to battle! The winner is Delphox!" The referee announced.

Olympia returned her pokemon back. "You showed your strength in battle, Sigilyph. Now, have a wonderful rest." She looked at Calem, "I sensed something in that attack when you gave your pokemon the command. It was nothing but rage. I had a little taste of this revenge you're planning."

"I told you it's none of your business!" Calem said.

"Whatever is troubling you that you need the desire for revenge, you need to let go of it and move on forward." Olympia said.

"I don't need your advice." Calem said.

"I have to agree with her, Calem." Serena said. He turns to her, "Throughout this journey, you always have been in a foul mood. And anytime when we see those women, you have the urge to murder them. Why can't you just let go of the past? I'm sure you'll feel much better if you just let it go."

"Maybe what you need to do is to shut up and mind your business!" Calem said.

"Every time when we see those women and when you miss your chance to exact your revenge, you'll be in a bad mood. I don't like seeing you like that. It makes me worry for you so much." Serena said.

"Then leave! If you don't like seeing me like this, then leave! It'll be easier on you and you wouldn't have to worry about me so much! This journey could've been easier on both of us if you just didn't tagalong! So, how about you do me a favor and just leave and go on with your own journey?!"

This hurts Serena so much, tears started to well up in her eyes. She is feeling a mixture of anger and sadness because of him. She scowled and bared her teeth at him with her eyes watering with tears, "Fine! Maybe I will!" She said and ran out of the gym, softly weeping.

"Hmph!" Calem turned his attention back to the battlefield and saw Delphox looking at him in an unhappy state, "What? You got something to say?" He snapped.

His pokemon just shrugged and said, "Delphox, Del." If Delphox could talk, it would've said, "She's right, you know."

The referee cleared her throat, "Let's continue on with this battle. Olympia, your next pokemon?"

"Right. I choose you, Slowking!" Olympia sends her pokemon out.

"Slowking, use Yawn!"

Slowking yawned and a bubble came out of it's mouth and the bubble popped in front of Delphox. It started to feel sleepy.

"Now, use Calm Mind!"

Slowking closes it's eyes and started to focus. It's Special Attack and Special Defense has been raised.

"Quick, use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Slowking and rushed in on the Water and Psychic type. After that attack, Delphox started to sleep.

"Slowking, use Power Gem!"

Small glowing gems started to form around Slowking and it launched the attack.

"Use Psychic to make sure that the attack doesn't miss."

Slowking used Psychic on Delphox and each gem landed on the Fox Pokémon without any misses. Delphox fainted after that.

"Delphox is unable to battle! The winner is Slowking!" The referee announced.

Calem returned his pokemon, "You did great, Delphox. Take a nice rest." He sends out his next pokemon, "Go for it, Pangoro!"

His pokemon appeared on the field.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Serena was sitting on the stairs of Anistar City, softly crying to herself. She had her face buried in her knees, she was in a fetal position. 'Why does he have to be such a jerk?!' She thought. 'I was only trying to help him out.' After a while, she calmed down and stopped crying. She got her head out of her knees and rest her chin on her knees. 'This is exactly what happened last time.' She thought. 'But I don't think he's going to come find me and apologize again.' Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to silence her screams. She struggled to break free from their grip, but she slowly started to lose conscious and she soon stopped struggling as well. She slowly blacked out and finally lost conscious.

 

Meanwhile...

 

"Slowking is unable to battle! Pangoro is the winner!" The referee announced.

Olympia returned her pokemon back. "Thank you, Slowking. You've done a very well job." Olympia sends out her final pokemon, "My final pokemon shall be the one who will give it their all. Come out, Meowstic!"

Her female Meowstic appeared on the field, "Meowstic!"

Calem returned his Pangoro back and sends out his next pokemon.

His Fletchinder appeared on the field and it was chirping as happy as it can be.

"Battle begin!" The referee said.

"Fletchinder, use Flame Charge!"

"Meowstic, use Fake out!"

Before Fletchinder can use it's attack, Meowstic charged at the Ember Pokémon and knocked it down.

"Let's try it again, use Flame Charge!"

Fletchinder was engulfed in flames and charged at Meowstic and knocks it down. Meowstic got up and it still got some energy to spare.

"Calm Mind."

Meowstic closed it's eyes and started to focus, it's Special Attack and Special Defense has been raised.

"Now use Shadow Ball!"

Meowstic launched serveral Shadow Balls.

"Dodge them, quick!"

Fletchinder managed to dodge the Shadow Balls with ease.

"Use Psychic!"

Meowstic used Psychic to make Fletchinder hold still, and then launched a Shadow Ball at Fletchinder. It was a direct hit.

Fletchinder fell and hit the ground hard. Fletchinder got up and steadily flaps it's wings.

"Fletchinder, wait for the right moment. In the meanwhile, use Roost."

Fletchinder lands on the ground and rest for a bit.

"It's guard is down, use Shadow Ball!"

"Now! Use Me First!"

Meowstic didn't move.

Fletchinder fires a Shadow Ball at Meowstic and when the attack lands, it fainted.

The referee took note of this. "Meowstic is unable to battle! The winner is Calem from Vaniville Town!"

"Allow me to give you a haiku upon your victory." Olympia said and she cleared her throat.

"Create your own path.  
Let nothing get in your way.  
Your fate, your future." 

"That was deep." Calem admits.

"Allow me to bestow upon you, your proof of victory, the Psychic Badge." Olympia said and hands Calem the badge.

"Thanks." He said and puts his badge in his case. "I have seven now. I just need one more."

"If you're going for your last badge, I suggest you go to Snowbelle City." Olympia said. "But, before you do that, there is something you need to do first."

Calem sighed, "Yeah, I know."

 

Meanwhile...

 

Serena woke up, she felt so groggy and she tries to steady herself as she gets up. 'Ugh... Where am I?' She thought. She looked around and she sees that she is in a cell. The last thing she remembers is that she was crying and someone was kidnapping her.

"Finally awake?" A voice asked.

Serena looked around to see where that voice is from. "Who said that?"

"That Mega Ring you possessed is truly fabulous. It gathered a bunch of data for me."

Serena knew that the person is talking must've kidnapped her. "What do you want from me? Is there a reason as to why you kidnapped me?"

"You are the one who bears the Mega Ring, you are important for my research... For a better world." The person showed himself in front of Serena.

She was shock to see who it was, "You?!"

 

Calem exits the gym to find Serena. He searched around the city to find her but didn't find any clues. He checked in the pokemon center, he checked the Sundial, he even checked the café. He asks other people to see if they had seen her, but they didn't. He then thought that she must've took his words seriously and went on to her journey on her own. He sighed, it's too late, she left the city to go on her own adventure. He sat on a bench, thinking about what he had said to her. He can respect her to go on to her own journey, but he still feels the need to apologize to her. He then has an idea. He brought out his Holo Caster, he hasn't used this at all since Lysandre gave it to him. He called Serena to see if she would pick up, but she didn't. He thought she is still mad at him for what he has done. Suddenly, his Holo Caster started to beep. Without hesitation, he answered it to see if Serena called. But it wasn't Serena when he picked up. It was Lysandre who has a very important announcement to say.

"Pokémon Trainers, I come to you by the Holo Caster to make an important announcement. Listen well. Team Flare will revive the ultimate weapon, eliminate everyone who isn't in our group, and return the world to a beautiful, natural state. Unproductive fools are consuming our future... If nothing changes, the world will become ugly and conflicts will raze the land from end to end. I repeat. We will use the ultimate weapon and wipe the slate clean. I'm sorry, those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all."

Calem was in shock and he saw other people were panicking and running amok. He got off the bench and tries to look for Serena again. He searches for her in this sea of chaos and panic, but he still can't find her anywhere. He stops and thinks what is he going to do. Then, his Holo Caster started to beep. He answered it and he saw the man who made that announcement.

"Hello, Calem." Lysandre said.

"What are you doing? Are you mad?!" Calem said.

"I know it's hard for you to understand. But it's for the best."

"Well, I don't think so. I always thought that you were a lunatic from the start and I was right."

"You don't like me?"

"I don't. Ever since we met at Professor Sycamore's lab."

"Well, then you are not going to like this." Lysandre showed Serena locked in the cell.

He was shocked, "Serena!"

"Calem!" She called out to him in fear.

Lysandre pulls the Holo Caster towards him. "Let her go!" Calem growled.

"Do you hate me?"

"I do now."

"Well, what we are doing has already been done. Our plan for a beautiful world is beginning."

"I'll find you! I'll hunt you down if it's the last thing I do!"

"Hm. Careful with those words, because it may come true." He hanged up after he said that.

'Damn it! Where could he be!?' Calem thought. He then heard two people laughing.

"Look at them run. It's hilarious!"

"Scattering around, running for their lives. It's useless."

Calem looked behind and saw two Team Flare grunts leaning against a wall, enjoying the view of terrified people.

"Hey, how come that one isn't running?" Grunt #2 asked.

"I don't know." Grunt #1 said. "But it looks like he coming straight for us."

"I think he is coming straight for us." Grunt #2 said.

Calem approached the grunts, "What's this all about? The talk about wiping the slate clean!"

"You heard what Lysandre said, we're getting rid of the filth!" Grunt #2 said.

"By annihilating everything except for Team Flare?!" Calem exclaimed.

"Yup." Grunt #1 said. He then got a closer look at Calem, "Hey, I think I seen you from somewhere. You're the one who invaded the Pokeball Factory, weren't you?"

"Actually, that was you. I came to hunt down those leaders of yours." Calem said.

"Come to think of it, you're right! You also have a girl as your companion, don't you?" Grunt #2 said.

"I think she's the same girl who we kidnapped, right?" Grunt #1 said.

Calem's eyes flared with rage, "What?!"

"Ooh... Does he know that?" Grunt #2 asked.

Calem suddenly grabbed both grunts by their necks and chokes them.

"I guess not." Grunt #1 croaked as he was being choked.

"Where is your boss?" Calem growled.

Grunt #1 just chuckled, "Even if you are threatening me, I won't tell. Go ahead and kill me if you want. But we shall soon have a beautiful world. I kind of wish to see the looks on peoples' faces when they are scattering in Lumiose City."

"Right now, Team Flare is celebrating and having the time of their lives. Drinking at the café, going wild, and having one hell of a blast!" Grunt #2 said.

Calem suddenly had an idea where Lysandre is. He let's go of their necks. Both grunts dropped to their knees and they were coughing and gasping for air.

"Thanks, you guys. I now know where he's at." Calem said and sends out Fletchinder. He grabbed ahold of it's talons, "To Lumiose City, Fletchinder!"

Fletchinder flies him up in the sky and transport him to Lumiose City to save Serena. If she dies, there are two people he won't forgive. Team Flare, and himself.

 

In the games, Olympia talks in haiku. I couldn't do that since it would take me forever to come up with some lines. I managed to put at least a couple of them in case you haven't notice. Do you like this chapter? What do you think of it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	27. To The Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem is about to rescue Serena and perhaps even save the world.

Calem lands on Lumiose City, right next to Lysandre Café. He returns his Fletchinder back and enters inside the café. When he enters inside, he saw a waiter wiping a mug.

"Cafe's closed, kid. In case you haven't noticed, the end of the world is here." The waiter said.

"I won't be here for that long." Calem said.

He searched around the café to see if there was any kinds of clue.

"Awfully snoopy there, kid."

"I'm just looking at this café."

"Look, if you are not going to get anything, then leave."

"Have a heart. I'm just here trying to look for someone."

"There's no one here but you and me."

"Is that a fact?"

Calem looked behind the bar to see if there was any clues.

"Hey, you can't be back here!"

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything bad. I just want to see what you have behind the counter."

"I don't have anything behind the counter!" The waiter was getting a bit agitate.

"You're feeling a bit nervous. Are you hiding something?"

"I'm not!"

"Then you shouldn't worry about me checking behind the counter."

"What are you, a cop?"

Calem searched behind the counter and checked every nook and cranny. He finally found something when he saw a button under the counter.

"I wonder what this button does?"

"Don't touch that!"

Calem pushes the button and saw one of the furniture slide to the side and revealed a hidden door.

"Oh! Lookie what we have here." Calem said as he busted the waiter. He approached the hidden entrance.

"Grr! You little punk!"

He looked behind and saw the waiter... No, a Team Flare member brought out his pokeball.

A few minutes later, the Team Flare member was defeated, "No! I wasn't suppose to let anyone in except for Team Flare!"

"I'll get out of here when I rescue a certain someone." Calem said and heads inside the hidden entrance.

When he enters inside, he was greeted by the leader of Team Flare.

"Welcome." Lysandre said.

"I'm only going to say this once, bring her back to me!"

"What's the rush? You just got here. Why not relax a bit?"

"I'll relax once you're gone!"

"Hmph! That's no way to talk to the savior of this world." Lysandre said and brought out his pokeball.

Calem brought out his pokeball to battle him.

(Yeah...I'm not going to write this battle, mostly because I want to save this for the final battle. Sorry!)

Lysandre returns his pokemon, "I must say, you have potential. I was kind of hoping that you'll join us. But now I see that you are opposing to us."

"I'm not here to join."

Lysandre smiled and chuckled at Calem's words.

"What's so funny?" Calem asked.

"It's just that... You have the same rebel spirit like that scientist had."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh... You won't get it." Lysandre said and he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a horde of Team Flare grunts surrounds Calem. "There's no hope you can win against us. You're surrounded. Give yourself up, right now."

Lysandre was right, Calem didn't have a choice. Two grunts were at his sides and grabs his shoulders.

"You wanted to see Serena, now you'll get to." Lysandre said.

The grunts and Lysandre took him to the cell on the basement floor 2, where Serena was. There was two cells and in one of them, he saw an old man, sitting on his bed. The cell opened and the grunts threw Calem inside. He saw Serena sitting on the bed, she never looked so happy to see him.

She ran up to him to give him a hug, "Calem!" After a brief moment of hugging, she lets go.

Calem glared at Lysandre, "Why are you doing this? Why did you kidnapped Serena?"

Lysandre points to Serena's Mega Ring, "That Mega Ring she possess has so much energy flowing out of it. She's been using it so many times throughout her journey. I managed to get a lot of energy and data from it. But I need more." He looked at Calem. "Things could have been different if you possessed it, Calem. Maybe you could have helped me make this a better world."

"Even if I had the Mega Ring, I still wouldn't join you!" Calem said.

Lysandre sighed, "Too bad. I guess you are going to die in this cell as I activate the ultimate weapon." He said and before he left, he said this, "Oh, by the way, don't bother calling for help with one of my inventions. This place cuts off reception, which makes the Holo Caster useless." He said and left along with the Team Flare grunts.

They are now stuck inside a cell, just waiting for their doom. Calem sighed in defeat. There's nothing they could do but just wait for their death. Calem sat down near the bars as he waits for the death clock to reach to zero.

"Maybe you're right, Calem. I shouldn't have tagalong with you. Then, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." Serena said. "I'm sorry Calem, I hope you can forgive me."

"No, no. Its not your fault, its mine. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that back at that gym. Then, maybe you wouldn't have ran off and let those Team Flare guys kidnapped you. I'm sorry for causing all this." Calem said.

Serena was surprised again, "You know, that's the third time you apologized."

"So?"

"I never seen you do that before. Its just so new to me that you are willing to admit something you done wrong and apologize for it." She sat down next to him.

"Well, I can be a bit of a jerk. I can admit that. Sometimes, when I go a bit too far, I may apologize."

"I wonder, could it be that your parents' death made you into who you are?" She asked. But she regretted it when she said that. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, it's fine." He said. "But you're not too far off from the truth."

"I'm not?"

"I could tell you what happened back then. Back when my parents were killed."

"Calem, you don't have to. I don't want you to bring up those old wounds of yours."

"We're gonna die anyways. So I might as well tell you. Plus, didn't you say you're here for me when I want to talk?"

Serena was surprised that he heard her say that back at the hotel. She smiled, "I guess I did." She said. "Well, I'm listening."

Calem begins his story, "I wasn't always like this. I used to be more cheerful and innocent. I was so young at the time. Probably like four or five years old. I love my parents. They provided me with so much care and love. My mom was actually a famous Rhyhorn Racer."

"She is?"

"Yeah, she is. Her name is Grace."

"Grace?" Then she gasped in sudden realization, "You mean, you're the son of the famous Rhyhorn Racer, Grace?! The same one that we saw in the picture at that farmer's house?! That Rhyhorn Racer Grace?!"

"That's right. I watched some old videos of her racing on her Rhyhorn. I remember that I used to stay up late and watch it with her. She makes some popcorn for us as we watch it on the couch. Every time I doze off, we would just sleep on the couch together."

Then, she saw it, what she saw surprised her even more, he was smiling, smiling at that memory. This is the first time she had seen him smile.

"The pokemon she has were Rhyhorn and Fletchling. I always used to play with them. I always used to ride on Rhyhorn and it'll go as fast as it could without dropping me. Fletchling was kind of like a friend to me, I can tell all of my secrets to that pokemon."

"Hold on, the farmer has the same Rhyhorn that Grace has." Serena said and started to put two and two together, "Oh! That's why the Rhyhorn jumped on you and started to lick you." She said. Then, she realized another thing, "Wait, so that Fletchinder you have right now, did it belong to her?"

"That's right. This is the same one that my mom used to capture her Rhyhorn." He brought out the pokeball that contained Fletchinder. "This one refused to evolve no matter how hard my mom trained it. She tried and she tried, but Fletchling wouldn't evolve. There was nothing wrong with Fletchling, it just doesn't want to evolve."

Serena then realized, "Oh! So that's why you were so amazed when Fletchling evolved. That also explains a lot of things when you used Fletchling against Sycamore that one time, and how that psychic referee was seeing a lady and you were interrupting it."

"Fletchling and Rhyhorn were like the best of friends. They always got each other's back."

Then, Serena to figure something out, "Oh! Now I see why Fletchinder and Rhyhorn looked like they were already acquainted back at the Skiddo Ranch." 

"Surprising for you, isn't it? Then, there is my dad. I always looked up to him."

"Your dad's a scientist, right?"

"That's right. He studies Mega Evolution. I asked him what Mega Evolution does, and when he told me the answer, I disliked the idea of pokemon evolving further beyond. It always did kind of bugged me. I told you this before."

"That's right."

"I always come up to him to see if he could answer some questions I had when I was young. I was so curious about the life of pokemon."

"Didn't I remember that Professor Sycamore knows you from your dad?"

"That's true. I remember when I went to go where my dad worked with my mom. That's when I met the esteemed professor. He always used to come visit us when he has the time."

"Sounds like the professor was really friendly towards your family."

"He is." He said. Then, Calem's smile suddenly disappeared when he brought this up. "Then, one day, when I was six, my parents decided to go on a vacation. I still don't know why they couldn't take me with them. But they decided to leave me with my grandma. We said our goodbyes and we watch them drive off...and that's when..." His eyes were filled with sadness. "...They came into the pictures. Those four women..."

Serena stopped him from going any further, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me what happened. Just skip to what happen after."

"After what happened, my grandmother was so scared to even talk about what happened. They threaten her not to tell the cops what really happened."

"So, that story about their car accident was a lie. But, someone must've told the cops something. I'm sure the neighbors must heard or seen something."

"I'm also sure that those women must've done something to keep their mouths shut. That's when the story of the "car accident" happened."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Throughout my life, I was living with my grandma. Like my parents, she provided me with love and care, and always helps me out."

"Well, living with your grandma is not that bad, right?"

"She was a great grandma. One time, I wanted to know about pokemon. She enrolled me to a school where I could learn about pokemon. I learned so much, I learned about their types, their habitats, and even more."

"That's how you knew so much when you told me you knew more about pokemon before you even thought of going in this journey."

"I studied hard and a lot. And I thanked my grandma for that." He said. "I also learned a lot from her as well. She taught me how to cook her famous stew."

"Like the one you make?"

"That's right. I always liked her cooking, and I'm glad that I know her recipe. Even Professor Sycamore liked it when he came by for visits." His face made a frown again. "But I knew that our time together would be short." He said.

"Why?"

"At the age of sixteen, my grandmother passed away."

"I'm sorry about that."

"When she died, I couldn't live at her house. There was only one place I could go, and that was my old house. Back in Vaniville Town."

"You mean, the same place where you used to live before your parents died?"

"The same place. It was only place I could go to. Luckily, Professor Sycamore managed to provide me with money I could use to buy groceries and he took care of the bills so I wouldn't have to worry about it."

"That was nice of him."

"When I entered inside the house, I saw a pokeball on the table and I knew who was contained in it. I opened the pokeball and Fletchling came out of it, chirping as happy as it can be. When Fletchling saw me, it was surprised to see me all grown up. It was in it's pokeball for ten years."

"Wait, ten years?! But the farmer told us that someone got ahold of the Fletchling."

"He also said he heard it from the news. The news doesn't always get the information accurate." He said. "I told Fletchling what happened to my parents and it was so sad to hear the news. It was sad for an entire day. But the next day, it was back to it's cheerful self. I didn't know why it was like that. Probably because it didn't want me to be sad, it wants me to be happy and more cheerful."

"That sounds familiar."

"Yeah, I know. You were the one who told me that." He said. "I was living alone with my mother's pokemon. It was just me and Fletchling. I could faintly remember what happened to my parents. The images of those four women were a total blank, I forgot what they look like. Then, I had an inspiration. I decided to go on a journey. To travel around in the Kalos region. I heard that the champion is the strongest trainer in the region. If I manage to beat the champion, then that proves that I am strong enough. And if I am strong enough, then I can hunt down the people responsible for my parents' death. When I was seventeen, I ask Professor Sycamore that if I could go on a journey to the Kalos region. But he needed to know if I am worthy of a starter. I knew his intentions and I waited for his answer. At the age of eighteen, I got a letter from Professor Sycamore that I can travel the Kalos region with my own starter pokemon. I asked Fletchling to see if it wanted to come on my journey, it happily accepted."

"And the rest is history."

"Now look where we are. Just waiting for our doom." He sighed, "You know, I wished I could've done something to at least save my parents."

Then, what she saw next, surprised her, she saw a little tear in his eye.

"I just wished that I... I..."

She placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Suddenly, he collapse on her, clutching her and cried, "You don't know the pain I suffered!" He sobbed. "Always alone! Nothing on your mind but revenge! I wish... I wish I...could save them! I could've save them!"

He cried on her shoulder. Tears were flowing out and onto her shoulder. Serena just smiled at him and embraced him, comforting him. "There, there." She said, softly.

It has been a few minutes of him crying and letting out the pain he suffered. Serena continues to embrace and comforting him, rubbing and patting his back to soothe him. He soon started to calm down, less tears were shed, he makes some stifling noises to suppress his crying, and his grip was loosen a bit. When he was done crying, he pulled back and saw Serena's smiling face.

"There, all better?" She asked.

He wiped his tears away, "Yeah."

"I'm glad that you released all of the pain that is troubling you."

He sniffled, "It wasn't easy."

"You're right, though. I don't know the pain you were suffering. But I wished I could've known sooner. Maybe even before back then when we first met."

Calem was confused at what she just said, "What do you mean?"

"You see, before you came back to your hometown. I recently moved in Vaniville Town."

Calem was surprise at this information, "When?"

"When I was fifteen." She admits. "We were told that the house next to us was empty and no one lived there."

"And I'm guessing by the time when you were sixteen, I moved back in."

"Correct." She said. "When I saw the lights on to your house, I thought to myself, "I thought they said there wasn't anyone living in there." I had to check to see if someone is actually living there or I was just seeing things. I asked around and now they said someone actually does live here. I was surprised to know that we had a next door neighbor and I didn't know about it till now. I wanted to come and meet you, but...the truth is...I was a bit shy. I was too nervous to come up and knock on the door to welcome you to the neighborhood. Then, one day, I was in my room and I decided to look out my window and I saw you coming out of the house. You were wearing a casual shirt and pants. I finally saw who was staying in that house and I wondered if there were more in there. You were walking out of the gates and I thought what was I going to do to come out and introduce you. But again, I got nervous. An hour later, I saw you coming in through the gates holding a bag of groceries. I thought to myself, "I'll never come out to say hi to him." I still sometimes see you only coming in and out to go get your groceries. I was too nervous and shy to even come up and say hi to you. But, when I got the letter from Professor Sycamore saying that I would be travelling with my own pokemon, I was excited. But what excites me the most was that you were also chosen. This was my chance to finally come up and say hi. When the day of my journey arrived, I was so excited to come and meet you. I walked up to your walkway and before I knocked, I got cold feet again. I shake away my jitters and was about to knock on your door. But before I did, you already answered."

"Actually, I was about to leave before you knocked."

She sighed at the memory, "It was a rough start, wasn't it?"

"It was."

"Things tend to have a rough start, but that doesn't mean it can have some bad experience. You can make it up by having some good progress throughout the events." A voice said.

Calem and Serena were wondering where did that voice came from.

"How will it end will be your own decision. May it be an accident or fate." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Calem asked.

"Your next door neighbor." A voice said.

It took Calem a moment, but he realized who it was. It was the old man he saw earlier. "Are you...an old man?"

"Well, if being 3,000 years old counts as being an old man, then I would say yes." The old man said.

"3,000 years old? Aren't you supposed to be dead? How is it that you are still among the living?" Calem asked. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know. What are you even doing here? Why did Lysandre lock you up?" Calem asked.

The old man sighed, "I have something that he wants from me."

"And that is?" Calem asked.

"The key to activate the ultimate weapon." The old man said.

"Why do have it?" Calem asked.

"I don't have it with me anymore. He already took it. He must be activating it right now." The old man said.

"Damn it." Calem cursed. "And we're stuck here doing nothing."

"The essence of life and death is the nature of life. You may be stuck here and doing nothing, but I suggest you make the best of what you make most of it." The old man said.

"What do you mean? We can't do anything at all in this cell." Calem said.

"You can say your final goodbyes to each other. That's the best you can do right now." The old man said. "In life, you need to make the best out of it. Because soon, you will die. So, make your life the best you have, enjoy your time on this place, because you will depart from here to the other side. That's the way human life goes and the same with pokemon. Pokémon can either be free in the wild or get captured by trainers. That's the life of a pokemon, but that doesn't necessarily mean that their life could be bad. Sure, they may end up with a terrible trainer that doesn't give them love. But, they are also others that does give them the opposite treatment. And then, there are others that gives them tough love. It's how trainers and pokemon communicate."

What he said was deep for these two youths. He may be right, the best they could do right now, is say their goodbyes.

"Oh, hello there." The old man said.

That remark baffled the teens.

"Huh?" Serena said in confusion.

"That key won't work for this cell. Try using on the other cell." The old man said.

"Uh... What are you talking about?" Calem asked.

Suddenly, their cell has been opened. Three rescuers busted them out.

"You guys okay?" Shauna asked.

"Shauna? Trevor? Tierno?" Serena was surprised and happy at the same time when she saw her friends.

"We're here to save the day and you guys! Hope we didn't ruin a special moment between you two." Tierno joked.

"I don't get it. How did you find us?" Calem asked.

"Trevor was the one who saw the whole thing went down." Shauna said.

"It happened when I came into Anistar City. I was giving myself a tour when suddenly, there was a red van that made a huge turn around the corner and I almost got hit by that vehicle. I saw where the van was going and it stopped a block away from me. That's when I saw two Team Flare members carrying Serena's body. I panicked when I saw that and I was wondering where was Calem at. I saw them driving away and all I could do was watch. I tried to stop them but it was too late. I tried calling Serena by using the Holo Caster, but she wouldn't pick up. I checked the alleyway where she was kidnapped to find some clues as to where they took her. A few minutes later, I didn't find anything. Then, I got Lysandre's message about destroying the world. The whole Kalos region was in panic and I was in a panic as well. Then, I saw Calem threatening two Team Flare members. I wanted to tell him that Serena has been captured, but he was already gone when he sends out his Fletchinder and flies away before I could tell him. I send out my Charizard to catch up with him. But he was too fast for me. Luckily, I knew where he was headed. I saw him entered Lysandre café and he entered some sort of secret entrance. I knew I couldn't go in there alone, so I called back up. A few minutes later, Shauna and Tierno got my message and headed over to my location as quick as possible. I told them what happened and we entered inside." Trevor explained.

"Wow! You did all of that just to save us." Serena said.

"Hold on. There's a lot of Team Flare grunts lurking in this place, how is it that you managed to beat all of them, your pokemon must've felt tired when you beat at least half of them." Calem said.

"You're right, we did beat half of them. But we couldn't have done it without the help of these mysterious trainers." Trevor said.

"What mysterious trainers?" Serena asked.

"I believe they are super heroes. Aren't they?" Tierno said.

"Super heroes?" Serena questioned.

Calem suddenly had an idea who they were. "Oh no. By any chance, did one of them have a blue scarf and mask while the other one had a red scarf and mask?"

"Yeah." Trevor said.

"What are they even doing here?" Calem asked.

"I believe they were trying to figure out what was Team Flare's goal, and why did they stole energy from the power plant." Shauna said.

"At least they weren't so useless." Calem said. "Where are they now?"

"Right here!" A voice said.

Suddenly, two mysterious heroes appeared and strikes a pose.

"Oh my--" Calem said and face palmed.

"We discovered that they are using the energy from the power plant to restore the ultimate weapon." The hero said.

"Once the ultimate weapon is fully restored, it can wipe out the entire planet." The heroine said.

"Listen closely, all of you." The old man said.

"Who are you?" Shauna asked.

"My name is AZ, I need to tell you about the ultimate weapon. You don't know what that power could do. Not only it could wipe out the planet, but much worse!" AZ said.

"Really?" Serena said.

AZ begins his story, "A terribly long time ago... There was a man and a pokemon. He loved that pokemon very much. A war began. The man's beloved pokemon took part in the war. Serveral years passed. He was given a tiny box. The man wanted to bring the pokemon back. No matter what it took. The man built a machine to give it life. He brought his beloved pokemon back. The man had suffered too much. His rage still had not subsided. He could not forgive the world that had hurt the pokemon he loved. He turned the machine into the ultimate weapon. The man became a bringer of destruction that ended the war. The pokemon that was given life must have known... That the lives of many pokemon were taken to restore its life. The resurrected pokemon left the man."

"That man was you, wasn't it?" Calem asked.

AZ nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll stop them. They haven't activate the ultimate weapon yet!" The heroine said.

"Although, I wonder why they haven't activated it yet." The hero said.

"There's no time! You need to stop them!" AZ said.

"We need to get you out!" Serena said.

"Never mind me, stop the ultimate weapon!" AZ said.

"There isn't much time. We need to stop them before they activate it." The hero said.

They went to basement floor 3 and they found Lysandre along with a scientist and six grunts. The scientist had pale skin, he looked like a ghost. He had red goggles and was wearing rubber gloves.

"All according to plan! The preparations are complete!" The scientist said.

"Excellent!" Lysandre said. "The only thing left to do is put the plan in motion. I'm counting on you, Xerosic."

Then, they saw the intruders, "Oh my, they broke out." Xerosic said.

"I knew that cell wouldn't hold them that long." Lysandre said.

"Stop this right now, Lysandre!" The hero said.

"It's too late. With this one push of a button, we can activate the ultimate weapon." Lysandre said.

They saw two buttons, there was a red and a blue button.

"Xerosic, make sure that they don't foil our plans." Lysandre said and left.

"Of course." Xerosic said. "Minions, get them!"

"I told you, we're not minions, we're grunts!" Grunt #5 said.

"Potato, Pa-tah-to! Just get them!" Xerosic said. 

Six grunts were battling against them except for Calem.

"Oh ho ho! You're the one I've heard so much about!" Xerosic said. "Truth to be told, when Lysandre saw the intruders coming to save you, he hasn't even activate the ultimate weapon yet!"

Calem was baffled as to why Lysandre hasn't activate it yet.

"He wanted you to push the button. He said that you are the one who will decide the fate of this world." Xerosic said. "You can either save it, or bring it to their doom. The choice is yours."

"That's a simple answer." Calem said.

"But, the only way to get to those buttons is through me." Xerosic said and brought out his pokeball. "I need to do a little research on you. Come, let us begin!" He sends out his pokemon.

Crobat appeared on the field.

Calem sends out his Fletchinder.

"Crobat, use Cross Poison!"

"Use Flame Charge!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and they were knocked away when they impacted.

"Not bad." Xerosic said. "I need more data from you. Crobat, use Air Slash!"

"Use Me First!"

Before Crobat made a move, Fletchinder launched Air Slash at Crobat and it fainted.

"Mmm, not bad." Xerosic said and he returns his pokemon. "But I still want more from you." He sends out his Malamar.

Calem returns his Fletchinder and sends out his Malamar.

"Oh? You want to make this a Malamar fight? Be my guest." Xerosic said. "Use Retaliate!"

Xerosic's Malamar charged at Calem's Malamar and knocks it down.

"Payback!" Calem said.

Calem's Malamar knocked Xerosic's Malamar away.

"You use Payback, too!"

Xerosic's Malamar charged forth again and knocks Calem's Malamar down.

"Now use Superpower!" Xerosic said.

With it's mighty strength, it slams it's tentacles on Calem's Malamar.

"Use Payback!" Calem said.

Calem's Malamar knocked away Xerosic's Malamar again.

"Use Foul Play!" Calem said.

Calem's Malamar charged forth and knocked down Xerosic's Malamar and it fainted.

Xerosic returns his pokemon, "Oh ho ho! You're wonderful! Your pokemon are amazing! I don't understand why you won't join with us. We could use your strength to make this place a better world!"

"Like I said to Lysandre, I'm not joining!" Calem said.

Serena and the others managed to beat the grunts and the twin heroes round them up and tied them to make sure they don't escape.

"Well now, if you are here to stop us, then go ahead and push one of the buttons that are behind me. But choose wisely, otherwise, you helped us achieved our plans." Xerosic said.

Calem approached the buttons and saw the red and blue buttons.

"No pressure, Calem! You can do this!" The hero said.

"Hey, how did you know his name? We haven't even introduce each other." Shauna said.

"Oh! Well, uh... We heard you call his name. Yeah, that's it!" The hero said.

"No she hasn't." Trevor said.

"Um... Because we know everything and everyone...?" The heroine said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Tierno said.

"Well, it does, okay?" The hero said.

"Well, you're going to need an explanation, because I'm confused." Shauna said.

"Look, we can't try and explain things for you. Just take our word for it." The hero said.

"I certainly can't. Just who are you guys, anyway?" Shauna asked.

"We are the defenders of justice and we take down evil!" The heroine said.

"Yeah, we know that. But who are you, really?" Trevor asked.

"You know, I think you look really familiar. Almost as if we seen you from somewhere." Tierno said.

"Nope. Nowhere at all." The hero said.

"Yup. You're just imagining things." The heroine said.

"But I know that--" Trevor said before he was cut off by Calem.

"Can you guys shut up!? I'm trying to focus!" Calem said and thinks about his choices. It took a moment, but he decided the button. "Let's hope this works." He said and pushed the red button.

Suddenly, Xerosic chuckled and it slowly turns into a maniacal laugh. "That button was the one that activated the ultimate weapon! Don't feel too down, though. Because both of those buttons would've activated the ultimate weapon anyway. Ahahahahahaha!!!"

"Dick move!" Calem muttered.

"Look! Look! The monitor, there! Do you see it?! The ultimate weapon has been activated!" Xerosic said with excitement in his voice.

They looked at the monitor and saw Geosenge Town. In the middle of the town, they saw three pillars of rocks. But they weren't rocks, it was part of the ultimate weapon. The pillars sunk down and the ultimate weapon popped out of the ground, creating huge shockwaves and knocking over the houses nearby. The ultimate weapon was activated and was ready for use.

"Ha ha! Beautiful! The ultimate weapon is reborn! All shall perish! ...Except for Team Flare." Xerosic said.

"Damn it!" Calem growled.

"Our boss's dream will come true! A victory for SCIENCE!!!" Xerosic said.

Suddenly, Xerosic was tied up by the twin heroes.

"There's still time to stop it." The heroine said.

"You guys need to go to Geosenge Town and stop Team Flare!" The hero said. "We'll be taking the rest of these goons into their cell, where they belong!"

"Oh phooey! It looks like every minions in this place will be captured." Xerosic said.

"For the last time, we're not minions!" Grunt #5 said.

"Same difference." Xerosic said.

The twin heroes took them away to jail.

"Come on, we got to go to Geosenge Town to stop them." Serena said. "It may be dangerous, but its better than do nothing at all."

Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno agreed with her.

"You're right! I might as well go all out!" Shauna said.

"I rather die trying than to die doing nothing!" Tierno said.

"Yeah! I'm with you!" Trevor said.

"Then, let's go!" Serena said.

The youths exited out of the basement, but Calem stops Serena. "Serena, wait!"

She stopped and looked at Calem.

"Serena... I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said to you back at the Anistar Gym. I was a huge jerk to even say that to you. I... I didn't mean any of it."

Serena smiled at him, "It's okay, Calem. I forgive you."

"If we ever make it out of this alive... I want you to continue travelling with me."

Serena was surprised to hear him say that.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore after what I did to you and I will respect your wishes to travel alone all by yourself."

She smiled at him again. "Of course I will continue to travel with you, I'm still planning to."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Of course! After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Friends?"

"Yup!" She cheerfully said.

He smiled at her, "Yes, we are."

Then Shauna entered in the scene, "Hey, you guys! Aren't you coming or what?"

"Sure, we'll be right there!" Serena said.

The teens exited out of the lab and the café and saw that the place was surrounded by cops.

"Freeze! Don't move!" A cop said.

But the twin heroes managed to stop the cop, "It's okay, officer. They're with us." The hero said.

"They're victims, who are coming with us." The heroine said.

The cop lets the teens go.

"Come on, climb on board!" The hero said.

The hero had a Salamence while the heroine had a Flygon. Trevor sends out his Charizard while Calem sends out his Fletchinder. Tierno rode with the hero, Shauna rode with the heroine, Serena rode with Trevor, and Calem used Fletchinder to fly themselves over to Geosenge Town. Where the final battle for Calem's past awaits.

 

There you have it. The whole truth between Calem's and Serena's backstory. Now it's time for the finale of Team Flare. Did you like this chapter? What did you think of the backstories? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	28. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle for Team Flare is approaching.

The gang landed on Geosenge Town. They saw the ultimate weapon up close and in person. It was very mighty and powerful.

"Listen, we can't help you from here. There are still more Team Flare members lurking in that café." The hero said.

"You're on your own from here on out." The heroine said.

"Thank you for your help. We'll stop Team Flare!" Serena said.

"Good luck, heroes. I hope you get this done safely." The heroine said.

Trevor suddenly had an idea who those mysterious heroes are, "Hey, I think I know who you are now! You're Professor Sycamore's assistances, Dexio and Sina!"

The twin heroes froze in surprise when he said that.

They tried to hide it, "Uh... I'm sorry, but who are these Dexio and Sina people?" The heroine asked.

"Whoever they are, they do sound kind of cool and I'm hoping that they will be respected." The hero said as he eyed Calem.

"You know, they do look like Dexio and Sina when you think about." Tierno said.

"What's with the getup?" Shauna asked.

"Well, we must be going. We need to stop Team Flare. Bye!" The heroine said in a rush and the ivory cladded heroes flew off to Lumiose City.

"So, where shall we start?" Trevor asked.

"There's gotta be an entrance to their headquarters somewhere." Tierno said.

Then, Calem had an idea. "Of course!"

They looked at him.

"I remember the last time when we were here. I was following a Team Flare grunt and I lost him when he made a turn. All I saw was a boulder. I didn't look hard enough, but I think that must've been the entrance!" Calem said.

"Do you still remember where is the boulder you were speaking of?" Shauna asks.

"I do. Follow me!" Calem said.

They went to where the boulder was. When they approached to the boulder, they searched around the boulder for a few seconds until they found the secret entrance. 

"I was right! That boulder is a secret entrance!" Calem said.

The gang of youths entered inside the hidden entrance of the boulder and saw a panel in the middle of the room. Calem pushed a button and they were going down. When they were at their destination, they exited out of the elevator and saw Lysandre at the far end of the room. He was staring at something and he had his back faced to the teens.

"The ultimate weapon's flower has finally bloomed above the soil. Don't you find its beauty captivating? As we speak, it draws its energy from the legendary pokemon." Lysandre said.

"We're not going to let you use the ultimate weapon!" Calem said.

"Even though resources, space, and energy on this planet are limited, the number of people and pokemon has increased to an unsustainable level. Whether it's money or energy, the ones who steal are the ones who win in this world." Lysandre said.

"But that doesn't give you the right to destroy everyone but the ones Team Flare chooses!" Serena said.

"Oh?" Lysandre turns to face them. "So, tell me. The Mega Ring, did you share it?" Lysandre asked.

"Th-That's different!" Serena said.

"Really? When there is only one of something, it can't be shared. When something can't be shared, it will be fought over. And when something is fought over, some must survive without it." Lysandre said. He looks at Calem, "That must be why he refuse the Mega Ring. He knows that in his heart, you want it. But I know that deep in his heart, he must have thought that you were going to share the Mega Ring with him. But you didn't."

"I... But I didn't know... I..." Serena said.

"Did you even compete for it at least once? Are you even worthy of something so magnificent?" Lysandre asked.

Serena felt so guilty, "I... I..."

"Admit it! You're nothing but a selfish person!" Lysandre said.

"I..." What he said may have been right, and maybe she hadn't even considers Calem's feelings towards it. But she soon snapped out of it when she heard this.

"Don't listen to him, Serena." Calem said. She looked at him. "Remember, I didn't want the Mega Ring. This guy had it all wrong. The reason why I don't need the Mega Ring because I wanted to train my pokemon without the use of it. My father have been studying on it and I didn't like the idea of pokemon gaining strength by evolving even further beyond."

Lysandre stared at Calem for a moment, "Oh? ...So, you're his son?"

"What?" Calem said.

"I knew you looked familiar, I saw you in his photos." Lysandre said.

"What do you know about my father?" Calem asked.

"I see he hasn't mention it to you, but he and I used to work together." Lysandre said.

"What?" Calem was surprised.

"Yes, he and I were like buddies. We known each other for a month. I liked that he was studying on Mega Evolution. I wanted to know more about his studies." Lysandre said. "But one day, I asked him to join my league that was creating a peaceful world. He accepted, of course. But the over the time, he knew what I was doing, he knows what kind of business I run here. I knew that he must of had some sort of plan to stop me. That's why he must of had that "vacation" of his."

Calem's eyes were widen, "What?" He huskily said.

"I sent my best scientist to stop him from what he was doing, even if it means killing him." Lysandre said.

"You didn't..." Calem huskily said.

"He had his wife with him, no doubt that he must've told her what I was doing as well. She had to go, too." Lysandre said.

"No..." Calem huskily said.

"I knew that there would be too many witnesses. I had to pull a lot of strings to keep their mouths shut. And I knew that the cops must have known some sort of clue, so their mouths had to be shut as well. That's when the infamous "car accident" happened." Lysandre said.

"You mean... You're the one... You're the one who really...killed my parents?" Calem huskily asked. 

Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno were surprised. "What?!?!?!" The trio said.

"Your parents were killed?!" Shauna exclaimed.

"By Team Flare?!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Just to keep them quiet?!" Tierno exclaimed.

"They weren't going on a vacation, they were going to his secret lab to try and stop me. I'm sorry, but I had no choice." Lysandre said.

His hands clenched into fists, his teeth were gritted, and he gave him the death glare. "You...monster!!!" He shouts with rage.

Serena looked at Calem with worry, 'Calem, do you still have the urge of revenge inside you?' Serena thought. 

"Enough of this. You want to stop the ultimate weapon, and I refuse to do so. So, I will keep you busy for just a moment..." Lysandre said and brought his pokeball out.

Calem brought his pokeball out to battle with Lysandre.

(Again, I won't write this battle because I'm saving it for the final battle. Sorry!)

Both trainers return their pokemon.

"You're as strong as ever, Calem." Lysandre said.

"That's because I use this strength to hunt down the ones who killed my parents, and I'll use it to kill you!" Calem said.

"Hmph! Empty words!" Lysandre said. "Let me tell you something. Are you here to kill me? Or stop the ultimate weapon?"

"Calem, please don't forget that we're here to stop the ultimate weapon!" Serena said. "Let's just put an end to all of this ridiculous revenge stuff and just do what we came here for."

Calem inhaled and exhales out his anger. "When I'm done here, I'm coming for you next!"

"You want to stop me? Then, go ahead. Go to the lowest floor." Lysandre said and left the room.

"Let's go." Calem said and they head to the entrance to the lowest floor.

As they go down to the last floor, they were stopped by two Team Flare members.

"Hold up!" Grunt #1 said.

"We're not letting you kids through!" Grunt #2 said. 

"We have permission from Lysandre that we can stop the ultimate weapon." Calem said.

"Oh, do you? Still, we're not letting you pass!" Grunt #1 said.

Shauna took notes of the grunts' neck. She saw what looked like bruises. "Um, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but, what happened to your necks?"

The grunts glared at Calem as Grunt #1 angrily said, "Why don't you ask him?"

The gang looked at Calem.

It took him a moment before he realized, "Oh! That's right. I was squeezing some of the information from you." Calem said.

"More like threatening us and damaging our necks!" Grunt #1 said. "You'll pay for that!"

The grunts brought out their pokeballs. Calem and Serena brought out their pokeball to battle them.

A few minutes later, the grunts were defeated. "This sucks!" Grunt #1 said.

"I can't believe this!" Grunt #2 said.

"Stand aside! We have business to attend to." Calem said.

Both grunts just growled and left. 

They kept going lower and lower, battling each Team Flare members that got in the way. There were two female grunts, two male grunts, two male admins, two female admins, one male grunt and one female grunt, one male admin and one female admin, one male admin and one male grunt, one female admin and one female grunt, one male admin and one female grunt, one female admin and one male grunt, it was one after the other and it just wouldn't stop. They somehow managed to find their way to the last floor where there was the final barricade blocking the entrance to the ultimate weapon. There were five Team Flare members that was blocking them to go any further. There was a female admin along with five grunts.

"Knock-Knock..."

"Who's there?" Serena asked.

"Orange..."

"Orange who?" Serena asked.

"Orange you glad to see us?" The grunt said.

Serena then realized, "You're the grunt that we saw at the power plant!"

"No duh! He tells knock-knock jokes." Calem said.

"Finally! I was waiting for this!" The male grunt said.

"We may have lost to you twice, but that doesn't mean we'll lose a third time!" The female grunt said.

It took Calem a moment for figure out who they were. "You're the same grunts that we first met, aren't you?"

"Hey! Remember me? I'm the guy who pranked you guys! Now it's time for my revenge on you for harassing me!" The grunt said.

Calem knew who it is, "Oh... You."

"I can never forget the shame you put me through! Me, losing in front of Celosia and Bryony." The female admin said.

"Oh! You're the admin I faced off against in the Pokeball Factory!" Serena said.

"Man, a lot of familiar faces I don't care about." Calem said.

"There's no way you can get through here." The female admin said. "I'm such a genius! The door is locked and I'm the only one who has the key! Which means, you can't get through! There's no way you can stop the ultimate weapon now! Ahahahaha!"

"Really? You're a genius?" Calem said in a sarcastic tone.

The admin looked annoyed, "Of course I am!" She said.

"You, and only you, inside this headquarter, have the key to that room?" Calem asked.

"Yes!" She said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Okay, if you're such a genius, don't you think that you would've hidden yourself so that we would've been stuck here? You ever thought of that?" Calem asked.

There was a moment of silence. Apparently, the admin was so dumbfounded by this logic.

"S-Shut up! It's all part of my brilliant plan! Your brain can't comprehend the knowledge I have!" The admin said.

"She's really not that smart after all." Calem said.

"It's rumble time!" The admin said.

The gang of youths sends out their pokemon to battle against members of Team Flare. A few minutes later, the members were defeated.

"Ugh! This is pathetic!" The admin said.

"Now that we won, could you let us in?" Shauna asked.

"She's going to, anyway. She can't escape from us and I'll just grab the key from her anyways." Calem said.

The admin growled and said, "Fine!" She opened the door and she, along with all of the grunts, left.

The gang entered inside and saw two cocoons. One of them was attached to the ultimate weapon.

"Hey..." Shauna said. "Are those things that looks like cocoons the legendary pokemon? They don't look alive, but..."

"Oh, they are indeed alive. They're just in deep slumber." A voice said.

"Who goes there?" Trevor said.

Calem recognized that voice, "Show yourself!"

The four women appeared behind the machine.

"It's almost complete. The ultimate weapon is 99% done. Once we're there, this whole place shall be cleansed!" The orange lady said.

"What are you planning to do with those legendary pokemon?" Tierno asked.

"If you must know, the legendary that is connected to the ultimate weapon, is being drained from it's powers and it will be used to cleanse this world." Celosia said. "The other legendary will be used to create life in the new world we're about to make. When we connect it to the ultimate weapon, all life will be restored to its former glory."

"It's almost done, and we're not going to let you stop it now!" Mable said.

"Not if I could help it!" Calem said.

"What this? You're planning to take us on?" Bryony questioned.

"Who else?" Calem said.

"Calem, wait! Let us help you!" Serena said.

"I don't need any help. I will handle this alone. It's time for my revenge to begin!" Calem said and brought out his pokeball.

"Ugh! Seriously?" Celosia said. "Aliana, you take care of this."

"All right, I might as well finish what I started." Aliana said and brought out her pokeball.

Calem sends out Pangoro while Aliana sends out Mightyena.

"Mightyena, use Swagger!"

Mightyena used Swagger and Pangoro started to feel weird.

"Ah, damn!" Calem said. "Pangoro, please try to use Strength!"

But Pangoro wouldn't listen and it hurt itself in confusion instead.

"Mightyena, use Assurance!"

Mightyena charged at Pangoro and knocked it down.

"Pangoro, please use Vital Throw!"

Pangoro didn't listen again and it hurt itself in confusion again.

"Use Assurance, again!"

Mightyena knocked Pangoro one more time.

"Come on, Pangoro! I need you to use at least Circle Throw. Please!"

Finally, Pangoro managed to listen to it's trainer and used Circle Throw. When the attack landed, Mightyena fainted.

"Impossible!" Aliana said.

"Well, nice job, Aliana. You managed to fail us!" Bryony said.

"You wanna try?" Aliana said.

"Gladly." Bryony said.

Calem managed to defeat Bryony, along with Celosia and Mable. One by one, they were defeated and Calem was just getting started on his revenge.

"I'm starting to regret not killing this kid back then." Aliana said.

"Well, it's not too late to start now." Celosia said.

Aliana smirked, "You're right." She pulled out a gun and before she fired, a bola rope was launched and it tied the four women. Aliana dropped the gun when the bola rope tied her up.

They looked where that came from and saw Trevor holding a small machine.

"Whoa! How did you do that!?" Serena exclaimed.

"When we came to rescue you guys, the hero, er... Dexio, gave me this and told me to use it when the time is right." Trevor said.

"He made that machine?" Serena asked.

"I don't think so. Let me check." Trevor examined the small machine and saw a brand that has a specific logo and it said, "Clemont's inventions. One of the most genius ideas you will ever use."

"Wait, Clemont build this?" Shauna asked.

"Looks like it." Tierno said.

Calem saw the gun laying on the ground and he picked it up.

"If it makes you feel any better, that is the same gun we used to kill your mommy and daddy." Celosia said.

"But I doubt you'll kill us." Aliana said.

Calem points the gun to the tied up women.

The others were so scared about what he is about to do with the women.

"Calem..." Serena said huskily, almost in fear. "Please don't do this. Don't kill them."

"What's wrong? You're not going to do it because she tells you not to? How pathetic!" Mable said.

He glared at the women with the gun still pointed at them.

"Don't do it." Trevor said.

"You'll regret it." Shauna said.

"You'll only be a killer if you do it." Tierno said.

"Please, Calem, put the gun down. Please." Serena begged.

"You wanna kill us? Then pull the trigger. Do it." Bryony teased.

He continues to glare at the women and holding the gun at them for a few moments. The others didn't want to take the gun away from him, they were afraid he is going to do something reckless. Suddenly, he lowers the gun down and tosses it away, letting the weapon slide away from him.

"I'm done with you." Calem said. "Now tell me how to stop the ultimate weapon."

The women chuckled.

"It's too late, its starting." Aliana said.

Suddenly, both cocoons started to tremble. Then, lights began to shone on the cocoons. Shaking and rumbling, they were about to be revived. Soon, the light disappeared and they break out of their cocoons. The legendary pokemon begins to appear itself in front Calem and Serena. Xerneas appeared in front of Serena while Yveltal appeared in front of Calem. They were enrage and battled the teens.

"Calem, what shall we do?!" Serena exclaimed.

"They must be enraged, we need to calm them down. Let's use our pokemon for this!" Calem said.

Serena sends out Greninja while Calem sends out Delphox.

"I know we're asking a lot from you, but we need you to quell Xerneas's and Yveltal's anger." Calem said.

Both starter pokemon nodded and helped them.

Greninja started to glow a bit dark due to Yveltal's ability, Dark Aura.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"

Greninja threw five powerful Water Shuriken at Xerneas, but it barely did any damage to the Life Pokémon.

Xerneas used Geomancy and it started to charge.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox launched Mystical Fire towards Yveltal and the attack landed and it's Special Attack has been lowered. But it barely did any damage to the Destruction Pokémon.

Xerneas has finish charging and it's Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed has risen. It used Moonblast on Greninja, and thanks to Xerneas ability, Fairy Aura, Moonblast's power has increased. Moonblast landed on Greninja and it instantly faints.

Yveltal used Oblivion Wing and it drained Delphox's energy and it's health has been restored. Delphox faints on the spot.

"No!" Serena said.

"Damn it!" Calem said.

Suddenly, the legendary felt calm now. Their anger has been quelled.

Xerneas healed their pokemon and Delphox and Greninja has been restored.

"Whoa!" Serena said. "Thanks! Do you feel better now?"

Both legendary pokemon nodded. 

Serena brought out her pokedex.

"Xerneas

The Life Pokémon

Legends say it can share eternal life. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival." Her pokedex entry said.

Calem looks at Yveltal, "I gotta say, you are so tough to even finish my pokemon in a single attack. Then again, you are a legendary." He brought out his pokedex.

"Yveltal

The Destruction Pokémon

When its life comes to an end, it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more." His pokedex said.

"Cool! You guys tamed it!" Tierno said.

"What?!" Bryony exclaimed.

"But how?!" Mable wondered.

"There's no way!" Aliana said.

"How could a couple of brats are able to contain the legendary pokemon!?" Celosia exclaimed.

"Phew! ...What a relief." Trevor said. "Now they can't use the ultimate weapon."

"You two are amazing!" Shauna said. "These legendary pokemon are wanting to be your friends! It's unbelievable!"

"What a starting development! I never would've thought that you of all people would able to tame the legendary pokemon." Lysandre said. He entered the room wearing a unique fashion trend. He was wearing glasses, has some sort of gadget on his right arm, and there was some metallic bugs that's connected to his back and they were hovering over him. "So THIS is the mighty Xerneas and Yveltal?! I expected more from a pokemon called a legend! You desire help from people? YOU need help from a human?"

"What are you wearing? Is that really you, Lysandre?" Shauna asked.

"Normally, I say that may be some sort of fashion trend. But I doubt it." Calem said.

"I call this the "Lysandre Machine!" With this, I can able to reclaim the Legendary pokemon's power and send it to that weapon once again. This time, I won't lose. I, too, shall use the Mega Stone that I possess in my finger. Thanks to the data Serena send for me, I can able to use that power to its full potential." Lysandre said. "Now, what will it be, will you stand in my way, or will you let me through?"

"I rather stop you." Calem said.

"Hmph! Then, so be it." Lysandre said.

Then, the legendary started to stood by Calem and Serena. They want to help them with their fight.

"What's this?" Lysandre wondered. "You're planning to team up with a human to stop me? Fine, it won't matter! Once I gather your energy, I will use it to create a new better world!" 

Serena looks at Xerneas, "We can't let this man destroy the world. Will you lend me your power?"

Xerneas nods at the blonde teenage girl.

Calem looks at Yveltal, "We're not going to let him absorb your energy and abuse it to his use. Will you help me?"

Yveltal nods at the black haired teenage boy.

"If both of you are coming at me, then I shall not hold back!" Lysandre said and sends out two of his pokemon.

Mienshao and Honchkrow appeared on the battlefield. Honchkrow glowed a bit dark due to Yveltal's ability.

"Mienshao, High Jump Kick on Yveltal! Honchkrow, use Steel Wing on Xerneas!"

Mienshao jumped as high as it could and landed a kick on Yvetal. Yveltal just shook off the attack.

Honchkrow landed a Steel Wing attack on Xerneas and knocked it down. Xerneas got up with little energy.

"You okay, Xerneas?" Serena asked in concern.

Xerneas nodded.

"Okay, then use Geomancy!"

Xerneas started to charge itself up.

"We can handle this, Yveltal! Use Oblivion Wing on Mienshao!"

Yveltal started to charge itself up and used Oblivion Wing and drained Mienshao's energy. Mienshao fainted on the spot.

Xerneas has finish charging and it's Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed has risen.

"All right, Xerneas, use Moonblast!"

Xerneas used Moonblast on Honchkrow and the Big Boss Pokémon fainted on the spot.

"Tch! Their powers are incredible!" Lysandre said and returns his pokemon. "But can it face against my ultimate pokemon?"

He sends out Pyroar.

"Pyroar, use Hyper Voice!"

Pyroar let out a mighty call that damages both legendary pokemon.

"Come on, Xerneas, use Moonblast!"

Xerneas launched Moonblast at Pyroar.

"Dodge!"

Pyroar jumps up in the air and dodges the attack.

"Use Snarl!"

Yveltal lets out Snarl and damages Pyroar and it fell on the ground. It's Special Attack has been lowered.

"Use Hyper Voice, again!"

"Quick, use Dark Pulse!"

With Yveltal's ability, Dark Pulse's power has increased and the attack was landed.

When Dark Pulse landed, Pyroar flinched and it couldn't use Hyper Voice.

"Pyroar, why won't you use Hyper Voice!?"

"Xerneas, use Moonblast!"

Xerneas launched Moonblast at Pyroar and it faints.

Lysandre growled and returns his pokemon. "That's it! I had enough of this! Time for me to put this Mega Evolution to it's full power!" Lysandre sends out Gyarados. "With this power of the Mega Stone I have in my finger, I shall unleash Gyarados's power!" Lysandre activated his Mega Ring.

His Mega Ring and his Gyarados started glowing with mystic colors and Gyarados is starting to change forms. After the form is complete, Gyarados Mega Evolve into Mega Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Iron Head on Xerneas!"

Mega Gyarados charged towards Xerneas and knocked down the Life Pokémon.

"Now use Aqua Tail on Yveltal!"

In a swift motion, Mega Gyarados used Aqua Tail on Yveltal and knocked the Destruction Pokémon down.

"Damn, that's powerful!" Calem said. "Quick, Yveltal, use Oblivion Wing!"

"Dodge! Then use Earthquake!"

Yveltal used Oblivion Wing, but Mega Gyarados jump to dodge the attack and then, slams the ground and attacks only Xerneas because it didn't had any effect on Yveltal.

"Now use Outrage!"

Mega Gyarados charged at Yveltal and knocks the pokemon down. Then it came after Xerneas, but it didn't had any effect and it was knocked away.

"What?!" Lysandre exclaimed.

"Now, Xerneas, use Moonblast!"

"Dodge!"

Mega Gyarados jumped and dodged the attack.

"Now use Iron Head to finish off Xerneas!"

With quick speed, it charges at Xerneas and it didn't had time to dodge. But luckily, thanks to Calem's quick thinking, he commands Yveltal to use, "Use Disable! Quick!"

Yveltal used Disable and Iron Head was cancelled. Mega Gyarados fell on the ground.

"Nice going, Calem!" Serena said. "Xerneas, use Moonblast!"

Xerneas uses Moonblast on Mega Gyarados and it fainted and reverted back to normal. Lysandre returned his pokemon. The battle was over and the legendary had their health replenished.

"We did it!" Serena said. She looked at the legendary pokemon, "Thank you! We couldn't have done it without you!"

Then, both legendary started to glow. Xerneas had a shining glow while Yveltal had a dark glow.

"Oh? Are you leaving? Well, thank you for the help! I hope you can live peacefully now." Serena said.

Then, both legendary pokemon were swallowed by their own glow and they disappeared.

Out of anger, Lysandre toss his glasses on the ground. His mechanical bugs were shut down. "It's over... Fools with no vision will continue to befoul this beautiful world. They will go on until the only thing left to do is squabble over the remaining scraps of hope..." He said.

"Um... Know what I think? Even if there's only a little bit of something, it's still best to share it. Even you managed to use Mega Evolution... That's because Gyarados shared its power with you, didn't it? And not just Gyarados, but your other pokemon, too..." Serena said.

"The legendary pokemon are gone now. So you can't use the ultimate weapon anymore." Calem said.

Lysandre glared at Calem, "So, what are you going to do to me now? Kill me? Is that what you want? Is this the reason why you stop me? Is to kill me?! For the sake of your parents!?" Lysandre asked.

Serena looked at Calem in worry.

"No. I'm done with this whole revenge stuff now. I'm just here to put a stop to your plan." Calem said.

Serena felt so relieved when he said that and she smiled at him.

"You don't have to worry about the future all by yourself..." Shauna said.

"I think everyone should work together to make a better, beautiful world..." Trevor said.

Lysandre exhales his anger out and said, "If that were possible, all wars would have ended long ago! I can only see one future! One where selfish, foolish humans think about nothing other than themselves and steal more and more from one another... It's a tragic future! The original purpose of this device was to bring a pokemon back to life. But the ancient king transformed it into this ultimate weapon... Hmm. When the legendary pokemon awakened, it took back much of its energy--its power--that had been sent to the ultimate weapon. There's not much power left... But there IS enough to use it once..."

"What?!" The gang of youth said.

"Sycamore's pupils... This ends here! I will show you what its remaining power can do!" Lysandre said. He used the mechanical bugs to send the energy to the ultimate weapon.

"No!" Serena said.

ULTIMATE WEAPON'S POWER IS COMPLETE. READY TO FIRE.

"Computer, Fire the ultimate weapon! Send it to the sky and destroy this planet! So we can rebuild a new, beautiful world!" Lysandre said.

ULTIMATE WEAPON IS PREPARING TO FIRE...

"Yes! It is almost time!" Lysandre said.

"We gotta stop it!" Calem said.

"It's too late! It can't be stop now!" Lysandre said.

Suddenly, something was wrong.

MALFUNCTION ERROR! MALFUNCTION ERROR!

"What?!" Lysandre said.

MALFUNCTION ERROR! CANNOT FIRE THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!

"What?!?!" Lysandre said.

Suddenly, the ultimate weapon started to explode. Then, the whole building started to shake.

"W-What's going on?!" Trevor asked.

"An earthquake?!" Tierno wondered.

WARNING! ULTIMATE WEAPON IS UNABLE TO FIRE! FAILURE TO FIRE THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!

Rocks started to collapse from the ceiling and crashed down on the machine that was stealing energy from Yveltal.

"We need to get out of here!" Trevor said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Tierno said.

Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna quickly grabbed the four women and ran off. Serena and Calem, along with Lysandre, escapes from the room. Then, the ground started to split apart and Lysandre fell in the crevice, but he managed to grab onto a ledge below. Calem saw Lysandre in trouble and quickly helped him out. He reached his hand out to him to pull him up. He was a bit too far for him to reach and Calem tried to reach his hand further out to him. Lysandre almost reached his hand, but then, the ledge broke and they tried to reach for each other...but failed as the tips of their fingers barely touched. Calem looked in horror as he saw Lysandre fall to his doom. Calem's eyes were wide, his jaw was dropped, and his hand was trembling.

He snapped out of it when Serena pulled him away, "Snap out of it, Calem! We need to get out of here!"

The two teens ran towards the exit and safely made it out of there, where they saw the ultimate weapon sunk down to the hole it made and it was completely destroyed and buried under the rubble. After the collapsing was done, they all took a step closer to the hole and saw nothing but rubble down in the hole. Then, the heroes appeared along with the police to round up the remaining troops of Team Flare.

The heroes approached the gang of teens, "Phew... I'm so glad you're all safe!" The heroine said. "I really respect the courage and kindness all of you showed."

"Thank you... We're all fine." Serena said.

"Are we, really?" Celosia said. "Take a head count. There's someone missing."

The teens looked around and saw some of the members of Team Flare getting arrested. "Who?" Serena asked.

"Our boss. That's who." Bryony said.

"Lysandre?" Shauna asked. "Didn't he make it out safely?"

"Do you see him anywhere?" Aliana asked.

Then, Serena thought of something, "Wait, you mean that he's...?" She didn't want to say it.

"No... He can't..." Shauna said.

"That's right. He's gone now. Now he will never see this world's ugliness again." Mable said.

Serena then thought of something and looked at Calem, 'Was Calem trying to...save Lysandre?' She thought.

"Well, other than Lysandre, I hope everyone's okay." Trevor said.

"Yeah, I really hate to know that anyone else could've been stuck down there and died. But other than that, I'm pretty sure everyone is A-ok!" Tierno said.

"And we couldn't have done it without the help of Dexio and Sina!" Shauna said.

The twin heroes tried to hide it again, "Who are these Dexio and Sina you speak of? We are the heroes that brings down evil!" The heroine said.

"Anyway, you're welcome, young heroes! We're glad that the ultimate weapon and Team Flare's plan has been put to a stop." The hero said. "Oh, we also have a little bit of news for you all. We managed to destroy the machine in Lysandre's lab that was spying on people's Holo Caster transmissions."

"They what?!" Shauna said.

"Dude! That's disrespect on our privacy!" Tierno said.

"Like he said, it has been destroyed." The heroine said. "Right now, we're clearing things up here. So, you should leave the area and continue on what you were doing."

"So, we won't have to deal with Team Flare anymore. Now, I can go back to filling up my Pokedex." Trevor said and left.

"So...it's finally over, right? We can go back to our adventure, right?!" Shauna asked. "Then, I shall be getting back to mine!" She said and left.

"Phew! I don't wanna do things like that any time soon. All I want is to go back on my goal to teach my pokemon on how to dance. I'll see you all soon!" Tierno said and left.

"Bye guys! I hope we meet up again!" Serena said. She looked over at Calem's sad face.

Calem looked at his hand, the same hand that almost saved Lysandre.

She approached him, "It's not your fault, Calem. I know that you could've saved him."

He looked at his hand for a few more moments. He puts his hands in his pockets. "There's nothing to do but move on." Calem said.

Then, AZ appeared and approached the hole and the teens. He stared at the hole and the rubble. "A long, long time ago. A very long time ago. The man made an ultimate weapon. Using it required the life forces of many pokemon... The pokemon granted eternal life learned this. The resurrected eternal pokemon left the man's side. The man was surprised and sad. He had revived it so they could be together... Day after day passed, but they were never to meet. Eventually, he became a mere shell of a man. A man condemned to wander forever by the light of the weapon... And a pokemon that also wanders eternally... Where is it now? What do I have to do to meet it?"

"AZ, just exactly who are you? Why did Lysandre kidnapped you in the first place? It wasn't because just the key you had, it was something else." Serena said.

"You see, Lysandre is my younger brother's descendant." AZ said.

The teens were confused by his remarks. "What???" Serena said.

"You see, I am the former king of Kalos." AZ said.

The teens were so confused, but yet surprised. "You are the king of this region?" Serena asked.

"Maybe that explains how you are 3,000 years old." Calem said.

"Now that the ultimate weapon is destroyed, there is one thing left for me to do." AZ said.

"And what is that?" Calem asked.

"Finding the pokemon I was talking about." AZ said and left.

"Hey! I hope you find your pokemon! I'm pretty sure its still around here in this region!" Serena said as AZ kept walking to find his pokemon.

She looked at Calem, "So what are you going to do now, Calem? Now that Team Flare has been extinguish and you gave up on your revenge, are you going home?" Serena asked.

Calem stood quiet for a few seconds before he answers, "I wanted to beat the champion and become strong so I can hunt down the people that killed my parents. But, I'm still continuing on my journey, I found something else I want to protect."

"What's that?" She asked.

"I'll let you figure that one out." He said.

"I really want to know now." She said.

"Let's go, Serena. We have an adventure to finish." Calem said.

"Okay." Serena said.

As they walked back to where they started, Serena said this, "So tell me, Calem, what made you gave up on this whole revenge thing? I'm pretty sure it wasn't us who told you to give up on your revenge, nor it wasn't Olympia who told you that. So I gotta know, what made you forget about your revenge?"

Calem stood quiet for a moment before he answered, "I've been thinking a lot lately. My dad knew Lysandre, and if they didn't meet, none of this would've happened. I'm starting to think that maybe my mom and my dad didn't take me on their "vacation" because they were trying to protect me and I think I know why. If anything should happen to them, they would've want me to stop their plans, and if I killed the people that murdered them, then I would disappoint them. I didn't want for them to hate me for what I did. So, that's why I gave up on my revenge."

She smiled at him, "You know, I bet they'll be proud of you to hear you say that."

"I think so, too." He said.

With Team Flare finished and Calem's revenge dispelled, Calem and Serena can continue on with their adventure. Calem needs to go to Snowbelle City to get his last badge and enter the league to beat the champion and finds his new purpose to use this strength to protect a certain something. But what is it? Only he knows.

 

That is the finale of Team Flare. Did you like this chapter? What did you think of it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	29. Sycamore's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Team Flare, Calem and Serena heads to Couriway Town where the professor has a secret confession that will blow Calem away.

After Calem and Serena heads out of the Reflection Cave, he knew that it was going to be a long walk. So he sends out Fletchinder to send Serena to Anistar City and then after Fletchinder brings Serena to Anistar City, the Ember Pokémon flew back to the exit of Reflection Cave to pick up Calem and transport him to Anistar City where Serena is waiting for him in the pokemon center. After getting their pokemon all checked up, they moved on to route 18. As they walked on route 18, they battled trainers and Calem managed to catch a Sandslash. They walked for a few minutes until they reached Couriway Town.

"Let's stop by the pokemon center to heal our pokemon." Calem said.

"Okay." Serena said.

After what happened back at Geosenge Town, Calem seems a bit more calm now. His desires of revenge is gone. Although, he doesn't seem to happy about the outcome of Lysandre. He really wished he didn't have to die like this. But Calem managed to put that behind him and moved on. After their pokemon were healed, they exit the pokemon center and bumped into Sycamore.

"Professor Sycamore!" Serena called out.

"Ah, hello Serena! Hello Calem!" Sycamore said.

"Sycamore." Calem said.

"I heard that you kids stopped Lysandre. Is that true?" Sycamore asked.

"That's right!" Serena said. "But it wasn't just us, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and those masked heroes helped us as well."

"Really? So, Calem, where is Lysandre now?" Sycamore asked.

Calem looked away from him with his head slumped.

Sycamore sighed, "He's...gone. Isn't he?"

"Calem tried to save him, but... Lysandre couldn't make it." Serena said.

Sycamore was surprised, "Oh? Calem tried to save Lysandre?"

"He did." Serena said. "Wait, why so surprised?"

"Er... It's nothing." Sycamore said. "So, Calem, if you managed to stop Team Flare with your strength, I want to see it. I want to battle you one more time."

"...All right. I will show you my strength." Calem said.

They moved to the battlefield where they could have their rematch.

"Okay, Calem, ready whenever you are!" Sycamore said.

Calem brought out his pokeball and sends out his starter pokemon.

Delphox appeared on the field.

"I see the starter you chosen has evolved. So did mine." Sycamore said and sends out one of the Kanto starters.

Venusaur appeared on the field.

"Let's begin. Venusaur use Worry Seed!"

A seed sprouts out of Venusaur's plant on its back and it spits out and heading towards Delphox.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox twirls its twig around to conjure up a ball of fire and launched it at the seed and burns it. The Mystical Fire kept going and it hits Venusaur.

"Now use Flame Charge!"

Delphox engulfed itself in flames and charged at Venusaur.

"My, look how strong your Delphox is, Calem. You must've trained it really well." Sycamore said. "But can it beat my Venusaur? Venusaur, use Synthesis!"

Venusaur recovered itself by the use of the sun.

"Smart move, professor." Calem said. "But it's not going to be enough. Use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Venusaur and rushed in on the pokemon. Venusaur fainted after that attack.

Sycamore sheepishly chuckled, "I guess I should know a bit better, Delphox is a Fire and Psychic type. It should have the advantage."

"Oh my gosh, professor." Calem sighed at him.

"But, let's keep going." Sycamore said and he returns Venusaur back into its pokeball. He sends out his next pokemon, "I choose you, Charizard!"

Charizard appeared on the field and lets out a mighty roar.

"Okay, Delphox, that's enough for now. Return." Calem returned his pokemon back inside its pokeball. He sends out his next pokemon, "Let's go!"

Fletchinder chirped as happy as it can be.

Sycamore viewed at the pokemon for a few seconds, "Hold on... Is that the same pokemon you've been using on your journey?"

"Yeah, it is."

"So, what do you think professor? You're amazed, right?" Serena asked.

"Right!" Sycamore said. "Wait, you know about that pokemon?"

Serena nodded, "That's right! Calem told me all about it."

Sycamore looked at Calem with a impressive smile on his face, "So she knows. You really have open yourself up to her."

Calem lightly blushed, "Let's just get back on the battle, professor!"

"Right, right. I'm distracting us from it." Sycamore said. "All right, Charizard, use Slash!"

"Use Me First!"

Charizard didn't move and just stood there. Fletchinder charged at Charizard and slashed it with its talons. Charizard was able to move again and used Slash against Fletchinder.

"All right, use Wing Attack!"

"Use Fly!"

Fletchinder flies up before Charizard managed to land a hit. Fletchinder charges at Charizard while Charizard managed to do the same and uses Wing Attack. Both pokemon collided and they were both knocked down. Fletchinder flies up with energy to spare. Charizard got up and it was taking steady breaths.

"Charizard, use Slash!"

"Use Me First!"

Charizard stood there while Fletchinder came at Charizard and used Slash and knocked the pokemon down. Charizard fainted after the attack landed.

Sycamore returned Charizard back to its ball. "I must say, you are training your mother's pokemon really well. I'm pretty sure she would be jealous if she saw her pokemon evolved and you were the one who caused it."

"By my guess, I'm pretty sure that the next pokemon you'll have will be Blastoise?" Calem asked.

"That's right." Sycamore said and sends out his last pokemon.

Blastoise appeared on the field.

"Return, Fletchinder. You done enough." Calem said and returns his pokemon. He sends out his next pokemon, "Let's go!"

Meowstic appeared on the field.

Serena's Meowstic appeared out of her ball.

"Let's cheer them on, Meowstic." Serena said.

"Blastoise, use Water Pulse!"

"Use Charge Beam!"

Blastoise launched Water Pulse while Meowstic fires a Charge Beam. Both moves collide and were struggling to push the other toward the other end. Meowstic managed to push Charge Beam and Water Pulse back at Blastoise. Both moves were landed and Blastoise was on its knees.

"Don't give up yet, Blastoise! Use Aqua Tail!"

Blastoise charged at Meowstic.

"Its coming, use your Charge Beam again!"

Meowstic fires another Charge Beam to slow it down, but Blastoise keeps coming even with the Charge Beam hitting it.

Blastoise approached Meowstic and used Aqua Tail and knocked the pokemon away.

Meowstic got up with little energy. Her sister was cheering her on and telling her to give it all she got.

"Now use Water Pulse again, Blastoise!"

"Use Extrasensory!"

Meowstic used Extrasensory and Blastoise flinched.

"Now use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Blastoise and it rushed on Blastoise and it faints on the spot.

Sycamore sheepishly chuckled, shrugged, and his head slumped, "You really are something! You and your pokemon have developed strong bonds by spending time together and by caring about one another. That's why you and your pokemon are so strong."

Calem and Serena returns their Meowstic. Sycamore returns his pokemon as well.

"So, professor, what are you doing here in Couriway Town?" Serena asked.

The professor sighed, "I want you two to come follow me to the train station."

Both teens were confused as to why, but they followed him anyway. They went to the train station and there was nobody around. It was just the teens and the professor.

"Is there a reason why you led us here, professor?" Serena asked.

"Yes, there is. I wanted us to be alone for a specific reason. It mostly involves Calem." Sycamore said.

"What does it have to do with me?" Calem asked.

The professor sighed in grief, "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" Calem asked.

"Professor! Don't tell me you did something bad!" Serena said.

"I hid something from you Calem. One that I think you should hear." Sycamore said.

"And that is?" Calem asked.

The professor took a deep breath and said, "I know who it was that killed your parents."

"I already know, it's Lysandre." Calem said.

"Let me finish." Sycamore said. "I knew it way before you figured it out."

Calem was a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

"Lysandre told me he killed your parents." Sycamore said.

"What?!" The teens exclaimed.

"W-When? When did knew about this?" Calem asked.

"It was a week ago after your parents' funeral. Lysandre came to my office one day and confessed a crime he committed." Sycamore said.

 

Flashback...

 

"Sycamore, I committed a sin. Something that I do not want to do." Lysandre said.

"What is it?" Sycamore asked.

"Forgive me, Sycamore, for I have sinned. I killed one of your scientists along with his wife."

Sycamore was extremely shocked, "What?!"

"I know what I done was unforgivable. But I hope you can understand that I must not let him stop my plans. I did what I need to do."

"You never even considered that they have a child?! Who will take care of him?"

"He has a grandmother, he'll be fine."

"But soon, his grandmother will have to pass away sometime."

"I'm sorry, Sycamore. I wanted to tell you this to get this grieving feeling off my chest. Now I feel a bit better. Thanks for the talk." Lysandre said and left his office.

 

End of Flashback...

 

Calem's eyes were wide in surprise. "You knew about this and you didn't even tell me?"

"I couldn't call the cops on him, because I know that not even the cops could stop him. I only had one choice, gather up a bunch of strong trainers and stop his plan. I was even including myself in to stop him from what he is doing." Sycamore said. "But now that he is gone, I can finally let this out. I hid this from you for so long, and for that, I'm sor-" Suddenly, he felt a fist connecting to his jaw and he was knocked down.

He looked up and he saw a little tear on Calem's eyes and he looked very upset. Serena covered her mouth in surprise as she gasped at him. Calem ran off. Serena wanted to go after him, but she needs to make sure if the professor is okay.

"Are you okay, professor?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sycamore groaned.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you."

"It's fine. I hid this from him for so long and I understand how he is feeling right now."

"I'll go after him."

"No, don't. Let him cool off first. He must be hurt right now. Let's wait until he heals."

Calem was running away from the professor. Little tears were shed as he ran back to route 18. He slowed down as he approached the flower fields and sat down on the grass, shedding small tears and he tries to hold back his sobs and cries.

Back at Couriway Town, the professor and Serena heads back to the pokemon center and puts some ice on the professor's jaw.

"So how long do we have to wait for him?" Serena asked.

"I have no clue. I say let's wait for a few minutes." Sycamore said. "In the meanwhile, I would like to see your pokemon, Serena." 

"Sure." Serena said and sends out her pokemon.

"I see your Froakie fully evolved into Greninja. You and your pokemon have a strong bond." He said and sees Absol. "Especially with this one."

"Thanks, professor." She said.

"Your Absol can Mega Evolve, right?"

"That's right! My Absol Mega Evolved a bunch of times. We're practically unstoppable!"

"Ha ha! Glad to hear it!" He looks at Meowstic. "I see you have the same pokemon Calem has."

"Mine and Calem's Meowstic are sisters, whenever one of us sends one out, the other comes out of its pokeball on its own."

"Now that's true bond!" He looks at Flareon. "And how long has this pokemon been in your journey?"

"Flareon has been with me since we came to Geosenge Town. It used to be an Eevee for a short while and then stuff happened."

"I see." He looks at her last pokemon. "A Clefairy. You don't see those in Kalos."

"I won it at a tournament. The prize was an egg."

"And that egg turned out to be a pokemon, right? No doubt it hatched into a Cleffa at first."

"That's right! And with my love and care for this pokemon, it evolved."

"That's nice!" He said. "Since he's not here, would you mind telling me what kind of pokemon Calem has?"

"Um... Let me see." She's recapping what he caught. "The ones you saw were Delphox, Meowstic, and Fletchinder. There are more, he has a Doublade, a Pangoro, and a Malamar."

"I see." He said. "Well, I think it's time to see if Calem is feeling all right. Come on, Serena."

"Okay."

They exit the pokemon center and were heading to search for Calem. The professor's jaw has been healed and they were wondering if Calem has been healed as well.

Calem was sitting in the fields of flowers that was right next to a river. He had his head resting on his knees as he watches the river flow. He stopped crying and he has been thinking through things with the professor's idea. Maybe he acted a bit too harshly with him. He sighed in sadness and felt a bit guilty for what he did to the professor. That said professor called out to him.

"Oh Calem!" Sycamore called out.

He looked behind and saw Sycamore and Serena. He stood up and said, "...Professor, I'm...sorry for punching you."

"It's okay, Calem. I forgive you." Sycamore said.

"I acted a bit harsh. But you know I hate being lied to." Calem said.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you this. You're full of emotions, you must've feel so sad and angry. I knew that if I told you who killed your parents, you would act reckless and immediately go after the person who did this without even thinking." Sycamore said. "You've could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm...sorry." Calem said. "I... I didn't mean to..."

"There, there, now, Calem. Its okay." Sycamore said.

"So about this plan of yours, professor, when did you plan this?" Calem asked.

Sycamore explained his plans, "It was about two years ago. I needed someone to help me stop Lysandre's plan. So, I decided that a group of strong trainers will do. And if that doesn't work, then I'll hire trainers that they won't even know they're doing a mission. That's where you come in."

"So does that mean, you've been using us to stop Team Flare?" Serena asked.

"That's right. After your journey has finished, I wanted to reveal to you guys that you have been tasked to stop Lysandre. But now that you already stop him, the plan was done." Sycamore said.

"Wait, why send us and not Dexio and Sina? They were playing super heroes and they weren't so useless in battle." Calem said.

But the professor had to hide it, "Er... Dexio and Sina couldn't have done that. They don't even have pokemon."

Calem sighed at him, "Whatever. Just continue on, Professor."

Sycamore continued, "When you came to me that you wanted to go on a journey, I thought to myself that it would be a perfect opportunity for you. You would enjoy your adventure and you get to stop the man that killed your folks. It was a double win for you."

"But somehow, you sort of knew what I was planning, didn't you?" Calem said.

"A little, to be honest." Sycamore said. "But when I heard that you tried to save Lysandre, I was surprised. You tried to save the man that was responsible for the death of your mom and dad. I might be a bit proud of you, Calem."

Calem looked away from them as he lightly blushed and had a small smile on his face. "T-Thank you, Professor."

"Wait, you said that you were going to be involved in your plan, right, Professor?" Serena asked.

"That's right. I was going to help you. But I needed info for the location of the ultimate weapon. That's when those two mysterious heroes came to me and said that you guys had it under control. At that point, I can only hope for a miracle." Sycamore said.

"And those heroes were Dexio and Sina." Calem said.

"I honestly don't think they are my assistance." Sycamore said.

Calem sighed, "You know what? I don't even care anymore. I can see that you are trying to protect their identity, but at this point, I don't care."

"Well, now that everything has been revealed to you, I must be leaving. Here, take these with you." Sycamore said and hands Calem a Dusk Stone and hands Serena a Moon Stone.

"What are these?" Serena asked.

"These stones will evolve your pokemon. The Dusk Stone can be used on your Doublade and the Moon Stone can be used on your Clefairy." Sycamore said.

"Wow! Thanks!" Serena said.

"But, use them when the time is right. Don't evolve them just yet." Sycamore said.

"Got it." Calem said.

"I think I know what you're getting at, Professor." Serena said.

"Also, I'm sorry for deceiving you both." Sycamore said. 

"It's fine, professor." Serena said. 

"Calem, I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark like this, and I know that you don't like being lied to. But I had to keep this a secret. I hope you understand." Sycamore said.

"It's okay, Sycamore." Calem said. "Before you go, take this." Calem hands him the Sandslash he caught. "More research for you."

"Thanks! I must be going now. See you later." Sycamore said and left.

"Come on, Serena. We must be going as well." Calem said.

"Right!" Serena said.

They went to the pokemon center first to heal Calem's pokemon. After that, they head on to the next route and continue on with their journey.

 

How was this chapter? What do you think of it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	30. Battle at the Bridge! Till We Meet Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last reunion with Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno.

Calem and Serena entered route 19. As they walked on this route, they battled more trainers and Calem caught a Weepinbell, a Haunter, a Carnivine, a Karrablast, a Shelmet, a Gligar, and an Arbok. They continued walking and crossed a bridge, but they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, you guys!"

They turned around and saw Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. They crossed the bridge with them.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Shauna asked.

"It has." Serena said.

"You know, I've been thinking. We haven't had a battle in a while. So let's battle!" Shauna said.

"Wait, right now?" Serena said.

"Of course! I've been meaning to battle you, Serena, since you and I haven't battle." Shauna said.

"Well, all right. Let's battle!" Serena said.

"Yay! After I'm done wiping the floor with you, you're next, Calem. I can't wait for my rematch!" Shauna said.

"You going to have to beat her first." Calem said.

"Okay, you ready?" Shauna asked.

"Ready!" Serena said.

They both send out their pokemon. Shauna sends out Delcatty while Serena sends out Meowstic.

Calem's Meowstic came out of the pokeball.

Calem sighed, "Why bother fixing that habit?"

"Meowstic, use Fake out!"

Meowstic charged at Delcatty with quick speed and knocks it down.

Delcatty got up with vigorous energy.

"Delcatty, use Feint Attack!"

Delcatty disappeared and reappeared in front of Meowstic and knocks it down.

"Don't give up, Meowstic. Use Psychic!"

Meowstic used Psychic on Delcatty and threw it up in the air.

"Now use Disarming Voice!"

Meowstic let out a mystic sound and it hit Delcatty. It fell on the ground and it got up with energy to spare.

"Delcatty, use Play Rough!"

Delcatty charged at Meowstic and a small cloud of smoke appeared when Delcatty was roughing up Meowstic. Delcatty backed away and Meowstic was on the floor, trying to pick itself up.

Calem's Meowstic was cheering her sister on with upbeat energy.

"Don't give up, Meowstic. Use Psychic, again!"

Meowstic used Psychic on Delcatty again and Meowstic picked Delcatty up and slams it down on the ground. Delcatty has fainted.

"Aw. Delcatty lost!" Shauna said. "You did your best, relax for a bit, Delcatty." Shauna said and returns her pokemon.

"You did great, Meowstic. Now have a nice rest." Serena said and returns her pokemon.

"Now that your sister is finished, return." Calem said and returns his Meowstic.

"For my next pokemon, I choose Goodra!" Shauna said and sends out her pokemon.

"All right, I choose you, Absol!" Serena said and sends her pokemon out. "Right, let's begin!" She activated her Mega Ring.

Absol started to glow with mystic colors. It's form started to change as well. When the form is complete, the glow was gone and Absol Mega Evolved into Mega Absol.

"I won't hold back!" Shauna said. "Goodra, use Dragon Pulse!"

Goodra fires a Dragon Pulse.

"Dodge, Absol! Then use Quick Attack!"

Mega Absol dodged and used Quick Attack. It barely had any effect on Goodra.

"Goodra, use Sludge Wave!"

Goodra used Sludge Wave and it knocked down Mega Absol.

Mega Absol got up with energy to spare.

"Okay, Absol, use Sword Dance!"

A ring of swords began to circle around Mega Absol and it's Attack has risen.

"Now use Slash!"

Mega Absol slashed Goodra and it was knocked away.

"Now use Night Slash!"

Mega Absol used Night Slash on Goodra and it was knocked out.

"Ah no! Not my Goodra!" Shauna said. "Well, you did your best. Have a nice rest."

Mega Absol's form changed back.

"Thanks, Absol. Now have a nice rest." Serena said and returns her pokemon.

"Okay, since I know I won't win this one, can Calem battle with you, Serena? I've been meaning to have a rematch with him since." Shauna said.

Serena looks back at Calem, "What do you say?"

"All right, I'll join." Calem said.

"Now its time to bring out these next two pokemon. Let's go!" Shauna said and sends out two pokemon.

Chestnaught and Venusaur appeared on the field.

"Come on out, Greninja!"

"Let's go, Delphox!"

The pokemon appeared on the field.

"Delphox, use Flame Charge on Chestnaught!"

"Use Ice Beam on Venusaur, Greninja!"

"Quick, Chestnaught, use Spiky Shield to protect yourself and Venusaur!"

Chestnaught got in front of Venusaur and used Spiky Shield. Delphox charged at Chestnaught and it got hurt and was knocked away. Greninja's Ice Beam was blocked by Spiky Shield and no damage was taken.

"All right!" Shauna said.

"That's a good move!" Serena said.

"It is, but its not enough. Delphox, use Mystical Fire on Chestnaught!"

"Greninja, use Ice Beam on Venusaur!"

"Chestnaught, use Brick Break on Greninja! Venusaur, use Sludge Bomb on Delphox!"

Both of Shauna's pokemon dodged the attack and used their respective moves. Greninja was knocked down and Delphox was poisoned.

"Both of you, use Seed Bomb!"

Chestnaught and Venusaur used Seed Bomb on Delphox and Greninja. Greninja fainted, but Delphox kept going.

"Oh no! Greninja!" Serena said.

"Looks like its up to me." Calem said. "Delphox, use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds the Grass type pokemon and it rushed in on both Venusaur and Chestnaught. Chestnaught fainted, but Venusaur was still up.

"Oh dear! Chestnaught!"

"Just one more to go!" Serena said.

"Use Venoshock!"

Venusaur used Venoshock and since Delphox is poisoned, the damage was doubled.

Delphox was on it's knees, trying to not faint in the battle.

"Now to finish it off. Use Energy Ball!"

"Finish it off with Mystical Fire!"

Both pokemon launched their attack. Both attacks landed on each other and they both fainted in battle.

"I guess that means we won." Serena said.

Shauna giggled, "Battles with friends are really, really exciting!"

"It is, isn't it?" Serena said.

"All right, now it's our turn!" Trevor said.

"It's time for our rematch back at the Battle Chateau!" Tierno said.

"But first, let me heal up your pokemon." Shauna said and heals Calem and Serena's pokemon.

"Thanks!" Serena said.

"Now let's get started!" Tierno said.

Trevor sends out Raichu while Tierno sends out Talonflame.

Calem sends out Malamar while Serena sends out Flareon.

"Okay, Raichu, use Thunderbolt on Flareon!"

"TalonFlame, Sword Dance!"

Raichu unleashes Thunderbolt while Talonflame was increasing it's Attack.

"Flareon, use Lava Plume!"

"Wait! Don't use-!"

It's too late, Flareon unleashed Lava Plume that inflicts damage on everyone, including Calem's pokemon. Raichu eventually got burned by the attack. Thunderbolt was also cancelled.

Calem sighed, "You do know that it hits all opponents in the field, right?"

"Sorry!" Serena said.

"Talonflame, use Quick Attack!"

"You use Quick Attack, too, Raichu!"

"Flareon, you use Quick Attack as well!"

The pokemon attacked their opponents with great speed and attacks each other. In the end, Flareon, Malamar, and Talonflame were knocked down.

"Malamar, use Payback on Talonflame!"

Malamar raises it's tentacles and slams it down on Talonflame. The move wasn't very effective, but it's Attack and Defense was raised.

"That's not Payback." Calem said. "What move was that?"

"I think that was Superpower." Trevor said.

"You learned a new move, nice!" Calem said. "But I need you to use Payback!"

Malamar used Payback on Talonflame and it fainted when the attack landed.

"Oh no! Not my Talonflame!" Tierno said.

"Okay, Flareon, use Bite!"

Flareon bit Raichu and slams it down on the floor. Raichu fainted from the attack.

"Oh no!" Trevor said.

Trevor and Tierno return their pokemon back. Serena returned her pokemon back and sends out Meowstic. 

"Meowstic?"

Calem's Meowstic appeared out of its ball as well.

"Meowstic."

"Not dealing with this right now!" Calem said.

Trevor sends out Aerodactly while Tierno sends out Roserade.

"Roserade, use Petal Dance on Meowstic!"

"Aerodactyl, use Crunch on Malamar!"

Roserade dances around and unleashes powerful petals and attacks Meowstic.

"Use Superpower, Malamar!"

When Aerodactyl appeared, Malamar slams it's tentacles on the Rock and Flying type pokemon. It's Attack and Defense were raised again.

"Hold on!" Tierno said. "That attack got a bit stronger. I thought Superpower was supposed to lower your Attack and Defense. So, how did it get strong this time? That next Superpower is supposed to be weak."

Then, Trevor had an idea, "I think I know why. Malamar must have the ability Contrary. With that ability, it can make stat changes have an opposite effect."

"So, you mean each time Malamar uses Superpower, it's Attack and Defense gets raised instead of lowered?" Tierno asked.

"That's right! It could be a huge disadvantage to us." Trevor said. "But I have a plan! Follow my lead, Aerodactyl, use Sky Drop!"

"Keep on using Petal Dance on Malamar!" Tierno said.

Roserade unleashed more power petals on Malamar and it was knocked down. The next thing it sees is Aerodactyl coming right at it and carried it to the sky.

"Damn it!" Calem said.

"All right, nice going!" Tierno said.

"Meowstic, use Shadow Ball on Roserade!"

Meowstic launched a Shadow Ball at Roserade, but with Petal Dance, the attack was blocked.

"I can do anything at this point!" Calem said.

"Okay, Aerodactyl, drop Malamar!" Trevor said.

As Malamar was falling, Calem did some quick thinking. "Okay, return!" He sends Malamar back into its ball. He looks at his Meowstic, "Since you're already out, you're up."

Meowstic enters in the battlefield.

Roserade was starting to feel confused.

"Now's our chance, Meowstic!" Serena said. "Use Psychic on Roserade!"

"Use Extrasensory on Aerodactyl!" Calem said.

Both Meowstic unleashed psychic abilities to harm Aerodactyl and Roserade. Both pokemon were knocked down and this was their chance to finish them.

"Meowstic, use Disarming Voice!" Calem and Serena said.

Both Meowstic unleashed a charming cry and it hits their opponents. They fainted after that.

"Good job, Meowstic!" Serena said.

"Meowstic?"

"You did great." Calem said.

"Meowstic."

Trevor and Tierno returned their pokemon and send out their next ones. Trevor sends out Florges while Tierno sends out Crawdaunt.

Calem and Serena returned their pokemon as well and send out their next ones. Calem sends out Pangoro while Serena sends out her Clefairy. She has been using it the most when Cleffa evolved and now it has gotten stronger.

"I see that Cleffa of your has evolved." Tierno said.

"You must've trained it really well." Trevor said.

"I have. Let me show it's power." Serena said. "Clefairy, use Meteor Mash on Florges!"

Clefairy charged at Florges to land the attack.

"Dodge it, quick!" Trevor said.

Florges managed to dodge the attack.

"That was a close one. Use Moonblast on Pangoro!"

"Dodge that!" Calem said.

Pangoro dodged the attack.

"Okay, use Strength on Crawdaunt!"

Pangoro charged on Crawdaunt and throws it up the air and Crawdaunt fell hard on the ground.

"This will be tough! So, use Sword Dance!" Tierno said.

Rings of sword began to circle around Crawdaunt and it's Attack has been raised.

"Now use Crabhammer on Pangoro!"

Crawdaunt unleashes Crabhammer and the attack landed a critical hit.

"Use Vital Throw on Crawdaunt!"

Pangoro threw itself at Crawdaunt and the Water and Dark type pokemon fainted from that attack.

"Ah! Crawdaunt!"

"I'm done with Tierno. Pangoro, use Parting Shot on Florges!"

Pangoro unleashed a parting threat at Florges and then it switched out. Florges Attack and Special Attack has been lowered.

Calem sends out his next pokemon, "Go!"

Delphox appeared on the field.

"Florges, use Energy Ball on Clefairy!"

"Use Moonblast on Florges, Clefairy!"

Both pokemon unleashed their attack and their orbs of energy collided. Both attacks struggled to push to the other end. Thanks to Pangoro's Parting Shot, Florges's Energy Ball was weakened and Moonblast pushed it through and knocks out Florges.

"Florges!"

Serena returns her pokemon and sends out her next one.

Greninja appeared on the field.

Trevor and Tierno returns their pokemon back. Trevor sends out his Charizard while Tierno sends out his Blastoise.

"You ready? Last round!" Tierno said.

"Let's do this!" Serena said.

"Charizard, use Fly!"

"Blastoise, let's use Rain Dance!"

Blastoise used Rain Dance and the clouds started to appear and it was raining.

"This is great for me!" Serena said.

"Not for me." Calem said.

"Charge at Greninja, Charizard!"

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump at Delphox!"

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken on Charizard!"

"Dodge it, Delphox! Then use Psyshock on Blastoise!"

Greninja managed to unleashed five shuriken stars made out of water and launched them at Charizard. But it kept going and crashed into Greninja. They both took damage, but Charizard suffered the most damage.

Delphox dodged the attack and used Psyshock. The attack landed and Blastoise was knocked down. It easily got up with vigorous energy.

"Blastoise, use Ice Beam on Delphox!"

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire on Blastoise!"

"Charizard, use Rock Smash on Greninja!"

"Greninja, use Ice Beam on Charizard!"

Blastoise fires Ice Beam on Delphox while the Fox Pokémon launched Mystical Fire at Blastoise. Delphox's fire melted the ice and the attack landed on Blastoise. It wasn't very effective, but it's Special Attack was lowered.

Greninja fires Ice Beam on Charizard while the Flame Pokémon charged at Greninja and smashes the ice with it's powerful claws and it landed a hit on the Ninja Pokémon. Greninja was knocked down and it got up with little energy.

"Use Flash Cannon on Greninja, Blatoise!"

Blastoise fires a Flash Cannon on Greninja to finish it.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire to intercept the attack!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower to block Delphox's attack!"

Delphox launched the attack as well did Charizard. All three attacks collided and it bought enough time for Greninja to dodge the attack. The attacks explodes and all the moves were cancelled.

"Time to finish this." Tierno said. "Blastoise, finish Delphox off with Hydro Pump."

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz on Greninja!"

Blastoise fires Hydro Pump while Charizard charges at Greninja while engulfed with fiery flames.

Delphox couldn't dodge this time and it fainted from the attack.

Greninja fainted from the attack as well. Charizard also fainted due to the recoil Flare Blitz has.

"That's it for me, I'm done." Serena said.

"So am I." Trevor said.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Calem." Tierno said.

Calem sends out his next pokemon. "Let's go!"

Fletchinder chirped as happy as it can be.

"I want to see where this is going." Tierno said. "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise fires Hydro Pump, but Fletchinder easily dodges the attack.

"Fletchinder, use Flame Charge!"

Fletchinder was engulfed in flames and charged at Blastoise. It wasn't very effective.

"Good try, Calem. But its not going to work. Blastoise, use Ice Beam!"

"Flame Charge, again!"

Fletchinder engulfs itself with flames again and charges right through the Ice Beam and tackles Blastoise again.

"Blastoise, use Flash Cannon!"

"Now, use Fly!"

Fletchinder flies up and dodges the attack.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Charge at Blastoise!"

Fletchinder nosedives at Blastoise while the Water starter fires Hydro Pump. Due to Flame Charge, its speed was raised a lot and easily dodged the attack and knocks the opponent down.

The rain finally stops and the clouds disappeared.

"Oh no! It stopped." Tierno said.

"Now's our chance! Use Flame Charge!"

"Quick, use Ice Beam!"

But Fletchinder was too quick and knocks down Blastoise on its back.

"All right, you got stuck on your back once before, its time to get yourself back up again. Spin, Blastoise! Spin!" Tierno said.

Blastoise got inside its shell and spins around until it was in mid-air and flips itself over and back on its feet.

"Now let's dance!" Tierno said.

Blastoise started to dance.

"I'm not falling for that trick again! Wait for a chance, Fletchinder." Calem said.

Blastoise got in its shell and spins around and circles around Fletchinder.

"Now to finish it, use Hydro Pump!"

"Use Me First!"

Blastoise didn't launched the attack. It just kept spinning around in one place.

Fletchinder fires Hydro Pump at Blastoise. It wasn't very effective, but Blastoise started to get weak and tired.

"Come on, Blastoise, you can do it! Try using Ice Beam!"

"Use Me First!"

Blastoise just stood there and didn't used the attack.

Fletchinder used Ice Beam and it was knocked on its back. Fletchinder flew above Blastoise.

"Quickly, use Flash Cannon!"

"Use Me First!"

Fletchinder used Flash Cannon to damaged Blastoise.

"Now finish it off with Flame Charge!"

Fletchinder charged at Blastoise while covered in flames and tackles Blastoise. It fainted from the attack.

Tierno sighed in defeat and said, "It weird, but... I don't get that down when I lose to you."

"You're even stronger than I thought!" Trevor said.

"That's another win for us!" Serena said.

Calem looks at his Fletchinder, "Thank you, Fletchinder. You did a good job in battle."

Fletchinder chirped as happy as it can be. Then suddenly, it started to glow.

Calem was surprised, "Fletchinder!"

"It is evolving again? And willingly?" Serena wondered.

Fletchinder was starting to change it's form and when the form was complete, the glow was gone and Fletchinder finally evolved into Talonflame.

Talonflame still chirped as happy as it can be.

"Fletchinder... You fully evolved!" Calem said.

"That's great, Calem! Fletchinder evolved again!" Serena said.

"It sure is great, Serena!" Calem said. 'Have I made you proud, mother? I fully evolved your pokemon when you couldn't. Fletchling has been in my journey for so long and it has been willing to evolve just for you. It wanted you to be proud of it and me. I wish you could see this right now.' Calem thought. Calem brought out his pokedex.

"Talonflame

The Scorching Pokémon

When attacking prey, it can reach speeds of up to 310 mph. It finishes its prey off with a colossal kick." His pokedex said.

"Wow! That was a great battle!" Shauna said.

The trainers returned their pokemon back into their pokeballs and they fully crossed the bridge.

"I must admit, it really was." Trevor said.

"The way you guys battle, especially Calem and Serena, was awesome!" Shauna said. She looks at Calem and Serena, "It feels like you two were connected and knows how to work together in a battle."

"It did felt that way." Serena said.

"As if you two actually cared for each other." Shauna said.

"That's right!" Serena said.

But Calem disagrees, "Hold on, me, care about you? As if!"

Serena was confused, "Huh? But I thought-"

"You thought wrong. Why should I care for you?" Calem said.

"But in Lysandre Lab, you said we were friends." Serena said.

"It was the heat of the moment. Nothing else." Calem said. "I don't care about anyone, and I don't care about you!" He turned his back to them.

Serena just smiled and giggled. She got on his right side, "That's a lie." She said in a singsong tone as she waggled her finger.

"What?" Calem glared at her.

"There is proof that you do care about me." Serena said.

Calem continues to glare at her.

"There was this one time when we were walking at that route that leads to Majestic Parfum and you saw Honedge come right at me and was about to attack me. You pulled me out of the way before I got hurt." Serena said.

"Uh... Well... Um..." Was all Calem could say.

"And there was the part where you pulled me away and saved me when Absol attacked me."

"You just stood there!"

"And there was the time where you really hurt me back at that creepy forest when we exited Lumiose City. You could've left me there and go on to your journey, but you came back for me and you apologized to me. You even managed to keep me safe by holding me close as we make our way out of that forest."

"Er... Well..."

"You're the one who gave me hope and encouraged me back at the ruins of the hotel when I was battling that mean boss who took my pokemon."

"Um... I..."

"Let's not forget that you also tried to save me when Team Flare kidnapped me. You even managed to threaten a couple of grunts just to look for me. I know you must be so worried about me."

Calem didn't even to try to hide this fact, "........."

"I know why you say you don't care about me, you just trying to act tough in front of Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. Aren't you?" Serena asked.

Calem didn't say anything.

"As we travelled in our journey, we know a lot about each other, and I know more about you when we passed the Reflection Cave a second time when you told me why you wanted to rush out of there in the first place."

Calem just sighed.

"Hey, Serena. I think you should reward him for doing the nice deeds he's done for you." Shauna said.

"Really? Like what?" Serena asked and approached her.

"How about..." Shauna whispered something in Serena's ear.

Serena lightly blushed and said, "Oh my. Well, I guess that's suitable." She went back to Calem's right side. "Here's your reward. Thanks for everything, hero." She kissed him on the cheek which made his face full of red. Serena lightly giggled.

Calem glared at Shauna, "Don't give her any ideas!"

"Well, this is where our journey ends." Trevor said.

"Really? Why?" Serena asked.

"Beyond that road leads to Snowbelle City. We're actually done here. We wanted to come see you guys and wished you good luck." Shauna said.

"We wanted to battle you guys one last time before you go. This our way of saying good luck." Trevor said.

"We wanted to see you guys go off and continue on your journey." Tierno said.

"Aw. That's sweet you guys." Serena said. She then has an idea. "Hey, its about to be sunset, so how about we have a campout?"

"That's a great idea!" Shauna said.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Trevor said.

"It'll be fun!" Tierno said.

"Hey, Calem. Would you mind making that delicious stew?" Serena asked. She looks at the other three teenagers, "You have got to try his stew, its delicious!"

Calem sighed, "All right. I'll do it."

"Great! Let's go build the campsite!" Serena said.

Everyone was getting ready for the night. Everyone's pokemon were healed, all the tents were set up, Calem was almost done with the food, Serena was making the food for their pokemon, and everybody was having a good time. The food was ready and everyone sat together to eat. Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno got the first taste of Calem's cooking. They were delighted.

"Wow! Its so delicious!" Shauna said.

"This stuff is great!" Trevor said.

"Its heavenly!" Tierno said.

"Thanks for the food, Calem!" The trio said. Then they all ate.

Calem just ignored them and ate his food. When he took the first bite, he was a bit surprised by the taste. He looked at his bowl and wondered what was that flavor he tasted. He took another bite and the flavor hits his taste buds again. It tastes so good, even better than before. He looks at the gang happily eating his cooking. He leaned over to Serena and whispered, "Hey, Serena, does the food taste different to you?"

"No." Serena said and continues eating.

"You sure if there wasn't anything different? Any added recipes?" Calem asked.

"Tastes the same to me." She said and continues eating.

He looked at his bowl again, 'I know I didn't added any recipes nor did I changed it. So why does it tastes even better than before?' Calem thought.

"Your stew is going to get cold, Calem." Serena said.

He soon just forget about it and eats his stew.

After they were done, they entertained themselves for the rest of the night. Shauna told ghost stories, Tierno entertained everybody with his and his pokemon's dancing skills, and even Trevor told them what kind of journey he went through and that got everybody to tell their own stories of what kind of adventures they had been through. They talked amongst each other for a few hours, enjoying each other's companies. After that, they turned in for the night. The next day, they packed up their things and they were ready to leave.

"Well, this is it. This is where we part ways." Shauna said.

"Our journey may be done, but yours isn't." Trevor said.

"I do hope your journey will continue to be great." Tierno said.

"Thanks, you guys. I hope we can meet up again after this." Serena said.

"...Maybe we will." Calem said.

"Good-Bye! And good luck!" The trio said and left.

"Shall we get going?" Serena asked.

"Let's." Calem said.

They moved on to Snowbelle City and didn't look back. The trio's adventure may have ended, but Calem's and Serena's adventure are still going strong.

 

Why yes, Trevor's Charizard does have the same move set from Super Smash Bros. 4. What do you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	31. The Gym Leader Wulfric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off with the Snowbelle gym leader. Can he beat him and get his eight (and final) badge? Find out now!

Calem and Serena entered Snowbelle City, where it was cold and snowing. Serena was shivering and rubs herself to keep her warm.

"Geez! I-I-I-It's so c-c-cold here! M-M-Much colder than t-t-the other r-routes!" Serena shivered.

Calem wasn't effective by it since he is wearing a jacket. "Come on, the pokemon center is not too far from here. Let's go ask Nurse Joy if she knows where the gym is."

They entered in the pokemon center and Calem asks directions for the gym while Serena was warming herself up by the fire. 

"...And that's where the gym is." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." Calem said. He looks back at Serena and sees her warming up by the fireplace. "Also..." He looks back to Nurse Joy. "There is one more place I was hoping you can direct me to."

After a few minutes, they left the pokemon center and heads for the directions Nurse Joy gave them. They walked on the snowy road to look for the gym. It took about five minutes to find the gym.

"There it is, C-Calem! Here's the g-gym!" Serena shivered.

They were getting close to the gym and then, Calem walked pass by it. Serena was confused.

"Huh? Calem, where are you going? The gym is that way."

He didn't say anything, he just kept walking.

"Um... You passed right by the gym. Is there a reason why we're not entering?"

"There is." Was all he said.

Serena was still confused. Sometimes, she just can't read him. A few seconds of walking, and Calem and Serena entered a store. Serena looked where she was. "Are we in a boutique?"

"You're cold, aren't you? You should get something warm to wear if we're in here."

Serena then gets the idea, "I get it. You're worried about me, aren't you? You're so sweet, Calem." She smiled at him.

His cheeks lightly blushed and he said, "Just get something warm to wear."

She hugged him, "Thanks, Calem!" She wandered off in the store to find something for herself to wear. It took about an hour for her to find a perfect style for her. "Ta-da!" She said. She wore a puffy red jacket that was warm and fuzzy, some snow pants, gloves, and snow boots. She was prepared for the snow.

After everything was paid, they head for the gym. Once they entered inside the gym, it was freezing like a refrigerator. But it didn't effect the teens. They saw the gym leader talking to the referee. The gym leader looked back and he saw his challengers.

"Ah, welcome to my cool gym. I hope you're comfy." The gym leader said.

"You're the gym leader? Then I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Calem. I come from Vaniville Town to challenge you for your badge!" Calem said.

"Is that so? Well then, I, Wulfric, will accept your challenge!" The gym leader said. He looks at Serena, "Are you here for my badge as well, young lady?"

"Oh, no. I'm just here to watch. I'll just take my seat." Serena said and takes a seat.

Calem and Wulfric takes their place and they were ready to battle.

The referee looks at both of them and announced the battle, "The battle between Calem from Vaniville Town and Wulfric the gym leader will now commence! The challenger can use up to six pokemon he has on him. Trainers, ready? Begin!"

"Come on out, Talonflame!" Calem said.

Talonflame chirped as happy as it can be. Then it started to shiver a bit.

"Time to get this started, come on out!" Wulfric said and sends out Abomasnow.

Then, Abomasnow's ability Snow Warning is triggered. Clouds started to form and it started to hail.

"Okay, Talonflame, use Flame Charge!"

"Use Ice Shard!"

Before Talonflame could even make a move, Abomasnow hurls Ice Shards at the Scorching Pokémon.

"Now use Ice Beam!"

Abomasnow fires an Ice Beam and it landed a direct hit. That Ice Beam froze one of its wings.

"Oh no! Talonflame might be in trouble!" Serena said.

"Let's try to melt that ice by using Flame Charge!"

Talonflame was engulfed in flames and the ice melted and it charged at Abomasnow. After the attack was landed, Talonflame was hit by hail.

"Use Energy Ball, Abomasnow!"

"Let's use Flame Charge, again!"

Talonflame charged at Abomasnow while covered in flames. Abomasnow fires an Energy Ball at Talonflame. Talonflame was ready to dodge that attack, but hail hits the Fire and Flying type pokemon and Energy Ball hits the pokemon. Talonflame fell on the ground, and it got up and flaps its wings. It still got some energy to spare.

"Use Ice Beam!"

"Use Me First!"

Abomasnow didn't make a move and stood there.

Talonflame was about to fire Ice Beam, but hail hits the Scorching pokemon again.

Abomasnow fires an Ice Beam and landed a direct hit.

"That hail is starting to annoy me!" Calem said.

"Calem better think of something soon, otherwise, that hail is going to own him." Serena said.

"Use Ice Beam, one more time!"

"Use Flame Charge!"

Abomasnow fires an Ice Beam, and Talonflame just charged right through Ice Beam while being covered in flames and landed a direct hit on Abomasnow. The Frost Tree Pokémon soon fainted from the attack.

The referee took note of this, "Abomasnow is unable to battle! Talonflame is the winner!"

Soon, it stopped hailing and Wulfric returned his pokemon back.

"You did good, my friend." Wulfric sends out his next pokemon. "Let's go, Cryogonal!"

His pokemon appeared on the field.

Calem returned his pokemon back, "You did well. I'm sure that she would be proud of you if she saw that round." He sends out his next pokemon, "Come out!"

Pangoro appeared on the field.

"Trainers, start!" The referee announced.

"Cryogonal, use Ice Beam!"

Cryogonal used Ice Beam and landed a direct hit.

"Pangoro, use Vital Throw!"

Pangoro threw itself at the opponent and knocked down the pokemon. It was super effective.

"Now use Circle Throw!"

Pangoro charged at Cryogonal to finish it off.

"Use Confuse Ray!"

Cryogonal used Confuse Ray and Pangoro stopped running and the attack was cancelled. Pangoro just stood there in confusion.

"Pangoro, can you try and use Strength?"

Pangoro couldn't. It hurt itself instead.

"Use Flash Cannon!"

Cryogonal fires off a Flash Cannon and landed a direct hit. Pangoro was knocked away and fell on the field. Pangoro got up, it was still confused.

"Come on, use Strength, Pangoro! I know you can do it!"

Pangoro listened to its trainer and used Strength. Pangoro knocked away the Ice type pokemon and it was starting to get weak.

"I think you done enough, Pangoro. Try to use Parting Shot and you can be done."

Pangoro did as it was told to, and used Parting Shot. Cryogonal's Attack and Special attack were lowered. Pangoro returned to its pokeball and Calem sends out his next pokemon. Meowstic appeared on the field.

"Meowstic." Suddenly, it started to feel cold and it was shivering. Meowstic rubs itself to warm itself up.

Serena's Meowstic appeared out of its ball.

"Meowstic?" Suddenly, it shivered as it started to feel cold.

"Here, Meowstic, I'll warm you up." Serena said and she opens her jacket to let her pokemon in. She zipped herself up and she cuddles with her pokemon and it started to feel warm. Now it can watch her sister battle while feeling warm.

"I know you're cold, but your opponent is weak. If you can win this round, then you can go back." Calem said.

"Cryogonal, use Ice Beam!"

"Use Charge Beam, Meowstic!"

Both pokemon fires their beam attack and the beams made contact. They struggled to push the beam toward the other end. Cryogonal had the upper hand and pushed its beam toward Meowstic. Meowstic got up and it still going strong.

"Now use Flash Cannon!"

"Quick, dodge it!"

Meowstic quickly dodged the attack.

"Now use Disarming Voice!"

It let out a charming cry and it was heading straight for Cryogonal.

Knowing that this move cannot miss, Wulfric had one thing to do. "Use Hail!"

Cryogonal used Hail and clouds started to form again and it was hailing once more.

Disarming Voice landed and Cryogonal had fainted.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle! Meowstic is the winner!" The referee announced.

"You hear that, Meowstic? Your sister won!" Serena said.

Meowstic happily mewled.

Calem and Serena returned their Meowstic. Calem sends out his next pokemon. "Come on out!"

Delphox appeared on the field.

Wulfric returned his Cryogonal back into it's ball. "Now for my last pokemon, I choose Avalugg!" Wulfric said and sends out his pokemon.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox conjure a ball of fire and launched at Avalugg. But since it was hailing, Mystical Fire got a bit weak and Avalugg barely took any damage. And thanks to hail, Avalugg's ability Ice Body, restores its health

"Avalugg, use Curse!"

Avalugg used Curse and it's Speed was lowered, but it's Attack and Defense were up.

"Delphox, use Flame Charge!"

Delphox was covered in flames and charges at Avalugg, but Delphox got hit by hail and it tripped and fell on the ground.

"Avalugg, use Crunch!"

Avalugg approached Delphox and use Crunch. It threw the Fox pokemon away from it and Delphox was sliding away from the opponent while sustaining the damage.

"Use Curse again!"

Avalugg used Curse again and it's Speed was lowered and it's Attack and Defense were raised.

Delphox got up and was ready for its next attack.

"Delphox, use Power-Up Punch!"

Delphox jumped high in the air and landed it's fist on Avalugg.

"Use Avalanche!"

Avalugg used Avalanche and it crashed down on Delphox. It sustain hefty damaged and Delphox was barely getting up with little energy.

"Use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox launched Mystical Fire and Avalugg took massive damage.

Thanks to hail, Avalugg restored some of it's health and the hail damaged Delphox. But the hail wasn't going to be here for that long as the clouds disappeared and the hail stopped.

"This is going to be close. Avalugg, use Curse one last time and then use Gyro Ball." Wulfric said.

"Use Mystical Fire, Delphox!"

Avalugg used Curse. After that, it used Gyro Ball. Since it's speed has been lowered three times in a row, its power has been tripled and it knocked down Delphox.

Using the last of its strength, Delphox used Mystical Fire and the attack landed a direct hit.

In the end, both pokemon fainted.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! But this victory belongs to Calem, since he has more pokemon remaining on him!" The referee announced.

"He did it! Calem did it! He won his last badge!" Serena said.

Wulfric gave out a hearty laugh and said, "Outstanding! I'm tough as an iceberg, but you smashed me through and through!"

Serena approached Calem, "You did it, Calem! You beat the last gym leader!" She said.

Normally, this is where she gives him a congratulatory hug, but she didn't do it this time.

This got Calem wondering, "Isn't this the part where you give me a hug when I win a badge?"

"Oh, I thought you didn't like that. Do you miss it?" She asked.

He blushed a little, "Well, I... Uh..."

She gave him a hug and squeezed him, "Well, okay. I guess I can give you this since you do miss it a lot."

Calem just sighed and enjoyed this moment for a while.

"I must say, you are tough! My pokemon are supposed to be tough, but you, kudos, really." Wulfric said. "I believe you deserve this." He hands Calem the final badge, the Iceberg Badge.

"Thank you." Calem said.

"You finally have the last badge, Calem!" Serena said.

"Now that you have all eight badges, I think you know what you must do." Wulfric said.

"Of course I do." Calem said.

"Well, I can only wish you luck as you venture through and face the Kalos League." Wulfric said.

"Thanks for that, Wulfric." Calem said.

They exited the gym and walked to the next route.

"Now that you have all the badges, its time for you to face the league! Are you excited?!" Serena said.

"You asked me that since we first went on our journey. And without my sarcastic attitude, I will say this with honesty. Yes. Yes, I am." Calem said.

"I'm glad! Now we're off to the Kalos League! Come on, Calem!"

"The Kalos League isn't going anywhere. So calm down, already!"

With all eight badges in his possession, Calem can finally compete in the Kalos League to face off the champion. Just like his gym battle, it may be harsh like the cold, but with his fiery spirit, he can win this.

 

All of the gym chapters are done. I hope you enjoyed them. Did you like this finale gym battle? Do you have a favorite gym chapter? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	32. Get Well, Calem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem got sick on his journey and Serena decides to play nurse and treat him back to health.

Calem and Serena were walking on route 21. Since this route isn't so cold anymore, Serena went back to her casual clothes. As they walked in this route, they battled trainers and Calem caught a Scyther.

"We're almost there to the Pokémon League. I bet you're so ecstatic, huh, Calem?" Serena said.

"The league will be tough, so I'm hoping that my pokemon's strength will be enough. *Cough* *Cough*" Calem said.

"You feeling all right, Calem? You've been coughing and sneezing a lot lately. You didn't catch a cold, did you?"

"I didn't. It must be the allergies or something."

"I hope so. Because the last thing you need is a cold."

Calem glanced at her, then did a double take and looks at her and saw something on top of her head. It was relaxing as she walked.

She looks at him, "Something wrong?"

He doubts that she knows it, "No."

It was a pokemon that was laying on her head. He didn't tell her because he knows that this pokemon will have to go away soon.

They were stopped by the next trainer, "Hold up! If you're trainers, then I want to battle you! Who's first?"

"My turn to battle." Serena said.

The trainers send out their pokemon. A few minutes into the battle, Serena's Flareon's Flamethrower and the trainer's Alakazam's Psybeam collided and it made a powerful explosion that was blowing everything away. Soon, a cloud of smoke started to cover the area. When the smoke was gone, Serena was the one who achieved victory. Calem also saw that the pokemon on Serena's head vanished. He looked around to see if it was injured or somewhere around. He didn't find it anywhere, but he hopes that the pokemon was okay.

"Oh, darn! I lost! I was kind of hoping to battle your Swablu." The trainer said.

Serena was confused, "What Swablu?"

"That Swablu that was on your head."

She pats the top of her head and felt no Swablu. She looked up and didn't see anything.

"Maybe it wasn't yours. Oh well, never mind, then. I just have to keep training, then!" The trainer said and left.

She was so confused, but she forgets about it soon enough, "All right, Flareon, return! You did great!" She said. "All right, let get moving." She looked at Calem and saw something on his head. It was the same pokemon that was on her head. She smiled and lightly giggled because Calem looked a bit funny having a pokemon act like a hat on his head.

It got him confused, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." She said. She didn't want to tell him that a pokemon was on his head because it looked like it got comfortable and she didn't want him to disturb it.

He sighed and said, "Whatev-ah... Ah... Ah-choo!" When he sneezed, the pokemon chirped loudly in surprise. It made him wonder what was that sound and he looked around. "What was that?"

"You mean your sneeze?"

"I'm talking about the noise after I sneezed."

"I don't know." She lied. She doesn't want him to know that a pokemon is on his head, relaxing and getting comfortable.

"Well, whatever that sound was, it sounded like Ah... Ah... Ah-choo!"

The pokemon chirped in surprise again.

"There it is again."

"It's probably in your head."

"*Cough* No, it isn't. *Cough*"

"Well, all I hear is your sneezing and coughing."

He sighed, "Whatever. *Cough* Let's just get going." He sneezed loudly this time and the pokemon chirped in surprise. He finally knew where that noise is coming from. He pats his head and he only felt his head. Serena sees the pokemon flying above him so that it avoided contact with Calem. When his hands were removed from his head, the pokemon landed back on his head. He looked up and the pokemon flew above him. "I knew it!"

"Aw, nuts! I wanted to keep that from you so you wouldn't disturb it."

The pokemon flew over to Serena's head and got comfy.

"To be fair, this pokemon was on your head first and I didn't want to say anything because I knew it will have to go away soon."

"Really? ...Oh! So that's why the trainer thought I had this pokemon."

The pokemon flew over back to Calem's head and got comfortable. Serena brought out her pokedex.

"Swablu

The Cotton Bird Pokémon

For some reason, it likes to land on people’s heads softly and act like it’s a hat." Her pokedex said.

"No duh. It does that this whole time." Calem said.

"Well, I think its cute." Serena said. She looks at the Swablu, "If you like, you can travel with us."

Swablu flew off of Calem's head and floats a distant away from Serena.

"I'm guessing it wants to battle you."

"All right, I understand. Then let's do this." She sends out her pokemon. "Go, Clefairy!"

Clefairy appeared on the field.

"Clefairy."

"Clefairy, use Metronome!"

Clefairy wags its fingers and used the move, Thunder.

A lighting bolt hits Swablu and it got paralyzed. Swablu used Take Down and it hurt Clefairy and Swablu. Swablu could barely get up and fight.

"I feel bad for Swablu, but I'll take care of it and heal it right back up when I catch it." Serena threw a pokeball at Swablu and it got inside the ball. The pokeball shook once...twice...thrice...until...it was caught. "All right! I did it! I caught Swablu!" She picked up the pokeball and sends Swablu out. It was injured badly by that last move, but she healed it up and Swablu felt so much better. "Glad to see you're okay."

"You know, that's a total of *Cough* six pokemon you have."

"Yeah, it is. I now have a full party. This is going to be fun." She said with a smile.

They continued walking for a few minutes. As they walked, Calem started to move slower, and he felt a bit lightheaded. Serena noticed that Calem was not next to her side and looked behind and saw Calem steadying himself on a tree.

She approached him, "Calem, are you okay?"

He was taking short breaths. "I'm fine..." He pants. "I'm just... *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Hack*" He collapsed on Serena.

She managed to catch him, he is still breathing and taking short breaths. She feel his forehead and it was burning up. "Calem, you're burning up! You have a fever!"

He is still taking short breaths.

"All right, let's settle down here. It's a good thing we are next to a river."

She settle him down against the tree while she sets up the tent. Once it was complete, she placed Calem inside and puts him in his sleeping bag. She took off his jacket and shoes as he rests.

"I wonder if you caught that cold from Snowbelle City and from the gym. How ironic, I was a bit chilly since route 15, but you're fine. I was the one who's supposed to get sick, but I'm in perfect health. And here you are, getting sick. I knew that jacket of yours wasn't enough."

He was taking short breaths and coughing.

"Right, right. I'll talk later. I need to cool down your fever first." She went outside with a pan and fills it up with the water from the river right next to them. She got back inside the tent and soaks the rag and placed on his forehead. "I'm sure Snowbelle City has a pharmacy that have some sort of medicine for this. But I really don't want to leave you here all alone."

He started to sleep and his fever seems to be under control.

She was so worried for him. Then, she has an idea. She searched under his sleeping bag to get something from him. When she got them, she exits the tent. What she has in her hands are his pokeballs. She sends out his pokemon. Since his Meowstic was out, her Meowstic was out as well.

"Everyone, Calem is sick. I don't want to leave him here alone. So, would you mind guarding him until I get back?"

His pokemon accepted her request.

"Great! Meowstic, you can stay here with your sister until I get back." She heads back to Snowbelle City to pick up the medicine.

She entered back inside Snowbelle City. She was shivering and started to think that she would've wore her snow clothes. She asks directions for a pharmacy and within a few minutes, she found the pharmacy and entered in. She ordered the medicine and she waits for the doctor to make the medicine. As she waits, she flips through some magazines to ease her mind about her sick friend. Then, these three guys approached her.

"Hey, baby. So, what's a pretty girl like you doing here in the pharmacy?" Guy #1 said.

"Um... Picking up medicine." Serena said.

"Well, after you pick up your meds, how about we hang out?" Guy #2 said.

"I wish I could, but I have a friend waiting for me. He's sick and he needs his medicine." Serena said.

"I'm sure your friend is fine. Come hang out with us." Guy #3 said.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Serena said.

"Oh, that's how is going to be?" Guy #1 said.

"Serena." The pharmacist called. "Your medicine is ready."

"I gotta go, sorry about this." Serena said.

She picked up her medicine and hoofed it back to Calem. She ran as fast as she could to save her friend. She finally appeared on the site where Calem is. "I'm back, guys." The pokemon were just laying around, getting bored with nothing to do. Calem's pokemon were happy that she came back with the medicine.

"Calem, I have the medicine for you!" Serena said and approaches the tent.

But she stopped when she heard a voice saying, "So, you out here all alone?"

She turned around and saw the same three guys she met back at the pharmacy. "Did you follow me here? Wow, you guys are stalkers."

"Hey, don't call us that. We prefer the terms followers." Guy #1 said.

"So where is this friend of yours, huh?" Guy #2 asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Serena asked.

"He's in there, bedridden, right?" Guy #1 said and chuckles. "You're coming with us."

Serena was shocked, "What?! No way!"

"Don't be like that. We'll have fun." Guy #3 said. "Just stop resisting and this will go great for all of us."

"I'm not coming with you!" Serena said.

"Then how about a battle? You win, we'll leave you alone. You lose, hehehe... you're coming with us." Guy #1 said.

"Fine! I can take you on." Serena said and brought out her pokeball.

"Hehehe... Perfect." Guy #1 said and brought out his pokeball.

A few minutes later, Serena lost. "What? I lost?"

"Aw, too bad, sweetie. You lose. Now you belong to me." Guy #1 said.

"But I..." Serena said.

"No excuses! You don't have the right to protest, especially when you lost the bet." Guy #3 said.

Calem's pokemon started to growl at the guys and stood by Serena's side.

"Oh? What are you going to do? It's not like you can take her place, and I believe that you are not her pokemon. So there's nothing you can do about it." Guy #2 said.

Serena really doesn't want to use Calem's pokemon for this. She doesn't want to borrow her friend's strength just to chase some goons away.

"Now stop resisting and come with us. You belong to me, now." Guy #1 said.

"Actually, *Cough* *Cough* the girl is with me."

Serena and Calem's pokemon looked behind and saw Calem exiting out of the tent and approaching towards Serena's side. He was still sick, but he is sucking it up.

"Calem! You not supposed to be out while you're sick." Serena said.

"And what? Let them take you away? I don't think so." Calem said.

"Oh? So, you're her friend? You look like crap!" Guy #1 said.

"Have you seen a mirror?" Calem retorted.

"So, what are you going to do?" Guy #3 said.

"Stop you guys. That's what." Calem said.

"Really? You are going to stop us?" Guy #1 said.

"Serena, send out your Clefairy." Calem said.

"But it's injured." Serena said.

"Just send it out! *Cough* *Cough*" Calem said.

Serena sends out her Clefairy and Calem heals it with the items from the tent. Clefairy was restored back to health and was ready for a rematch.

"Let's have a match. Us, two versus two of you." Calem said.

"Oh?" Guy #1 said.

"I didn't get a chance to battle. So, let's try this again, shall we?" Calem said.

"Hmph! Fine then. I can get the chance to beat your ass. After you lose, of course." Guy #1 said. "You two, take care of them."

Guy #2 and 3 step up to the battlefield.

"Doublade, get over here." Calem said.

Doublade approached the battlefield and stood by Clefairy.

"Serena, do you still have the item Professor Sycamore gave you?" Calem asked.

"The item? You mean the stone?" Serena asked.

"That one." Calem said.

"I still do. He said we're supposed to use them when the time is right."

"Then, its that time. Let's use them."

"Right!"

Calem brought out his Dusk Stone from his pocket while Serena brought out her Moon Stone from her pocket. They threw it in the air and their pokemon caught their respective stones. They suddenly started to glow. Their forms started to change. The glow was gone and their pokemon evolved. Clefairy evolved into Clefable while Doublade evolved into Aegislash.

Serena brought out her pokedex.

"Clefable

The Fairy Pokémon

Its hearing is so acute it can hear a pin drop over half a mile away. It lives on quiet mountains." Her pokedex said.

Calem brought out his pokedex.

"Aegislash

The Royal Sword Pokémon

Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king." His pokedex said.

"Just because they can evolve don't mean nothing." Guy #2 said. "Let's go, Sableye!"

"Let's go, Gengar!" Guy #3 said.

Their pokemon appeared on the field.

"You ready, Serena?"

"Ready! Calem."

"Sableye, use Poison Jab on that Clefable!"

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball on Aegislash!"

"Aegislash, use Shadow Claw on Gengar!"

"Clefable, use Moonblast on Sableye!"

All of the pokemon used their respective moves. Sableye couldn't dodge Moonblast and got knocked away, Aegislash slashed the Shadow Ball into two and sliced Gengar. Both pokemon were down, but not out.

"This is getting pathetic. Let's just aim for that Clefable." Guy #2 said.

"Good idea." Guy #3 said.

"Sableye, use Poison Jab!"

"Gengar, use Poison Jab!"

"On that Clefable!" Both guys said.

The pokemon charged at Clefable and were about to unleash their move on the Fairy Pokémon.

"Aegislash, use King's Shield!"

Aegislash got in front of Clefable and went into it's Shield Form and used King's Shield. When their opponents hits Aegislash, no damage were taken, but their stats has been dropped.

"Nice going, Calem! Thanks for that!" Serena said. "Clefable, use Moonblast!"

"Finish it off with Shadow Claw, Aegislash!"

Both pokemon used their moves and knocked out their opponents.

"Unbelievable!" Guy #3 exclaimed.

"I don't understand this!" Guy #2 said.

Guy #1 just growled.

"You lost, now GET lost!" Calem said.

The guys looked at Guy #1, "What do we do now?" Guy #3 asked.

Guy #1 just snarled, "Screw this! We're outta here!"

"Don't you come back again!" Calem said.

The three guys scurried away.

Calem fell on his knee and started to cough some more. Serena carried him back to his sleeping bag and gave him the medicine.

"Next time, if you are in that kind of trouble, use my pokemon." Calem said.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to your pokemon to get hurt." Serena said.

"You could've used that advantage and win the battle."

"I'm sorry, Calem. I didn't mean to drag you out of bed." She said with guilt in her voice.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're safe."

Serena was surprised to hear him say that.

He realized what he just said, "I mean, what I meant was, Um... I..." He was trying to find the words, but couldn't.

She smiled at him, "You do care about me."

Calem just stood quiet with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"All right, the medicine should kick in. I'll be back and bring some berries so I can cook them for lunch." She said and left.

With her pokemon healed, she will have no trouble running into trouble. With the help of her pokemon, she picked out some berries and came back to cook them. Once lunch was served, she cooked up more food for the pokemon. After she was done, she came back into the tent with a plate. Calem stood up and Serena fed him the food. Calem didn't need anyone to feed him, but Serena insists. After he finished, he rest up for a bit. She exits out of the tent to give Calem some privacy. She plays with her pokemon while he rests. After a few hours, he woke up fresh and much healthier. He no longer feels sick. They were planning to go on with their adventure, but it was starting to get dark soon and they had no choice but to set up camp for the night. Serena made dinner for them and their pokemon. After they all ate, they returned their pokemon and turned in for the night. They were in their sleeping bags and just looked at the ceiling of the tent. This day has been pretty rough for both teens.

"Hey, Calem?"

"Hm?"

"If I were to get sick, would you take care of me?"

Seemed like an unexpected question for him, but he answered her, "Of course I will."

She looked at him, "Really?"

"But just because you treated me back to health. It seems fair that I would make you healthy again."

She smiled, "That's sweet of you, Calem."

He lightly blushed again.

She yawned, "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Calem." She turned her back to him and sleeps.

He looks at her and was a bit confused. Normally, she would just snuggle against him. Even though he would say no, she would still snuggle him. As Serena tries to sleep, she felt an arm wrapping her and it was pulling her close. She looked behind and saw Calem pulling her to him.

"Calem?"

"This is what you normally do, isn't it?"

She was surprised at him, "I thought you didn't like being snuggled."

"Well... I..."

She smiled and said, "You missed this, don't you?"

"Um... Uh..."

"It's okay. You don't have to admit it." She snuggled closer to him. "I like this, you're so warm, like a furnace. Let's just stay in this position for a *Yawn* little while...longer..." She drifted off to sleep.

He looked at her sleeping face. Her back was snuggled against his chest as she sleeps peacefully. "Good night, Serena." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

These next few chapters will have fillers. Why? I'm not saying. Do you like this chapter? How was it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	33. A Sexy Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third lemon for this story. You know the drill. If you don't like to read lemons, please move on to the next chapter.

Calem and Serena were lying on the bed, naked and making out. The tip of his dick was prodding at her entrance. One of his hands was squeezing and moving one of her boobs, the other hand was massaging her pussy. She moans as their tongues were deep into each other's mouth. She couldn't wait anymore and she needs him inside her. He finally enters in and she lovingly moans.

He slowly moves inside her and thrusts only half of his cock in. She is still getting used to his size. Their lips released their hold on each other, needing the oxygen they required. Both of them pant on each other's lips as he thrusts and inserts more of his cock into her. He fully inserts his cock into her and she gasped and moaned. Their lips meet again and their tongue was deep into each other's damp cavern.

Their tongues were swirling and playing with each other as they kissed. Some drool leaked out and flowing down to their chins. Calem tugs her nipple that made her softly moan. Their tongues were sliding each other, tasting each other's tongues and their love. She roamed her hands on his shoulder and gave them a light squeeze as he is filling her body with his love and pleasure.

Their lips were locked and the kiss was so passionate, they don't want to even let go of each other. Sadly, they let go again to keep breathing. They pant on each other's lips again as he moves. Her hands roamed on his back, feeling his skin with her touch. He thrusts deeper into her and she scratched his back by accident. He kept pushing deeper and deeper and she left scratch marks, cuts, and some blood on his back. He groaned in both pain and pleasure as he continues to pound her.

Little later, Calem was sitting on the bed with Serena behind him, playing with his body. Her breasts were smushed up against his back as she tweaks his nipple and strokes his long and hard manhood. Calem tipped his head back and made some sexual sounds like pants, moans, and groans. Serena was leaving tiny kisses on his nape as she tugs his nipple and strokes faster.

Later, Serena was slumped on the mattress with her ass in the air as Calem was roughly pounding her fast, hard, and deep. Sounds of slapping fleshes, wet, squishy noises, and moans were ringing in their ears. She clenched on the bedsheets as the tip of his dick was kissing her womb. He has a tight grip on Serena's waist as he thrusts with all of his might. His teeth were clenched as he thrusts and spreads her tight pussy.

Both of their bodies were starting to get sweaty and sliding down on them. He pulls out of her pussy and inserts his member into her ass. She felt no pain, only ecstasy. Her lips curved into a pleasing smile as he slams her hole. She clenched the sheets tighter as he thrusts. His nails were now digging into her soft skin as he gripped her waist and pounds her like there's no tomorrow.

Her pussy started to leak and trickled on the sheets. Her juices were soiling the sheets, her pussy must've feel so lonely not having his cock inside it. His groin was slapping against her butt as he pushed deeper. He grunts as he feels her butt cheeks clenching on his member, making her ass tighter. He thrusts inside her ass for a while until he pulls out and thrusts his dick back inside her soaked pussy and pounds her again.

He pulls her up to him by grabbing her chest and he thrusts inside her as he gropes her breasts. Her back can feel his sweaty chest. They looked at each other and kissed again with tongue. He moves her breasts as he slams her soaked pussy. Each time he thrusts into her, her juices gushed out. Her love juices also coated Calem's cock as he moves into her. Their mouths pulled away again and their saliva made a small thread and break away. They pant again as they regain their breaths.

Once they have the oxygen they needed, their lips were smushed and locked again. He moved her breasts in circles by pinching her nipples and moving them. He was spreading her pussy apart with his cock and imprinting it. He gave her boobs a light squeeze and moves them in circles. After a few minutes of groping, he lets go of her breasts and held her waist. Her boobs bounced as he pounds her hot and wet pussy.

Later, Serena was sitting on Calem's lap as he sat with his legs crossed. They were moving in synch, Calem was thrusting into her as Serena was moving along with him. Their rhythm were in synch and they met their pace. They were one with each other. He was deeper into her than before and they can feel each other's love. Her pussy was clenching his member tightly as they moved.

Suddenly, they felt a familiar vibe. They were both so close to their climax and they were hoping they could reach it this time without any interruptions. They moved faster and faster, gushing sounds were made as they moved. They kissed without any tongue, just lips, but they still add in the love. They were almost there, just a little more and they can reach for their paradise. They made one final push and then...

Calem and Serena woke with a start and sat up, panting. They looked at the clock and it says eight in the morning. Calem was hard because of the dream he had and Serena's panties were soaked because of the dream she had. They noticed that their partner was woken with a start. They looked at each other.

"Oh, good morning, Calem." Serena said.

"Uh... Good morning, Serena." Calem said.

They noticed that their foreheads are sweaty.

"So, are you okay? You look like you had some sort of crazy and wild dream, right?" Serena asked.

"I should be asking you that. You look a bit sweaty." Calem said.

"But I asked you first."

"Well... Um..." He was trying to find an excuse. "I thought I heard something in the forest. That's why I woke with a start."

"Oh. Do you want to check it out in case if its something dangerous?" Serena asks. It was the perfect excuse for her.

"Sure. I'll go check it out." It was the perfect excuse for Calem.

He quickly exits the tent without Serena noticing his morning wood. He rushed deep into the forest and made sure that he was far away from the tent. Once he was clear and alone, he pulled down his pajama pants.

Serena exhales in relief when Calem exits out the tent. She need to make this quick before he comes back. She places one of her hands down in her underwear while the other hand went under her pink pajama shirt and gropes her breast.

Calem was stroking his member as fast as he could, he still has the images of the dream he had fresh in his mind. He could remember dominating Serena on her hands and knees.

Serena was thrusting deep and fast as she plays with her breast. She moves her boob in a full rotation as she curls her fingers inside her. She tried not to moan too loudly so that Calem wouldn't hear. She has that dream fresh in her head. The thought of Calem ramming into her, being dominated, and playing with his body really turned her on.

His pre-cum started to ooze out and he used that advantage to moisten his dick and strokes faster. It was making his dick all slimy and it started to make some squishy noises.

She thrusts a bit faster and her juices were gushing out and soiling her pajama pants and her panties. She tried to stifle her moans as she pleasures herself.

They were so close, within a few seconds, Calem and Serena finally reached their climax. Calem's member squirted out his seeds on the grass and he made some soft groans while Serena's pussy clenched on her fingers like a vice grip and her juices rushed out of her womb as she tries to muffle her moans. After their climax has passed, they cleaned themselves up to make sure they don't look like a mess.

Calem returned back at the tent where she sees Serena waiting for him.

"So, did you happen to find anything dangerous?" She asked.

"I didn't." He said. "It was probably in my head this whole time. Off topic, do we have any more hand sanitizers?"

"We do. Why?"

"I touched something slimy back there, I don't know what it was."

After they cleaned their hands, they packed up and continue to move on to their adventure and tries to forget the dream they had.

 

If you're reading this lemon chapter, have you notice that the lemon chapters had the word "dream" in it? How was this lemon chapter? What do you think of it? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	34. The Rhyhorn Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem gets to know how it feels when his mother entered in the Rhyhorn Race.

Calem and Serena entered in the gateway that leads to the Victory Road. He was ready to face the challenges that awaits him in the road. But they were stopped by the gatekeeper.

"Hold on there, folks! I'm afraid you can't pass through." The gatekeeper said.

"Why not?" Calem asked.

"There has been some sort of accident here. Some of the roads are blocked off because of the boulders." The gatekeeper said.

"Really?" Serena said.

"When Lysandre's ultimate weapon has been activated, there was a huge shockwave that spread out through the Kalos region and no doubt that it triggered an avalanche in this path." The gatekeeper said.

"Oh my." Serena said.

"So until we cleared off the boulders, this path is closed." The gatekeeper said.

Serena looked at Calem to see if he was disappointed, "I'm sorry, Calem. I guess you won't be competing in the league for a while."

"Don't be sorry, Serena. This just gives me plenty of time to train." Calem said and sees another path to the side of the gatekeeper. "What does this path lead to?"

"To route 22, and past that, you'll be in Santalune City." The gatekeeper said.

"Wait, we're just making a full circle if we pass here?!" Serena asked.

"Looks like it." Calem said. "Let's just pass here and see what this route have."

They entered in route 22. As they walked, Calem and Serena battled some trainers here and there and Calem managed to catch a Litleo and a Riolu. When they were done here, they entered in Santalune City, right back where they started.

"Let's take a break, Calem. All of this walking really tires me out." Serena said.

"All right, let's head for the pokemon center." Calem said.

They head for the pokemon center to get their pokemon checked up. While their pokemon are getting examined, Calem sends Professor Sycamore the pokemon he caught. As they waited for their pokemon, they were greeted by familiar faces.

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you here again." Viola said.

"Viola? And Alexa?" Serena said.

"It's been a while since we met." Alexa said.

"It definitely has." Calem said.

"So, what brings you back in the neighborhood?" Viola asked.

"We were planning to go to the Kalos League, but the road is blocked by boulders. We can't get through." Serena said.

"I see." Alexa said. "Well, if you're looking to pass the time, why not go see the Rhyhorn Race that is being held in the Skiddo Ranch?"

"Rhyhorn Race?" Serena asked.

"They held a competition once a month, so I think you should go see it. I'm planning to record the race and put it in the news article." Alexa said.

"I believe that they are looking for some racers to compete. If you're interested, you can compete." Viola said.

"I think that sounds great!" Serena said. She looks at Calem, "Since we got nothing to do, why not go to the Skiddo Ranch and watch the race?"

"I think that's a great idea." Calem said.

"Great!" Alexa said.

"Fantastic!" Viola said.

"I'll be heading over there in a few minutes. I'll see you then." Alexa said and left.

Once their pokemon has been taken care of, they exit the pokemon center.

Calem sends out his Talonflame, "Since it evolved, its strong enough to carry both of us. We can get to the Skiddo Ranch in no time."

"That's great!" Serena said.

They hopped on Talonflame's back and they flew over to Skiddo Ranch.

Once they made it to the ranch, they saw that the competition was barely getting started. Calem saw Rhyhorn coming at them and it tackled Calem to the ground and licks his face.

"I miss you, too, buddy." Calem said as he pets the Rhyhorn.

"Hehe. It must have missed you a lot." Said the farmer.

"Oh, hey there, farmer!" Serena said.

"So you returned! I'm actually glad! So are you here to compete or to watch?" The farmer said.

"I wanna compete! I wanna compete!" Serena said in excitement.

"Okay there, calm down. If you wanna compete, there is the registry over there. Go sign, and you can compete. You already took classes from me, so I doubt you'll need any help." The farmer said.

Rhyhorn got off Calem and he got up and went with Serena. Rhyhorn was amazed that its friend, Fletchinder fully evolved. They were having a conversation while Calem followed Serena to the registry.

She signed her name in and looks at Calem. "I think you should join in this race, too. It'll be fun."

He sighs, "I don't know."

"I think it will be great for you. Think about it." She said.

"I think you'll do great!" The farmer said. "I taught you how to ride, so there should be no problems whatsoever."

Calem gives a moment to think about this and answers, "Okay, all right. I'll do it."

"You will? That's great!" The farmer said. "I'll go see if the Gogoat are ready." The farmer left.

"I knew you'd come around." She said.

"I'm only giving this a try, though." He said.

"So I see that you guys made it."

The teens turned around and saw Alexa.

"It looks like the race is about to get started, so I should find my seat and take the perfect shot. Hope you guys have fun." Alexa said.

"Thanks, Alexa." Serena said.

Calem and Serena heads over to the pen where the Gogoat are. The farmer was looking at the Mount Pokémon to see if one of them is actually in top shape to race.

"Let's see, how bout this one?" The farmer asked.

Calem inspects the Gogoat for a bit.

"Hm...." Calem was still wondering about this pokemon.

"Take your time, don't overthink it." The farmer said.

He was thinking thing over about this Gogoat. But his train of thoughts were interrupted when Rhyhorn was nudging him. Calem has the Rhyhorn's attention and it was begging him to ride with him. Calem kneeled down to the Rhyhorn and pets it.

"How about this one?" Calem asked.

"You mean the Rhyhorn? But that's Grace's pokemon. I don't think she'll like it." The farmer said.

"Well, she's not here anymore, now is she? I'm sure she'll be fine with it." Calem said.

"Well..." The farmer looks at Rhyhorn and it seems pretty happy about the idea of Calem riding on it. "Since it does look happy and willing to ride with you, I guess it wouldn't hurt. This will be the first time that Rhyhorn will ride in twenty years."

Serena nodded at the idea, "I'm sure Rhyhorn and Calem will get along great because he is the son of--"

Calem cuts her off before she blathers too much, "Rhyhorn and I will be fine. I know we can win this even if it hasn't been in a race for twenty years."

"That's great! I hope you do well." The farmer said and left.

"Hey, Calem? How come you didn't tell him that you're the son of the famous Rhyhorn Racer?" Serena asked.

"I think its best that he doesn't know...yet." He said.

The racing competition has started. There is a total of ten races. Calem and Serena are going to be in the tenth race. They sat with the audiences and they were sitting next to Alexa as she records the race. She filmed the racers as they zoomed by her camera. She caught the actions between the racers and the Gogoat they were riding. After the ninth race was finished, Calem and Serena were up next.

The pokemon were at the starting line. Each racer went to their respective pokemon. Calem got on Rhyhorn while Serena got on Gogoat.

Calem pets the Rhyhorn, "Ready to make her happy?"

Rhyhorn happily nods. 

There were some murmurs from the audience and the racers. It was mostly about why Calem is the only one riding not only a Rhyhorn, but Grace's Rhyhorn. But the murmurs were silenced as the flagman appeared at the starting line.

The final race was about to start. "On your mark... Get set... Go!"

After the "Go!", the pokemon ran as fast as they could. Serena was in first place while Calem was in fifth.

"I guess it has been a while since you raced." Calem said to Rhyhorn.

Since the course is only a full circle, the racers has to do nine laps before they could make it to the finish line. It was the fifth lap and Serena is still in first place with Calem being in dead last.

"It's okay if you want to stop, Rhyhorn. I'm sure she's proud that you at least gave it your all." Calem said.

But Rhyhorn kept going and won't stop. They were about to finish the eighth lap and were about to go in to the final lap. Once they finished the eighth lap, Rhyhorn suddenly picked up the speed and charges it way pass the other racers. It was making its way toward Serena and passing her. They were in neck and neck, they are so close to the finish line. Rhyhorn gained a bit of boost of speed, and made it to the finish line in first place with Serena coming in at second.

Calem looked so happy with Rhyhorn that he won. He pets Rhyhorn, "You did it! I'm sure mom would be proud, Rhyhorn!"

The racers that took first, second, and third place step in the podium. Calem was standing on the podium holding the trophy for this race. He held it up high as Alexa recorded this event. The audiences, Serena, and the racers applaud at his victory. After the events were over, Calem hands the trophy over to the farmer.

"Don't worry, son. I hold it for you when you are done with your journey." The farmer said.

"I managed to get great videos of the race. I say this month's race is absolutely spectacular!" Alexa said.

"I couldn't agree with you more." The farmer said.

"I'll admit, this was actually fun. But this will be the last time I do this. I only did this just to try it out." Calem said.

"I get it. You are in the middle of your journey, you don't want to be a racer while doing your journey." Serena said.

"Well, I'm done here. It's time for me to move on." Calem said.

Rhyhorn nudged at him again. It looked so sad to see him go again.

Calem kneeled down to Rhyhorn and pets it, "Don't worry. I'll come back to visit again. I promise."

Rhyhorn jumps on him and licks him.

"Okay, that's enough. I got to get going, but I'll see you soon, okay?" Calem said.

"Good-bye, then, Calem, Serena. May your journey be a fantastic one." Alexa said.

"I hope we see you again real soon, you two." The farmer said.

"We will. Take care, now." Serena said.

Calem sends out Talonflame and they got on the Scorching Pokémon. Rhyhorn and Talonflame looked at each other and said their good-byes. Talonflame flew up and soar off into the sky.

 

I know what most of you are thinking, Is Calem a momma's boy? The answer is no. No, he isn't. I hope you're satisfied with that answer. Do you like this chapter? Have any questions or concerns? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	35. An Unfinished Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 26, The Gym Leader Olympia, the referee didn't even had the chance to read Fletchinder's memory. Now's the time to do it over and even read Swablu's memory.

Calem and Serena were soaring through the sky as they wondered where are they going to go next. They been in the sky for quite a few minutes. Calem was just thinking things over to see where they could go next.

"You know, Calem. There's gotta be somewhere you wanna go. Talonflame is getting a bit tired, we should land somewhere." Serena said.

After the race he did with his mother's Rhyhorn, he had an idea on where to go. He commanded Talonflame to land in Anistar City. When they land, they entered in the pokemon center to check up on their pokemon. When they were all healed up, they exit and approached the front entrance to the gym.

"Calem, you already won the badge there, why do you need to go there again?" Serena wondered.

"There is unfinished business." Calem said.

They entered inside and saw the referee looking over this place again.

"Oh, hello again. What brings you here?" The referee asked.

"I was wondering if you could do the memory reading thing again." Calem said.

"You mean you want to do it again? Why?" The referee asked.

"I actually want to know something." Calem said.

"And what is that?" The referee asked.

"I was wondering if you could read one of my pokemon's memory again." Calem said.

"And that would be?"

"The pokemon that you hadn't finished, because I interrupted it."

"Oh! You mean that one. Okay, but first, I need to do some warm up. I will need another pokemon to make sure that I'm all warmed up and ready to go." The referee said.

"I know!" Serena said. "How about this one?" She sends out her Swablu.

"Okay, let's give this a shot." The referee said.

She started to read Swablu's mind, "This pokemon is very lax. It seems that it doesn't have a care in the world. It even goes so far as to softly land on people's head and rest for a bit, it may even act like it's a hat."

"That's what the pokedex said. It even did act like a hat on top of mine and Calem's head." Serena said.

"That's all I'm seeing with this pokemon's life, nothing but careless action. In fact, I'm seeing it land on your head and relaxing." The referee said.

"So, that's it?" Serena asked.

"Of course." The referee said. "Okay, I'm all warmed up now. Now let me see that pokemon you were talking about."

Calem sends out his Talonflame.

"Oh! It evolved!" The referee said. "All right, let's see what we have here."

She started to read it's mind, "I see a woman. Now, I believe I said that this pokemon did not originally belong to you. What I'm seeing is a lady that I think I seen her from somewhere."

"That lady you're looking at is the famous Rhyhorn Racer, Grace." Calem said.

"Wait, THE famous Rhyhorn Racer Grace? The same one that died in the car accident?" The referee asked.

"That's her." Calem said.

"How did you managed to even grab ahold of this pokemon?" The referee asked.

He took a deep breath and answered her question, "Because, Grace is my mother."

"Really?!" The referee exclaimed, "You're her son?!"

"That's right."

"Wow!"

"I need you to look into this pokemon's memory, so I can know more about my mother and maybe even my father."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

She continues to read its memory, "I see that Fletchling always helped your mother when she was a teenager. It was wild, so it didn't belong to Grace yet. In her teen years, that Fletchling was just a baby that your mother found. I believe it was an egg and Grace seemed to take good care of it. After it was grown, Grace wanted to set it free, but Fletchling decided to stay with her, so she decides to capture it and called it her own friend. I can see Fletchling battling against a Rhyhorn. I did heard tales that Grace did used only a Fletchling to capture a Rhyhorn. After that, Grace has been training Rhyhorn and she had some help from what looks to be like a farmer. That's how she got into this Rhyhorn racing. I see Fletchling coming to your mother's grand prix Rhyhorn racing. It seems that her boyfriend is there too. I assume it must be your father. Oh, this is going to be close! Grace may make it to the finish line and she...made it! After the grand prix, I see her boyfriend down on one knee and proposed to her. Fletchling chirped as happy as it can be. I can see her in her wedding dress, she looks so gorgeous! Oh, she might be a bit nervous. Luckily, Fletchling was there to ease her and calm her down. She managed to get rid of her jitters and went on with the wedding. A few years passed by, and I see you as an infant. Fletchling and Rhyhorn are looking at you, you look so happy when you see them. They were happy to see you as well. I can see all the fun times you had with Grace's pokemon." She looks at Calem. "That's all I can see."

"I think that's quite enough for me. Thank you." Calem said and returns his pokemon.

"Sorry if I hadn't read the full detail of the memory. I haven't done my warm-up this morning like I was supposed to." The referee said.

"It's fine. It's plenty enough for me. Thank you anyways." Calem said.

"I'm back!" A voice said.

Calem and Serena looked back and saw Olympia.

"Oh? You're back again? What a surprise!" Olympia said. "Hold it, I'm not sensing any rage from you anymore. I guess that means that you gave up that senseless revenge, haven't you?"

"As a psychic, you should be right." Calem said.

"Well, is there something I should do for you?" Olympia asked.

"No, it's fine. I just came here to see her." Calem said as she looks at the referee.

"Is that all?" Olympia asked.

"Yes. Now I no longer need to be here. I should get going. Come on, Serena." Calem said.

"It was nice meeting you, Olympia." Serena said.

"Thanks for the visit  
I hope we will meet again  
Until next time. Bye!" Olympia said.

"Bye, Olympia!" Serena said.

Calem sends out his Talonflame once more and they climbed aboard on the Fire and Flying type pokemon. Talonflame flew up and soar across the sky as the teens wondered where are they going to go next.

 

If you're wondering why I'm adding fillers, it's because I wanted to add some sort of background to Calem's parents. Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, questions, or concerns? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	36. What Will Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen after a certain event that Calem and Serena did? Will they be glad that they did it? Or will they regret it? (This chapter does have a lemon in it. I will let you know when the lemon will start and end at.)

It's been two weeks after they visited Anistar City. They went to other places to pass the time. They went back to Lumiose City for Serena to do her second shopping spree she hasn't done since the second time they got here. This time, Calem willingly shopped with her instead of carrying her stuff. While they're there, they managed to get some training in by going to some of the fancy restaurants that has battles.

After they visited Lumiose City, they went to the Battle Chateau and entered another tournament. The prize, this time, was unlimited supply of pokemon food. Serena used her Clefable for the tournament because it was her prize when she won last tournament and thought that it would be appropriate to use it. Even the host of the tournament was astound to see that the Cleffa she won has fully evolved into Clefable. Unfortunately, they lost at the final round. But they have a great teamwork, so they weren't so disappointed and they got more training in.

They went back to Anistar City to look at the magnificent Sundial. The sky turned orange and it was the perfect timing because the sun hits the Sundial just right and the Sundial was shining in all of its glory. They were standing and watching it shine. Serena was not paying much attention to the Sundial because she had a lot of things on her mind.

Throughout these two weeks, she felt a bit nervous around Calem. She doesn't know why because this is the first time she felt like this around him. These past few days, she kept having those same dreams she had about having sex with her friend. She never told anyone about the dreams she had. Then, she started to realize that she may have fall in love with Calem. They have been with each other for these past three months, she didn't expected to fall in love with her friend. But she has been a bit of a scatterbrain these past two weeks. Maybe that's why she didn't bought too much stuff in Lumiose City like last time. And it may have been her fault that they lost in the final round of the tournament back at the Battle Chateau. Calem didn't even noticed that she was so absentminded. She was feeling so nervous about telling Calem about her feelings, but today is the day to tell him.

She took a deep breath and turned to him, "Calem?"

"Hm?" He kept looking at the Sundial and not facing her, but he has her attention.

"I...have a confession to make."

"...What is it?"

"We have been together for these past few months. I really enjoyed our time together on this journey. When we first met, I always did kind of thought you had some sort of troubled childhood. But after the time we spent together, I know more and more about you. Just like how you know more and more about me. I have a goal in this journey, to be the strongest trainer. With you, I managed to make terrific progress. I even posses the Mega Ring because of you. This gives me the chance to become even stronger. With our strength combine, I wasn't afraid of anything. That's why I'm not afraid to tell you this." She took another deep breath. "Calem, I...love you."

Calem looked at her.

"And... I also keep having these dreams about you...and me...doing it." She muttered.

He turned to her.

"This wasn't supposed to be intended, but it happened."

He had no idea she felt that way toward her. He didn't say anything. There was a blank look on his face, she couldn't tell what he is feeling. She looked away and started to regret telling him this. He got closer to her and got ahold of her chin to face him and he kissed her. Her eyes were so wide in surprise that he did something so bold. His eyes were closed as he kissed her. A few seconds of kissing, he pulled away and looked at her.

"Serena, what if I told you that I had the dreams you had?"

"R-Really?"

"There were the times when I had those dreams as well. Do you have the urge when you wake up from that dream? The urge when you feel like actually doing it?"

She didn't say anything, she just nodded with blush on her cheeks.

"Do you...want to do it?"

Again, she nodded with redness in her cheeks.

He sends out Talonflame and they ride to Lumiose City. They headed for Hotel Richissime. They were greeted by the same lady who is working the register.

"Oh, hello again." The lady said. "Would you like a single bedroom or two bedrooms?"

"Single, please." Calem said and hands her the money.

She give him the key, "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks."

They entered in the same room they were in before. Nothing has changed a bit last time they were here.

"Do you still have second thoughts about this?" Calem asked.

She just shook her head.

"Then let's get in the shower."

 

**(THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON STARTS, PEOPLE. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS LEMON, PLEASE KEEP SCROLLING DOWN UNTIL YOU FIND THE NEXT MESSAGE. I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THIS LEMON WILL END.)**

 

They entered in the bathroom and Calem turned on the shower. They just stood there as their hearts were beating fast and hard. Calem started to disrobe himself starting with his shirt. Once his shirt was off, she got a look at his torso. This isn't the first time that she saw him shirtless. The first time was when they first slept in the hotel.

 

Flashback...

 

Serena and Calem got up and they were getting ready to head on out. While Calem was taking a shower, Serena noticed that he forgot his towel and decided to be a good friend and leave it in the bathroom. She brought the towel in the bathroom. The shower was running, steam is fogging up the room, and Calem was starting to clean himself up. She was about to leave the towel on the vanity next to him. Suddenly, she slipped on a small puddle and she grabbed the shower curtains only for it to get teared off. She fell on her butt and she saw him getting cleaned. Her cheeks were turning red. He stopped and he glares at her. He didn't even bother to try and cover himself up. She got a look at his torso, he is so fit and his body is so toned. He didn't had any abs, but even without that was enough to make him look so good. She is so glad that the steam was covering his lower body.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Eek!" She quickly left the bathroom.

 

End of Flashback...

 

Calem got rid of his pants and then his underwear. She was blushing so hard to see his penis. It was an average size of five inches. She was actually glad that it wasn't so big like the one she had in her dreams. It couldn't even fit inside her. She slowly disrobes herself until she was in her underwear. He helped her disrobe her clothes by unhooking her bra as she peels her panties off. He got a look at her body. Her body was so curvy and smooth, her breast size is average like any normal teenage girl, and her skin was soft. They got into the shower and he brought a condom with him in the shower and they started to kiss.

They let the warm water run through them, soaking their hair and their body. His hand roamed through her body, feeling her soft skin. He pulled away and caress her neck with the back of his hand, she shivered at his touch. He then caress her cheek with his palm and he gazed into her eyes. He kissed her again as he slide his hands down from her shoulders to her curvy waist.

She got a feel of his body as well. Her touches were so soft and smooth. She felt his broad shoulders, his hard chest, and his tight stomach. After a few minutes of touching and kissing, they pulled away and proceed to do what they came here to do. He tears the packet off and puts the condom on. After that, he gently pushes her against the cold shower wall. She shivered as the cold tiles touched her back. He carried her right leg and positioned his member to her entrance.

"Please be gentle." Serena said.

He gazed at her, "I will."

He gently and easily inserts it in. She hissed as he inserts it in. She felt a bit of pain as he pushed it in. "It hurts, Calem!" She whined.

"It'll be over soon."

He kept pushing until he felt her barrier. He pushed through and she let out a sharp cry. The pain felt intense, like it wouldn't stop. After a few short minutes, she calmed down and the pain subsided.

"How are you holding up?"

"The pain is gone." She pants.

He caress her cheek as he waits for her to get use to his size. He brushed the tears away from her eyes with his thumb.

A few moments later, "Hey, you can move now. It's fine." She said.

"You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm fine now. Just move slowly."

He started to move slowly to not harm her any further. He saw some of her blood trickling out of her and going down the drain. The condom was even covered in her blood. With each movement, she whined in pain. More tears of pain sheds, but he gently brushes them away with his thumb. He kissed her to silence her whining and he kissed her tears away as she continues to shed them.

After a few moments, her tears stopped shedding and her whines turned into moans. He started to move a little faster once the pain was gone. One hand holding her waist as the other carried her leg. Her hands were on his shoulders and she sometimes gives them a light squeeze when she feels a little bit too good. She softly pants as the pleasure started to fill her.

He went a bit deeper and she gasped in bliss as she feels his manhood penetrating deeper into her. They both softly panted as he moves a bit faster. He was reaching for her secret sweet spot and she lets out a blissful moan each time he hits it. Her boobs bounced a little with each thrusts he makes. She dug her nails in his shoulders every time he moves, the pleasure was too much for her.

He rest his forehead onto hers as they both pant. She closed the gap between them and kissed him. Their tongues were in each other's mouth as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen their kiss. He moved faster into her, penetrating her deeper and faster. They both moaned into their mouths. They were being filled with pleasure as they were having sex.

They were suddenly started to reach the end of this wonderful sensation. He moved faster and faster and pushed it deeper into her. They were so close... They were almost there... They were hoping it wasn't a dream this time. Unlike their dreams, they finally reached their climax. Their moans were muffled as they received their orgasms. Serena's womanhood clamped on his manhood and her juices were gushing out of her womb while Calem's manhood started to burst out his semen into the condom.

After a minute has passed, they broke lip contact and they panted for air. Another minute has passed and he pulls out of her. He took the condom off and threw it in the trash. They got themselves cleaned up and after they were done, they wipe themselves dry and he carries her back to the bedroom. He gently places her down on the bed and he tears open another packet and puts another condom on again.

He inserts it back inside her and she lovingly moans. He got ahold of her waist and thrusts into her at a steady pace. Her boobs bounced again with each thrusts he makes. Serena grabbed ahold of his shoulders and she dug her nails in them again. He lifts up her sides and thrusts faster into her. Her moans just got a bit louder as he pounds her. There were nothing but moans coming from Serena and there were nothing but groans coming from Calem.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she brought her head closer to his. She pants and moans in his ear while he pants and groans in her ear. He placed his hands on the bed for balance as he moves into her. Her hands clawed the back of his head and neck as he moved. She clutched his hair as she tries to get used to this wonderful sensation. Her pussy was starting to make some wet noises each time he thrusts into her.

She crossed her legs behind him which made him go deeper. Her hands moved toward his smooth back. He carried her with one hand while the other was placed on the bed for balance. She was clinging onto him as he moves into her. She felt like she was in cloud nine as he thrusts into her. Her juices started to gush out of her when he moves in and out of her. She never felt so wet before.

"Deeper, Calem! Go deeper!" She moaned.

He did what she wanted and thrust deeper into her. She loudly moaned in his ear and she scratched his smooth back. She left cuts and marks and started to draw blood from his back. He groans in pain and pleasure as he hits her sweet spot with each thrusts that made her go crazy and she started to see stars. The pleasure was too much for her to take. Then they suddenly felt a familiar sensation.

He thrusts faster and deeper and hitting her secret spot that makes her feels so good. He grunts with each moves he makes until they both reached their climax. He groaned in her ear as he climax. She buried her face on his shoulder to muffle her moans as her orgasm approached. Her juices gushed out of her womanhood again while his seeds bursts out of his manhood and inside the condom. He dropped themselves on the bed and they both pant for air.

He pulled out and laid next to her as they were recovering from the events. He took the condom out and discarded in the trash. Their chests rose and fell with each passing second. He covers themselves with a sheet as they were regaining their energy. They were both coated in sweat and there was a scent of sex in the air. The sound of panting was filled in the room. After a few minutes, they were finally recovered.

 

**(THE LEMON HAS ENDED. I REPEAT, THE LEMON HAS ENDED. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS NEXT SCENE OBSCURE AS I CAN FOR YOU INNONCENT READERS.)**

 

Calem exhaled, "What did I just do?" He asks himself.

"You gave me a good time." Serena said. She scooched closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I must say, you were really good."

Their bare, warm skin felt so divine when they touched each other. Her hand was placed on his naked chest and he can feel her torso touching his.

"You weren't so bad yourself." He said.

There was a moment of silence before Serena broke it, "So, what does this mean to us?"

He looks at her, "What do you mean?"

"We just had sex, I'm wondering if this makes us anymore than just friends." She said. "I'm...kind of hoping that this will at least makes us..." She murmured on the next part, "Boyfriend and girlfriend."

What he is about to say may hurt her, "Serena, I got to tell you something. I...don't think I have the same feeling you have."

She looks at him with fear and sadness in her eyes, "What? What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that I don't think I love you."

She softly gasped.

"When I had those dreams, I didn't feel nothing but my hormones raging. I don't even know how to deal with them. I may not even know what it feels like to fall in love. I'm still dealing with these emotions."

She had an idea what he meant, "So, you have no idea what it's like to fall in love?"

"I never even consider it. It's so confusing to me and I don't know how to handle it." He said. "I'm sorry, Serena. I just don't know what to do. I don't know how I should feel."

"Calem..." There may be a chance for her. "I'll wait for you then. You got all the time in the world to figure this out. And when you do figure it out, will you tell me your answer?"

He took a moment to answer, "I will. I promise."

She sighed in relief, "Okay."

"Serena, do you regret what you just did?"

It took her a moment for her to answer, "I think. It may depends on your answer, Calem."

He stood quiet for a second before he answered, "...I see." There was another moment of silence before he broke it. "Well, let's get some sleep. I heard the Victory Road will be opening back up tomorrow. We'll need plenty of rest."

"...You're right. ...Well, good night, then."

"Do you still want to cuddle? I don't mind."

"...Sure." She wrapped her arm around his naked body and rest her head on his chest and she drifts off to sleep.

"Good night, Serena." He said. 'And I'm sorry about this.' He thought. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 

The next day...

 

Calem and Serena got up and took a shower. (Not together, though.) They ate breakfast and got themselves ready for the Victory Road. They were getting themselves ready by packing up a bunch of healing items and food for the road they were about to travel. They flew over where the gatekeeper was at and they approached the gate to Victory Road.

"Travelers, you come a long way from your journey. I apologize for this delay. But I hope that you are ready for this harsh trial." The gatekeeper said.

"I'm ready." Calem said.

"Then let your strength carry you on to the Pokémon League. Good luck, heroes." The gatekeeper said and open up the gate and let the teens through.

They pass through the gate and they approached the entrance of the Victory Road.

"Calem, are you ready for this?"

"I am. Just make sure you keep up, alright?"

"Don't worry, I will. Now let's go."

Calem gave out a small chuckle.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"You stole my line."

"Oh! Ehehe... I guess I did."

They passed through the entrance and were ready to face off the harsh trials of the Victory Road.

 

Did I forget to mention that the reason I added fillers was because I wanted to improve more of Calem's and Serena's relationship? Sorry if it was lacking. This also ends the filler chapters and we'll be right back on track. This is also the first lemon chapter that doesn't have the word "Dream" in the title. Also, wouldn't you think it would've been a dick move if I wrote that this was a dream this whole time when the lemon scene came on? Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	37. Victory Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Victory Road is the path that will lead to Calem's fate.

Calem and Serena were taking a break by sitting down on the cave, lighten a fire that brightens up the dark cave. It is day three since they entered inside the Victory Road. They were quiet for a moment. After the events happened back at the hotel, they talked to each other so little. Calem might've think that is all of his fault for this. Perhaps if they haven't done it, there wouldn't be any awkward silences. Maybe he would've thought this through, if he would've figure out and handle his emotions sooner. He still doesn't know that if he likes her because of her body, or because of her alone, or because of how a great person she is, or because he is using her for his sexual needs.

He decided to end this awkward silence, "Serena, I don't like these awkward silences between us. We might as well not ignore the fact that what happened back at the hotel, actually happened. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you again."

Serena just smiled at him, "Calem, it's okay. I get it. You're still just a boy that is figuring out these feelings. Your parents aren't around anymore to tell you how to handle your hormones. In fact, I'm still trying to figure out my hormones as well. It's not our fault."

"Really? You're not mad at me? You don't hate me?"

"I don't. Like I said, I'll wait for your answer until you sort this out. We have all the time we need."

He sighed in relief, "I'm...actually glad."

Suddenly, their stomachs started to growl. They both sheepishly chuckled, "I guess it has been a while since we ate." She said.

"I'll go make us some lunch."

"And I'll make the food for the pokemon."

After lunch was made, they started to eat.

"As always, your stew taste delicious, Calem." She said.

"Thanks." He said and continues eating.

As she eats, she saw a smile coming from him as he eats his stew. She lightly giggles and he looks at her.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"It's just that...you're smiling. I rarely see that and it kind of makes me a bit happy that you're smiling more often."

"Heh. Well, its just that because of this moment right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is."

"What's so special about this moment?"

"It first happened back at the bridge when the gang was together for the last time. When I took that first bite of that stew, it tasted so much better. I didn't know why it tasted better than before. Then I realized, the reason why it tasted better is because we were together. We were like a family, a family that I used to have. I've forgotten that the food tasted so much better when you're with someone close to you. And now, here we are, with our pokemon and with the person that we are so close with each other."

"Aw! Calem, that's so sweet!"

"Can we just enjoy this moment a little longer?"

"Sure."

They continued to eat and talk amongst each other. Even after they finished eating, they still talk and talk. They were enjoying this moment they had together. After the moment ended, they continued on walking through the Victory Road. Since Calem is the one who will be competing the Kalos League, he has to be the one who has to challenge the trainers that comes in the way. It took them many hours, but they finally reached the Kalos League. They were so lucky that there was a pokemon center here. After they healed up their pokemon, they approached the entrance. There were two gatekeepers that stops the teens.

"Hold it!" Gatekeeper #1 said. "Only trainers that have eight badges can pass through here."

"I'm the one who has eight badges." Calem said.

The gatekeepers looks at Serena, "And what about you?" Gatekeeper #2 said.

"I'm just here to spectate and cheer my friend on." Serena said.

"Sorry. But no one other than the trainers who collected eight badges can get through here. You may not spectate and cheer your friend on. I apologize for that." Gatekeeper #2 said.

"Oh." Serena said in disappointment.

Calem looks at her, he kind of felt sorry for her that she can't go see him battle and cheer him on like she does with his gym battles. "It's fine, Serena. I can handle this alone. You can just wait in the pokemon center."

"Wait, Calem. Before you go, I want to battle you again." Serena said.

"Really? Right now?" He asked.

"Yes. Right here, right now. I want to see if you have grown strong during our travels. I want to compare our strength in battle, Calem. Please let me battle you one more time." She said.

She has that look of determination in her eyes. This is actually the best chance he has to see if he is strong enough. "All right, I accept."

"Good."

They moved to the battlefield where they will have their match.

"Just like last time, right?" He asked.

"Yup. Whoever has the most pokemon remaining on their team, wins." She said.

They brought out their pokeball and sends out their first pokemon, "Let's go!" They both send out Meowstic.

"Meowstic?"

"Meowstic."

"Are you ready, Meowstic? Even though you are battling your sister?" He asked.

His Meowstic nods.

"Are you ready to face off against your sister again?" She asked.

Her Meowstic nods.

"Great!" They both said.

"Meowstic, use Charge Beam!" He said.

"Meowstic, use Fake Out!" She said.

Before Calem's Meowstic started to make a move, Serena's Meowstic used Fake Out and knocked down her sister.

"Try again, Meowstic! Use Charge Beam!" He said.

His Meowstic got up and used Charged Beam.

"Use Shadow Ball!" She said.

Her Meowstic fires off a Shadow Ball.

Her Shadow Ball collided with his Charge Beam. Both attacks were trying to push to the other end. The attacks explodes and a cloud of smokes appeared and covered the area.

"Can you sense your sister?" Calem asked.

"Can you feel your sister's energy?" Serena asked.

It took them a few seconds to search for their energy and they nodded.

"Okay. Use Disarming Voice!" They both said.

They fire off Disarming Voice and their attack landed on each other. The smoke started to clear away and the battlefield was visible.

"Use Psyshock!" He said.

Psychic orbs gathered around her sister and attacks her Meowstic.

Her Meowstic got up with ease and barely took any damage.

"Use Shadow Ball!" She said.

Her Meowstic fires off a Shadow Ball and landed a direct hit.

His Meowstic barely got up with little energy since that attack was super effective.

"Use Psychic!" She said.

"Use Extrasensory!" He said.

Both Psychic pokemon used their psychic attacks and once their attacks lands they both fainted.

They both returned their pokemon.

"You did well. Take a nice rest." Calem said.

"You did your best Meowstic. You deserve a nice rest." Serena said.

They send out their next pokemon.

"Go, Delphox!"

"Come on out, Greninja!"

Both pokemon appeared on the field.

"Delphox, use Power-Up Punch!"

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"

Before Delphox makes a move, Greninja launched a fast Water Shuriken that knocked Delphox on the ground.

"Come on, use Power-Up Punch, again!"

Delphox charged at Greninja.

"Dodge it!"

Greninja dodged at swift speed.

"Use Hydro Pump!"

Greninja appeared behind Delphox and used Hydro Pump. It blew Delphox away after the attack was landed, Delphox could barely get up.

"Finish it off with your Dark Pulse!"

Greninja used Dark Pulse and Delphox fainted when the attack landed.

He returns his starter, "You did good, Delphox. You did good."

She returns her starter, "You were awesome, Greninja!"

They send out their next pokemon.

"Let's go, Malamar!"

"Come on out, Flareon!"

Both pokemon appeared on the field.

"Flareon, use Fire Blast!"

Flareon conjures up a ball of flame in its mouth and blasts a Fire Blast.

Malamar took hefty damage, but it was still going strong.

"Malamar, use Payback!"

Malamar charged at Flareon and slams its tentacles on the Fire type pokemon.

"Flareon, use Lava Plume!"

Since Malamar was so close to Flareon, the Fire type pokemon unleashes Lava Plume and knocked Malamar away.

Even though it took a lot of damage, Malamar is still going strong.

"Malamar, use Payback, again!"

Malamar charged at Flareon and used Payback.

"Now use Psycho Cut!"

With its tentacles glowing with psychic power, it finishes off Flareon.

Both trainers return their pokemon.

"Thank you, Malamar. You did a good job in battle." Calem said.

"Don't feel too bad, Flareon. You were awesome out there." Serena said.

They send out their next pokemon.

"Come out, Aegislash!"

"You can do it, Clefable!"

Both pokemon appeared on the field.

"Clefable, use Meteor Mash!"

Clefable charged towards Aegislash with its fist glowing.

"Use King's Shield!"

Aegislash got into it's Shield Form and used King's Shield. When Clefable landed the attack, it was knocked away and it's Attack has been dropped.

"Now use Shadow Claw!"

Aegislash changed into it's Blade Form and used Shadow Claw.

Clefable was knocked down.

"Sword Dance."

Swords rings around Aegislash and it's Attack rose.

Clefable got up and was ready for the next attack.

"Clefable, use Moon Blast!"

Clefable launched the move and the attack lands.

"Use Sacred Sword!"

Aegislash charged forward and sliced Clefable. Even though it wasn't very effective, Clefable still fainted.

They return their pokemon.

"You did quite well, Aegislash."

"Thanks for everything, Clefable. Have a nice rest."

They send out their next pokemon.

"Let's go, Talonflame!"

"Come on out, Swablu!"

Through these few past days, Serena has trained with Swablu a lot. It has become much stronger since she first catch it.

"TalonFlame, use Flame Charge!"

"Use Mirror Move, Swablu!"

Both pokemon were covered in flames and they charged at each other. They collided and were knocked away.

"Okay, use Take Down!"

Swablu charged at Talonflame while its still stunned from the last attack. It took some recoil as well when it landed the attack.

"Swablu, use Round!"

"Use Me First!"

Swablu didn't move and just stood there.

Talonflame used Round and it stunned the Cotton Bird Pokémon.

Swablu used Round and it stunned the Scorching Pokémon.

"TalonFlame, use Roost!"

"Use Mirror Move!"

Both pokemon land on the ground and rest up.

"Use Fly, Talonflame!"

"You use Fly, too, Swablu!"

Both pokemon flew up and started tackling each other. After a few collisions, they fell back to ground level. Neither of them were standing down.

"Swablu, are you tired? Do you want to stop?" Serena asked in concern.

But Swablu was just getting started. It chirped in determination.

"Okay! That's the spirit, Swablu!" Serena said.

Suddenly, Swablu started to glow.

Calem sighs, "This always happen."

Swablu's form started to change and when the change was finished, the glow was gone and Swablu evolved into Altaria.

"With a little training, you've become stronger, Altaria." Serena said. She brought out her pokedex.

"Altaria

The Humming Pokémon

It flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you’re in a dream." Her pokedex said.

"And it looks like you learned a new move. Let's try it out." She said. "Use Dragon Breath!"

Altaria blasts Dragon Breath and knocked down Talonflame. The Scorching Pokémon flew at a steady pace.

"Use Dragon Breath, again!"

"Use Me First!"

Altaria didn't make a move and stood there.

Talonflame blasts Dragon Breath and when the move landed, Altaria faints.

They both returned their pokemon.

"Thanks, Talonflame. You did well."

"It's okay, Altaria. You did a wonderful job."

This is the final round. They send out their last pokemon.

"Let's go, Pangoro!"

"Come on out, Absol!"

Both pokemon appeared on the field.

"This is it. It's time for me to use all I got on this battle. Let's get this started!" Serena said and activates her Mega Ring.

Her Mega Ring and her Absol started to glow with mystic colors and Absol's form started to change. After the form is complete, Absol Mega Evolve into Mega Absol.

"Absol, Sword Dance!"

Swords begins to gather around Mega Absol and it's Attack has raised.

"Pangoro, use Strength!"

Pangoro charged at Mega Absol and threw it up in the air. Mega Absol fell hard on the ground.

"Don't give up, Absol. Use Quick Attack!"

With astounding speed, Mega Absol attacks Pangoro left and right.

"Now use Slash!"

Mega Absol jumped up and slashed Pangoro.

"Now, Night Slash!"

Mega Absol charged and slashed through Pangoro.

"Vital Throw, Pangoro!"

Pangoro throws itself at Mega Absol and knocked it away.

"Don't give up yet, Absol! I believe in you and our strength! Use Quick Attack!"

"Use Circle Throw!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and rolled. Pangoro threw Mega Absol out of the field and it fainted. It returned back to its original form when it was defeated.

They returned their pokemon.

"Thanks for everything, Pangoro." Calem said.

"You did your best, Absol. I'm glad that we gave it our all." Serena said.

The winner was Calem for having four pokemon remaining on his team.

They approached each other.

"You were great, Calem." Serena said with a smile.

"You're not too bad yourself." Calem said.

"Here, let me heal your pokemon as a thanks for battling me." She said and she heals his pokemon.

"Thanks." He said. 

"You know, this is actually the first time you beat me in a battle." She said.

Calem didn't realized it till now. "Huh. You're right. Then that means I'm strong enough to beat even the toughest challengers."

"Well, I hope you'll do great, Calem."

"Thanks. I will."

"Also, one more thing."

"What is it?"

She suddenly hugs him and kissed him on the lips for a few short seconds. "Good luck."

He was so flustered and his cheeks were blushing, "Uh... T-Thanks..." He murmured.

She went back to the pokemon center after that.

Calem watched her go to the pokemon center before he steels himself up to enter inside the League. He pass through the entrance and he walks in the huge hallway. He continues walking and he finds himself in an area where there was four rooms that contained the Elite Four members. Calem was ready to face off against the Elite Four.

 

We will now enter in the Elite Four chapters. Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, questions, or concerns? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	38. The Elite Four Malva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off one of the Elite Four, Malva, a Fire type trainer.

Calem enters in the Blazing Chamber. There was a platform that can take him to one of the Elite Four members. He got on the platform and it started to rise up and take him to the Elite Four member. Once he enters in the chamber, it was a bit dark. Suddenly, there was a bit of fire starting to lit up. A bit of flame came out once...twice...until suddenly, the flames started to flare up and lit the chamber up. The flames kept going and it acted like a pillar. The flames were warming up his body and the room started to get hot. He was barely sweating. In front of him was one of the Elite Four who was sitting on the throne. Calem instantly recognized who that is.

"Hey, you're Malva, the news reporter. I didn't know you're one of the Elite Four." Calem said. He got a look of her expression on her face. She looked so angry, she was tapping her finger on the arm of her throne. She was snarling and growling at the trainer before her. "Um... Are you all right? You look a bit angry."

"And do you wanna know why I'm so pissed!?" Malva snapped.

"Uh..."

"It's because of you!"

"Me? I didn't do anything wrong. I just got here."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong! You are so wrong!"

"Um... Is there a reason why you are so angry with me?"

She stood up from her throne and entered in the battlefield. "Because you are the one who took down Team Flare!"

He was slightly confused, "And that's a bad thing?"

"It is!" She snapped. "I'm one of the members of Team Flare!"

Calem gasps in surprise, "You're one of them?"

"I was Lysandre's right hand woman. I heard that Team Flare was defeated by a bunch of brats. This includes you!"

"So, you're a news reporter, an Elite Four member, and a Team Flare member?" He asked and whistled, "Triple threat."

"Enough of this! Time for my revenge!" She brought out her pokeball and send out her pokemon.

Pyroar appeared on the field.

"Okay, let's go, Delphox!" He sends his starter out on the field.

"Pyroar, use Noble Roar!"

Pyroar let out a roar and Delphox's Attack and Special Attack has dropped.

"Now use Hyper Voice!"

Pyroar let out a mighty call that damaged the Fox Pokémon.

'She's not letting up.' He thought. "Delphox, use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Pyroar and the orbs rushed in on the pokemon. Pyroar was on the ground and it was trying to get up.

"Pyroar, use Wild Charge!"

Pyroar was covered in electricity and charged at Delphox. Pyroar got a bit of recoil from the attack and it fell on the ground.

"Tch!" Malva returned her pokemon.

Calem returned his pokemon as well.

"That was just dumb luck." She said.

"I agree."

"Shut up!" She snapped. She sends out her next pokemon.

Torkoal appeared on the field.

Calem sends out his next pokemon, "Come on out, Malamar."

His pokemon appeared on the field.

"Torkoal, use Curse!"

Torkoal used Curse and it's Speed was lowered while it's Attack and Defense were up.

"Use Stone Edge!"

Torkoal stomped on the ground and a sharp pillar of rock erected from the ground and was heading towards Malamar. The attack landed, but Malamar still kept going.

"Use Curse, again!"

Torkoal used Curse and it's Speed fell again while it's Attack and Defense were up.

"Now use Earthquake!"

Torkoal stomped on the ground again and this time, instead of sharp pillars of rock that were erected, the ground was shaking and it damaged Malamar.

"Use Curse!"

Torkoal used Cursed again and it took effect.

"Now use Flame Wheel!"

Torkoal got in it's shell and started to spin around and the edges of it's shell was on fire and it charged toward to Malamar. But since it's Speed was so lowered, Calem has a chance to strike back.

"Use Superpower!"

When Torkoal got close, Malamar slammed its tentacles on the Fire type pokemon and knocked it away.

"Now use Topsy-Turvy!"

Malamar used Topsy-Turvy and reversed Torkoal's stats. It's Speed was high, but it's Attack and Defense was low.

Malva growled and said, "Use Flame Wheel, again!"

Torkoal used Flame Wheel and since it's speed was so high, it charged at Malamar at full speed.

"Malamar, use Superpower!"

"Dodge it!"

When Torkoal got close, Malamar lifts it's tentacle and was about to slam it down on Torkoal, but it quickly dodged to the side and tackled it. But it barely did any damage.

"Flame Wheel, again!"

Torkoal got in it's shell and charged at full speed.

"Superpower, Malamar!"

When Torkoal got close, Malamar lifts it's tentacles and was about to slam one of its tentacles down on the pokemon, but Torkoal quickly dodged to the side. Malamar did some quick thinking and used its other tentacle and slams it down on Torkoal. Torkoal got out of it's shell when it fainted.

Malva returned her pokemon back. "You're starting to get on my nerves!" She sends out her next pokemon.

Chandelure appeared on the field.

Calem returned his pokemon back and sends out his next one, "Let's go, Aegislash!"

His pokemon appeared on the field.

"You're playing a dangerous game. Which makes this easy for me!" Malva said. "Chandelure, use Shadow Ball!" 

"Use King's Shield!"

Chandelure fires a Shadow Ball and Aegislash defends itself before the attack lands.

"Now use Sword Dance, then Shadow Claw!"

Swords ring around Aegislash, raising its Attack. It switched into Blade Form and charged at Chandelure.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Chandelure used Flamethrower and it landed a direct hit. Aegislash got up with little energy it has. It got burned from the attack.

"Time to finish it off! Flamethrower, once more!"

Chandelure used Flamethrower and it was coming straight at Aegislash.

"King's Shield! Quick!"

Aegislash quickly changed into Shield Form and defends itself from the attack.

"Now use Shadow Claw!"

Aegislash changed back into Blade Form and charges at Chandelure and slashes it down. Chandelure had fainted but Aegislash got burned and fainted as well.

They both returned their pokemon.

"That's it! I had enough of you! This is my last hope. My last chance to bring you down!" Malva said and brings out her last pokemon.

Her Talonflame appeared on the field.

"I'll make this fun and send out..." Calem sends out his pokemon. "Talonflame!"

His Talonflame appeared on the field.

"I'll bring you down! In the name of Team Flare!" Malva said. "Talonflame, use Quick Attack!"

Her Talonflame tackled his Talonflame with quick speed.

"Talonflame, use Fly!" He said.

His Talonflame flew up in the air and dive bomb toward her Talonflame. His Talonflame knocked down her pokemon.

"Why you little--! Talonflame, use Brave Bird!" She said.

Her TalonFlame started to glow and charged at his Talonflame and knocked his pokemon down. Her pokemon got hurt from the attack as well.

"Now, Talonflame, use Flare Blitz!" She said.

"Use Me First, Talonflame!" He said.

Her pokemon didn't move and just stood there.

His pokemon started to flare up and it was covered in fiery flames and charges at her pokemon and tackled it down. His Talonflame got hurt from the attack.

Her pokemon got up and was covered in fiery flames and tackles at his pokemon and knocked it down. Her Talonflame got hurt in the process.

"Talonflame, use Roost!" He said.

His Talonflame landed on the ground and started to rest up. It's health was fully recovered.

"I don't think so!" She said. "Talonflame, use Flail!"

Her Talonflame charged at his Talonflame and attacks it with all of it's might. SInce her Talonflame was a bit low on health, it's attack was strong and it knocked his pokemon down and it was back to a quarter of its health.

"This is going to be close, Talonflame. But be prepared." Calem said.

"Time to end this! Talonflame, use Quick Attack!" Malva said.

"Use Flame Charge!"

His Talonflame was engulfed in flames and charges at her pokemon while her Talonflame charges at his pokemon at full speed.

Both pokemon collided and rammed into each other. They both fell and fainted when they hit the ground.

They both returned their pokemon. Calem won the battle since he has more pokemon remaining than her.

She growled at him, "Hmph!"

Calem exhales, "That was tough. I can't believe I managed through that."

"Yeah? Well, don't get so cocky! There's three more you have to defeat in order to get to the champion." Malva said.

"Can I ask you something? How do you even know that we stopped Team Flare? I never seen you before. Not even that, but how is it you managed to avoid getting arrested?"

She glared at him, "If you must know, I get all of the information from the scientists, Aliana, Celosia, Bryony, Mable, and Xerosic. They send me footages of your battles and your data. When I first saw your face, I thought you looked familiar. But then, one of the scientists said that you were harboring a deep hatred against the girls and Lysandre for killing your parents. I remember reporting something about a car accident from twelve years ago. Then I started to put two and two together and figured out that you're the same boy who has his parents killed by the women."

"So, you were the one who falsely reported the car accident?"

"I couldn't let everyone figure out it was Team Flare. The cops would be on our tail. We threaten some of them to keep their mouths shut, but that wasn't enough."

"I don't understand how is it that you're not in jail along with the other Team Flare members."

She smirked, "Those runts are in jail for a reason. They were causing trouble. The scientists? The women murdered your parents while Xerosic is in jail as an accomplice for Lysandre. I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was report what the cops found, and they found a car accident. I honestly didn't know until after." Her smirk disappeared as she said this, "Team Flare is gone and Lysandre is dead because of you!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I tried to save Lysandre."

She had the look of surprise on her face, "W...What?"

"Even though what he did was a horrible thing to do, I wanted to save him. Hell, I could've even let him get away after I stopped his plan for world eradication. Who knows, I might've even given him a second chance to do things that's right. I hated Team Flare for what they done to my parents, but with time and a bit of consultation from others, I found a way to forgive what they done and move this whole revenge plan behind me."

She couldn't believe her ears. The same boy that harbored deep hatred for Team Flare actually forgave them, willingly. She smiled at him, "Well, unlike your version of revenge, my revenge was quickly dispelled. I managed to get rid of it quickly as soon as you defeated me. Use your strength to keep moving forward and fulfill your dreams. Team Flare wasn't strong enough to fulfill theirs, that's why they were defeated. I understand now." She went back up to her throne and sat down. "Use that elevator you got on to go back to the halls. There's more members to beat."

"Thank you. I hope you become a better person."

"Shut up!" She retorted. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and really kill you!"

Calem walked to the platform, (Which is apparently an elevator) and the whole chamber started to shine and glow. When it was gone, he was back in the main hall. There were three more members for him to face. He healed up his pokemon and was ready for the next member.

 

One down, three more to go! Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	39. The Elite Four Siebold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off one of the Elite Four, Siebold, a Water type trainer.

Calem enters in the Flood Chamber. He got on the platform elevator and it took him up to the Elite Four member. He enters in the chamber and he saw that there were two gears on the side of him. The gears had chains that reached the ceiling. The gears started to turn and the chain was being pulled down and the gears were rising up. It started to rumble and the gears spouted out water and flooded the whole chamber. The chamber started to drizzle a bit and the walls were starting to look like waterfalls. The gears next to him acted like fountains and made a small pond on the battlefield. The drizzling water spritz his face and cools him down from the last chamber he was in. In front of him was one of the Elite Four who had his back turned to Calem and he was pondering about something.

".........I wonder...could it? ...........Or could it not? ........."

"Um..."

The Elite Four member turned around and saw his challenger, "Can I ask you something, young trainer? Do you ever consider Pokémon battling a style of art?"

"Uh... I haven't."

"I see..." He turned his back to him and pondered some more. "........." He turned around and faced him again. "Do you think it would be worthy of ever being called an art?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"Hmm..." He continues to ponder some more.

'What's with this guy?' Calem thought.

"I got it." He approached the battlefield. "Let's have a battle to see if it could be worthy of an art. What do you say?"

"Uh... Sure."

"Great!" He said. "I am Siebold. I am a famous chef and an Elite Four member. May I ask your name?"

"It's Calem."

"Well, Calem. I'm looking forward to battling you." He said and brought out his pokeball and send out his pokemon.

Clawitzer appeared on the field.

"Let's go, Malamar!"

Malamar appeared on the field.

"Clawitzer, use Dark Pulse!"

With Clawitzer's ability, Mega Launcher, it's Dark Pulse was stronger.

"Use Payback!"

Malamar charged at the pokemon and knocks it down with its tentacles.

"Push it away with Dragon Pulse!"

Clawitzer knocked Malamar away with Dragon Pulse and thanks to it's ability, it was powerful enough to even have Malamar stagger.

"Water Pulse!"

"Use Psycho Cut!"

Using it's last bit of strength, Malamar charged forward. It's tentacles were glowing with psychic powers and it cut the Water Pulse in half and charged at Clawitzer and slams it down with it's tentacles. Clawitzer fainted from the attack.

Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"You're really doing well. We must continue this battle." Siebold said.

"Uh... Thanks?"

Siebold sends out his next pokemon.

Gyarados appeared on the field.

Calem sends out his next pokemon, "Come on out, Meowstic!"

Meowstic appeared on the field.

"Meowstic, use Charge Beam!"

Meowstic charges up and fires a Charge Beam. It was super effective, but despite of that, it barely took any damage.

"Use Dragon Dance!"

Gyarados did a dance and it's Attack and Speed rose.

"Use Charge Beam, again!"

Meowstic fires off another Charge Beam and it landed a direct hit.

"Use Ice Fang!"

Gyarados lunges at Meowstic.

"Dodge!"

Meowstic jumps up and dodges the attack.

"Use Psyshock!"

While in the air, Meowstic summons psychic orbs that surrounds Gyarados and the orbs rushed in on the pokemon.

"Dragon Dance, again!"

Gyarados did a dance again and it's Attack and Speed were up.

"Waterfall!"

Gyarados was covered in water and rise up to the sky were Meowstic was and knocked it away.

"Quick, Charge Beam, again!"

While in the air and recovered from the attack, Meowstic fires off another Charge Beam and landed another direct hit.

Both pokemon landed on the ground.

"Dragon Dance, one more time!"

Gyarados did another dance and it's Attack and Speed were raised again.

"Use Earthquake!"

"Quick, Extrasensory!"

Meowstic used its psychic abilities and used Extrasensory on Gyarados and it flinched.

"Let's wrap it up with Charge Beam!"

Meowstic fires off one last Charge Beam and when it landed a direct hit, Gyarados fainted.

Both pokemon were returned.

"How fabulously fantastic! This is what I was waiting for! Let's keep going!" Siebold sends out his next pokemon.

Starmie appeared on the field.

"Let's go, Aegislash!"

Aegislash appeared on the field.

"Aegislash, use Shadow Claw!"

Aegislash changed into it's Blade Form and charged at Starmie.

"Starmie, use Surf!"

With the water they're standing on, Starmie controls the water and used Surf. It washed away Aegislash as it took damage.

"Okay, let's try this again. Shadow Claw!"

Aegislash charged at Starmie.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!"

Starmie blasts out Dazzling Gleam and it stopped Aegislash's tracks when the attack landed.

"Psychic!"

Starmie used Psychic and lifts Aegislash and slams it down.

"Come on, Aegislash. You can do it. Let's just use Sword Dance."

Rings of swords circles around Aegislash and it's Attack rose.

"Use Surf!"

"Quick, use King's Shield!"

Aegislash quickly changed into it's Shield Form and used King's Shield just in time before Surf hits the Royal Sword Pokémon.

"Now use Shadow Claw!"

Since it was near, it could have the chance to attack. Aegislash changed into it's Blade Form and charges at Starmie and slashes it down. Starmie fainted when that attack landed.

Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"Splendid! I hope you won't disappoint me when I use my final pokemon." Siebold sends out his last pokemon.

Barbaracle appeared on the field.

"Let's go, Pangoro!"

Pangoro appeared on the field.

"Barbaracle, use X-Scissor!"

Barbaracle crosses it's arms and charge forward at Pangoro.

"Wait for the right moment, then use Vital Throw."

After Barbaracle lands the attack, Pangoro used Vital Throw and knocked away the opponent.

"Use Circle Throw!"

Pangoro charged at Barbaracle and they rolled and threw the Rock and Water type pokemon away.

Barbaracle got up with vigorous energy.

"Barbaracle, use Razor Shell!"

"Try to dodge it!"

When Barbaracle got near to Pangoro, it swipes it's claws at the Daunting Pokémon. Pangoro bob and weave at it's attack, but it was not enough and it knocked down it's opponent.

"Stone Edge!"

A sharp stone pillar knocks Pangoro in the sky.

"Use Cross Chop!"

"Dodge!"

Barbaracle jumps up and used Cross Chop and knocks Pangoro down. The Daunting Pokémon got up with little energy.

"Okay, let's use Vital Throw!"

"Don't let it have the chance! Use Cross Chop again!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and they both collided. They were knocked away and they fainted.

Both trainers returned their pokemon. Calem is the winner since he has the most pokemon remaining on him.

Siebold smiled and said, "Thank you! I finally found the answer."

"Man, that took a lot out of me!" Calem said.

"Feeling tired, already? But you just started." Siebold said.

"I know. And I must keep going. For the sake of my desires."

"I admire you're strength. There are two more you need to defeat. I hope your strength will carry you on."

"Thanks."

He went to the elevator. The chamber started to glow and shine. When it disappeared, he was back in the main hall. He healed his pokemon and was ready to face one of the two remaining Elite Four.

 

Half of them down, only two more left! Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	40. The Elite Four Wikstrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off one of the Elite Four, Wikstrom, a Steel type trainer.

Calem enters in the Ironworks Chamber. He got on the elevator and it took him up to the Elite Four member. Once he enters in the chamber, two swords descended between him and connected to the holes on the ground. Once they were connected, the swords turned and the wall in front of him started to descend and it showed the Elite Four member waiting for his challenger. The swords turned one more time and a small gate surrounds the field. In front of him was one of the Elite Four member who was sitting on his throne with the point of his sword digging in the ground and his hands were on the pommel. He got off the throne and sheathed his sword. He walked down toward the battlefield and he greeted his challenger.

"Welcome, young trainer! Verily am I the Elite Four's famed blade of hardened Steel, Wikstrom!" The Elite Four member said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Calem."

"Calem... I can tell you are going to be a worthy opponent. Now, battle me with honor! I won't allow any slacking! Got it?!"

"Uh... Yessir!"

"Good. Now we can begin. En garde!" Wikstrom brought out his pokeball and sends out his pokemon.

Klefki appeared on the field.

Calem brought out his pokeball and sends out his pokemon. "Let's go, Delphox!"

Delphox appeared on the field.

"Use Mystical Fire!"

"Use Flash Cannon!"

Both pokemon fires their attack and their attacks collided. Soon, their attacks exploded and cancelled each other out.

"Let's try this again, Delphox. Use Mystical FIre!"

"Use Torment!"

Klefki used Torment on Delphox and the Fox Pokémon couldn't fire off another Mystical Fire.

"Damn it! Guess I have no choice. Use Flame Charge!"

Delphox covered itself in flames and tackles Klefki.

"Now use Mystical Fire!"

"Use Dazzling Gleam!"

Delphox launched another Mystical Fire while Klefki blasts it away by using Dazzling Gleam. Both attacks cancelled each other out again.

"Now use Flame Charge!"

Due to the last Flame Charge, it's Speed was increased and knocked out Klefki.

Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"Not bad! I admire that round." Wikstrom said. "But do not let your guard down!" He sends out his next pokemon.

Probopass appeared on the field.

Calem sends out his next pokemon, "Come on out, Pangoro!"

Pangoro appeared on the field.

"Probopass, use Earth Power!"

The ground shook underneath Pangoro and a blast appeared and blew away Pangoro.

"Use Vital Throw!"

Pangoro threw itself at Probopass. It could've fainted, but thanks to its ability, Sturdy, it's Health remained only one HP.

"Pangoro, finish it off with Strength!"

"Dodge it!"

Pangoro lunged at Probopass, but it dodged just in time.

"Use Flash Cannon, Probopass!"

Probopass blasts another Flash Cannon and knocks away Pangoro.

"Power Gem, go!"

Probopass fires off Power Gem and it inflicts damage on Pangoro.

"Use Circle Throw!"

Pangoro charge towards at Probopass.

"Use Discharge!"

Probopass unleashes Discharge and it cancelled Pangoro's attack and damages it.

Pangoro was on it's knees, panting.

"Come on! Don't give up! Use Vital Throw!"

Pangoro threw itself and knocks out Probopass.

Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"Your strength is impressive! But can it handle my next pokemon?" Wikstrom sends out his next pokemon.

Scizor appeared on the field.

"Let's go, Talonflame!"

Talonflame appeared on the field.

"Use Bullet Punch, Scizor!"

Scizor charged at Talonflame at full speed and rapidly punches Talonflame.

"Use Flame Charge!"

"Use Iron Head!"

Talonflame was covered in flames and charges at Scizor while the Steel and Bug type pokemon charges at the Fire and Flying type pokemon with it's Iron Head. The both collided and tries to push their opponent down. Soon enough, they were both knocked away and slide away from each other after the impact.

"Use X-Scissor!"

"Use Flame Charge!"

Both pokemon impacted again and tries to push the other down, again. This time, Talonflame was victorious and knocks the Pincer Pokémon down.

"Flame Charge, once more!"

With it's increased speed, Talonflame tackles Scizor and it fainted.

Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"Glorious! This will make the final round a spectacular one!" Wikstrom sends out his last pokemon.

Aegislash appeared on the field.

Calem brought out his pokeball, "Come out, Aegislash!"

Calem's Aegislash appeared on the field.

"Splendid! This is even better! A battle of the Aegislash will be fantastic! An epic battle, even!" Wikstrom said. "Aegislash, use Shadow Claw!"

"Use King's Shield, Aegislash!" Calem said.

Wikstrom's Aegislash changed into it's Blade Form and charges at Calem's Aegislash. Calem's Aegislash defends itself from the attack and knocks away Wikstrom's Aegislash.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Calem said.

Calem's Aegislash changed into it's Blade Form and charges at Wikstrom's Aegislash.

"Quick, Aegislash! Use King's Shield!" Wikstrom said.

Wikstrom's Aegislash changed into it's Shield Form and defends itself from the attack. It knocked away Calem's Aegislash.

"Use Sacred Sword!" They both said.

Wikstrom's Aegislash changed back to it's Blade Form and they both charged at each other and clashes swords. (Yes, I know Fighting type moves doesn't effect Ghost types. I wanted to do this because they're swords, and people use swords to fight each other.) The Royal Sword Pokémon were clanging and trying to strike each other down. Both Aegislash slashed through each other, and one of them fell and fainted. It was Wikstrom's Aegislash that fainted.

The trainers returned their pokemon. Calem is the winner of this match.

"Splendid! Glorious! This match was spectacular! You sir, are an admirable opponent!" Wikstrom said.

"Phew! It wasn't easy." Calem said.

"Ah, but fear not! You only have one more to beat. Beat the final one and face the champion! I know you will do well. Good luck." Wikstrom said.

"Thank you." Calem said.

He went to the elevator and the chamber started to glow. Once the glow disappeared, he was back in the main hall. He healed up his pokemon and is ready to face the last member.

 

Three members defeated, only one more to go! Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	41. The Elite Four Drasna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off one of the Elite Four, Drasna, a Dragon type trainer.

Calem enters in the Dragonmark Chamber. He got on the elevator and it took him up to the Elite Four member. Once he enters in the chamber, the chamber was filled with a mystic fog. The fog disappeared and Calem saw two stones that looked like dragon wings and they were closed. The wings suddenly opens up and shows the stone head of a dragon. The dragon head was lifted and showed the Elite Four who was sitting on the throne waiting for her challenger. The battlefield suddenly started to glow and the two objects between him started to flash and smoke (Or incense, maybe) were flowing in the air.

"Oh, hello there. You must be my challenger. I am Drasna." The Elite Four member said.

"I'm Calem. You are the last person I must face before I challenge the champion." Calem said.

"Oh! Really? Ohohoho! Well, I must tell you now. It's not going to be easy getting through to me. You must show me your strength first before you challenge the champion." Drasna said and got up from her throne and step up to the battlefield. "I kinda want to see it. Since you have beaten the rest of the members. Let me see your strength, dearie." Drasna brought out her pokeball and send out her pokemon.

Dragalge appeared on the field.

Calem brought out his pokeball and sends out his pokemon, "Let's go, Delphox!"

Delphox appeared on the field.

"Delphox, use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Dragalge and the orbs attacks the Poison and Dragon type pokemon.

"Dragalge, use Surf!"

Dragalge sends out waves of water and splashes at Delphox, damaging the Fire and Psychic type pokemon.

"Delphox, use Psyshock, again!"

"Use Sludge Bomb, dearie!"

Dragalge spews out a Sludge Bomb before Delphox could managed to attack. Delphox got poisoned from the attack.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Dragalge unleashes Thunderbolt and damages Delphox. It is extremely weak now.

"Damn it! Not like this!" Calem said.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Use Psyshock!"

Delphox used Psyshock before Dragalge made a move and the Mock Kelp Pokémon fainted. Delphox fainted as well due to the poison.

The trainers returned their pokemon.

"I like your stuff! Let's keep going!" Drasna said and sends out her next pokemon.

Druddigon appeared on the field.

Calem sends out his next pokemon, "Come on out, Pangoro!"

Pangoro appeared on the field.

"Druddigon, use Retaliate!"

Druddigon used Retaliate and knocks down Pangoro.

"Use Vital Throw!"

Pangoro threw itself at Druddigon and knocks it away. Pangoro got hurt from Druddigon's ability, Rough Skin. From the attack and the ability, Pangoro's health was in half.

"Use Revenge, my dearie!"

Druddigon used Revenge and knocks away Pangoro. The Daunting Pokémon started to get weak.

"Use Vital Throw, again!"

Pangoro threw itself at Druddigon and both pokemon fainted. One fainted from the attack while the other fainted from the ability. 

They both returned their pokemon.

"Not bad! You're impressive!" Drasna said and sends out her next pokemon.

Altaria appeared on the field.

Calem sends out his next pokemon, "Let's go, Meowstic!"

His Meowstic appeared on the field.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Use Charge Beam!"

Both pokemon fires off their move and they collided. They tried to push the other toward the end. Soon enough, the attacks explodes and cancels each other out. A cloud of smoke appears after the attack and it was covering the battlefield.

"Use Disarming Voice!"

Coming out of the cloud of smoke was a Fairy type move that damaged Altaria.

"Use Moonblast!"

"Use Psyshock!"

Altaria fires off a Moonblast while Psychic orbs surrounds the pokemon and the orbs attacks the Dragon and Flying type. Meowstic got damaged from the attack as well. It got up and is ready for more.

"Quick, use Cotton Guard!"

"Use Extrasensory!"

Meowstic used it's psychic abilities and damaged Altaria before it could used the move.

"Disarming Voice!"

"Use Moonblast!"

Both pokemon fires off their move and Moonblast pushed through Disarming Voice and cancelled the attack.

"Use Charge Beam to push it back!"

Meowstic used Charge Beam and pushes the Moonblast back. It was struggling as it pushes back while the Moonblast is getting closer to Meowstic. The Psychic type pokemon managed to use every bit of it's strength and pushes Moonblast back. Altaria suffered from both moves and fainted.

Both pokemon were returned back to their respective pokeballs.

"That round right there was a doozy! This is my last one and hopefully you won't disappoint. Aw, who am I kidding? I'm sure you won't hold back." Drasna sends out her last pokemon.

Noivern appeared on the field.

Calem sends out his next pokemon, "Let's go, Talonflame!"

Talonflame appeared on the field.

"Use Flame Charge!"

Talonflame was covered in flames and charged at Noivern.

"Air Slash!"

Noivern used Air Slash and knocks away Talonflame. Flame Charge was cancelled.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

Noivern fires off a Dragon Pulse at a stunned Talonflame and knocks it down.

"Use Fly, Talonflame!"

Talonflame got up and flew up and charges at Noivern.

"Use Super Fang!"

Noivern bites Talonflame when it got near and shook the Scorching Pokémon and tosses it away.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Noivern blasts Flamethrower at Talonflame. It wasn't very effective, but Talonflame did get a bit weak from the attacks Noivern lashes out.

"Finish it off with Dragon Pulse!"

"Use Me First!"

Noivern stood still and did nothing. Talonflame blasts off a Dragon Pulse and knocks down Noivern.

"Now use Roost!"

Talonflame lands on the ground and heals itself.

Noivern got up and is ready for the next attack.

"Use Air Slash!"

Noivern used Air Slash and it was coming straight at Talonflame.

"Use Fly!"

Talonflame flew up and dodged the attack. The Scorching Pokémon charges at Noivern.

"Use Super Fang when it gets near!"

When Talonflame got near, it flew up and dodges the Super Fang.

"Not this time." Calem said.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Use Me First!"

Talonflame blasts a Dragon Pulse and knocks Noivern on the ground. It fainted from the attack.

Both trainers returned their pokemon. Calem is the winner of this battle.

"Ohohohoho! Your strength is truly impressive! Now I see how you managed to beat the Elite Four!" Drasna said.

Calem exhales, "I'm done. Your guys' strength are no joke."

"Ohohoho! But you're not done, yet. There's still one more person to face. And I believe you know who that is, don't you?"

He nods, "I do."

"Then go, child. Go and defeat the champion. Show the champion your strength! I'm honestly glad you made it this far."

"Thanks." Calem said.

He went back to the elevator and the chamber started to glow and shine. Once the glow and shine was gone, he was back in the main hall. Suddenly, the door behind him opened up and there was a radiant glow coming out from it. He took a deep breath as he gazed at the door. He healed up his pokemon and enters in the door, where the champion of Kalos is waiting for him.

 

All of the Elite Four are defeated, only the champion is remaining! We're getting near the end! Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	42. The Champion Diantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem faces off with the champion, Diantha. Can he beat her and become the champion of Kalos? Find out now!

Calem enters in the Radiant Chamber. Unlike the other chambers, this one is huge and it has it's own throne at the far end of the room. There was also an elevator that was near the throne. Calem got on the elevator and it took him up to the champion. He took another deep breath as he is getting ready to face the champion. Once he enters in the chamber, he was surprised to see a familiar face.

The champion looked at the challenger, "Welcome to my chamber. I am..." The champion stopped and took a look at her challenger. "Oh! You're--"

"You're Diantha!" Calem exclaimed. "That's right! Now I remember why you look so familiar when we first met."

"Oh! You must be the trainer that we met at that one café in Lumiose City and at Courmarine City, right?" Diantha asked.

"That's right! My name is Calem." He introduced.

"If I remember correctly, you have a female companion with you, right?"

"That's right. Her name is Serena."

"Calem and Serena... I don't suppose that you were the ones who stopped Team Flare, right?"

"We did, along with some help."

"I see. Well then, you managed to beat Team Flare, the Elite Four, and the gym leaders of this region. I'm sure you will have no trouble beating me. I want to see your strength, the same strength you have with you throughout your journey."

'This is it. If I beat her, then I know I'm strong to protect a certain something. I must protect... No, now's not the time to lose concentration. I need to focus!' Calem thought.

Diantha brought out her pokeball, "With your strength, you can help me with this battle. Let's go, Hawlucha!"

Hawlucha appeared on the field, "Hawlucha!"

Calem brought out his pokeball, "Come on out, Talonflame!"

Talonflame chirped as happy as it can be.

"Hawlucha, use Swords Dance!"

Swords began to ring around Hawlucha and circles around it. It's Attack was raised.

"Now use Flying Press!"

Hawlucha jumps up and was about to use its whole body to slam Talonflame.

"Use Flame Charge!"

Talonflame was engulfed in flames and charged at Hawlucha. It cancelled out Flying Press and Hawlucha was just spinning in the air.

"Flame Charge, again!"

Talonflame tackles Hawlucha down while covered in flames.

Hawlucha got up and was ready for more.

"Hawlucha, use Poison Jab!"

Hawlucha charged at Talonflame and knocks it down using Poison Jab. Talonflame got poisoned by the move.

"Use Fly!"

Talonflame flew up.

"Get ready. Use X-Scissor!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and they made impact. They both fell down and fainted. One fainted from the attack while the other fainted from poisoning.

The trainers return their pokemon.

"Thank you, Talonflame. You did your best and I'm sure you made her proud." Calem said.

"Thank you, Hawlucha, for everything. Take a nice rest." Diantha said. "You're not too bad. You know that?"

"You said you wanted to see my strength."

"True, true." She said and brought out her next pokeball. "It's time for you to shine. Go, Tyrantrum!"

Tyrantrum roared when it came out of the pokeball.

Calem sends out his next pokemon, "Go, Meowstic!"

Meowstic appeared on the field. "Meowstic."

"Tyrantrum, use Head Smash!"

Tyrantrum charged at Meowstic and smashed its head on the Psychic type pokemon. Tyrantrum got a bit of recoil from the attack.

"Use Crunch!"

Tyrantrum bite Meowstic and thrashed its head around. With the ability, Strong Jaw, Crunch was more powerful. It threw Meowstic in the air and it hit the ground hard.

Meowstic could barely get up.

"Use Head Smash!"

"Use Extrasensory!"

Meowstic used Extrasensory and Tyrantrum flinched.

"Now use Charge Beam!"

Meowstic fires off a Charge Beam that blasts away Tyrantrum.

"Disarming Voice!"

Meowstic let out a charming cry and it hits Tyrantrum.

"Use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Tyrantrum and attacks it.

Even with all of the attacks Meowstic unleashed, Tyrantrum is still going strong. It may be a bit weak, but its still going.

"Tyrantrum, use Head Smash!"

Tyrantrum charged at the opponent.

"Quick, dodge!"

But it couldn't. It felt so tired and weak. Meowstic just fell on it's knees and just let the attack finished it off.

Tyrantrum smashed its head on Meowstic and it faints. Tyruntrum faints as well from the recoil.

Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"Thank you, Meowstic. I'm sorry that I pushed you too hard. You deserve a nice rest."

"Nice job, Tyrantrum! Have a nice long rest." Diantha said. "This battle is getting interesting."

"I'm just getting started!"

"Then, let's go on." She said. "I choose you, Aurorus!"

Aurorus mewled when it appeared on the field.

Calem sends out his next pokemon, "Come out, Pangoro!"

Pangoro appeared on the field, "Pangoro!"

"Pangoro, use Circle Throw!"

Pangoro charged at Aurorus and was about to throw it off the field.

"Use Reflect!"

Aurorus puts up a barrier, and when Pangoro lunges at the opponent, it was knocked back.

"Use Thunder, Aurorus!"

Aurorus used Thunder and it hits the Daunting Pokémon.

"Now use Blizzard!"

Aurorus spewed out a chilling blizzard and hits Pangoro.

"Come on, Pangoro! Use Vital Throw!"

Pangoro got up and it had little energy left, but it was enough to make one strike. After the attack, Aurorus fainted.

They returned their pokemon back into their balls.

"You did great, Pangoro! You deserve a rest for that."

"Nicely done, Aurorus. You didn't win, but that's okay. The important thing is you gave it your all." She said. "This battle is far from over."

"I know. I'm won't be finished until I defeat you."

"You're very determined. I like that." She said. "Come, show your strength, Gourgeist!"

Gourgeist appeared on the field.

"Come on out, Aegislash!"

Aegislash appeared on the battlefield.

"Quick, Gourgeist! Use Shadow Sneak!"

"Use King's Shield!"

With Aegislash already in Shield Form, it used King's Shield to protect itself.

Gourgeist's Shadow Sneak attack was blocked and it's Attack has dropped.

"Okay, use Seed Bomb!"

"Brace the attack, Aegislash!"

When Seed Bomb hits, it barely did any damage.

"Okay, Aegislash, use Shadow Claw!"

Aegislash changed into it's Blade Form and charges at Gourgeist.

"Phantom Force!"

Gourgeist suddenly disappears before Aegislash could make the strike.

"What the--?! Where is it!?"

Aegislash looked around to see if its nearby.

"Aegislash, just use King's Shield. It must be using a surprise attack."

Aegislash changed into it's Shield Form and used King's Shield.

It was only a moment before Gourgeist made the move and strikes Aegislash down, even with King's Shield activated.

"What?! Impossible!"

"With Phantom Force, it could deal damage to the opponent, even if it's using moves like Protect, Detect, or even King's Shield."

"Damn it! Aegislash use Shadow Claw!"

"Phantom Force!"

Gourgeist disappeared again before Aegislash could strike it.

Calem then has an idea, "Aegislash, sense your opponent, wait for the right moment and use Shadow Claw."

There was only a moment of silence before Gourgeist appeared.

"Now! Behind you!"

Aegislash turned and slashes the opponent while Gourgeist strikes the opponent down. Both pokemon fainted from the process.

Both pokemon were returned to their respective pokeballs.

"You did well, Aegislash. I'm proud that you gave it your all."

"Well done, Gourgeist. Have a nice rest." Diantha said. "It seems our strength are evenly match."

"I agree. A strong opponent like you only makes me want to keep pushing through."

"I like your spirit. But is it enough?" She said. "Come forth, Goodra!"

Goodra appeared on the field. "Goodra!"

Calem sends out his next pokemon. "Let's go, Malamar!"

Malamar appeared on the field. "Malamar!"

"Goodra, Muddy Water!"

Goodra summons Muddy Water and splashes at Malamar and damaging it. It even increased (which it supposed to be lowered if you don't have the ability Contrary) it's Accuracy.

"Malamar, use Superpower!"

Malamar approached Goodra and slams it down with its tentacles. Its Attack and Defense has increased.

"Goodra, blast it away with your Dragon Pulse!"

Goodra fires a Dragon Pulse and blew Malamar away.

"Now use Fire Blast!"

Goodra used Fire Blast and damaged Goodra.

"Use Payback!"

Malamar got near Goodra and attacks it with its tentacles.

"Blast it away with Focus Blast!"

"Superpower, go!"

Malamar managed to land the final blow as Goodra fires off a Focus Blast. Both pokemon fainted from the attack.

The trainers returned their pokemon.

"You done well, Malamar. Thank you. Now have a nice long rest."

"You were wonderful out there, Goodra. Take a long rest." Diantha said. "It all comes down to this."

"Right."

"The final round. I hope you're ready." She said. "Come on out, my magnificent pokemon." Diantha said.

Gardevoir appeared on the field. "Gardevoir."

Calem looks at the pokeball in his hand. "You can do it. I know you can. Even if we lose, we can train hard and try again." He said. "Let's go, Delphox!"

Delphox appeared on the field. "Delphox."

"You have a strong bond with your pokemon. But, so do I!" Diantha said and activated her Mega Charm.

Her Mega Charm and her Gardevoir started glowing with mystic colors and Gardevoir is starting to change forms. After the form is complete, Gardevoir Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir.

Calem was surprised by this, "So, you have a Mega Stone as well? ...Doesn't matter. I faced three people who has a Mega Stone. It doesn't matter to me if I lost to you by Mega Evolution. I'll give it all I got!"

"That's the spirit!" She said. "Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball!"

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire!"

Mega Gardevoir launched a Shadow Ball while Delphox launched Mystical Fire. Both attacks collide and it explodes, cancelling each other out.

"Use Flame Charge!"

Delphox was covered in flames and charges at Mega Gardevoir.

"Use Psychic!"

Before Delphox could even make contact with its opponent, Mega Gardevoir stops the Fox Pokémon in it's tracks and sends it flying away.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Mega Gardevoir unleashed Thunderbolt and damages Delphox.

Delphox got up and is ready for more.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire!"

"Use Moonblast."

Both pokemon launched their moves and they collided once more. The attacks exploded and cancelled each other out again.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

Mega Gardevoir launched Shadow Ball.

"Dodge, quick!"

Delphox dodged just in time.

"Mystical Fire!"

Delphox launched Mystical Fire and damaged Mega Gardevoir.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Use Flame Charge!"

Delphox was covered in flames and quickly dodged Thunderbolt and tackles Mega Gardevoir.

"Power-Up Punch!"

Delphox lands a hit and knocks down Mega Gardevoir despite being not very effective.

"Use Moonblast!"

Mega Gardevoir launched another Moonblast.

"Dodge! Then use Psyshock!"

Delphox quickly dodged and used Psyshock and damages Mega Gardevoir.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

"Use Mystical Fire!"

Both pokemon launched their attack and collided again. This time, the attacks didn't explode and cancelled each other out, Mystical Fire pushed Shadow Ball toward the end and both attacks were thrown in Mega Gardevoir's direction. Mega Gardevoir fainted and returned back to its original form.

Calem and Diantha returned their pokemon. Calem is the winner since he has two pokemon remaining on him.

Diantha smiled at Calem's victory, "Congratulation, Calem. You did it, you won."

Calem was in shock, "...I... I did it. ...I won. ...I can't believe I won."

"Shocked, I see. I know you're taking in a lot."

Calem soon calm down, "All right. I'm fine."

"Now then, come with me, Calem. There is something we must attend to."

He nods in understanding, "Right."

They got on the elevator and they ascend up and entered in the Hall of Fame.

"Here we are." Diantha said. "This is the place where we shall record of your pokemon's legacy."

They approached closer to the machine that records the trainer and the pokemon's legacy.

"You and your pokemon are very strong. I am proud to have you be in the Hall of Fame. Now go on, and place your pokeballs on the machine."

He nodded.

Before he could do that, they heard a voice, "Calem!"

They looked behind and Calem was tackled down on the ground, getting squeezed to death.

"You did it! You did it! You did it! I knew you could do it!" Serena said.

Calem sighs and pats her head, 'This always happens.' He thought. "Yes, I did it. Now could you please let me go? It's kind of hard for me to breath."

She released her grip. "Congratulations, Calem!"

"Thank you. Now could you please get off me?"

They both got up from the ground.

Diantha smiled and giggled, "You two make a lovely couple."

Whenever they heard that, Calem usually gets mad. But not this time. The teens blushed when she said that.

"So, can I put my pokemon on the machine now?" Calem asked in order to change the subject.

"Of course. You may now place your pokemon on the machine. Where we shall record you and your pokemon." Diantha said.

Calem placed his pokeballs on the machine and the machine record his pokemon and he is now placed in the Hall of Fame.

"Congrats, Calem." Serena said.

"You did well on your journey. I'm sure your pokemon must be so happy." Diantha said.

"Thank you. Both of you." Calem said.

They exited out of the Kalos League and walked to the pokemon center. The sun was about to set and the sky was colored orange.

"So, how did you know I won, anyway?" Calem asked.

"The gatekeeper gave me a mobile monitor to watch you battle. I saw and heard many things from your battle. Including Malva." Serena said.

"Oh... You heard that."

"Yup." She said. "When I saw you defeat Diantha, I ran up to the guards and asked them if I could enter in. They did after you finished your battle and teleport me up to the Hall of Fame where you guys were by the use of a platform."

"So that's how you got up there."

"So, what now? What are you going to do now, since you have beaten the champion? I remember that you wanted to protect something, but I kinda want to know what it is. Could you tell me?"

They stopped in their tracks.

Serena was confused as to why he stopped.

"You see, when I said I wanted to protect something, I didn't even know what it is. It's just this feeling in my heart that there is something I could do to use this strength to protect something that is close to me. I didn't know what it was until we ventured in the Victory Road for many hours. Throughout the hours of venturing in the Victory Road, I finally figured out what is it that I want to protect." He gazed at Serena. "It's you. I want to use this strength to protect you from any harm."

Serena's eyes were wide in surprise and her cheeks were tint pink, "Calem..." 

"I realized that I keep hurting you a lot in this adventure by scaring you off, abandoning you, hurting your feelings, and even taking away your first time without any love. But no more. For now on, I will never hurt you. I will only use my strength to protect you."

She smiled at him, "Okay, I'll let you protect me if you could let me do one thing."

"What's that?"

"That I protect you. I want to use my strength as well to protect you from harm. I have the Mega Ring and I have the strength to fend off any danger that comes and tries to harm you. I care for you and I'll make sure that no one will ever harm you again." She said with a smile.

He smiled, "I like that."

"Great!"

He looked away from her as he said this, "If we could, do you think that...you...and I...could...like...I don't know...maybe...go out...on a date?" He murmured with blush on his cheeks.

Her eyes were wide again and her cheeks got a little red, "Calem... are you asking me out?"

His cheeks were getting redder.

She smiled at him and hugged him. "Because if you are, I will go out...with you on a date."

He had a small smile on his face, "I want to give this a chance. I want us to make this work. Do you think you could give this a chance?"

She nodded, "Of course."

His smile got a bit bigger, "That's...great."

"Are we going out right now? Because it is getting a bit late."

"Well, we don't have to. We can do this tomorrow."

"I like that."

They head for the pokemon center to heal his pokemon. After that, they went to Lumiose City to get a room so they can rest and relax for a while. Come tomorrow, they will have their date. They hope that their date could go well. 

The next day...

It was the afternoon and Calem and Serena were getting ready for their date. They wore the same travelling clothes since they couldn't even be bothered to buy fancy clothes for their date. Calem actually wore a scarf to their date. He brought this along in his adventure because he thought he may need it in case if he was a bit cold. They went out in Lumiose City and had their date.

They ate dinner, went to the movies, went to some of the events in Lumiose City, they even went to the Prism Tower again and they enjoyed the view up top. They were enjoying their date till the sun came down and the sky was replaced with the moon. As they were walking in the streets, it suddenly got a bit chilly and Serena was shivering and rubbing her forearms. Calem took notice of this.

"S-S-So, where s-s-shall we go n-next?" She asked.

"Where is your jacket that you bought in Snowbelle City?"

"I l-l-left it back at the hotel. I didn't think it would get this c-c-cold."

He stopped which made her stopped in her tracks and she looked at him in confusion.

He sighed, "Here..." He took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders.

"Calem?"

He took off his scarf and wraps it around her neck, "You're shivering. I don't want you to catch a cold." After he wraps the scarf on her neck, he said, "Now, what were you saying?"

"Um... I'm saying where should we go next?"

He thinks about it for a moment, "How about going to a café?"

"I like that."

They walked to find a good café.

"By the way, thank you... You're not cold, are you?"

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Been hearing that a lot."

They enjoyed the rest of their date and they realized that it was getting late. They ended their date and returned back to the hotel to get their things. After they packed up their things, they flew off to Aquacorde Town. They walked toward route 1 and the gates to Vaniville Town opened. The gates closed after they passed through. They were in the middle of the path that led to their respective homes. Serena returns the coat and scarf to their rightful owner.

"I really enjoy the date, Calem." Serena said. "Did you?"

He nods, "Yeah, I did." Calem said. "I kinda want to do this again sometime."

"Well, how about next week? Would that work for you?"

"Sure. I love that."

She smiled and lightly giggled, "Great!"

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"Good night."

They walked back to their homes. Something wasn't right about this date. It was missing something. Before they entered through the gates of their homes, Serena stopped him. "Calem..."

He stopped and looked at her, "What is it?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to say anything as she realized what was missing from this date of theirs. She shook her head, "Never mind, it's not important."

"Okay then. Good night."

"Good night."

They entered through the gates.

'Maybe someday that our lips will meet again. Just not today. But someday.' Serena thought and enters in her home.

'I knew what she was going to say. But, I didn't want to say it either. It's too soon, to be honest. Maybe someday, we can share a real kiss.' Calem thought and enters inside his empty house.

 

We're heading next to the finale of this story! Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	43. The End of a New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem, an 18 year old boy ends his journey with Serena, an 18 year old girl, and celebrates in the Kalos league.

It has been a month since Calem's and Serena's journey has come to an end. They have been going out often and they let their friends, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno, know that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, they even shared a real loving kiss. As they continue to spend with each other, Calem's cold attitude has slowly disappeared and it was replaced with a much more happier tone. He smiled more often and he became much friendlier towards everybody. When Serena introduced him to her parents, they were actually glad to finally meet the boy next door. Calem is much more happier and he enjoys spending more time with his friends and girlfriend. Then, one day, Calem, Serena, and the gang received a letter from Professor Sycamore. It is a celebratory for the defenders of Kalos and for the new champion. They accept the invitation.

 

A few days later...

 

Crowds of people gathered in Lumiose City to celebrate the five defenders of the Kalos region and to cheer for its new Champion, Calem.

Calem, Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno were walking on the red carpet as the crowds cheer for the defenders. Waiting for them was Professor Sycamore and his white cladded assistants. They were standing in a row and Sycamore presented them with a badge to honor their bravery against Team Flare.

"What an amazing turnout!" Professor Sycamore said. "All of these people are here to celebrate your achievements. That badge I gave you is the Honor of Kalos. I'm sure your parents are very proud of you."

Calem smiled at his words.

"On behalf of the entire Kalos region, I'd like to say... Thank you!" Sycamore said.

The crowd cheered for their defenders and their new champion of the Kalos region. As the gang smiled and waved at the crowd, Calem notice a familiar face in the crowd. The person walked towards Calem and the gang. They saw him and he stared at them for a few short seconds. He then stared at Calem for a while.

"Hey... Is that..." Serena said as she started to recognize that person.

"I think it is." Shauna said.

Calem said his name in a calm manner, "AZ."

After he was done staring, he said this to Calem. "Battle with me."

"Huh?" Trevor was slightly confused as to why he wants to battle the new champion.

"Ok." Calem stepped forward to AZ.

"He accepted it with haste." Tierno said.

"I want to know what a "Trainer" is." AZ said. He brought out his pokeball and is ready to face the champion.

Calem brought out his pokeball and is ready to face the king of Kalos.

AZ brought out Torkoal while Calem sends out Delphox.

"My friend, use Return!"

"Delphox, use Power-Up Punch!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and made impact as they land their attacks.

"Use Stone Edge!"

Torkoal stomps on the ground and sharp rocks popped out of the ground and headed towards Delphox.

"Dodge! Then use Psyshock!"

Delphox dodged the attack and used Psyshock.

Torkoal fainted from the attack.

Both trainers returned their pokemon and sends out their next one. Calem sends out Meowstic while AZ sends out Golurk. Serena's Meowstic pops out of her ball to watch the battle.

"Golurk, use Return!"

Golurk used Return and landed the attack. Meowstic was knocked away.

"Don't give up now, use Psyshock!"

Psychic orbs surrounds Golurk and it attacks the pokemon.

"Golurk, use Mega Punch!"

Golurk punched Meowstic away.

"Use Extrasensory!"

Meowstic used its psychic abilities and damages Golurk. It fainted from the attack.

Both pokemon were returned to their respective balls and they send out their last pokemon. Calem sends out Talonflame while AZ sends out Sigilyph.

"Sigilyph, my friend, use Return!"

"Use Flame Charge!"

Both pokemon charged at each other and they were knocked away when they made impact.

"Flame Charge, again!"

Talonflame was engulfed in flames and charged towards Sigilyph.

"Use Psychic!"

Sigilyph stops Talonflame in its tracks with Psychic and pushes it away while damaging it.

"Use Air Slash!"

"Use Me First!"

Talonflame did Me First and Sigilyph just stood there.

Talonflame used Air Slash and knocked out Sigilyph.

The trainers return their pokemon. Calem smiles and nods at him for giving it his all in the battle. AZ smiles and nods as well as he is proud of his pokemon for giving it their all.

"Thank you very much for battling with me. Now I finally feel free..." AZ said. "Free from the part of me mired in sorrow--the part of me that built the ultimate weapon..." Suddenly, AZ looked up and he was surprised to see who it is. Ascending down from the sky...was his pokemon, Floette. AZ reached his hands out to his pokemon and catches it as it was floating down. AZ fell on his knees as he catch his beloved pokemon. "Floette..." He said, almost in tears. "It's been 3,000 years..."

Calem smiled at AZ for reuniting with his pokemon. "Always spend the time with your loved ones." He looked up to the sky, 'Even though my days with you are short, I'm glad that we were together. Mom, Dad.' He thought.

The parade lasted long until the sun fell and the moon rises. The party was over. AZ and his pokemon travelled off to the sunset, wherever they go, they will always be with each other. Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno went back to their homes. Sycamore and his assistance went back to the lab. Calem and Serena flew back to Vaniville Town.

"Today was great! Wasn't it, Calem?" Serena said.

He nodded, "It sure was. Especially having a battle with the king himself."

"You know, my parents aren't going to be home until tomorrow. What do you say that we..." She blushed as she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

She nodded.

"Then, let's go back to my place."

 

**(I BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING A LEMON, NOW DID YOU? IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ LEMONS, THEN SKIP TO THE EPILOUGE.)**

 

They entered inside Calem's house. She has never been inside his house before, so this is a first for her. Calem gave her a tour of his house before they could do it. He led her upstairs and continue with the tour. He was leading her to his room as he continues with the tour upstairs. When they reached his room, Serena stops the tour and they entered in his room.

Calem pulls out a condom and Serena puts the condom down as she shook her head.

"But... Are you sure? I don't want you to get--"

"It's okay. It's my safe day. I want to feel you. I don't want a rubber coming in between us this time. I love you."

He smiled, "I love you, too."

They kissed with passion as they start to disrobe each other until they were naked. They laid on the bed with Calem being on top showering Serena with his kisses. He stops and looks at her.

"Unlike last time, this time I will give you love as we do it. I promise." Calem said.

"I know you will."

"This time, let's make love without any regrets."

She nods, "I like that."

"No regrets..."

"...Just love."

They kissed again as Calem inserts his penis into her vagina. She moaned as it was being pushed in. Its been so long since she had his cock inside her. She finally felt his smooth member entering inside her without that condom. He slowly pushes in and out as he continues to kiss her. They softly moaned as they were making love. She wrapped her hands on his back and his head.

He started to increase his pace and their moans were getting a little louder. They let go of their lips and regain the oxygen they need. They pant on each other's lips as he moves. They gazed into each other's eyes as they make love. Their lips lock again when they regain their breath. She pressed her chest against his. He held her by wrapping his arm around her back.

He started to move faster and her pussy was starting to get wetter. There was some wet slapping noises as he moves. Their lip contact broke again and she buried her face on his shoulder. They were both grunting and panting as he moved faster and deeper. They were panting, and moaning, and grunting into their ear. They started to playfully nibble on each other's earlobe for a short while.

Serena flipped themselves over and she was on top of him. It was fair that she is on top since Calem got to be on top last time. He won't mind that she can be on top this time. They both smiled and she started to move. She bounced up and down on his cock while balancing herself by placing her hand on his torso. She had the look of satisfaction as she was riding him. Her breasts were bouncing alongside with her and Calem couldn't resist staring at them.

He reached out to her breasts and gently cups them in his hands. He lightly squeezes them as he moves them up and down. He gently pinched her nipples with his index finger and his thumb. He slightly twists them left and right. He moved her breasts in circles as she continues to ride him. He lets go of her breasts and roamed his hands down to her waist and moves her.

Her pussy was squeezing his cock as she was riding him. They were so close to their orgasm. He moves alongside her and he pushes his cock deeper into her. She tipped her head back in bliss as they both move. They were panting, and groaning, and moaning as their climax was getting closer and closer. They moved faster and faster, trying to reach their orgasm. They were moaning each other's names as they moved.

"Calem!....Calem!....Calem!" Serena moaned.

"Serena!" Calem moaned.

Serena slammed her hips down on his groin and they both reached their climax. They cried out each other's names one last time as their climax rushes through them.

"Calem!"

"Serena!"

She feels his seeds filling her up and he can feel her pussy clamping on his dick like a vice grip and her juices were rushing out of her womb. After they were done, they pant and tries to regain their breaths.

Their chests rose and fell with each breath they take. Their body was full of sweat. She dismounts him after they catch their breath and laid next to him. She laid her head on his naked chest as he wraps his arm around her. Their bare, warm skin felt so delightful to them.

"That was amazing!" Serena said.

"It really was." Calem said. There was a moment of silence before Calem breaks it. "I'll ask this again, do you regret what you just did?" He suddenly asks.

She looked at him for a moment. She smiled and said, "No. Not one bit."

He smiled, "I'm glad." They both share another passionate kiss. "I love you, Serena."

"I love you, too, Calem." She said.

She snuggle against his neck and she placed her hand on his sweaty, naked chest. He kissed her goodnight and they both fell in a deep slumber.

 

 

 

**Epilogue...**

 

 

 

Four years later...

 

22 year-old Calem returned from his duties as champion. When he enters through the gates of his house, his Rhyhorn was welcoming him back home.

"How're you doing, Rhyhorn?" Calem asks as he pets his Rhyhorn.

The farmer was completely shocked to find out that Calem is the son of the famous Rhyhorn racer. When he finished his journey, the farmer gave Calem the trophy he won, and Grace's Rhyhorn since Rhyhorn does misses him so much.

He enters in his house and he sees his wife knitting on her rocking chair near the fireplace, next to the trophy case full of their victories. There was their Honor of Kalos badges, Calem's Hall of Fame picture, and his trophy for winning the Rhyhorn race.

"I'm home."

Serena saw her husband entering the house, "Welcome back."

He approached his wife and hugs her from behind. He caress her round belly that contain their child. They kissed for a few short seconds. He moved in front of her.

"So, how was it? Your day, I mean." Serena asks.

"It was fine. I had a lotta tough battles. This time, I thought the challenger had it in the bag." He said.

She smiled, "I'm glad that you didn't lose. Because you did promise me to use your strength to protect me."

"You promised to protect me as well."

"I did, didn't I?" She looked at the Mega Ring on her wrist.

"Also, I changed my promise. I said I promise to use this strength protect you and our child."

She lightly giggled, "That's right, you did."

He placed his forehead on hers as they closed their eyes. His hand was cupping her round belly.

"I'm going to be a dad, soon."

"We're going to have to think up a name soon."

"Don't worry. We have all the time we need." He said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They shared another loving kiss.

They have been together for so long. Their journey has ended. But a new journey awaits them. The journey of parenthood.

 

**Fin**

 

I'm finally finished with this story! Whoo! I enjoyed writing this story and had a lot of fun with this. Did you enjoy this story? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	44. Final Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a closer look at my work for this story.

Hello! And thank you for reading this story. I like to give you this little experience I had when I first played X and Y.

I chose Y version because I liked the legendary. It's cool, it's menacing, and it has a claw on it's tail!

The team I have chosen is the same with Calem on this story. Calem caught the pokemon I caught in the game. The other non-Kalos pokemon I caught would be used for later teams I will make. Of course, I do capture other pokemon that originated in the Kalos region and they will be used for the teams I'm making. For the team I have when I first started the game is the same as Calem in the story. I do sometimes give the pokemon I caught a nickname. But sometimes, I don't give them nicknames because its either I like their names or I couldn't think of one up. Reason why I didn't add their nicknames in the story is because I knew that everyone who is reading the story will forget who they are. The attacks I've given them in the story is the same in my game.

Now here is my team.

(Delphox, Male) My starter is a Fennekin. I liked the starters in this game. You have a Mystic Fox that isn't a Fire and Fighting type, a Grass type that became the first Grass and Fighting type, and a Ninja Frog. I don't usually nickname my starter pokemon because I liked their names just the way they are.

(Meowstic, Female) I didn't give this one a nickname because like I said before, it's either I like the name or I couldn't think up one. In this case, it was both. I honestly liked the female more than the male because the female design looked like it doesn't care.

(Talonflame, Female) I named this one Tweetorch. (It was obviously a lot better name than Talonflame.) Nothing to say much about this one.

(Aegislash, Male) When I first saw Honedge, I thought it looked cool. Then I found out that it evolves into this shield and blade pokemon. It looked awesome! As I was thinking up a name for this one, I came to a realization that this pokemon may or may not have a gender. So, I thought up of two names. If it didn't have a gender, I shall name it Oblivion because the opponents fall before Aegislash does. But if it does have a gender and if I capture a male, it will still be called, Oblivion. But if I capture a female, I shall name it Lei-Lei from the Capcom game "Darkstalkers".

(Pangoro, Male) I know what the name would be if everyone would capture it. It would be either Po or Kung Fu Panda. I didn't name either of them. I named it Panda King from the Sly Cooper series.

(Malamar, Male) I named this one Blooper because of two reasons. One, that it looked like that blooper from the Super Mario Bros. games. Two, because of it's ability, Contrary, that does the opposite effect of the stat change that it has been given. No one could ever defeat my Blooper. My friends always had trouble beating it. They always think its a Water type and not a Psychic and Dark type. I always use Superpower and it's Attack and Defense increases. In double battles, I combined Oblivion's King's Shield and one of Blooper's move hits King's Shield and it's Attack has raised in double, so I could get a head start. 

I had no trouble with the battles I did with some of the trainers. I beat the gym leader and the Elite Four with no sweat. I know what you're thinking. "But, Redxan600, what about that one chapter when Calem lost to Ramos?" I did that so I could give out a little bit of Calem's reason for beating the champion.

If you have ever pay attention to the details of the pokedex entry that Calem and Serena has, it says a bit differently from each other. Serena's dex entry is from X version while Calem's dex entry is from Y version.

Did you ever noticed that X and Y legendary represents Life and Death? Stop and think about it for a moment. Serena's dex entry, her personality, and her encounter with Xerneas. For the Life legendary, it fits Serena's character because she loves life and loves meeting new people. Now pay attention to Calem's dex entry, his personality, and his encounter with Yveltal. For the Death legendary, it fits Calem's character because he lost someone dear to him and he tries to save Lysandre, but what happened to him in the end? Now stop and think about it, if Serena hasn't joined Calem on his journey, he still would've suffered from the death of his parents and thus leading him to kill the person responsible for their deaths after he won the league. Serena was always there for him to spare and forgive others that did harm and let them live. Serena had a good life when she was a kid while Calem had his parents killed when he was a kid. With Serena's personality rubbing off him, Calem could've forgiven Lysandre and maybe even given him a second chance to do things that's right, if he lived.

 

Welp, I'm done yapping. I really hope you enjoyed this story I made. If you have any questions regarding to this story, please leave a comment and I'll get to you as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
